


De cuando Georg mira a Gustav y...

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Trans Character, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El avance de una relación, paso a paso. Un cariño acá, pasa a ser un beso, abrazo... El amor se consolida entre tanteos y tentación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. …QUIERE LLAMARLE GUSTI…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 1% inspiración, 99% insinuación; las fotos, videos y demás propaganda de TH hablan por sí solas; Marbius sólo supone lo que puede ser algo REAL~

**…QUIERE LLAMARLE GUSTI…**

                El primer pensamiento cuerdo que tuvo Georg al despertar luego de su noche de juerga solitaria, había sido que Gustav estaba en pie. Cocinando. Quizá a las siete de la madrugada, pero cocinando y fuera lo que fuera, olía delicioso. Su nariz lo decía y su estómago hambriento rugía por comprobarlo.

                Girando de costado en su litera, fue que abrió un ojo perezoso y se encontró con el mismo desastre de horas antes al caer. Su desastre que invadía su espacio.

                Se incorporó y con la idea de que se había comido uno de los calzoncillos sucios de Tom, se frotó el rostro con energía.

Omelette de huevo y salchichas. A eso olía.

Una suave esencia que le recordaba el manjar de los dioses que Gustav solía preparar no muy seguido, dado que terminaba siendo el desayuno no sólo de él o ellos cuatro en el mejor de los casos, sino el de quien pasase por el lugar, pues no desmerecía dotes culinarias lo que hacía con un par de huevos y un sartén.

Así que con mucho valor de su parte y toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que se hizo capaz en escasos segundos que tenía despierto y que había sido golpeado por el aroma, abrió la cortina de su litera y salió a una tibia mañana de abril.

Juraba que por fuera, en la carretera que cruzaban a velocidad considerable y específicamente en el bosquecillo verde que veían, las ardillas los pájaros y algún otro animal de la fauna disfrutaban de un clima envidiable y de una primavera anhelada, pero para él era la muerte. Bambi podía correr allá afuera si le daba la puñetera gana, pero para él, Georg con resaca horrible y una castrante sensación en las sienes, mejor era que le dieran un tiro y comieran venado los de Greenpeace.

—Oh mierda, el jodido sol –fueron sus primeras palabras.

Trastabillando con su pantalón mal desabrochado y su camiseta enredada sólo en torno a su cuello, bostezó con fuerza y se frotó el rostro con energía.

—Buenos días a ti también. –El primer show de la mañana era Gustav con espátula en mano y un delantal blanco con orlas. Estaba descalzo y tenía el aspecto sano de quien durmió ocho horas y se cepilló los dientes al despertar.

Su antítesis, si lo veía de una manera fatalista.

Ni se molestó en decir nada, pues le pareció más fácil dejarse caer en uno de los sofás y esperar con ansías el ofrecimiento que el siempre educado baterista daba cuando hacía algo, aunque sólo fuera un limón con sal.

—Hago omelette, ¿quieres? –Ahí estaba. Asintió con ganas y murmuró algo de un dolor de cabeza, unas náuseas y un horrible sonido que lo había despertado.

Gustav respondió al respecto diciendo que Tom solía roncar, que no devolviera sus tripas contra el suelo y…

—Gracias, Gus… —Murmuró en agradecimiento, cuando llegó con un par de aspirinas, un vaso de jugo de tomate rebosante y ningún regaño de su parte.

Su receta especial y reserva de todos cuando se iban de parranda. Gustav apenas los veía salir por la puerta y corría por una botella, compraba limones, sal y salsa picante. Funcionaba de maravillas y lo que era mejor, tenía un sabor que iba a la par con lo que cocinaba. Se podía tomar de puro gusto.

Bebió un largo trago y tras limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, se quedó observando el trasero de Gustav.

Su trasero.

Su redondo y bien formado… Trasero. Suspiró y se censuró por ello.

Miró por la ventanilla y se sumió en pensamientos. Todos de Gustav.

Lo gracioso de todo ello, según su parecer, era lo desquiciante que podía ser sentir culpa y un placer morboso por ello de una misma manera.

“Su trasero”, pensaba y le daban ganas de reírse de lo absurdo que era todo.

Apenas la noche anterior se lo había palmeado, pero luego de lo sucedido, dudaba que lo volviese a hacer, aunque fueran bromas de chicos y aunque todos lo hicieran porque molestar al rubio era la ley de oro en la banda.

Su cambio de perspectiva tenía nombre de mujer: Adriane. ¿O era Suzanne? ¿Beatrice? O quizá sonaba a algo con R… ¿Rita, Romina? ¿Rebekah?

Se encogió de hombros y se concentró en la idea que tenía de ella.

Apenas vislumbraba su peculiar lunar en una de sus mejillas, pero lo demás fue apareciendo con notoriedad. El cabello claro, pero teñido de un vulgar rubio. Los ojos bastante oscuros, pero de pestañas largas y mirada diáfana. También creía recordar que usaba tres pares de aretes en sus orejas y que había mencionado que su banda favorita era Tokio Hotel apenas lo había visto.

Se había acercado a su mesa y tendiendo la mano, le había invitado a bailar.

Darle un sí no le había costado nada.

Tampoco un no, al rechazarla, cuando había visto que era bastante más alta que él y que inclusive los gemelos. Portaba tacones de punta de aguja y una falda tan corta que las dimensiones de sus piernas parecían no sólo desproporcionada, sino extrañas, pero había sido su manera de colocarse el cabello detrás de la oreja con coquetería natural lo que le había atraído.

Roxane. Se llamaba Roxane.

Quiso reírse ante la idea y la mala memoria, pero en lugar de eso, regresó al tiempo presente y tras dar un sorbo largo y reconfortante, miró de nuevo a Gustav.

Tarareaba algo para sus adentros y su muñeca se movía veloz sobre la estufa.

Su cuerpo se movía a ese mismo compás… Sus caderas; las piernas firmes al linóleo del autobús y su trasero.

Su jodido trasero.

Para muy su molestia, Georg pasó su lengua por sus labios y se maldijo por haber salido la noche anterior, por haber embarrado con mariconadas todo lo referente a su amigo Gustav.

Roxane tenía la culpa. Ebria, y ebrio él, sentados en una solitaria mesa, habían comenzado su momento de tuteo entre leves caricias y miradas invitadoras.

Georg era hombre y había tocado sus senos con familiaridad mientras le besaba el cuello, pero entonces ella se había apartado con un gesto travieso y ligeramente tímido. Una cara de zorra virginal que en verdad parecía la suya.

—Se supone que tendría que decir que eres mi favorito pero… —Ahí estaba el premio. Bill hasta en la sopa o con un poco más de suerte, Tom. Por descontado él ya no. Pero Roxane se había seguido atarantando sola y sus sonrisitas dieron paso a una carcajada descomunal que le quitó todas las ganas de siquiera tocarla, ya no hablar de irse a la cama con ella.

Eso olvidado.

“Ni con viagra”, pensaba con amargura y tentado de irse de una vez. Ya era lo bastante tarde como para tirarse en su litera y cascársela antes de dormir sin ser atrapado por nadie más, pero no encontró una manera no grosera de rechazar los dos pares de brazos que le rodeaban el cuello con dulzura.

—¿Adivina? –Pestañeó con coquetería y Georg la vio como una fan ruidosa y poco discreta.

—Bill, ¿Será? –Aventuró y el aliento de alcohol que le llegó fue claro. “No”.

—Prueba de nuevo, vamos, hazlo. –Cruzó las piernas por encima de su regazo y Georg sintió algo entre las piernas. Ella de igual modo y palmeó por encima de la abultada tela con una mano juguetona—. Chico malo –se fingió escandalizada—. Vamos, es sencillo.

—Tom. Apuesto diez euros a Tom. –Se quiso burlar al respecto, pero supo que había perdido a lo bruto.

Roxane denegó categóricamente y le besó la frente.

—Lo siento cariño. Si no me gusta uno, ¿qué te hace pensar que el otro lo hará?

—¿Es Gustav? –Preguntó con un deje de ironía.

Era realista al respecto. Quienes tenían a las chicas podían ser él y Tom, pero quien se batía palmas en cuanto a suspiros y fans, era Bill. También Tom. Lo dejaban de lado junto con Gustav y si bien no le molestaba quedar en un segundo puesto, sí le parecía un poco desagradable todavía quedar por debajo de su mancuerna. No que se sintiese el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero como a nadie, no le gustaba ser la última opción de ninguna chica, por fea que fuera.

—Clap, clap. ¡Bingo! –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y fingió un sonrojo que no tenía—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más grandioso de Gusti?

—No –y se contuvo de agregar un ‘no me interesa’ pero no tuvo ánimos. Lo único que pasó por si cabeza fue “¿Gusti?” y lo extrañamente… Lindo, acaso, que eso parecía.

—Su trasero –barbotó ella con voz rasposa—. Es la cosa más sexy del mundo, ¿no lo crees así?

Y su confesión, por boba que fuera le costó el resto de la cordura. Bebió de golpe su bebida y Georg la tuvo que dejar en la entrada del bar con los diez euros que le debía y la esperanza de que pudiera regresar a casa en algún taxi, sin resultar dañada de algún modo dada su inconsciencia.

No era su tipo pero se la habría podido tirar. Tiempo pasado.

Salió del lugar pensando en Gusti… Su trasero…

—¿Georg? –Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta cuán cerca tenía el borde del vaso a punto de venírsele el contenido encima. Lo enderezó y apreció a Gustav frente a él y con el salero en una mano—. ¿Uno o dos?

—¿Qué? –Hizo memoria y el aroma del omelette le llegó de golpe—. Hummm… —Tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse dos desayunos, pero Tom, quien extrañamente había madrugado y estaba a su lado, respondió por él.

—Dale dos –se mordió el labio—, por los que le faltan…

—Ugh, mocoso del demonio. ¿Mojaste la cama y vienes a que te cambiemos de pañal? –Se pasó el brazo por los ojos y esperó respuesta, pero Tom estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

Madrugaba, cosa rara en él, pero no estaba con resaca. Una gran ventaja.

Los ronquidos que siguieron llegando fueron la respuesta.

—Caray, si Bill ronca así… —Masculló. Justo entonces el autobús decidió encontrar un bache y dentro, todo saltó de su lugar. Le costó dos maldiciones al conductor, un recuerdo a su sacrosanta madre y más dolor de cabeza.

—Yo paso de cantar –balbuceó Tom. Con brazos en la mesa, también parecía esperar su desayuno.

Así les pasó la restante media hora.

Tom dormido; Bill roncando.

Gustav con su lindo delantal midiendo con cuidado la sal, el aceite y el fuego y en su mundo mientras no sólo cantaba, sino que bailaba.

Daba ligeros pasos y un golpe de cadera.

Georg apenas y le perdía de vista mientras bebía los restos de su bebida, tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, olía el mejor desayuno del mundo y pensaba que estaba viendo un espectáculo privado. Le dieron ganas de proponer colocar un tubo en medio del bus y se preguntó si la idea no sería tan descabellada.

Conclusión de sí mismo: quizá ebrio todavía. Porque había que estarlo para ver con ojos lujuriosos a Gustav y desear un privado en su regazo. Un baile sensual con ese delantalito, una boa de plumas y nada más…

Murmuró por lo bajo y el plato humeante que de pronto tenía al frente y el tenedor que repiqueteaba, lo traían de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

Abría los ojos y Tom recibía lo mismo. De igual modo, se desperezaba. Quitaba varias rastas de su frente y hacía un nudo con ellas mientras daba cuenta de su desayuno y de un vaso de jugo que Gustav le había servido sin esperar un gracias.

—Gracias, Gus –dijo sin más el mayor de los gemelos y comenzó a comer.

Tenía el aspecto de un crío de cinco años que conseguía un sábado por la mañana que mamá se despertase temprano y le hiciera de desayunar. Por partida doble, que Bill se había acercado silenciosamente y arrastrando los pies, se había sentado enseguida de él y picaba su comida.

—Yo también quiero –lloriqueó, cuando Tom le dio con su tenedor en la mano—. Dame ¡Auch! Sigo queriendo, Tomi. Dame de tu comida… Ah, gracias.

Atento a eso y quizá sin esperar nada, generosamente, Gustav había preparado más sólo por si acaso...

Tendía un plano similar a Bill y éste, tras sacarle la lengua a su gemelo, se ponía a comer con voracidad.

Todo eso, lo vio Georg y luego posó su vista en su plato. La levantó y Gustav se sentaba enseguida de él para extender el periódico del día anterior y leer el encabezado con una nota al parecer alarmante, por el surco que se hacía entre sus cejas.

Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y cuando obtuvo su dispersa atención, lo dijo:

—Gracias por el desayuno, Gusti.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y las pullas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar, pero Georg pasó de ellas. Hundió su tenedor en la comida y dio el primer bocado de lo que prometía ser algo gourmet.

—Delicioso –agregó y Gustav no hizo sino alzar sus cejas.

—De nada, creo –y se concentró de nuevo en su lectura.

—Gusssti –siseó Tom y casi se ahogó con su comida en el proceso. Bill le palmeó y a los pocos segundos todo seguía su ritmo habitual.

“Sí, Gusti ¿Y qué?”, pensaba Georg. Con resaca o no, le parecía lindo. Lindo, yep, muy lindo.

Era el lindo trasero, del lindo Gusti… Lindo, lindo, lalala~

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. … ANHELA TOCARLE…

**… ANHELA TOCARLE…**

Tom fue el primero que lo vio. Las manos de Georg subiendo casi encima de los hombros de Gustav antes del concierto y la duda que se formaba en sus ojos ante hacerlo o no. De primera vista eso le pareció gracioso, como un movimiento predeterminado o algo que quisiera hacer y no se atreviera.

Bill, que iba a un lado suyo jugando con su micrófono parecía no haber notado nada, pero una cabeceada de su gemelo le bastó para entender el cuadro y alzar una ceja que podía significar todo menos algo bueno.

—Yep –dijo sin más al entrar todos al escenario y saludar a la multitud.

 

—Mmm –fue lo que dijo Gustav y nada más. Salió sin una palabra que dijera si estaba bien o mal luego de que el concierto finalizara.

El accidente no había sido tan estruendoso o grave, pero lo cierto es que el rubio había salido cojeando y a cada paso arrugaba un poco la expresión que ponía.

Desechaba sin importancia las atenciones que todo el staff le prodigaba, excepto quizá la botella de agua y una toalla que usó para cubrirse el rostro y morder pues en verdad le dolía no sólo el pie, sino el tobillo y parte de la pantorrilla.

Incluso Bill dejaba de lado sus saltos y piruetas para ir a sentarse a un lado de él y quedo intercambiar algunas frases. Regresó poco después con algún analgésico que había conseguido y cual gato, se había acurrucado a su lado. Su manera de consolar parecía siempre ser dejar que lo consintieran.

Lo mismo Tom, quien se había acercado y entre los tres formaban un compacto y bien amoldado grupo.

Sólo faltaba Georg, quien sentía celos pero no se animaba a acercarse.

En lugar de eso, se enfrascaba en el empaquetamiento de su bajo y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas al grupo que había dejado de lado todo y charlaban animadamente, mientras él se sentía como la víctima.

Veía claramente con Bill apoyaba una mano en la rodilla de su Gustav y apretaba con confianza. Él quería hacer lo mismo…

Sacudía la cabeza ante la idea o cualquier otra que se le viniera en mente, pero era imposible.

Tenía ya cerca de una semana de llamar Gusti a Gustav y aunque al principio las risas no habían parado, ahora era una costumbre o especie de ritual entre los dos donde hasta el mismo Gustav parecía estar en armonía con ello. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero con él, los silencios no eran mala señal.

El problema de todo había sido probar un ligero cambio en su relación y extrañamente querer más de ello.

La fijación con su trasero había dado pie a algo más puro, por decirle de alguna manera, en la que se contentaba con un toque cualquiera. La idea de sus manos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo le bastaba para hacerlo estremecer y quería llevarla a cabo más con la intención de desquitarse de una vez, pero no queriendo pensar en las consecuencias de querer más.

Porque de eso estaba seguro: iba a querer más. Luego de hacerlo, se podría volver adicto a palmear sus hombros, tomar su mano o abrazarlo… Gustav quizá no dijera nada, pero tampoco quería ponerlo en una situación que lo incomodara o lo hiciera centro de las burlas de los gemelos.

—Nos vamos. –Tom pateó su costado y Georg no tuvo ni las ganas ni la presencia de ánimo para reprenderle.

Se levantó silencioso y se fue detrás de Bill y Gustav, quienes caminaban muy juntos y el primero servía de apoyo para el segundo. Por ello, sólo Tom apreció ese ‘algo’ especial que se sentía diferente en todo ello.

 

La nueva diversión de la banda era tocar el moretón de Gustav y hacerlo aullar de dolor y molestia cada tanto. De manera sana, claro.

Verde, luego morado y con reflejos tornasolados, el baterista “había tenido la suerte”, en palabras textuales del doctor, “de sólo tener una moradura y no una pierna rota” tras la caída de parte del equipo en ella. Broma de la que sólo él se había reído y su enorme barriga había bailado de arriba abajo mientras todos suspiraban de alivio.

Un moretón o casi nada.

—Feo –dijo Tom.

Pero Bill tenía una mejor palabra—: Asqueroso. Parece vómito con piel.

Al verlo, gran parte del equipo, no únicamente los que conformaban la banda, se preguntaban si realmente correr con suerte era quedar con algo tan desagradable a la vista, pero se consolaban pensando que iba a desaparecer en unos días.

Lo que quedaba, era Gustav malhumorado y más taciturno que nunca, tirado en su propia litera y sin asomar (quizá para fortuna de los demás) su presencia o su pierna morada y herida.

—Gracias a Dios –decía Bill. Abría la nevera y era retroceder en sus palabras que desde que el baterista estaba en leve convalecencia y no se levantaba, tampoco habían comido algo caliente y con toque hogareño por la misma cantidad de días.

Los intentos de Tom por hacer spaghetti habían sido no del todo comestibles y un segundo intento suponía mucho desperdicio tanto de fideos, tomate y agua, que nadie quería que sucediera si la amenaza era la intoxicación.

Georg también había hecho sus intentos con algún platillo que recordara de casa, pero era una dotación de sándwiches, platos de cereal y puré de papa que ya se habían hartado de llevar en dieta.

Al final había sido Bill quien había usado las maravillas de la tecnología moderna y llamado a un servicio de comida china a domicilio que solucionó al menos por ese día, la cuestión de comer para no morir.

—Sabe a cartón –murmuró Tom con la boca llena de arroz. Dio un trago de su refresco y rodó los ojos—, y sin embargo tiene mejor sabor que esa ensalada de atún que Bill quiso preparar ayer.

Recibió un golpe contra el brazo.

—Lo dice el que hace pan con mantequilla y se le queman.

—Ya, lo que sea, pero abstente de meterte con el desayuno que comiste –y sacando la lengua por una esquina lo hizo mirar a Georg, quien parecía hundir la cara y el cabello casi encima de su plato intacto.

Ambos se abstuvieron de comentarios y el bajista lo agradeció, pero de todos modos no pudo comer nada.

 

Su plan no tenía fallos o eso creía mientras se acercaba a la litera de Gustav y tras carraspear para hacerse notar, lo llamaba.

—Gustav –dijo con voz más seria de la que solía usar y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpearse la cabeza. ¿Si ya no lo llamaba así no se vería raro hacerlo así de pronto? Quizá podría sospechar algo o pensar que estaba molesto con él…

—¿Ya no es Gustiii? –Chanceó Tom desde la litera de Bill, mientras sacaba la cabeza y las rastas le caían sobre la frente—. ¿Pelea conyugal o es que el amor se murió?

—Tomi, deja eso en paz –y Tom se quejó de algún golpe volviendo a meter la cabeza y cerrando la cortina con fuerza mientras desaparecía en el interior.

Sólo ellos dos sabrían sus razones para pasar las tardes libres acurrucados siempre en la litera de Bill, pero Georg y Gustav pasaban de saberlo y así estaban mejor. El refrán de “Lo que no sabes, no te afecta” funcionaba de maravilla para los cuatro si lo aplicaban en situaciones como las actuales.

—¿Qué pasa? –Luego era Gustav abriendo un resquicio por donde Georg lo miraba. Estaba acostado y su pierna o parte de lo que veía de ella, estaba elevada con dos almohadas. Los auriculares que traía puestos le indicaban que había estado matando el rato como solía hacerlo.

—Quería ver cómo estabas. Hum, sino querías algo. Podría traértelo si lo deseas. –Esperó un tiempo respetable y comenzó a tronarse los nudillos. Si todo salía como lo planeaba…

—Ah, no. Estoy bien. –Fracaso total. Georg cerró los ojos de la misma manera que habría pasado si en ese instante abría la cortina que lo separaba de los gemelos o veía un accidente de auto; sencillo, todo era chocante.

—Bien –y dio marcha atrás.

Caminó hasta la mesa que solía fungir tanto de comedor como escritorio, centro de reuniones y sabría qué más. Se dejó caer contra uno de los asientos y se quejó en voz tan alta, que la idea de estar agonizando parecía coherente.

Su egoísmo había elaborado grandes planes de él haciendo que un indefenso Gustav sucumbiera a sus encantos y entre uno y otra cosa, terminara a su merced, con la pierna herida en su regazo y él dándole un masaje de ensueño.

Tan planeado tenía todo, que hasta había comprado una loción especial para ello. Olor a coco, y sabía, porque había preguntado, que era su aroma favorito.

No había manera de fallar en eso y sin embargo ahí estaba el error.

Su conversación casual y la manera cuidadosa en la que había planeado todo para terminar, quizá en el fin de su extraño deseo de tocarlo, precisamente tocándolo hasta hartarse, ya no funcionaban.

—Ugh, mierda –y se talló los brazos mientras lo decía.

Había estado tan cerca de su objetivo que el no tener lo que deseaba le había nublado la vista al grado de no ver a Bill caminar en bóxers frente a él y agachado, buscar algo de comer en la alacena.

Apenas un paquete de galletas de dudosa procedencia que puede estar ahí quizá desde el tour pasado y semejante idea no parece tan descabellada por el polvo que le quita y la mueca de disgusto cuando lo abre y prueba algo de su interior.

—¿Qué haces corriendo desnudo por el autobús? –Es lo único que atina a preguntar, mientras lo ve inclinarse bajo el agua de la llave y enjuagarse la boca. Más que pasadas, esas galletas ya podían hasta tener moho.

—Tom –dice como toda respuesta, pero se corrige como mejor puede—, cuando se lo propone él…

—Basta, no quiero saber. –Bate sus manos al aire y luego las pasa por su cabello tratando de alejar de sí la decepción que siente.

—Tú te traes algo con Gustav, perdón, con Gusti –y por la expresión que ve en su rostro y el intento de apagar sus mejillas carmesí, sabe que ha atinado—. Yo no digo nada. Ignora mis palabras y… —Escupe un poco más en el lavabo—, no comas galletas. Eso último es casi una orden, por tu bien.

Da pasos para regresar a su litera, pero Georg es agradecido con los consejos. Levanta la botella de loción y la balancea. Bill arquea su ya característica ceja y pone ambas manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Mi espalda me mata…

Georg rueda sus ojos. –Ok.

 

Tom abre los ojos y siente frío. También que Bill ya no está enroscado a su lado y que los jadeos que provienen a lo lejos son… Levanta su cabeza y casi se da contra el techo de la litera de encima. Saca un pie de su espacio y es casi darse de bruces contra Gustav, quien por primera vez en días, asoma la cabeza fuera de su cortinilla y ambos se miran sin entender.

Obviamente es Bill jadeando alto y fuerte, pero no es de las personas que trae a alguien más al autobús y menos cuando aprecian que el paisaje a su alrededor cambia y se mueve con constancia. Están en marcha y por mucha excepción divina que pueda haber, no es algo posible.

—Está disfrutando, el muy cerdo –murmura Tom. Su siesta vespertina se alargó bastante, pues la parte donde duermen está en penumbras y lo único que distingue es la acuosidad en los ojos de Gustav, quien contiene un bostezo y una mueca de dolor por apoyar la pierna en el suelo.

—Dudo que… —Hizo una seña con la mano y Tom entendió. Si Bill se la… Bueno, si Bill ‘jugaba’ consigo mismo, no era de su asunto, pero una mirada a la litera de Georg y comprobar que estaba vacía, le daban una horrible sensación.

 

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? –Grita Tom con los ojos desorbitados y casi con espuma en la boca. Su grito alerta hasta al conductor, pues sienten un frenazo en plena carretera y luego la marcha se reanuda.

Lo que ve son las piernas de Bill apretando los costados de Georg y a éste arrodillado e inclinado sobre su espalda. Tiene una cara de concentración con la lengua de fuera y los brazos extendidos que lo primero que piensa es algo sumamente sucio.

—¿Tomi? –La cabeza de Bill se alza en medio de los cojines y está despeinado y con un rictus de felicidad que parece rozar el cielo con la yema de los dedos—. Es rico, ven y prueba esto que Georg hace…

Gustav suelta la primera carcajada que se le ha oído en un buen tiempo y Tom no puede hacer más que avanzar los pasos que le restan para encontrar a su gemelo con la espalda brillosa y las manos de Georg presionando cada zona tensionada.

Su boca casi da contra el suelo.

El baterista, quien se enjuga la comisura de los ojos y termina de reír a su manera, se acerca a ver el espectáculo y tras mirar, hace una comparación de antes y después que casi lo parte a la mitad de las ganas que le entran de burlarse de Tom.

—Creo que voy a probar –dice Tom con la quijada dura y no muy enterado de la gracia de todo ello. Levanta un pie y se quita el calcetín para revelar que ser gemelo de Bill no indica el mismo cuidado a la higiene personal.

Uñas largas y un poco de mugre; pelusa del calcetín que usaba y una sonrisa malvada entre labios. Georg traga duro…

 

—¿No sienten que esta ha sido una noche de chicas? –Pregunta Bill con lima en mano y dándole los toques finales a los pies de Tom.

Luego del masaje, accedió a hacer algo al respecto con su deplorable cuidado personal y como tal, dejó a Bill tomar las riendas. No al esmalte de uñas, pero sí a un corte, un nuevo masaje y talco. Bill cumple alegre su función de la misma manera que Georg lo hace, al fin, con Gustav.

—Habla por ti –murmura el bajista, tratando de aparentar enojo al tiempo que su muñeca se presiona contra la curva del pie de Gustav. Su Gusti, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, los audífonos puestos y una expresión soñadora—. Me siento como el jodido esclavo de todos.

—Yo te agradezco no volviendo a cocinar y no dejado que Tom lo haga –dijo Bill y todos, inclusive Georg, acordaron que era un excelente pago.

—Delicioso –murmuró de pronto Gustav apenas alzando un ojo y batiendo pestañas. Su pierna estirándose y rozando el vientre de Georg, quién sintió un calor peculiar subir y bajar por su espalda—. Gracias por esto.

El bajista se sonrojó y tartamudeó que no había porqué agradecer.

Se concentró en pasar sus pulgares por el talón y en verdad que no había razón; tocar a Gustav era lo delicioso.

Ni los pies de Tom podían arruinar eso…

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. ... SU DESNUDEZ LO ALTERA…

**... SU DESNUDEZ LO ALTERA…**

Era uno de esos días, o más bien, una de esas noches.

El concierto había terminado y arropados hasta las orejas, los cuatro integrantes de la banda salían al frío exterior para firmar algunos autógrafos, dar gracias y retirarse a dormir de una buena vez.

Tom dijo “Fiesta” y lo que recibió fueron gruñidos en respuesta.

—Me duele todo, Tomi. Fiesta no –farfullo Bill casi usando dos asientos para su uso particular y extendido en ese espacio, recostado y con los ojos entrecerrados—. Los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza, las uñas…

—¿Las uñas? –Tom arqueó una ceja en pregunta, pero era obvio que a Bill le dolía cada partícula de su ser. Como toda respuesta, apoyó su mejilla en el muslo de su gemelo y cerró finalmente los ojos.

Georg se sentía del mismo modo, pero su gruñido no había sido del todo sincero. Necesitaba salir o más concretamente: acostarse con alguna linda groupie de tetas grandes y trasero de tentación.

Relajarse, eso era. Una preciosura rubia no le vendría nada mal y menos si tuviera algo de carne en esos pobres huesos. Algo que tomar en brazos y que pudiera hacer lo mismo sin sentir que la iba a partir en dos. Y no es que precisamente tuviera algo en contra de alguna chica delgada, eran su adoración, pero de alguna manera, en tiempos recientes, la idea de hacerlo con una de esas no le satisfacía.

Ni en fantasías. Miró a Gustav de reojo y ahí estaba su más reciente obsesión y la causa de tener que fantasear sin mucho éxito con rubias alemanas de cuerpo fornido.

Gustav. El baterista de Tokio Hotel. Duh.

Su Gustav. Su Gusti, que dormitaba contra el cristal y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, quizá soñaba con algo agradable.

Sólo por eso, necesitaba sexo.

—Oh mierda… —Murmuró antes de hacer lo propio, cerrando los ojos y dormitando hasta la llegada a su hotel.

 

—¿Lo siento…? –Tanteó Bill no muy seguro, mientras balanceaba sus largas piernas desde uno de los brazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado y ponía su mejor cara de ‘lo-siento-pero-así-lo-quiero-yo’—. Sólo por hoy…

—Yap, Tom es tan… —Agitó su muñeca y le dio tiempo a Bill de tirar los sapos y las culebras que aclararan porqué carajos en las pocas noches que tenían que compartir cuarto de habitación, tenía que dormir con él si tenía a Tom.

Sencillo: Tom era un…

A Georg los oídos le rechinaron de la cantidad de palabras soeces que Bill tenía para su gemelo y pasados los primeros cinco minutos y en vista de que iba para largo, se limitó a asentir cada tanto de tiempo, dar cabeceadas de ‘tú-tienes-la-jodida-razón’ sin saber exactamente a que le estaba dando alas.

Conociendo a Bill, alguna tontería de Tom le había sacado de sus cabales y harto o harto Tom, había huido o sido corrido de la habitación al menos por esa noche. Las opciones eran tan limitadas e inverosímiles que pensar al respecto era la manera más estúpida de perder el tiempo por voluntad.

No era de otra. Gustav se lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros y llevando lo necesario para pasar la noche con Tom.

Cuando lo vio salir por la puerta, Georg dio una dura mirada a Bill y aunque su intención no era lanzar dardos con los ojos, poco faltó para ello.

El menor de los gemelos respingó y se calló por primera vez desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y había anunciado con desparpajo que esa noche la iba a pasar ahí porque Tom era un… Lo que fuera.

Exactamente. –Como sea, no es nada –masculló Georg y se dio media vuelta para buscar con más ahínco su pijama dentro de la maleta. En algún lado debía estar y más le valía, porque sus niveles de tensión subían alarmantemente.

—Ugh, no sabía que te molestaba tanto tenerme aquí. Lo siento, supongo. –Raro en su madurez, Georg lo confrontó de frente quitando importancia al asunto mientras resolvía que si su pijama no aparecía, lo más conveniente era dormir en calzoncillos y no más. No era gran cosa.

Se sacó la camiseta y llevando un par de bóxers limpios al baño, se encerró para una buena ducha que lo preparara a la noche venidera.

 

Media hora después, Georg salió renovado. El vapor que le siguió al salir dio efectos especiales y a Bill se le erizó cada vello de la nuca mientras veía a su amigo salir con desparpajo del baño y en interiores, sentarse en su cama con un la toalla torno al cuello y aún escurriendo algo de agua.

—¿Sabes por qué Tom es el más grande egoísta del mundo? –Preguntó. Sentado al estilo indio en la cama, parecía haber estado ansioso por tener quien le escuchase su retahíla de insultos y el bajista no encontró manera de oponerse a sus deseos.

—Quizá, pero de cualquier modo agregarás algo más a la lista.

Sin prestar más atención de la que ya antes había dado, se metió bajo las cobijas y dando la espalda a Bill, procedió a escucharlo todo.

Todo. Ugh.

—Tom es un… Por… ¿Y adivina qué dijo después…? No creerías lo que…

En algún punto muerto de todo aquello, el cerebro de Georg se desconectó.

Yacía sobre su espalda y veía a Bill sentado aún en su cama y hablando acaloradamente, pero no entendía gran cosa de lo que decía. Era Tom y Bill y algo entre los dos, lo suficientemente grave como para hacer que el menor hiciera berrinche y quisiera cambiar de habitación, pero más allá de eso, no entendía nada.

—Ni te imaginas que pasó cuando…

Rodó los ojos y el cansancio de un concierto excelente como los que daban a sabiendas de que iba a ser transmitido le llegó de golpe como una tonelada de ladrillos que habían caído de cuello para abajo.

Casi. En el punto medio entre su vientre y sus caderas, sentía algo.

Con la sensación de haber sido golpeado por un auto y haber sobrevivido a ese accidente, se daba de frente con la realidad de que tenía una erección escandalosa. Enorme. Pulsante. Trago duro. Miró por encima de su hombro y Bill había alcanzado su punto más alto en la rabia contra Tom, porque estaba rojo y gritaba de tal modo que Georg no entendía que podía haber de excitante en ello…

—¡Lo peor, lo creas o no es que…! –Gesticulaba de una manera tan extraña, alzando brazos, golpeando la cama con los puños y moviendo la boca exageradamente mientras remedaba la voz de Tom con un tono grave y burlón, que el bajista tenía que parpadear para reconocer realmente que Bill no sólo era la persona más ensimismada en sí misma, sino la más egoísta y ajena a los demás.

Su bulto era más que notorio aún a la penumbra del cuarto y pese a estar una pequeña lámpara de noche iluminando todo con claridad suficiente, Bill tendría que notarlo. Callarse, demonios y rodar en su costado hasta darle la espalda para que se pudiera hacer una paja. Era lo correcto, eso creía. Los buenos amigos se percataban de esas cosas y hacían lo necesario para no incomodar al contrario más de lo que ya estaba.

Suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer contra el colchón al tiempo que miraba el pequeño reloj de pared y contaba la hora más larga de su vida. Posiblemente no la última, pero no creía poder vivir para contar más que eso.

Simplemente quería decirle a Bill que se fuera a la mierda allá a donde había estado mandando a su propio gemelo por ya buen rato y que lo dejara en paz. Se tenía que… Masturbar y era una urgencia nacional que tenía que respetar.

Era una ley. Pensarlo le daba la coherencia necesaria para espetar sus derechos como varón mayor en la habitación de mandarlo callar, colocarle un bozal en caso necesario y hacer lo que un hombre tenía que hacer en un momento como ese.

Apenas abría la boca, dispuesto a ser rudo y silenciarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió y del susto tuvo que encoger las piernas en su regazo, pues ni eso sirvió para aplacar su erección.

Eran Tom y Gustav con una mala cara y se preguntó por un segundo si Bill y él no lucirían de la misma manera. Quizá no, pues dudaba tener esa expresión de perro rabioso que Gustav portaba, pero unos segundos más…

“Y tendría cara de placer”, pensó. Estaba llegando a puntos límites en donde se la iba a tener que sacudir a la vista de todos si no se salían de la maldita habitación de una vez por todas.

—Anda, anda –y Tom trastabilló ante la patada que recibió. Cuando el baterista quería, podía tener el peor malhumor de los cuatro.

Más incluso que Bill en plan de diva, que al ver como su gemelo era tratado, palidecía y olvidaba las palabras que tenía en labios. Inclusive se quedaba con la boca abierta y se miraba las manos en un ademán compungido pues sabía que parte del regaño también le correspondía y que el rubio de las iba a cargar con los dos.

—Bill, yo… —Miró por encima de su hombro y suspiró—, no siento nada lo de hace rato, pero Gustav machacará mi trasero si no me disculpo.

Los pies del aludido rechinaron y aunque hubiera una alfombra entre sus pantuflas oficiales de Spongebob Schwammkopf y el suelo, fue un sonido escalofriante que presagiaba rayos, truenos y centellas. Hasta Georg tragó con dificultad, pues no querría ni por todo el oro del mundo estar en la situación de los gemelos, quienes habían despertado al demonio que habitaba en Gustav y debían complacerlo.

—Yo… —Bill tartamudeo—, creo que nos excedimos. Te perdono, Tom.

—¿Tú perdonarme? –Tom lució molestó e indignado en un grandioso paquete de dos por el precio de uno—. ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien…! –Las manos que cayeron como plomo sobre sus hombros le hicieron reconsiderar el sentido de su oración y con una tímida sonrisa plagada de tics nerviosos, se corrigió—. Es decir, wow, tener un hermano es difícil, pero tener la dicha de que me… Perdones es genial.

—Genial, eso –secundo Bill levantándose de la cama y corriendo a abrazarlo con autentico pavor. No perdón, eso quedó claro cuando Tom le correspondió el abrazo y el aspecto de mascotas abandonadas a su suerte en un día de lluvia y nieve, se hizo presente.

—Patéticos, ustedes dos son total y realmente… —Empezó Georg, pero Gustav le dio una mirada de muerte que hasta su molesta erección disminuyó en medida… Con medida en reversa, que imaginarse subyugado por ella le dio un escalofrío que bajó por su nuca, dio tres giros en el vientre cual montaña rusa de Disneyland y se aposentó en el área de la ingle como si algún cohete hubiera aterrizado en esa zona.

Jadeó ante el golpe y apoyando ambas manos lo más discretamente posible que pudo, se dejó caer en la cama muy seguro de que si todos no salían a la voz de ya, él se iba a bajar los calzoncillos e iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde antes.

—¿Algo que uno de los dos quiera agregar? –Pregunta el baterista con dulce voz. A los tres les iba a dar diabetes de sólo oírlo, pero en lugar de eso asintieron repetidamente y el silencio que siguió se intensificó ante la tentativa de quién hacía el primer movimiento, pronunciaba la primer palabra o comenzaba a correr por su vida antes de que el rubio explotara—. ¡Qué carajo, todos fuera de aquí! –Muy tarde.

Jalones de orejas, una patada al equipaje de Bill en lugar de a su trasero y la puerta al fin se encontró cerrada y la paz y la quietud retornaron al seis nueve cero en el que se hospedaban desde un inicio Georg y Gustav.

Éste último quien retornaba y tras sus pantuflas favoritas fuera de los pies, se dejaba caer en la cama mullida que Bill había convertido en un desastre de mantas y almohadones desperdigados por doquier.

—¿Fue horrible? –Preguntó el baterista, apoyado en un codo y mirando a Georg con ojos cansados. Tenía el aspecto de quien drenó toda su energía para algo inútil, pero que lo había dejado satisfecho del todo. Y que los mandasen castrar si no era cierto que ese par de gemelos eran ese algo inútil que merecía ser satisfactoriamente expulsado de la habitación, ya no digamos el hotel.

—Bill no paraba de hablar, Dios santo. –Georg hizo intento de sonar exasperado, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un jadeo apenas audible. O no tan silencioso, que Gustav no evitó arquear una ceja—. Cinco minutos y no vivía para contarlo.

—¿Quién, él o tú? –Y al decirlo, colgaba uno de sus brazos fuera de la cama—. Yo soporté gruñidos sin parar. No sé si presumirlo o no, pero ni siquiera me enteré porqué peleaban esta vez.

—Yo tampoco, ugh, pero Bill decía tener la razón.

—Tom dijo que lo que Bill tenía era la culpa. –Rió un poco al respecto y sus niveles de malhumor regresaron al suelo con eso.

Los de Georg se dispararon, aunque ciertamente no eran los sentimientos de exasperación los que hacían saltar su erección a cada palpitar de su corazón… Estaba tan excitado que en vista de que nada más se podía parar, se le iba a parar el corazón en cualquier instante.

—Sí eh… —Fingió un gran bostezo—. Bien, me muero de sueño. Creo que voy a dormir –comentó con toda la casualidad que pudo reunir. No quería sonar ansioso, pero moría porque la luz se apagara y Gustav roncara como acostumbraba cuando estaba agotado, para poder deslizar su mano bajo su ropa interior y de una puñetera vez, masturbarse en paz.

—Yo me daré un baño. –Sin mediar otra palabra, se sentó en la cama y sacó sus calcetines. Georg contuvo el aliento.

“¿Y por qué no?”, se preguntó antes de sigilosamente introducir su mano bajo la ropa interior y atrapar su pene duro entre los dedos. Apenas lo hizo, gran parte de la ansiedad se evaporó… Gustav procedió a pasarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y rascarse el pecho con descuido. Con ello, un dedo travieso de deslizó a lo largo y ancho de la sensible piel y el bajista tuvo que morder sus labios para no dar un alarido ahí mismo.

—¿Ya pusiste la alarma del despertador? –Preguntó de pronto el rubio y atrapó a Georg en el primer movimiento de su muñeca. Lo miró intensamente y Georg enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Negó repetidas veces y tembló. Moría por descubrirse y hacerlo bien, pero a medias tampoco estaba mal. La idea de ser atrapado no le seducía en lo más mínimo, pero el gozo de hacerlo sin que Gustav se percatara, era lo que le agregaba picante al momento—. ¿Podrías…? –Señaló con un dedo y procedió a aflojar la hebilla de su cinturón y a desabotonar su pantalón.

Georg entrecerró los ojos ante la sensación y no encontró manera de maldecir y cumplir la sencilla petición de un mismo modo. El reloj estaba en su lado del cuarto y costaría apenas un estirón, tomarlo y fingir poner la alarma. Después de finalizar su asunto, lo haría en verdad.

Estremeciéndose como nunca, su brazo izquierdo serpenteó entre las cobijas y tomó el reloj con dedos torpes. Un intento de ajustar el despertador a las sanas siete de la mañana y dio contra el suelo de manera miserable. Murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero no fue capaz de sacar su mano derecha de donde estaba y hacer las cosas como debían ser. Ya no era momento para detenerse si estaba tan cerca…

—Dios, ese Bill te debió de haber aturdido. –Gustav se levantó de su lugar y en el proceso se quitó los pantalones, los cuales dejó en un ovillo a sus pies y en ropa interior negra; (“Muy sexy ropa interior negra”, pensó Georg al verlo acercarse), se inclinó para tomar el objeto caído, ajustarlo y dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesita—. Listo –comentó con ligereza al terminar. Regresó a su lado de la cama y su espalda y trasero bastarían para que Georg se desmadrase.

De un jalón tiró de su ropa interior y se expuso bajo las cobijas mientras se daba toques rápidos y se apuraba lo más posible para terminar.

—Espero que aquellos dos solucionen sus problemas o no abriré la puerta del cuarto a las tres de la mañana para nadie –dijo de pronto el baterista. Georg asintió y de su boca brotó un bufido.

Si Gustav osaba voltearse, lo encontraría sudando la gota gorda en búsqueda del orgasmo perdido en el territorio sacrosanto de su entrepierna, pero por fortuna se rascaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra… Los ojos de Georg brillaron.

Sería demasiado y extrañamente era lo que necesitaba para no ser atrapado.

La línea de piel se tornó cada vez más clara mientras el rubio se despojaba de su ropa interior y como si nada, se inclinaba en búsqueda de una toalla y mostraba… Georg tuvo que sujetarse con una mano al colchón o temía irse de bruces contra el borde de la cama si se asomaba un poco más.

Fue lo necesario y su orgasmo llegó de golpe dando vueltas por encima de él y cayendo como un alfilerazo justo entre sus testículos y brotando en chorros calientes sobre su mano, su vientre y todo lo que estuviese alrededor.

Tiempo justo, pues Gustav se daba vuelta y le demostraba a Georg que el pudor no le iba a medianoche, cuando estaba harto de medio mundo y cansado.

Cruzó la habitación con rumbo hacía el baño, con los pies metidos en sus infantiles pantuflas y cerró la puerta de un puntapié.

—Ow, mierda… —Georg rodó sobre su estómago y la humedad ahí presente le recordó cuán fácil era que las cosas se salieran de control.

Ahora no sólo tenía Gusti un trasero de ensueño, sino una entrepierna de fantasía…

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. … BESA SUS LABIOS… PARTE I

**… BESA SUS LABIOS… PARTE I**

—Pan, huevos, mantequilla… —Gustav mordió la punta del bolígrafo y golpeteó con él un poco en sus boca mientras hacía repaso mental de lo que faltaba en el departamento y que era básico para el fin de semana que iban a tener de descanso—. No sé qué más falta…

Se mordió el labio en gesto de concentración y miró a las alacenas como si de pronto éstas fueran a gritar lo que faltaba.

Hizo lo suyo sin percatarse de que Georg, justo frente a él, lo miraba con… Ganas. Ansias. Algún sentimiento que se resumía en ademanes obseso compulsivos y que lo tenían al borde de la silla, tamborileando un pie a un ritmo imaginario y con ambas manos presionando su regazo, porque la erección que venía cultivando de días atrás, no parecía encontrar manera de estallar.

Meneársela en el baño, en la ducha o en su cama, ya a solas y todo, no había dado buenos resultados. Nada más allá de unas gotas de sudor y una apatía total cuando su orgasmo llegaba y era sólo un pálido resplandor de luna en comparación con el fuego que por dentro le carcomía.

Se sentía peor que algún adolescente de trece años y con culpa pues creía haber superado ya esa etapa. “Por Dios santo”, pensaba tendido en su espalda y meciendo su muñeca en un ritmo febril, “si ya soy un adulto”, pero no servía de gran ayuda. La excitación permanecía ahí, en algún punto recóndito entre su estómago y su espina dorsal y giraba en un torbellino pidiendo ser atendida.

Parpadeó y su vista de concentró en la lengua de Gustav que humedecía sus labios y desaparecía tras los finos labios.

Para alimento de los días que iban a permanecer en el lugar, le parecía bastante. Con todo el encanto del mundo podría haberlos devorado y jamás hartarse de ello, pero no podía jurarlo. Sólo era una más de las obsesiones que había ido adquiriendo en torno a su amigo y que cada vez aumentaban más de gravedad.

Sabía o al menos eso creía, que llegaría a un punto donde el retorno no existiera, pero de momento todo le parecía tan inocente y pueril, que lo dejaba seguir. Se hundía en las arenas movedizas del encaprichamiento sin saberlo. Quizá, y de eso sí podía ser honesto consigo mismo, tenía alguna especie de fascinación por el baterista.

“Enamoramiento” lo definía, porque parecía lo más natural y era algo todavía lejano a su cúspide del pánico. Todavía tenía tiempo de frenar esa caída sin remedio, pero disfrutaba del peligro como quien carga la cámara de las balas en una pistola y juega a la ruleta rusa.

Su más grande esperanza era no acabar muerto… De amor.

—¿Van a ir al supermercado? –Preguntó de pronto Bill. Entraba a la cocina descalzo y con el pijama aún puesto.

Se desmoronaba sobre una silla y su cabeza caía por inercia contra la tabla de la mesa casi a punto de volver a dormir. Sus lentos parpadeos eran la única prueba de que estaba semi consciente.

—Si vas a querer algo, es buen momento de pedirlo –murmuró Gustav. Se levantaba de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y se volteaba al refrigerador para abrir la puerta y mirar dentro, creía Georg, con mala cara de desaprobación.

La última vez que habían limpiado su interior era… Bueno, nunca, pero de vez en cuando tiraban lo que tenía aspecto venenoso o que apestaba el interior, así que al menos no les iba a salir algún hongo evolucionado y parlanchín, pero no pudo hablar de lo mismo con el hedor que procedió, al parecer, de un recipiente plástico que Gustav abría para verificar su contenido.

—Huele como… —Bill levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos y arrugó la nariz—. Diablos, no sé. Olí algo así cuando atropellaron un gato cerca de la calle donde vivía.

—Puaj. –Gustav lo tiró al contenedor de basura y siguió espiando.

Se inclinó a mirar en el cajón de las verduras, incluso a sabiendas de que nadie las comía. Los gemelos eran enemigos de todo lo sano casi como de Bushido e inclusive con el mismo fingimiento de ‘me gusta, pero no gracias’ que los caracterizaba y los distinguía en educación, pero no era de más comprobar por un par de tomates y lechuga para una ensalada o para relleno de un sándwich.

En eso se encontraba mientras Georg se impulsaba sobre los codos más cerca y con ojos bajos, admiraba su trasero. La prenda que portaba, unos shorts blancos con líneas azules a cada lado, le favorecía. El bajista lo podía afirmar con la mano en la Biblia sin ningún pudor y no era para menos.

Por el borde de la playera, se adivinaban sus formas redondeadas y el cuerpo macizo y trabajado que Gustav tenía y conservaba con una rutina leve de ejercicios cuando su itinerario se los permitía. No mucho, porque era evidente que Gustav tiraba al tipo rollizo, pero eso parecía agregarle puntos. A Georg le quedaba tragar duro y controlarse de mirar más y más abajo, o se le iba a caer una gota de saliva en el proceso de espionaje discreto.

O casi discreto. Bill lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y Georg se sonrojó al instante como si lo hubieran atrapado a media paja, jadeando como poseso y con una linterna apuntando en pleno rostro.

—¿Recuerdan cuándo fue la última vez que…? –Gustav, ajeno a todo, se giraba sobre sus pies y mostraba un recipiente plástico que abría y olía para casi vomitar. Quizá con lo que trajera en sus intestinos mejorase el aroma que brotó apenas la tapa fue abierta, porque era aún peor que el anterior.

—Ni los dinosaurios recuerdan eso –masculló Bill con dos dedos apretando sus fosas nasales y la otra mano agitando el aire frente a su cara. Era tal la peste que los ojos le comenzaban a llorar—. Sólo tíralo.

El baterista obedeció y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el fondo del refrigerador. Esta vez, de cuatro patas y… Georg tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante la visión que se le presentaba. La tela de la prenda que portaba Gustav se tensaba justo en sus glúteos y era como tener un par de frutas que gritaban ‘¡Muérdeme, idiota!’ con letras de neón e intermitentes.

Nueva patada y esta vez Georg se encaró a Bill quien giraba los ojos y señalaba con un dedo. Decía algo, pero apenas moviendo los labios y el bajista sólo negaba sin estar seguro de cuál era el mensaje, tanto el que recibía como el que enviaba.

Esperaba uno que lo sacase del apuro, pero se lo ahorró con la entrada de Tom, que para ser temprano a como acostumbraba levantarse, ya traía su gorra pero no sus pantalones. En bóxers, y con un único calcetín, se rascaba la barbilla donde unos cuantos vellos que conformaban su barba lampiña, amenazaban con salir.

—Muy bien necrófilos –rezongaba apenas los visualizaba a los tres—, ¿Quién fue el que desenterró un cadáver? Este lugar apesta a muerto.

—A gato –refutó Bill—. Recuerda cuando…

Se enfrascó en su explicación lo bastante como para no dar su tercer golpe cuando Georg se lamió los labios en total éxtasis cuando Gustav casi se metía al fondo del refrigerador antes de triunfante, sacar una bolsa plástica que contenía algo morado.

Un tono bastante peligroso y que juraba, podría brillar en la oscuridad si se atrevían a hacer la prueba apagando las luces. Al parecer los gemelos pensaban lo mismo, pero el baterista no les dio la oportunidad de comprobarlo, ya que de un tiro perfecto, encestó al bote de basura y la hediondez se apaciguó en medida.

—Olvídenlo –dijo con evidente malhumor—, hay que ir al supermercado a traer de todo. Dejen la lista de lado y agarren lo que vean que todo nos falta. Este lugar es una pocilga y planeo limpiar.

Tom arqueó una ceja.

—Yo paso –comentó ignorando la hosquedad que se enfocó en su persona—. Vayan ustedes dos –señaló a Georg y a Bill— y me traen un paquete de condones.

—¿Algo más, patrón? –Le retó Georg, pero antes de que Tom le respondiese, una vocecilla perteneciente a Bill hizo un comentario que los dejó mudos.

—Hablando de condones, falta lubricante… —Se mordisqueó una uña y pareció meditar un poco al respecto—. Tomi, ¿Fresa o uva? –Lo miró con intensidad y su gemelo se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Coco –balbuceó apenas y Bill lo escribió cuidadosamente debajo de ‘papel higiénico’ que había sido la última anotación de Gustav—. ¿Seguro? Porque la última vez que… —Se tapó los labios con la yema de los dedos y se escuchó el suspiro de alivio de parte de Tom—. Cierto. Privado.

—Ok. –Gustav desvió la mirada—, no me interesa saber. Ustedes dos sólo vayan y traigan lo necesario para hacer sándwiches, un poco de leche y… El pedido de Tom.

Los despidió en la puerta y tras darles el dinero y subrayar en la lista lo más urgente, los dejó partir.

 

—Wow, hace tiempo que no comíamos de esto. –Bill puso frente a los ojos de Georg una caja de cereal con un conejo dibujado y a juzgar por lo que decía y los colores chillones, su contenido era multi sabor—. Hay que llevarlo.

Más que petición, era un comentario de que a fin de cuentas, iba a meter en el carrito del supermercado lo que se le viniera en gana. Para prueba de ello, latas de refresco, bolsas de papas fritas, dulces, fruta en almíbar y aunque no le gustara, chocolate. Si era por gastar dinero, llevaría hasta crema para las hemorroides.

Se notaba a leguas que no era común para él hacer las compras y cual crío que acompaña a su madre a traer los víveres de la semana, tomaba de todo un poco de todo lo que veía y lo añadía a la canasta.

De haber estado de mejor ánimo, Georg habría controlado sus ansías por las compras o al menos las habría limitado, pero en lugar de eso, se paseaba por los pasillos de la sección de frutas y verduras con expresión meditabunda. Se detenía ante los melones y con un dedo largo y lento, lo pasaba por la superficie.

Si su mente era buena en algo, era en imaginar cada cosa… Quizá el trasero de Gustav no fuera tan grande como la pieza que tenía frente a sí, pues fácil pesaba un kilo, pero siempre quedaban más opciones. Apartando el primero, más abajo encontró fruta más pequeña y bien formada y la palma entera de su mano se dedicó a masajear la rugosa cáscara casi con delicadeza.

Sí, tenían que ser más o menos de ese tamaño… Cabeceó en una afirmación y celebró su descubrimiento tomando la fruta y metiéndola en el carrito.

—No me gusta el melón –rezongó Bill apenas lo vio. Dejó en el carrito una nueva carga de porquerías que incluían leches malteadas y un paquete de gominolas y se cruzó de brazos esperando instrucciones.

—A mí sí. –Se sintió mentiroso; lo cierto es que tampoco era fan de las frutas, pero ese melón le hacía guiños y lo quería probar no en jugo como era la única manera en la que los consumía, sino en rebanadas y mordiéndolos.

—Falta pasta de dientes y papel de baño –dijo Bill. Empujó el carrito casi rebosante con las compras y se fue al pasillo correspondiente.

El resto del tiempo se le fue a Georg entre las nubes.

A su manera de ver las cosas, era una buena solución el haber ido de compras y así saciar un poco su apetito. La única pega de todo ello era que su antojo tenía un tinte sexual más que alimenticio y para el antojo que traía… Denegó con la cabeza. Mejor no pensar en ello más o se saldría de control. No estaba muy seguro de cuál sería el punto sin retorno o dónde se debía empezar a considerar un degenerado de lo peor, pero ya lo sabría o al menos eso esperaba…

—¿Georg? –El chasquido de los dedos frente a sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en la fila para pagar y con el melón en manos—. Me estás ignorando. –Era Bill con un puchero y varios paquetes de condones en las manos.

—Veo que los encontraste –murmuró con bochorno. Detrás de ellos, una joven ama de casa con un par de revoltosos niños en sus faldas les dirigía miradas de diversión. Se burlaba o así lo sentía el bajista. Le daban ganas de mandar lejos a Bill con sus condones para así ahorrarse la pena.

—Sí y no. ¿Puedes creer que no encontré lubricante de coco? Tsk, Tomi se molestará. –Se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos—. Digo, llevo de otro sabor, pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no es lo que él quiere…

—¿Si, eh? –Georg carraspeó. Como que de pronto no le interesaba mantener una conversación con Bill. Demonios, ¿Importaba de verdad el sabor del lubricante para esos dos? Mejor que cada uno usara el suyo a menos que… Mejor desechar todo de su mente. Era un depravado, eso por seguro.

Se estaba sintiendo sumamente incómodo y más porque Bill leía la etiqueta del pequeño envase sabor tuti fruti con tanto interés que hasta movía los labios sin darse cuenta. Los niños de la mujer que estaban detrás de ellos en la fila también parecían reparar en ello y con la inocencia que caracterizaba a las criaturas en esa edad, pedían lo mismo sin saber para qué servía realmente.

Oír las negativas y el llanto posterior le daba dolor de cabeza y optó por huir como un cobarde. Para colmo, Bill ya murmuraba y antes de alejarse hasta que su turno llegara, le tocó captar algunas de las maravillas atribuidas al lubricante.

—Mierda… —Murmuró. Cuando por fin se encontró a unos dos metros la tensión de su espalda se liberó y se sintió fresco al menos por unos instantes.

Por ser un viernes en la tarde, el lugar estaba con un poco de movimiento y por todos lados se veían amas de casa comprando lo necesario para le cena de esa noche.

Se preguntó entonces qué haría Gustav para cenar. Si estaba la promesa de limpiar el refrigerador y además los había mandado por una lista de ingredientes, la posible cena se adivinaba prometedora y con un aroma hogareño que casi le hacía salivar en exceso.

Quería algo de carne y puré de papas como el que el bajista solía hacer cuando tenían tiempo para prepararlo. Eso y una sopa, podían completar el cuadro. A medias. Faltaba la bebida y su mente quería zumo de melón por razones que sólo él entendía. Se tapaba la boca con la mano pues reía ligeramente y temía parecer algún loco desquiciado. Si Bill ya hablaba solo con un frasco de lubricante en mano, él no iba a ser peor riendo como desquiciado porque su mente se desbocaba.

Pero había que admitir que era una buena estampa.

Abrir la puerta con las compras y la cena preparada y en la mesa. Las bebidas servidas y servilletas sobre cada plato y con los cubiertos a cada lado. Una buena cena y no sólo servir un poco de cada cosa y plantarse ante el televisor como acostumbraban.

Quizá, hasta Gustav recibiéndolo con un delantal puesto y un poco de su sopa especial en la cuchara. Que se inclinase a darle una probada y sus ojos se iluminaran cuando le dijera que estaba deliciosa… Ugh, demasiado.

Muy cursi para lo que podía soportar. Le bastaba comer algo decente y que tuviera la sazón de Gustav.

Aunque la idea del delantal no era tan mala si abajo Gustav no usara nada… Casi era verlo sacando el guisado del horno e inclinándose para ello. Tuvo que dar una patada al suelo que su entrepierna gritaba de nuevo. Llegando a casa tendría que solucionarlo de la mejor y más discreta manera posible.

—Si tanto te fastidia venir conmigo a las compras, no lo hagas. –Parpadeó como saliendo de un sueño, y se encontró a Bill de frente a él y con varios paquetes de compras envueltos. Tomó la mitad y ambos salieron al exterior.

—Estoy distraído, creo. –Doblaron a la izquierda y Bill cabeceó para darle a entender que era mala excusa, pero a la verdad no se le sacaba la vuelta—. ¿Crees que…? –Sintió la punta de sus orejas arder de vergüenza.

¿Qué cosa? –Bill se detuvo junto a un puesto de revistas y dio un rápido vistazo mientras elegía unas cuantas y tanteaba en las bolsas de su pantalón por el dinero.

—Nada. –En definitiva, mejor callarse la confusión que traía por dentro. Celoso y sin un motivo válido, se había empecinado en llevar el melón en las manos y ya no parecía tan buena idea haberlo comprado.

Gustav era su amigo de muchos años y estarle agarrando el trasero, aunque fuera producto de su morbosa imaginación y realmente no fuera de una manera física, no le parecía lo correcto.

—Ugh, ¿Qué has comprado? –Preguntó sin mucho interés de su parte. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la culpa.

—Mira. –Bill le mostró las portadas y en todas aparecía él o más bien ellos junto al logo de la banda en primer término—. Sólo para leer los últimos rumores… —Bajó un poco la cabeza—, además la revista de hasta abajo trae pósters de tamaño natural y siempre quise tener uno.

Luego aceleró el paso.

Georg razonó un poco al respecto. Quizá no uno suyo, muy probable que quisiera uno de Tom, ¿Pero para qué? Arqueó la ceja y algunas piezas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza… Había algo sospechoso en todo aquello y sólo para comprobar, hojeó la revista en cuestión. Cierto, una ampliación de Tom que desdoblada en sus ocho partes podía ocupar muy bien el metro ochenta que el gemelo medía. Realmente hechos a escala y sin fallos.

Eso le dio una idea.

—Mmm, Bill… —El aludido se giró en sus pasos y esperó lo que venía—. Sólo por, hum, llamémosle curiosidad… ¿Tú y Tom están…? –Para interrumpir su pregunta, una de las bolsas que traía se desfondó y el contenido se vació con tan mal tino que los huevos al instante se dieron por perdidos—. Mierda.

Se arrodilló para recoger y cuando vio los pies de Bill en su sitio y levantó la cabeza para increparle que no ayudaba, se topó con una sonrisita sardónica.

—Te respondo si me dices qué te traes con Gusti –y para rematar, dio un tono cantarín a su proposición. La manera en que usó el nuevo apodo del baterista con cierta malicia. Le sacó la lengua y entre los dos recogieron el estropicio con el único saldo perdido de los huevos y un frasco de mermelada.

Al terminar, se encontraron agachados y estorbando el paso a los peatones pero no muy seguros de cómo proceder.

—Bill –suspiró—, quiero que me regales uno de estos. –Le devolvió la revista y Bill asintió sin mediar algo más. Regresaron a casa.

 

No cena, no comida de hogar; obviamente, no delantal y aún así Georg tuvo que agradecer a Bill por ser Bill y no llevar nada comestible. Gustav les gritó al menos por quince minutos mientras sacaba la hogaza de pan y el jamón para hacer unos modestos emparedados y les recriminaba al mismo tiempo que veinte latas de refresco y caramelos no eran comidas para tres días.

¿Y qué argüir en defensa propia? “Lo siento, Gusti” en eco y ambos se dieron miradas de burla. Tom sólo tomó su pedido y desapareció en la habitación por un rato hasta que la improvisada cena estuvo lista.

Tampoco zumo de melón, pero sí refresco y más tarde cerveza.

El televisor encendido y todos sentados ante el sofá. Tom con Bill o quizá viceversa, pero el punto es que los dos parecían trenzados uno encima del otro y bostezaban con sueño comiendo los últimos bocados del pan.

—Tengo sueño –murmuró Tom de pronto. Estirándose y dando un vistazo significativo a Bill, quien de pronto lo imitó y cabeceó con dirección al cuarto donde los cuatro dormían.

Sin mediar algo más, se levantaron y desaparecieron seguidos muy de cerca por un atento Georg, que los contempló por encima de su hombro hasta escuchar el portazo y los jadeos mal disimulados.

—Esos dos se traen algo –comentó Gustav. Dio un trago a su cerveza y bostezó—. Ah, tengo tanto sueño, pero no me atrevo a… —Se encogió de hombros—. Tú entiendes.

—¿Tú crees que…?

—Yo no creo; yo sé. No es que me importe pero… —Nuevo encogimiento de hombros—. Al menos por una hora alejémonos del cuarto y todo irá bien.

Pero apenas y lo dijo, que Bill salió trastabillando y sin camiseta.

—No le gusta el tuti fruti, puf –masculló bastante malhumorado.

—¿Cuarto disponible? –Preguntó el baterista y ante el asentimiento del menor de los gemelos, enfiló a la habitación muy dispuesto a dormir.

—Quiero el póster –dijo Georg apenas desapareció su amigo por la puerta—. Sólo para que no lo tires.

—Claro, claro. –Bill rodó los ojos—. Adivino que es el de Gustav el que quieres y no el tuyo. –Hizo caso omiso de su sonrojo—. Ahórrate la pena, que si yo lo sé, él también ya debe saberlo. –Se despidió con un ‘buenas noches’ y lo dejó solo.

Georg, al menos en un principio, ignoró lo dicho, pero lo cierto es que cuando al fin obtuvo la impresión y la contempló, le pareció malo tenerla. Por un escaso segundo pensó en quemarla en la hornilla de la estufa, pero podía ocasionar un incendio, se podían despertar con el humo o podía pasar algo peor. Se aplastó en el sillón; la verdad era que lo quería. De tener un cuarto propio, lo habría pegado detrás de la puerta para así verlo siempre.

Viendo la situación desde una perspectiva que quería fuera racional, todo era una locura. Una caída en el pozo de la obsesión y para colmo, por un amigo al que veía todos los días. Especialmente lo que había dicho Bill, de que Gustav ya debía saberlo, no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

La idea de ser atrapado ya era dolorosa y no creía poder enfrentarse después a lo que viniera.

Como única opción para distraerse, el ir a dormir.

Entró al cuarto y tras desvestirse ensimismado al grado de estar un poco ido y quedando en interiores, dejó el póster sobre su cama y camino hasta la de Gustav. Apenas una escasa distancia ya que ellos dos compartían un rincón de la habitación, pero le parecía haber saltado un abismo.

Gustav dormía en paz con las cobijas justo bajo la barbilla. El ceño un poco fruncido y parecía estar soñando. Era casi seguro que lo fuera. Georg podía decirlo por la manera en que balbuceaba algo incoherente.

Se inclinó un poco y colocó su oreja cerca para entender algo, pero lo único que le llegaba eran ruidos parecidos a gruñidos y se terminó rindiendo. Ya mañana le preguntaría por su sueño.

Bostezó y se dispuso a irse cuando una idea traviesa y estúpida en partes iguales se le vino a ocurrir. Sólo se inclinó y con mucho cuidado besó su frente.

Se alejó casi de un salto y Gustav no pareció notar gran cosa. Los mismos ruidos y apenas un giro de costado que lo dejó dándole la espalda a Georg. Quedaba suspirar con alivio y arrastrarse hasta su propia cama.

Se hundió en el colchón abrazando su nueva adquisición y aunque la pieza estaba oscura, supo muy bien cómo darle un nuevo beso a Gustav, esta vez en los labios. De momento en papel, pero ya era una aceptación y un reto personal de que lo iba a hacer en carne y hueso muy pronto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. … BESA SUS LABIOS… PARTE II

**… BESA SUS LABIOS… PARTE II**

 

Georg hizo su mejor intento, de todo corazón sí que lo hizo y poco faltó para que alguna gota de sudor lo traicionara y diera su veracidad al esfuerzo que realizaba con su más grande empeño. Entrecerró los ojos y siguió los pasos que Bill le había enseñado, primero enumerados y luego realizados por él mismo. Vaya que sí se esforzó en poner su mejor mirada de seducción y dar los pasos cortos al ritmo de su cadera y sin hundir los hombros o mostrarse nervioso.

De cualquier modo, no importaba. Gustav le seguía mirando desde el mismo lugar de siempre y su sonrisa perenne no se movió ni un ápice mientras el bajista se quedaba a escasos diez centímetros y le besaba en los labios con dulzura.

—Es patético –decía Bill, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Su parecido a algún director cinematográfico de gran renombre trabajando con actores de pacotilla e incapaces de recitar sus líneas, no distaba mucho más allá de centímetros—. Tenemos horas practicando esto y no veo progresos.

—Él no se queja –señalaba Georg con el pulgar a Gustav y a toda respuesta Bill giró los ojos por lo estúpido del comentario.

—¡Porque no puede, por el amor de Dios! –Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y Georg casi veía las ruedas de su cerebro girar en busca de la solución tan ansiada a lo que los tenía ahí.

Luego de una difícil y penosa confesión, el bajista se había atrevido a declarar la verdad: algo, que no sabía cómo definirlo, crecía en su interior por su amigo Gustav. Bill había asentido mientras los dos estaban a solas y meditado al respecto con una madurez que en pocas ocasiones se le veía, así que al menos lo tenía aceptado.

—Tenemos que practicar con el real –comentó de pronto el menor. Georg sólo puso la cara como si le hubieran abofeteado con fuerza. El golpe emocional era casi tan duro, pues la idea de besar a Gustav, si bien le parecía tentadora y admitía para sí mismo que moría por hacerlo, también representaba un peligro. Casi se veía sin dientes a fuerza de un buen puñetazo por el atrevimiento. Gustav no era tan enclenque y dudaba que se quedara de brazos cruzados si de pronto lo besaba sin aviso.

—Por el momento –palmeó su mano contra la pared—, él está bien. –Y por ‘él’ se refería al póster de la revista, el cual habían pegado al muro con un poco de cinta y mucho amor alisando los pliegues.

Se giraba un poco para contemplarlo en lo que Bill encontraba argumentos que rebatieran su miedo, pero poco le importaba. No se sentía tan cobarde como para no dar un primer paso, pero sí de que todo saliera mal. Era una certeza tremenda la que llevaba a cuestas pues las equivocaciones estaban a la orden del día y amenazaban con un pronóstico nublado si se atrevía.

Claro que lluvioso si no lo hacía, pues cada día el desgarrón que cargaba dentro se hacía más y más grande… Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió los labios de papel de Gustav y suspiró no muy seguro de sus anhelos. Ahora que Bill lo sabía, era más libre de movimientos y ya no se sentía tan asfixiado con respecto a los sentimientos que su rubio amigo despertaba, pero era un dolor persistente que necesitaba con urgencia ser atendido so pena de matarlo en algún momento.

Todo pintaba de maneras negativas, mirara para donde mirara.

Para romper su aire melodramático, un portazo se dejó escuchar en el piso inferior y era señal inequívoca de que había que quitar el afiche del muro y esconderlo con cuidado bajo el colchón.

Gustav y Tom habían salido más temprano a traer lo necesario para el desayuno y al parecer, por los ruidos y protestas que se dejaban escuchar en el piso inferior, ya habían regresado.

—Último día que Gustav cocina –murmuró Bill ayudándole desde el otro extremo del póster y dejando salir un sonido bajo de sus labios que denotaba un cierto dejo de tristeza. ¿Y cómo no sentir eso? El retorno a la realidad luego del lindo fin de semana que habían tenido en total descanso y relax; si regresar a un itinerario no parecía la muerte, era que pocos lo vivían como para hacer una verdad patente de ello.

Más si eso implicaba que dejarían a Gustav-delantal y regresaría Gustav-batacas a suplantarlo. Su talento tenía el rubio con la música, pero tras seis meses de gira y ensayos, lo apreciaban más cuando hacía sus deliciosos hot-cakes que cuando golpeaba su batería a un ritmo definido.

Un nuevo ruido del piso inferior se hizo presente y Bill dio su segundo comentario coherente en lo que iba de la mañana.

—Por fortuna, también es el último día que Tom ayuda en la cocina.

—Amén –secundo el bajista. Enrollando su preciado afiche, no sin antes darle un beso final, lo hizo un inapreciable bulto bajo su cama y ambos bajaron a desayunar.

 

—Quiero comer. ¡Quiero comer! –Berreaba Bill, con tenedor en una mano y cuchillo en otra mientras marcaba ritmo aporreando la mesa. Pataleaba, pero eso no armaba tanto alboroto como su cantaleta de huelga porque el desayuno estuviese listo.

—Astilla en el trasero –le arreó Tom con un golpe seco en la cabeza antes de dejar su plato servido enfrente de él y un jugo al lado—, mereces no comer nada.

—¡Tomi! – Chilló con un puchero en labios antes de tomar una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y devorarla de una única mordida. Sus siguientes palabras se perdieron en el ahogo que le produjo, pero Tom, tras darle unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda, asintió y demostró que ser gemelos era entenderse no sólo con miradas o gestos significativos, sino también a través de bocados sin masticar.

Estando ya los cuatro con los platos repletos, la charla de sobremesa se hizo presente en las advertencias de Gustav, aún con el delantal puesto y así dando un aspecto de madre preocupada y regañona, de que debían irse a la cama temprano tras beberse un vaso tibio de leche y tener las maletas listas cuando en la mañana muy temprano alguien del equipo de la discográfica los fuera a recoger.

Gruñidos y masticadas sonoras en tono de queja y el tema de sobremesa se centró exclusivamente en todo eso. Bill argumentaba su derecho a dormir cuando le viniera la gana y Tom lo respaldaba con sus amenazas de desvelarse más de lo debido en una partida de Guitar Hero en su nuevo Xbox. Para dar énfasis a su amenaza, retaba a Georg a una partida a muerte y éste asentía no muy seguro.

Estaba aturdido teniendo a Gustav de frente e incapaz de levantar la cabeza, sin acertar si era por vergüenza o temor, pero consciente de que cualquiera de las dos era viable para ocasionar ese brutal sonrojo.

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo bebiendo un poco de su jugo de melón y poco le faltó para ahogarse. Repentinamente, la habitación estaba… Demonios, muy cálida. Demasiado cálida para su gusto y no pudo evitar abanicarse un poco con el brazo y centrar su escasa atención en su plato casi intacto y en la servilleta con la que se limpiaba y que terminó haciendo trizas con sus manos nerviosas.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? –Preguntó Tom, pinchando dos de sus salchichas en un ágil movimiento de manos y llevándolas a su plato sin esperar respuesta.

El bajista apenas si pudo advertirlo. Su plato sólo lucía más vacío y eso era una extraña manera de consolarlo. Ciertamente, no tenía hambre o ésta se había esfumado con los nervios. Sensación incómoda que aumentaba cuando el causante de sus desvelos le daba miradas preocupadas por encima de su café y le servía más comida.

Luego Bill lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y apenas fue capaz de dar un escueto ‘gracias, Gusti’ que sonó parecido al croar de una rana. Ganas no le faltaron para darse con la mano en pleno rostro y eso sólo avivó su estrechez interna que lo hizo inclinarse tanto sobre el plato, que su nariz casi tocaba la comida.

Eso detuvo las palabras por parte de todos y la discusión que Tom sostenía en torno a madrugar al día siguiente, se vio interrumpida por falta de público que la oyera. Bill bajaba su tenedor con comida y daba una nueva patada sin el ansiado resultado de un gruñido. Para que Georg no respondiera a sus bromitas pesadas, el asunto era grave.

—Se muere por algo, vaya cosa… —Masculló Tom, al encontrarse sin nada de atención a su persona y pateó también al bajista. Ese golpe propició su caída final y su barbilla rozó el pan lo suficiente para hacerse de una mancha de miel con mantequilla a lo largo y ancho de la zona.

—Bien, basta ya. –Gustav dejó su servilleta encima del plato y rodeando la mesa, se posicionó a un lado de Georg.

Lo que vino a continuación, propició risitas y cejas alzadas con justa razón por parte de los gemelos.

El rubio apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Georg y posó los labios en la frente por apenas un escaso segundo, mientras lo apretaba un poco contra su cuerpo. No fue un beso propiamente en clasificación, pero el sonrojo de Georg más que su temperatura corporal fue lo que lo hizo dar el veredicto final.

—Creo que tienes fiebre –dijo con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla teñida de rubor—, así que toca acostarse.

 

—No te puedes quejar –canturreó Bill al tenderle una naranja a la que tenía media hora quitando la cáscara—. Eso fue un beso.

—Fue algo que hasta mi abuela hace. Ugh –gruñó el bajista desde su cama y bajando la revista en la que trataba de centrar su atención de manera infructuosa. Era imposible leer con Bill a un lado y portándose ensoñador con respecto al ademán de su rubio y maternal amigo—. Nada romántico –agregó para su desazón personal.

“Cierto, nada… Romántico”, se repitió, porque decir en voz alta algo no era una verdad sino hasta que se la creía por sí mismo. Dolía un poco y su encogimiento de hombros para despachar todo el asunto fue mecánico y acartonado.

El golpe de Bill en su brazo fue leve, pero lo suficiente firme como para hacerle entender que ese cuento no funcionaba si nadie de los que lo escuchaba se lo creía. Aunque fueran ellos dos.

—Algo es algo –sentenció el menor—. Pudo haber puesto la mano en tu frente, pero no, ¿Qué hizo? Puso sus labios. Beso o no, fueron sus labios y no fue sólo un toque, sino que se quedó ahí unos segundos. No negarás que…

¿Negar qué? Escondido tras las insípidas páginas que simulaba leer, ni Georg se podía responder a semejante pregunta. El meollo en todo aquello se tornaba enredoso y confuso. Temía que desde su resolución la noche en la que había besado el póster, apenas cuarenta y ocho horas atrás, todo se hubiera precipitado de manera horrorosa. Por eso, Bill lo sabía, y la soledad y la opresión que experimentaba respecto a las nuevas sensaciones y formas diferentes de sentir por Gustav ya no eran una carga en solitaria, pero tampoco eran más llevaderas.

Seguía siendo como cargar una enorme piedra colina arriba y no llegar jamás a la cima. ¿Podría ser eso amor? Negó con la cabeza y los dedos que presionaban la revista se tornaron blancos en torno a los nudillos por la fuerza.

Claro que no. La sola idea de contemplar la posibilidad rayaba en lo ridículo. Tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar el nombre de aquella chica, Roxane. Empezar todo por lo que ebria ella había dicho era lo más ilógico. Su obsesión claramente tenía su culpa, pero no encontraba la manera de achacársela sin antes de antemano admitir aunque fuera para sí mismo, que algo ya debía estar dentro de él o si no, nada se habría germinado hasta tener lo que tenía de frente.

Era toda una revelación.

—Estoy enamorado de Gustav, oh Dios santo… —Abrió los ojos grandes y la boca se desencajó de su lugar para dar paso a una risa histérica que saturó la habitación con su sonido y que no sorprendió a Bill en lo más mínimo. A toda reacción, comía de la naranja que le había pelado y esperaba con paciencia de santo a que terminara.

Cosa que no hizo.

Su risa se desfiguró en llanto y pronto lo tuvo con la cabeza en sus rodillas y jugando con su cabello mientras daba los últimos suspiros dolorosos que su interior pugnaba por dejar salir.

—Me va a odiar –balbuceó haciendo un revoltijo con las cobijas mientras las apretaba en el puño de su mano y temblaba.

Bill, lo sorprendió con su tranquilidad. La naranja parecía jamás terminar y sólo escupía las semillas a intervalos regulares. Era desesperante.

—Esta banda parece propiciar la homosexualidad –y su comentario le arrancó una sonrisa torpe a Georg, que hipó y se limpio bajo los ojos con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Ves? Puedes reírte un poco. No es tan malo. Si te gusta, te gusta; si lo quieres, lo quieres y… —Carraspeó—, ni idea de lo demás.

—¿Si lo beso, me patea el trasero o me besa de regreso? –Tanteó el bajista. Era una perspectiva poco alentadora y esperanzada en un único intento, pero mucho mejor que sufrir en silencio, era sufrir en compañía. Bill sólo le tendió un gajo de naranja que aceptó y comió de una mordida.

—Si te patea y te da fiebre, quizá te dé otro beso. Ánimo… —Se encogió de hombros y a Georg no le quedó sino admirarlo.

Cierto. Ya vería como solucionarlo cuando se diera el la situación. De momento, ya era bastante abrumador lidiar con la afirmación de no sentir un capricho momentáneo y pasajero, sino un sentimiento que amenazaba con crecer.

—Quizá, eh. –Trago duro—. Espero…

 

Gustav tragó con dificultad, presa de sus nervios y su volátil imaginación que le jugaba malas pasadas, y al intentar subir el volumen del televisor se dio de bruces con la desagradable sorpresa de que ya estaba al tope. También el tanque de sus nervios y por ello subía sus pies al sillón y apoyaba su mentón sobre las rodillas. Se mecía con un ritmo pausado pero constante al tiempo que daba nerviosas y escandalizadas miradas por encima de su hombro justo a las escaleras y precisamente la cuarto que los cuatro compartían y del que se oían golpes sordos.

Lo que en un inicio había sido una carrera desbocada por parte de ambos al segundo piso pensando en terremoto o accidente grave y mortal, se había tornado una idea loca pero no muy alejada de la realidad que los hizo pausar sus rápidos pasos y detenerlos del todo cuando un jadeo se hizo presente y un gemido llegó en respuesta como una opción más a lo que ya traían en mente y derrotaba todo lo anterior.

Georg se había reído un poco. Bill ya le había dicho bastante de su asunto con Tom en una muestra de solidaridad por su confesión con el asunto de Gustav que ya no sabía ni cómo espantarse por algo que ya venía sospechando de tiempo atrás.

Pero el rubio no iba encaminado a ello. Se había dado media vuelta y todavía con un pie en el aire, pálido y al parecer sin aire, pues parecía desinflado.

—Esos dos… —Masculló—, creo que están partiendo la cabecera, no, el muro con la cabecera. –Se frotó la frente con rudeza—. Santo Dios… No quiero ni saber porqué mi mente es tan sucia cuando quizá no pase nada.

A toda respuesta, el bajista había ocultado su media sonrisa. Si Gustav supiera cuan ciertas pueden ser las suposiciones en casos tan obvios…

De eso hacía una hora y ya la tarde caía con pereza. Veían o fingían ver una película, pero era tan vieja y repetida, que casi podían hacer eco de los gastados diálogos. Para Georg era la muerte, pero para Gustav no, quien seguía en su labor de columpiarse en su propio peso y evadirse de la realidad con lo que pasaba en el piso de arriba. No era quien para juzgar, pero tampoco le interesaba estar tan enterado por medio de muros delgados y que dejaban pasar cada sonido.

—Tienes que parar de hacer eso. Me estás volviendo loco, Gus –dijo Georg de improviso. El silencio entre ellos dos lo iba a matar de tensión y el televisor no solucionaba nada por muy alto que estuviere. En cierto sentido, estaba como sordo. Aturdido, era la palabra y no encontró mejor definición para clasificar lo que se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro sin remedio.

—Cierto. Cierto. –Parpadeó como saliendo de un ensueño—. Embriaguémonos. Reza porque nos haga perder la conciencia y jamás recordemos este día.

—Genial, pero… —Batió pestañas con un gesto coqueto—, ¿Qué pasa con el vaso de leche, el beso en la frente y los ‘dulces sueños y buenas noches, my honey’ en cuanto oscurezca y nos mandes a dormir?

Esperó su respuesta, pero en ese instante se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en el piso superior y un poco de polvo y material de construcción cayó desde el techo y los hizo toser y estornudar con fuerza.

—¡Esos dos! –Escupió el rubio junto a un par de mocos y sacudiéndose la cabeza del polvo obtenido—. ¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! –Se puso de pie con toda la intención de ver con sus ojos qué pasaba, pero se vio impedido por la mano de Georg que se asía al borde de su playera y lo hacía caer más cerca de lo que antes estaba.

Apenas una distancia prudente para no despertar sospechas ajenas y hacer parecer más de lo que era, pero sí la necesaria para hacer todo ese asunto algo inconfortable. No mucho ciertamente. Tantos años compartiendo vida común primero en el departamento y luego en el autobús del tour, encallecieron sus limitantes de lo ‘cerca’ y lo ‘muy cerca’ al grado de no tener una barrera o línea divisoria lo suficiente marcada como para entender bien de qué iba todo. Era un rastro de inocencia plagado de ignorancia, más que de propia candidez.

Menos con situaciones como aquellas y muchísimo menos, eso por descontado, cuando al fin Georg tragó con dificultad y haciendo uso de todo el valor que tenía y que no había salido volando por la ventana, se acercaba a Gustav y lo besaba… Con tan mal tino que sus labios daban de lleno contra su nariz y lo lanzaban unos centímetros atrás por el impulso de ser repelido ante la torpe y extraña sensación.

Casi se ahogaba de la emoción y de las ganas de auto mandarse al infierno. Esperaba el puñetazo varonil y no una mariconada de cachetada con la yema de los dedos en alguna mejilla, pero cuando al fin se decidió a entreabrir los ojos y mirar, lo que encontró no fue nada que no fuera una cara plagada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el rubio con cautela. Nada que no fuera ello. Las trazas de cualquier otro sentimiento quedaron muy bien ocultas y Georg no supo de qué manera actuar o con precisión a lo que sentía: en qué jodido hoyo meterse a morir de miseria personal—. ¿Georg…?

Su mano tocaba con suavidad su hombro y era lanzada lejos en un movimiento frío y rudo. Georg casi saltaba de su asiento y la tentación de rogar por el milagro de que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, lo embargó por completo.

Ir al mismo infierno parecía más sencillo y correcto que esperar algo que ni quería oír ni sentir. De momento estaba agobiado por lo sucedido, pero quedaban huecos por llenar de cómo las cosas iban a cambiar no sólo entre ellos dos, sino también en la banda y…

—Georg. Hey… —En algún momento se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos y a través de sus dedos, miraba un poco el suelo. Ya no recordaba eso, pero su retorno a la realidad le dejó consciente de que Gustav estaba a su lado y que no se había alejado en lo más mínimo de su lado. La mano que posaba en su espalda era una prueba y el tibio peso que se recargaba cerca era una prueba viviente—. No pasa nada –y para afirmar sus palabras con un gesto, lo besaba en la sien repetidas veces. Bajaba un poco y luego su mejilla era plagada de dulces besos. Un poco hacía atrás de sus orejas y su estómago se asentó con una bola de concreto al experimentar un remolino subiendo y bajando en su interior mientras un beso húmedo era depositado con cuidado muy cerca de su lóbulo—. ¿Estás bien?

Georg asintió no muy seguro.

 

Bill estaba tan perdido en ensoñaciones y en Tom empujando con fuerza dentro de él al tiempo que golpeaba un punto en su interior que lo hacía sentir pulsaciones agradables por todo el cuerpo, que no supo el momento exacto en el que se detuvo o cuando el encanto se rompió.

Sólo encontró a Tom con cara de alarma encima de él y la cara contraída en una mueca de susto que encajaba a la perfección con su palidez espectral.

Gimió un poco al sentir que se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo, aún duro para su disgusto y lo dejaba cubierto precariamente con la sábana. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello y miraba algo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

A Georg.

Georg con el rostro dando al muro y abrazando con fuerza una almohada.

Era seguro que los había visto, pero lo tenso del momento no era eso, sino que temblaba y sus hombros se contraían en violentos espasmos tras quietos suspiros. A su alrededor, un aura de opresión que opacó ambas erecciones.

—Estoy tan duro, mierda. Me quiero quejar por esto… —Murmuró el mayor inclinándose por su ropa interior y poniéndosela con la mayor prisa posible.

Bill sólo se apoyó en sus hombros y miró con pesar el espectáculo que era el bajista. Era evidente que lloraba, pero no mucho. En parte, era su manera de resguardarse, pero le parecía una táctica inútil porque de cualquier modo los dos presentes ya sabían su estado anímico.

—Tomi… —Cuando tuvo su atención, cabeceó a la puerta y el mayor refunfuñó antes de pasarse la camiseta por encima y con los pantalones en mano, bajar las escaleras disimulando con dificultad su abultada erección.

—Ow –se quejó—, mis testículos.

Se palmeó un poco la entrepierna y de pasó se asustó el escuchar algo de cristal romperse en la cocina. Al asomarse por el borde de la escalera, se encontró a Gustav apoyado con ambos brazos en el fregadero y dejando correr el agua con libertad sin preocuparse por los cristales rotos de un vaso que estaban desperdigados por todo el suelo y componían un triste cuadro.

Suspiró dejándose caer en el último escalón, confuso, pero con el conocimiento de que no era el único en el departamento que se sentía así.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. … BESA SUS LABIOS… PARTE III

**… BESA SUS LABIOS… PARTE III**

 

—Uh, uh –saltó Bill de su cama a la de Georg y aterrizó a un lado del bajista—, déjame adivinar. Al fin le has dicho a Gusti, ¿No? –Hundió su dedo en su costado e ignoró el retortijón que le produjo.

—Bill… —Barbotó el mayor a través de la almohada que abrazaba; le costaba mover la boca sin tragarse cabellos perdidos en la noche—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú, Gusti –canturreó—. Tom y yo los hemos dejado solos para ver si prosperaba algo y… ¡Auch! –Respondió el golpe con una energía similar y se dejó caer a un lado de Georg para susurrar en su oído—. Vale, los hemos dejado solos para nosotros tener nuestros asuntos, pero no me negarás que he ayudado en algo…

—Mmm –murmuró en respuesta. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda o de qué diablos hablaba cuando decía ayuda con un tono que era complaciente a su egoísmo? Ya bastante tenía solo para estropearse la vida como para que alguien más viniera, le diera una nueva vuelta al sartén y le untase más mierda con la que después se lamentara.

Primero Roxane y luego Bill, pero no quería ser injusto con ninguno de los dos si la culpa era enteramente suya y debía cargar con ella.

La cuestión era que no quería. Estaba irritado al punto de que sus dientes rechinaban en contra de su voluntad y presagiaban labios mordidos y encías sangrantes si no encontraba un auto control al cual asirse.

—… sexo alocado en el sofá… —Escuchó de pronto el mayor y tuvo que dejar de lado su miseria personal por un momento para abrir los ojos irritados y darle una mirada a Bill que indicaba su desconcierto del monólogo que suponía que le escuchaba. Claramente un ‘de-qué-caray-hablas’ que se puso en manifiesto con su ceja alzada—. ¿Lo ves? Ríes. Tienes esa mirada que pone Tom cuando… —Abrió la boca grande y con un gesto de fastidio que indicaba una de sus insanas experiencias de incesto y demás que de buenas a primeras no quería oír.

—Ok, ya entendí. –Se pasó el brazo por el rostro y tras un hondo suspiro, estuvo listo para enfrentar el mundo de nueva cuenta—. No sexo salvaje, no posturas antes jamás vistas en el kamasutra gay y no… ¿Cómo era?

Bill se frotó las manos. —¿No golpes de sillón que hicieran retumbar los cuatro muros del departamento?

El mayor tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darse en toda la cara con la mano.

—No, esos fueron ustedes –declaro con sencillez—. Con la cabecera de la cama si me permites agregar.

—Ops. –Bill puso dos dedos cuidadosamente manicurados sobre sus labios y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Georg al tiempo que lo abrazaba con firmeza y ternura en un paquete de dos por uno que no parecía fuera de lugar—. El punto es… ¿Lo besaste?

—No. –Aceptó el pellizco en el costado con resignación y cero intentos de venganza—. Bueno, creo que sí… Verás… —Hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas y dar forma y cuerpo a su relato de desgracias, pero se tomó bastante tiempo en ello, pues cuando se sintió preparado para ello, Bill ya estaba con el mentón en su hombro y mirando con atención. Tanto reflector encima suyo lo hicieron palidecer de terror y la lengua se le trabó sin remedio.

—Cuenta pues –le apremió el menor.

—Yo no lo besé, él me besó a mí.

—Eso es… —Bill contrajo los labios en una delgada línea y para ser él, el silencio que se extendió por la habitación como peste negra, fue alarma segura de lo grave que era todo—. Wow, ¿De verdad quieres que diga algo?

—Es horrible… —Gruñó y en el camino a las escaleras, se hicieron presentes unos pasos lentos y amortiguados—. Estoy muerto –dijo de la nada y se dio media vuelta en su cama. Bill casi salió despedido del borde del colchón y aunque se trataba de Tom con un sándwich en mano, el bajista se fingió dormido.

No mucho. En algún punto de esa tarde que se convertía noche, los ojos le pesaron y la loza que le había caído encima se aligeró lo bastante como para dejar ir un poco su angustia y permitir la entrada de otro tipo de sentimientos. Ciertamente la paz no llegó, pero tampoco las ganas de irse a colgar en algún poste, así que estaba bien.

Hizo caso omiso de los demás ruidos y sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse los zapatos, quedó al final dormido en un penoso sueño.

 

—Georg, cariño –tarareó una voz en su oído. Apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con el amanecer un poco entrado por la ventana. Calculó al menos las siete de la mañana o acaso más de doce horas continuas de sueño. Su mal aliento y la sequedad en la garganta eran una prueba tangible cuando intentaba murmurar algo en respuesta y sus intentos sonaban a animal agonizante—. Vamos, es hora de levantarse y lucir lindo.

Una mano atrevida que jugaba con ese molesto mechón de pelo que solía caer en su nariz por las noches lo hacía fruncir el ceño y palmotear al aire con la esperanza de librarse de semejante toque.

—Ugh. –Hizo sendos puños sobre las sábanas y su intento de impulsarse se vio disminuido por un peso considerable en la espalda—. El techo me ha caído encima.

—Georgie, ya es tarde y mamá se va a molestar contigo.

Eso bastó. Era Bill. Sólo él tenía la indecencia de joder a quien dormía, en esas raras ocasiones, más que él. En dado caso de que fuera su turno de ser molestado se portaba como una fiera defendiendo sus horas de sueño, las cuales había declarado patrimonio de la humanidad. Claro, pero cuando no era su turno se ponía peor que crío exigiendo un desayuno elaborado un sábado por la mañana.

—Cabrón, tengo sueño –dijo venciendo la pastosidad de la boca y preguntándose si escupiría una bola de pelos como solían hacer los gatos o debía tragar hasta sentir que la el regusto amargo desaparecía—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Muy tarde para estar en cama.

—¡Bill! –Ese era Tom y Georg sintió alivio instantáneo cuando se lo quitó de encima y ambos se enfrascaron en su primera discusión matutina. Era un alivio.

Girando de costado y sin tomarse la molestia de enterarse de nada, bostezó para disponerse a dormir. Sueño frustrado en su totalidad cuando unas manos de dedos helados se colaron bajo su camiseta y lo hicieron dar un respingo.

—¡Qué demonios…! –Gritó alarmado. Se sentó de golpe y el colchón rechinó en son de advertencia. Su pierna, al estirarse, dio con algo duro.

No había remedio más que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse con la poca halagüeña realidad de que se iban. Las maletas estaban amontonadas por encima de todas las camas y eso incluía la suya, aunque el dormía hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

Para ser un único fin de semana libre, en verdad que el equipaje se había excedido. La causa era Bill en su mayoría, pero era de admitirse con rubor en las mejillas y caritas de vergüenza que los demás no se quedaban atrás.

Tom cargaba sus gorras a todos lados y al menos diez cambios siempre posibles de combinar entre sí. No excepción a esa sagrada regla, como él solía decirle. El mismo Georg se la respetaba, pues entre sus bultos reconocidos, se encontraba su siempre fiel secadora y al menos unos diez kilos en demás productos que controlaran sus ondas, rizos en formación y puntas maltratadas…

Bostezando y tallándose los ojos en un único movimiento mal coordinado, no le quedaba de otra sino admitir que los tres contribuían de una manera insalubre no sólo al deterioro de la capa de ozono o a las fiebres consumistas, sino al uso de espalda biónica por parte de los maleteros que sudaban la gota gorda cada que los transportaban de un sitio a otro. Esos hombres anónimos eran dignos de admiración.

El único que se escapaba de la enfermedad de ratón usurero era Gustav y a veces ni él resistía el impulso de cargar con objetos innecesarios. Para prueba, su maletín que yacía en el suelo, mostraba una entera colección bandas para el sudor que no se acabarían ni usando una por cada día del año.

El recuerdo de su rubio amigo no le golpeó en el mismo instante en que vio sus objetos regados por la habitación, sino cuando apreció que caminaba en toalla y húmedo por una rápida ducha. No tanto como debería.

Georg ciertamente sintió una aceleración en el pulso sanguíneo y con tan mala suerte que ésta se acumuló en sus pantaloncillos, pero bastó una evasión de su parte para perder toda su rigidez y quedarse con la sensación del chico que se excita viendo a un familiar cercano bajo una nueva luz sexual y luego siente los remordimientos punzando con culpa en su interior.

—Buenos días –dijo Gustav al pasar a su lado e inclinarse ante su maleta hecha a medias. ¿Rastros de ‘algo’? Nada. ¿Qué era el mencionado ‘algo’? Lo que fuera.

Georg atisbó su expresión en búsqueda de cualquier señal por más mínima que fuera, pero se dio de narices con la extrema cortesía y una timidez inusitada. Apenas en toalla, pero había que admirarle al baterista la presencia de ánimo que tenía para no temblar ni dejar entrever nada de lo que el día anterior había acontecido.

—Buenos días –respondió por igual y de un salto se alejó de la cama con rumbo al baño. Quizá no una ducha, sino un turno rápido entre su fiel mano y él para aliviar su malestar matutino, pero se le fue la inspiración apenas tanteó bajo su ropa interior y se encontró tan ausente que carecía de sentido.

A único recurso, le quedó lavarse el rostro y prepararse para salir.

 

Si a David Jost se le preguntaba el motivo de su orgullo y su clave en el éxito para una carrera fructífera y plagada de estrellas brillantes en el firmamento, divagaría.

Hablaría sin parar de su ojo visionaría que le mostraba lo que el público quería y lo que vendería entradas suficientes para llenar todos los estadios del mundo. También de su toque de Midas al tocar a cualquier persona común con un poco de chispa para convertirla en la nueva estrella del género musical que le viniese en gana.

La lista se podía extender larga y extensa a lo largo de todos los pasillos de la disquera y no distaba mucho de lo que era la realidad y la fanfarronería, pero ebrio o molesto, admitía la verdad: su sensibilidad extrema para detectar los problemas a la primera, fueran de la índole que fueran, y erradicarlos cual cucaracha en departamento nuevo y recién amueblado.

—¡Y una mierda! –Gritaba. Segundo punto: molesto, muy molesto.

Su vena circundante a la zona del cuello amenazaba con estallar igual que su mal genio y ambos elementos no presagiaban más que una ley universal de la cual los que lo rodeaban ya habían aprendido antes algo valioso: “Mi cabeza rueda, las suyas también porque quiero y porque quiero”.

—Perdón –era el tanteo de Tom, casi por inercia. Por seguridad, siempre era él quien empezaba la retahíla de disculpas cuando algo salía mal porque al menos el 75% de los problemas le correspondían. Algo muy merecedor de respeto si se tomaba en cuenta que era la otra cara de la moneda si apenas representaba un cuarto del cuerpo total de la banda.

Mano al aire y despedida. Sonrisa de alivio que no era con él la bronca y eso le dejaba la oportunidad de dejarse caer en el sillón y con guitarra en mano, tantear una pequeña cancioncilla de burla. Fuera quien fuera el culpable de la furia de David Jost, más le valía empezar a correr.

La opción no parecía tan descabellada, pero la desventaja principal era correr y tarde o temprano ser atrapado. Ya no tenían cinco años y huían de comer las verduras del mediodía. Recibir lo merecido era la ley de la vida.

Los culpables alzaron manos de culpa, pero bajaron los rostros a la par.

Georg y Gustav, que no se habían estado precisamente evitando, pero que a falta de palabras intercambiadas o estancias en la misma habitación más allá de lo sumamente necesario e imposible de eludir, se habían cargado en el ensayo de la tarde en malas notas y silencios tensos.

—¿Me perdí de algo? –Preguntó Bill, muy ajeno al alboroto. Se quitaba los auriculares y bajaba las hojas sobre las cuales leía las nuevas letras para mirar un espectáculo que le resultaba familiar, pero desde otra perspectiva. Era más común que él y Tom ocuparan esos lugares y tener la dicha de no serlo por al menos una vez, le regocijaba. La recriminación la tenían ganada y los haría pensar al respecto para solucionar asuntos o eso esperaba con grandes esperanzas—. Anda, voy por las botanas que esto pinta interesante…

 

Sábado en la noche y momento de relax total. Rumbo a la barra, Georg eludía sus sombríos pensamientos de una semana de mierda desde aquel beso, saludando al desvelo con buena cara. Eso hasta encontrarse atrapado en un movimiento de sujeción del que se iba a librar sin un segundo pensamiento, pero del que no pudo hacer nada por ver un rostro vagamente familiar.

—Hey, hola. –La chica parpadeó bajo las luces de neón encendiendo y apagando al ritmo de la música y a Georg le costó reconocerla. Con tragos de menos por parte de ambos, no se le podía juzgar si de primera mano no daba con la imagen mental que creía tener de ella—. ¿No me recuerdas, extraño? –Besos en ambas mejillas que el bajista correspondió en un estupor impropio de él.

La boca de Georg en el suelo… ¿Roxane no era rubia? Alto, ¿Qué no Roxane era… Una chica? Extendió la mano por inercia y el par de pechos que tocó eran tan reales. Si no eran obra de la naturaleza, él se comprometería a ir al mismo cirujano y ponerse un par en un lugar escondido bajo la ropa pero del que pudiera dar buen uso. Eran suaves y firmes al tacto; nada falsas, tenía que admitir.

—Tontito –le palmoteó la mano con dulzura pero decisión—, aquí no.

Agitó su cabello al aire y Georg apreció detalles que con un par de grados de alcohol en la sangre, se solía pasar por el arco del triunfo. Los pechos eran sublimes y Roxane tenía unas piernas que merecidas horas de depilación y aeróbics habían moldeado hasta dejar extremidades firmes y bien conformadas para el deleite visual y táctil, pero eso no quitaba… Parpadeó reprimiendo la extrañeza.

—Disculpa –tartamudeó—, ¿Roxane? –Se le fue lo que iba a decir apenas asintió y puso una cara de encanto total al ver que la recordaba. O lo recordaba, fuera el caso que fuera. Era tan desconcertante todo aquello, que perderse en minucias era una estupidez de las grandes.

—Perdonarás mi indiscreción, pero… —Batió pestañas y Georg no tuvo de otra que asombrarse por la piel suave de su rostro, sus dientes blancos, su cuello pálido y largo expuesto a la vista.

Todo era irreal y le daban ganas de pescar una buena melopea hasta olvidarse de su nombre, no sólo del hecho de que Roxane tenía un bulto altamente sospechoso bajo la ceñida falda.

—¿Sí? –Aceptó el abrazo y el cuerpo que se colgaba al suyo, incluso por ridículos que parecieran, que medía al menos diez centímetros menos que Roxane y los tacones altos únicamente servían para acentuar el rasgo.

—¿Está Gusti por aquí? –Mueca por parte del bajista. Estaba, pero también lo evitaba o se evitaban. Lo que fuera—. Me bastaría con verlo, no importa que no me firme nada, a menos que… —Se presionó ambas manos sobre los pechos y su gesto se volvió obsceno—, ya sabes, Gus… Tav… Una sílaba a cada lado y las unimos con un corazón… —Rió como posesa y a Georg le dieron ganas de correr a la barra por la primera ronda de bebidas fuertes—. ¿O qué tal Gus… Ti…?

Gusti. Cierto. Georg tuvo que verle el lado gracioso a todo y vaya que lo tenía con las ironías de la vida, pero no estaba muy apto para soltar una carcajada que le hiciera doler el estómago. Necesitaba valor y desvergüenza para ello; necesitaba al menos unas tres copas seguidas una de otra.

Necesitaba de Gusti…

 

Bill en definitiva encontró en Roxane lo que no encontraba en los otros chicos de la banda: una masculina compañía que se inclinaba a expresar su lado femenino.

Tras intercambiar bromas y labial en el baño de damas, habían acompañado a Georg uno de cada lado y lo habían llenado de besos pegajosos en las mejillas y abrazos torpes productos de la ebriedad que corría a cargo del barman.

Tom, dándolos por perdidos en la bebida, había optado por mostrarse indulgente. Con una mano en la rodilla de Bill, controlaba lo más escandaloso de su comportamiento y lo mantenía a raya de subirse a la mesa y hacer alguna especie de danza exótica que prefería reservar para la privacidad de su intimidad.

De Roxane ya era otro cuento. De ella o él, o quien fuera, Georg se encargaba con una curiosa bebida morada en mano y un pie agitándose al aire al son de la música.

Así habían pasado los cuatro una noche que culminaba a las doce en punto con una nueva cubeta de la cual sacaban una botella nueva y sin descorchar y devolvían con una ‘regalo’ nada agradable que Georg se dignaba a entregar.

—El bebé necesita un babero –balbuceó Bill, apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente y dando un vistazo a Tom, que lo tenía casi sentado en sus piernas y afianzado con un brazo en torno a la cintura.

—Guh. Mi boca sabe a… —Por la mente del bajista pasaron palabras de todo tipo menos de índole fino para definir el sabor que le llegó de improviso y que se enjugó con el antebrazo—. Mierda, sabe a mierda.

—¿Cuándo has…? –Empezó Bill, pero los ojos se le entrecerraron con modorra y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de su gemelo, se sumió en un agradable sopor. Aún seguía consciente, pero muy ajeno a lo que acontecía su alrededor. En su cabeza, la música del atestado local, ya se había apagado.

—Este joven caballero necesita refrescarse –se disculpó Roxane con una expresión contrita y apenada—. Volvemos en un minuto.

Salió del privado en el que estaban y arrastrando a Georg casi sobre sus hombros, lo llevó por los bordes del lugar evitando así las aglomeraciones de bailarines que abundaban por todos lados. Incluso así, uno muy entusiasta les dio con el codo en el costado, pero entendió de buenas a primeras que si lo volvía a hacer, Georg le iba a vaciar el estómago, así que se alejó de ellos con la nariz en alto y con cara de estar oliendo estiércol.

—Vaya tipejo –masculló Roxane apenas llegaron a los baños—. Cariño, tú el tuyo, yo el mío. –Georg iba a agregar que era el mismo, pero un dedo de uña larga se posó con delicadeza en sus labios y lo silenció antes de pronunciar una sílaba—. No, ni lo digas. Soy una dama y exijo tu respeto, Georgie querido. Tú este baño –abrió la puerta con el pie y con un poco de divertida repulsión para luego empujarlo al interior—, y yo éste. Todos contentos y felices.

¿Se podía rebatir aquello? Georg negó la cabeza para sí mismo y trastabillo al entrar el baño. Puso especial cuidado en no caer pues sus pisadas chapoteaban y dudaba que lo único que hubiese en el suelo fuera agua. Por descontado que no.

Ya en el interior, la náusea amainó, pero era comprensible: nunca había sentido ganas de vomitar. Su devolución de tripas en la cubeta de hielo había sido de un impulso corporal y ya más despejado tras el esfuerzo de caminar y amortiguado tras la puerta del atronador sonido de la música, podía pensar con coherencia.

Primeramente, que el espejo que tenía enfrente era terrible. La luz blanquecina resaltaba cada imperfección y no había peor juez que uno mismo. Se sentía como lucía: ebrio y desaseado. Un poco menos de etiquetas de marca en su ropa y pasaría por algún vagabundo con un buen corte y que vestía a la moda.

En segundo término… Cohibido. Observado.

Reflejado con odiosa nitidez, estaba Gustav detrás. Sentado en una de las cabinas con retrete y la puerta abierta. Observándolo con el ceño fruncido y expresión escrutadora parecía haber estado en ese lugar desde hacía ya un rato. De tenerlo más cerca, hasta consideraría paranoico pensar que ese alzamiento de nariz era para apreciar cuán ebrio estaba, pero no se equivocaba para nada. Bastantes años juntos ya les hacía conocerse cada maña y treta y un mes de haber cambiado en parte la relación, no desechaba lo anterior como un simple batido de hojas al viento. Jamás.

—Estás directo a tirar al bote de la basura –comentó. Se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba con naturalidad hasta estar a un lado y abrir el grifo de agua para lavarse las manos. Presionó en el surtidor de jabón, pero nada salió—. Puf, paga uno bastante en la entrada y no hay jabón de manos. Joder.

—Ni papel de baño –secundó el bajista. Desde su puesto de vigía frente al espejo, veía carencia de algo con qué secarse las manos—. El lugar apesta.

Se dio un sobresalto. Gustav lo miraba con intensidad a través de los reflejos gemelos que tenían al frente y parecía divertido sin dejar entrever razones.

—Qué –farfulló con lengua torpe.

Quiso correr por la puerta o encerrarse en alguno de los retretes para huir de todo lo que le producía incomodidad y picazón, pero los pies estaban firmes al suelo y la parálisis que lo dominó, se apoderó de su cuerpo del todo.

Extrañamente, la mano que rozó su mejilla fue dulce y cálida. Un pulgar que presionó sus labios y se hundió un poco en la humedad. En un principio con curiosidad, pero luego la faz de Gustav se oscureció bajo sus propias sombras y su contacto pareció fuera de lugar.

Lo mismo el beso que le dio. En un principio torpe y sus narices colisionaron con fuerza suficiente para repelerlos el uno del otro, pero el segundo intento remedió lo anterior. Una mirada mutua de ‘no lo eches a perder, cabrón’ y sus bocas se abrieron en tiempos idénticos y paralelos.

Para Georg fue un amarre justo en el pecho. Echar soga de sus emociones y ahorcarlas en una manera placentera, porque disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando. El aliento de Gustav era fresco y con atisbos de algún dulce de canela con manzanas que le supo a maravilla. Era mejor que el típico mentolado y ardía contra su paladar.

Su duda era si la experiencia era recíproca. Aún sentía su propio vómito y el besar las borracheras ajenas no era delicia de nadie en el mundo o eso creía, pero al rubio no parecía importarle gran cosa. A manera de prueba, ambas manos se afianzaban en sus mejillas y se alejaba por aliento el tiempo necesario para regresar y tras pausados besos en los que sus labios húmedos se encontraron, retornar a la profundidad antes experimentada.

Sus lenguas tanteándose con cuidado y una delicadeza impropia que daba a su beso algo de ternura y a la vez un aire de una primera vez… Lo era en cierto modo, al menos tras los fallidos intentos anteriores y las malas sorpresas de no ser besos deseados y pese a ello ser mal planeados, pero el momento era diferente.

Georg lo podía decir y tenía certeza de que Gustav podía hacer lo propio si se tomaban la molestia de tomar aire nuevo y decirlo.

Gradualmente, fue lo que pasó. La lentitud y la laxitud en el abrazo en el que se encontraban fue perdiendo más y más energía hasta dejarlos a escasos centímetros uno del otro y escrutando lo que podía ser el rompimiento de la ilusión.

El primero que hablase llevaba consigo el riesgo de decir una maravilla o cagarla sin remedio. Era… Complicado. Georg no se sentía listo para ello y fue por eso que parpadeó con nervios y ansías incontrolables.

—Estás ebrio –dijo Gustav sin más. Se rascó un poco al borde del ojo y sin mediar palabra, salió del baño.

Georg se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido y barajando la posibilidad de en realidad estar tirado en el suelo de ese cochino baño, con el agua que no lo era del todo, mojando su espalda, e ido por el alcohol. Podía ser… Quizá… Pero el grito parecido a un chillido que escuchó en el exterior rompió su escasa ilusión y le hizo caer casi de cabeza en la realidad.

El beso había sucedido… Preguntas sin respuesta, después.

Salió aturdido y con las piernas temblando para ver a Roxane con el teléfono móvil en mano y haciendo intentos de enfocar en sus pechos con la cámara.

El flash fue lo bastante potente para iluminar la firma entre sus senos de ‘Gus♥Ti’ con labial y hacerle soltar una carcajada…

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. … SABE QUE ES AMOR…

**… SABE QUE ES AMOR…**

Luego de su parranda y al día siguiente en una soleada y fresca mañana de mayo, Georg abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido tal que la persona que dormía a su lado despertó de su congestión alcohólica y le dio una mirada de muerte por ello.

Con una incipiente barba mañanera y el maquillaje corrido, Roxane era al fin, el hombre que realmente era. Al menos ya lo aparentaba, y dándose media vuelta luego de fulminarlo con todo su rencor por ser arrancado del placentero y reparador sueño en el que estaba sumido, jalaba las cobijas y se hacía un ovillo tan pequeño y apretado, que lo tiraba de su litera.

—Jo, mi cabeza… —Murmuró el bajista cubriéndose la cara con el brazo y tanteando con la otra mano libre por debajo de él pues había caído en algo tan blando y que también se quejaba, que no dudaba ni por error que fuera alguien vivo.

Después de la juerga que se habían tomado y más por su parte luego de haber besado o sido besado en todo caso, por Gustav, las bebidas habían corrido tan libres por su mesa que era un milagro que no estuvieran devolviendo las tripas.

—Pesas, bruto –vino de abajo. Por la voz, Bill, quien no parecía haber tenido tanta suerte y sus barboteos pronosticaban lo mucho que su estómago se iba a vaciar en medio pasillo—. Me siento como mierda…

—Roxane está en mi litera –dijo Georg ignorándolo—. Si alguien me asegura que practicamos zoofilia homosexual con, no sé, un perro callejero, le creeré. Ouch, me duele hasta el alma.

Bill sentía lo propio, pero se agravaba el dolor con el bajista encima, así que haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta, se lo quitaba de encima sin importar lo mucho que los dos sufrían en ello. A veces, con la cruda haciendo saltar chispas rojas alrededor de sus cabezas, lo mejor era quedarse quietecitos y apenas respirando.

Por desgracia, no era una opción muy viable, ya que de la pequeña cocina del autobús de la gira, llegaba un tenue pero prometedor aroma que hizo a sus delicados estómagos gruñir por un poco de amor y alimento.

—Huele bien –balbuceó Bill apenas moviendo los labios. Algo en ellos le recordaba el sabor amargo del vodka y la garganta la raspaba como si se hubiera tomado un garrafón él solo.

—Juraría que Gusti cocina… —Georg pasó la lengua por sus resecos labios y casi era probar un desayuno con amor. No le importaba si lo que iba a comer consistía en un magro café acompañado por un par de tostadas con mantequilla, porque hecho por el rubio, hasta eso sabía a gloria.

—¿Quién, perdón? Yo quiero comer con ustedes también. Oh, Gusti. – Roxane sacó la cabeza por el borde de la litera y contempló el espectáculo tan triste y patético que eran Bill y Georg con las ropas del día anterior arrugadas y con manchas por todos lados. Caras pálidas y sufridas que se complementaban con gestos hoscos y síntomas de alguna enfermedad que se incubaban. Lo resumió muy bien con cuatro palabras—: ustedes dos, están jodidos.

—Gracias –dijeron a coro y con mutuas muestras de ayuda, se intentaron poner de pie apoyados el uno con el otro.

Ya en la cocina, el panorama no era muy diferente…

—Humpf –era la respuesta de Tom a los ‘Buenos días’ que Gustav le daba. Se desplomaba ante la mesa, pero agradecía no tener resaca tan grave como la que auguraba para los dos ex bellos y ex durmientes que entraban descalzos y con mala cara al reducido espacio que conformaba lo que pomposamente llamaban la cocina y comedor presidencial en el bus—. ¿Mala mañana? –Preguntaba desde su lugar.

Bill le demostraba que eran gemelos dándole una respuesta de muchas consonantes y alguna vocal perdida como la que le había dado a Gustav y que indicaba cuán grande era su malestar y lo hecho mierda que se sentía. Lo dejó todavía más claro cuando se dejó caer a su lado y abrió la boca para soltar un gruñido lastimero.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras beber así, Tomi. –Le pinchó un brazo con saña necesaria para hacerle saber su reproche—, ni siquiera recuerdo como regresamos.

Tom se encogió de hombros, lo mismo que Georg y para sorpresa de los tres presentes, Gustav también. O sea que era un milagro estar los cuatro ahí y sólo con una resaca, en lugar de a un lado de la carretera y muertos.

Georg, quien lo tenía justo de frente y recibiendo su espalda, se encontró cohibido ante su silencio y ante ese pequeño gesto de no darse vuelta que le hizo sentir la piedra en el estómago y la opresión en el pecho, que de días atrás cargaba.

¿Después del beso de la noche anterior era mucho pretender que no iban a cambiar las cosas? La entera situación parecía ridícula si tomaba en cuenta que nadie sabía nada de nada a excepción de ellos dos y comportarse extraños levantaría enormes sospechas. Por mucha resaca que los gemelos cargasen, no iban a dejar pasar aquello como desapercibido.

Abrió la boca, quizá para decir algo, pero se encontró boqueando como un pez e incapaz de pronunciar algo que no fuera un ronco gemido.

Por fortuna suya, Bill era quejoso cuando se sentía mal y tras la juerga anterior, se sentía morir. Reclamó desayuno y Gustav asintió mirando la tablilla sobre la cual picaba un poco de fruta fresca.

Tom hizo lo propio pidiendo también algo de comer y levantándose para servir una taza de café para sí mismo y otra para Bill. Sin mediar palabra, sirvió otras dos apenas colocó las primeras en la mesa y Georg arqueó una ceja sin entender bien el recipiente excedente.

La explicación apareció segundos después, envuelta en un albornoz que Georg solía usar cuando salía de la ducha y estirándose al tiempo que daba los buenos días como flor saludando al sol.

—Oí desayuno –dijo Roxane con franqueza y sentándose en el ya reducido espacio de la mesa al tiempo que se palmeaba un poco las mejillas—. Y no se preocupen, me voy después de eso. Lo juro. Palabra de –apoyo una mano en el pecho—, todo corazón. – Para enfatizarlo, dejó una abertura bajo la tela y la firma que Gustav había hecho la noche anterior, saltó a la vista de todos.

—Genial –barbotó Bill con voz rasposa. Extendió los dedos y rozó la piel encantado. Le gustaba la firma y se hizo a la resolución de hacer lo propio alguna vez.

—Gusti se divirtió anoche –río Tom con sorna. Tosió luego de eso; en su cuerpo, la sensación de haber tragado una bola de pelos porque le costaba un poco lidiar con la resequedad que le quedaba luego de bebidas fuertes.

—Tsk –hizo el rubio.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, se daba vuelta en sus propios pies y llevaba en manos consigo, un traste sobre el que preparaba masa. Presumiblemente, crepas para desayunar y por la fruta que ya tenía lista, quizá eran sus crepas especiales rellenas con dulce, fruta y bañadas en chocolate. Por ende y a sabiendas de lo que implicaba, sus tres compañeros de banda escucharon un triple rugir de tripas, que Roxane celebró palmoteando las manos.

Pero el hambre no quita la vergüenza y de eso estaba muy seguro el bajista, quien eludía a Gustav se miraba las manos con un interés tan falso como el que tenía Tom sobre las quejas que Bill profería conforme despertaba más.

—Georg… —El aludido hacía caso del llamado y aunque fuese por parte de Gustav, con todo el valor que se vio capaz de reunir, levantó la cabeza que de pronto pesaba una tonelada y fijó su vista con tanta intensidad en la de su amigo, que ambos sintieron un ramalazo de energía—. ¿Tú… —Carraspeó y enrojeció de las mejillas en apenas un segundo—, ya sabes, quieres desayuno?

Asintió y exhaló aire con un suspiró tan profundo que resonó por el estrecho espacio en el que los cinco estaban.

—Gracias –susurró al final y fue una loza imaginaria la que le cayó del cielo y le aplastó todo lo que la borrachera que había pescado la noche anterior, no había jodido de antemano.

La siguiente hora pasó dominada por las voces de Bill y Roxane, quienes luego de engullir más que comer su desayuno, se habían despedido de una manera tan efusiva que Georg había tenido que girar los ojos incrédulo y Tom separarlos del abrazo que se daban y tornarse posesivo con su gemelo, quien parecía despedirse de una vieja amiga de toda la vida en lugar de un travesti que apenas conocía de menos de veinticuatro horas atrás.

—Estás celoso, Tomi… —Le había chanceado Bill al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba besos en el cuello. Lo que iba a venir luego de eso, Georg en definitiva y por descarte, no lo quería ver. Pasaba de ello, así que regresando por donde había venido, se maldecía apenas unos segundos después cuando llegaba a la cocina y encontraba a Gustav terminando de comer su plato y dispuesto a recoger la mesa.

Era como encontrarse entre dos fuertes enemigos, con la diferencia de que él era el que tenía el disgusto por ambas partes y al menos una de ellas no la traía en contra suya. ¿Era descabellado huir? Si presumía tan bien como solía de conocer a los gemelos, sabía de antemano que regresar no era una opción a menos que quisiese involucrarse en lo que podía haberse desarrollado como una pelea de dimensiones catastróficas o una tórrida escena no digna de estómagos fuertes. Ese día, el suyo no trabajaba bien, así que optó por no dar vuelta atrás y ser valiente en la medida de lo posible y lo imposible a la vez.

Gustav, quien se había quedado paralizado y con dos platos en precario equilibrio, esperaba alguna reacción de su parte para realizar su siguiente movimiento, pero ambos, tiesos como estatuas, parecían anhelar lo mismo el uno del otro.

Al final, fue un tenedor y no ellos, quien rompió el momento y cayendo de uno de los platos mal equilibrados, hizo un ruido tremendo contra el suelo.

Fue alivio mutuo y dos pares de suspiros que dieron pauta a ambos corazones de palpitar de nueva cuenta y a sus dueños caer en cuenta de que se comportaban como adolescentes en su primera cita.

“Bueno, nos hemos besado, ¿Y qué?”, pensaba el rubio al inclinarse y tomar por el mango el pegajoso tenedor. Como bien sabía, el mundo no se había detenido ni la luz del cielo se había apagado. Yendo no tan lejos, nada malo a simple vista parecía alterado a su alrededor y era la prueba necesaria que tenía de que nada trágico y desolador había acontecido aún. Es más, dudaba que fuese a pasar, porque en todo caso ya habría recibido un golpe de puño en la cara por su osado atrevimiento y ni eso había pasado.

Gustav lo había besado. Eso tenía que, de manera forzosa, significar algo para su rubio amigo. Lo que quedaba por hacer, era averiguar razones y vivir con ello. No era un gran trato.

—Besas bien –escuchó cuando se incorporaba y tuvo que hacer una segunda pesca del tenedor, pues se le cayó de la impresión.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, apretó el objeto por el cual se había agachado en primer lugar y la sensación que le invadió, fue la de tener el estómago repleto de agua. No de un modo desagradable, pero tampoco placentero del todo. Confundía por las sensaciones que le daban y en un segundo después, se encontró sin tenedor y con la palma de las manos húmeda de nervios.

—¿Perdón? –Tartamudeó. Dejó el tenedor de lado y se alzó sin apoyar las manos en el suelo al tiempo que contenía la respiración—. Gus…

—Ya no me dices así –comentó el menor, pero sacudió la cabeza y dando un giro, le dio la espalda para concentrarse en el fregadero y en los platos del desayuno que iba a lavar—. Pásame aquellos –pidió al tiempo que abría la llave del agua y con esponja en mano, comenzaba a fregar—. Yo, hum, sólo dije que besas bien. Ya sabes –encogimiento de hombros—, el de anoche fue un buen beso.

—Un buen beso… —Repitió el bajista con un estremecimiento. Algo de morboso tenía el decirlo así de sus propios labios que le agregaba emoción. No como el oírlo del propio Gustav, pero era una especie de reafirmación al hecho que no dejaba pasar.

—Un beso genial –vino de nueva cuenta. El rubio golpeaba los trastes con tanta fuerza, que parecía asesinarlos en lugar de lavarlos.

Gustav estaba nervioso, eso Georg lo podía asegurar y el alivio que le invadió desde los pies hasta el último cabello, fue relajante. No que quisiera ver al baterista en apuros, pero no saberse tan solo en semejante trance, ya era una gran ayuda.

Casi… Quedaba apenas superada la primer traba que se le ponía de frente, ¿Pero cómo proceder después? Y si lo besaba otra vez… Gustav había dicho que el beso de la noche anterior había sido bueno, genial en su corrección, así que la opción de repetir no era tan descabellada, pero los caminos a tomar luego de ello podían ser tan escabrosos y escarpados que optar por una elección en ese mismo instante parecía tan complicado como saltar con los ojos vendados y con la vana esperanza de hacerlo a una escasa distancia y no a un precipicio.

Gusti, yo… —Empezó, muy dispuesto al riesgo y a la aventura, pero entonces hicieron aparición los gemelos con ánimo festivo y no le quedó de otra que sólo tomar el trapo y ayudar a secar los platos limpios de la manera más falsamente relajada que podía aparentar.

 

Igual que la vez anterior, la semana se les fue de una manera ridícula y tan extraña, que cuando el viernes dio inicio la proposición de salir de juerga no la hizo nadie y aún arrepentidos de su anterior estado de ebriedad y la posterior penitencia que había sido dar una entrevista so pena de muerte por parte de su manager con una resaca espantosa, Georg y Bill habían sacado la consola de Tom para jugar videojuegos un rato y luego irse a dormir a una hora decente y sana.

Por eso mientras conectaban los cables al televisor y desenredaba la maraña que se había formado en la prisa de empacarlo la última vez que lo habían usado, juntaban cabezas encima del PlayStation y se susurraban un plan a llevar.

Bill decía “Ve por él, tigre” y daba un zarpazo que con sus uñas recién manicuradas enfatizaba mucho lo que parecía algo arriesgado, pero que ya no podía ser relegado. Georg lo entendía, pero se mostraba remolón mientras se desesperaba por el desastre que los controles formaban.

—No –siseaba entre dientes. Tom se bañaba en esos momentos y dado que era su habitación y la de Bill, aún tardaría un buen rato en aparecer. Les daba más que unos minutos para planearse con técnicas de seducción que según Bill no fallaban, pero de las que el bajista no estaba muy seguro y no se fiaba ni un pelo.

Menos cuando a dos metros tenía al causante de sus desvelos y aunque miraba el televisor con concentración más allá de la humana, no se confiaba en ello. “Carajo, ¿Desde cuándo Gusti prefiere la televisión a un buen libro?”, se cuestionaba con toda la paranoia que venía acumulando desde que todo había comenzado. No que el rubio no tuviera algún programa favorito que de vez en cuando viera, pero ¿ver el canal porno del hotel con cara de que era un interesantísimo documental de la vida en África y creer que eso lo hacía parecer natural? ¡Pamplinas! Fingía, eso de lejos se dejaba averiguar y para demostración de ello, cuando los golpes se escucharon en la puerta, salió de su trance con un salto.

—Servicio a la habitación –dijo Bill luchando con un par de conectores que parecían haberse fusionado—. Abre, Gus –pidió pleno en concentración.

Resoplido y pasos cansados sobre el alfombrado suelo que pertenecían al bajista. Se perdía en la entrada de la habitación mientras recibía la comida que habían pedido para esa noche y daba un par de euros de propina.

—Te lo digo, es sólo acorralarlo y darle una de esas miradas que le doy a Tom cuando… —Reí con picardía—, ya te imaginas. A lo que me refiero es ser muy macho y subyugar a la linda damita con tus encantos.

—Gusti no es una damita, Bill –se quejaba el bajista con un resoplido, al tiempo que palidecía de muerte y sentía la mano posada en su hombro como de plomo.

La mano de Gustav…

—Por como dicen ‘Gusti’ ustedes dos, me harán marica. Vamos chicos, prisa con los controles –y dando un último apretón en el brazo de Georg, se alejaba para de nuevo acomodarse en el sillón y sumirse en pensamientos tan densos que el trío porno que la pantalla proyectaba, se le resbalaba de la pupila como si nada.

—Bah, nunca he pensado que Gusti sea algo gay –se quejó Bill—, de hecho, es muy lindo. Demasiado, quizá sólo eso…

Georg rodó los ojos con apatía. –Mejor cállate.

 

Los marcadores finales dijeron que Bill no había ganado ninguna partida, que Gustav le seguía con una única y vergonzosa victoria que había obtenido mientras Tom soportaba un ataque de estornudos y estrellaba el automóvil en la carrera que corrían. Los restantes resultados habían dado un empate que no terminaba de suceder mientras Georg y Tom se disputaban ‘la última ronda’ a la que siempre le agregaban un nuevo juego y que los tuvo hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando al fin, Bill había desconectado la consola de la electricidad y con su más determinada voz, había amenazado a su gemelo de que o se dormían a la de ya o al día siguiente le iba a hacer pagar por ello.

‘Gulps’ sonoros por parte de los tres, quienes se habían deseado buenas noches y habían cerrado las puntuaciones declarando que luego decidirían quién era el máster del Guitar Hero.

Puertas cerradas y despedidas apresuradas para luego caminar de regreso a su propia habitación. Un trayecto de apenas unos metros, pero que a Georg le hizo tomar consciencia de que él y Gustav iban a estar solos.

No que no lo hubiesen estado en días antes y con tiempo suficiente, pero luego de aquella confesión por parte del baterista y de la interrupción que habían sufrido, los escasos momentos con los que contaban, parecían tan nulos como contados granos de arena en la cabeza de un alfiler.

En el autobús era imposible la intimidad y luego ya hospedados en un hotel para el concierto que iban a dar al día siguiente, los días se habían tornado tan agotadores que caían rendidos sobre la cama antes de poder mediar alguna palabra.

Las circunstancias se cargaban todo y todo podría haber continuado así, pero al parecer ya no más. Sin bostezar ni una vez, ambos se encontraban sentados cada uno en su cama y soportando un silencio tan denso que se palpaba con sólo extender las manos.

La tensión se rompió con un golpe contra el muro y una risa sofocada que los hizo intercambiar gestos de exasperación al darse cuenta de las intenciones con las que contaba Bill en el momento de sacarlos casi a patadas del cuarto que compartía con Tom y que para nada tenían que ver con dormir.

—Esos dos… —Dijo Gustav con un poco de reproche, pero divertido a la vez.

Georg no podía asegurar hasta qué punto el baterista estaba enterado de lo que era la relación que los gemelos mantenían, pero era evidente que Gustav no se chupaba el dedo en lo que refería a aquellos dos y si bien no tiraba flores al aire por lo que hacían, tampoco le había escuchado algún comentario negativo que no fuera una traza de sincera preocupación porque fueran atrapados.

Al menos era seguro que era abierto de mente y… ¿Y qué? El calor le subió de pronto como ráfaga desde la punta de los dedos de los pies y le sofocó cual incendió mientras se extendía por sus miembros, daba vueltas como montaña rusa en su estómago y se dispersaba en todas direcciones.

—Gusti… —Susurró, no muy seguro de sus siguientes palabras, pero con fe de que éstas saldrían por sí solas—. ¿En verdad te gustó aquel beso?

Ya estaba. Tanto si era rechazado como aceptado, sobreviviría con ello. Sólo que antes tenía que saber. No era del tipo de gente que huía de lo que representaba un peligro o incomodidad a su persona, pero hasta ese segundo, tampoco había sido uno muy valiente. Únicamente le quedaba rezar para que si el final resultaba ser fatídico, no lo fuera tanto como para querer hacer un hoyo y arrastrarse dentro a morir.

—Tú sabes que sí –escuchó—, estuviste ahí… También te gusto, ¿No?

¿Era líneas de qué tipo? Georg desearía estar más versado en cuestiones amorosas que fueran más allá de la decena de groupies con las que se había acostado en los últimos años y que hasta hacía un mes todavía se tiraba, porque estaba con la mente en blanco y la lengua seca de palabras.

—Sí. —¿Sí qué? Exhaló con exasperación por sí mismo y se tronó con cuidado cada dedo de la mano. Los hizo resonar por toda la habitación antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en su cama y sacarse los zapatos de una buena vez.

—¿Georg…? –Tanteó el rubio. Cuando Georg giró el rostro para verlo, lo vio a la luz de la única lámpara encendida, mordiéndose los labios con indecisión y un tanto nervioso. Sabía que no era justo, pero temblaba presa del miedo, la angustia y la tristeza por lo que todo significaba o podía significar, que sólo por respeto y educación escuchó sus restantes palabras—. Pensé que quizá hoy podríamos hablar… Tú y yo.

—Estoy cansado –murmuró con las orejas ardiendo—. Hum, buenas noches, Gus… Gusti…

Segundos después la luz se desvaneció y Georg se encontró agotado sobre su espalda y pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

Los labios que después se unieron en los suyos con suavidad, apenas en algo que no entraba en la descripción de un beso, pero que lo era por descarte, le sobresaltaron con la dulzura y pausa con la que se unían a los propios. Se separaban y un cálido aliento se posaba en su mejilla apenas un instante antes de desaparecer bajo el ruido de un par de pisadas lentas que se alejaban.

No hubo un ‘buenas noches’ de regreso, pero a Georg no le hizo falta. Cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y abriendo los ojos a la oscuridad total de la habitación, laxo de cuerpo, supo que estaba enamorado de Gustav.

 

La mañana les sorprendió con prisas por haberse quedado dormidos y con un itinerario tan cargado, que luego de un par de tostadas y un café, habían sobrellevado casi al borde del desmayo y con toda la diplomacia con la que contaban para no estallar, primero ante una sesión de fotos, luego un entrevista para una televisora francesa y un ajuste de último minuto con la redacción de una revista sensacionalista que aseguraba contar con pruebas concluyentes a irrefutables de que los gemelos no sólo mantenían una relación incestuoso, sino que además se sentían orgullosos de ella.

La cara tanto de Georg como de Gustav eran todo un poema épico, pero todo rastro de horror había desaparecido cuando se sentaban a admirar como Bill lidiaba con una mordaz periodista y negaba algo cierto, pero aún increíble. Tom se había burlado por igual y habían salido tan bien parados de aquello, que su manager los había dejado dos horas libres antes de los preparativos del concierto.

—Eso fue… Asombroso, Dios santo –seguía repitiendo el bajista.

Bill se aplicaba maquillaje frente al enorme espejo del camerino con el que los cuatro contaban y ni se molestaba en asentir. Sólo luego de que Georg se convirtió en algo repetitivo, fue cuando asestó su puñalada con el veneno de la realidad.

Declaró, con una sonrisa entre labios, que quería estar presente cuando Georg tuviera que negar los rumores, si es que estos se colaban en algún momento, de su relación con Gustav. Porque, como repitió enfatizando sus palabras con golpes de su pincel de ojos, eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Aseguró también, para un alivio bastante agridulce de Georg, que ellos dos iban a estar juntos…

 

El concierto fue bastante bien.

Tanto, que Bill regresó al escenario y se tomó cinco minutos extras de los planeados para agradecer a las fans y sincronizar un improvisado canto sincronizado.

Para eso, Tom salió con él y los gritos de la multitud fueron tan fuertes que Georg se hizo un ovillo contra una pared y apoyando el mentón contra las rodillas recogidas, rogó porque los gemelos no se emocionaran demasiado o los tendrían que ir a rescatar de las manos de algunas fangirls desquiciadas.

Se rió de su propia broma y cargado de adrenalina y euforia, no le importó gran cosa cuando Gustav se dejó caer en idéntica postura a su lado y le codeó para que compartiera la broma que lo tenía con ojos brillosos y batiendo la dentadura.

En lugar de ello, Georg lo besó de nuevo y se encontró con una respuesta igual de agradable, cuando Gustav tomó su rostro con una mano caliente y ampollada y profundizó aún más el beso. Se encontró cerrado el contacto haciendo lo propio y en un segundo se enfrascaron en un momento íntimo y agradable que los hizo entrecerrar los ojos de gusto y disfrutar el momento.

Ya no había nada de sórdido en ello, porque era un modo de decir sin palabras que hacerlo entre ellos dos, estaba bien y permitido por ambos.

Bill, que fue el primero que entró en la habitación luego de una reverencia al frenético público femenino, regresó por donde vino y halando a Tom consigo, mientras esbozaba en labios la más pequeña de las sonrisas de complicidad.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. ... NI LOS GEMELOS LOS DETIENEN… MUCHO… DEMASIADO…

**... NI LOS GEMELOS LOS DETIENEN… MUCHO… DEMASIADO…**

Gustav sólo se rió, y tímido y sonrojado en partes iguales, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Georg en donde se quedó unos segundos más disfrutando del contacto y del calor que ambos emanaban al estar tan cerca.

El golpe contra la pared se repitió y lo que le acompañó fue un quejido de Bill que resonó por cada rincón de la habitación y los hizo sentir las orejas arder porque sabían lo que los gemelos hacían. Eso de tiempo atrás, pero pertenecía al trato de “Detalles no, gracias pero nuevo no” y una de las partes no lo cumplía.

—Ough, Tomi… Eso fue… ¡Ah! –Fuera lo que fuera, no podía superar lo que tanto Georg como Gustav pensaban. Rezaban por ello… Y también porque la pared que compartían soportase lo que parecían ser embestidas no sólo de Tom, sino de la cabecera de la cama de los gemelos, que con cada tumbo, hasta el piso vibraba.

—Nuestros pequeños gemelos han crecido –dijo Georg enjugándose una lágrima falsa de la comisura del párpado y estallando en carcajadas que ahogaba en el cuello de Gustav mientras lo abrazaba con los dos brazos en torno a la cintura.

Un apretón significativo que daba y le era retribuido con igual paz y quietud. Ambos temblando un poco al contacto y aún recargados contra la puerta, que apenas y se habían visto libres del todo para esa noche, casi habían corrido a refugiarse a la habitación del hotel que compartían.

Y luego en ella, uno, sino es que ambos, saltaban sobre el otro y comenzaban lo que tenía noches y más noches ocurriendo.

Pasada aquella velada en la que realmente sobrios y coherentes en sus cinco sentidos se habían besado, los días que habían venido se tornaron tan dulces como la mejor de las mieles. Georg lo podía asegurar mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados de Gustav con un poco de lentitud y fuerza al tiempo que succionaba su labio inferior y lo mordía con toda la suavidad que se encontraba capaz de proyectar.

Para su deleite, Gustav no era ningún virgen asustadizo y retribuía la atención recibida con un juego de pies tan habilidoso que lo posicionaba con la espalda justo contra el muro y tras arrinconarlo, besaba su cuello.

La lengua que salió a probar la piel expuesta era traviesa y veloz mientras recorría con tortuosa lentitud la zona de lado a lado y unos gentiles dientes arañaban un poco el bulto que su manzana de Adán formaba.

Georg no podía sino sentir las rodillas formadas de gelatina y unas ansías tremendas de corresponder las caricias, pero estaba tan extasiado que su única arma de defensa fue mostrarse sumiso.

—Dios santo… —Siseó en deleite total tomando la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos y haciéndolo parar cuando llegaba al borde del cuello de su camiseta y la tironeaba con insistencia para encontrar un poco más de piel—. Espera –jadeó y con un poco de vergüenza por la mirada divertida que Gustav le daba, se sacaba la prenda con un poco de reticencia.

El aire que se arremolinó en torno al pecho era fresco, sino es que es helado y un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda mientras se acariciaba con fuerza los antebrazos para entrar en calor.

Pensaba que era su movimiento más osado desde que su relación con Gustav había tomado ese nuevo giro, pero le parecía tan natural desear ese nuevo tipo de contacto… Hasta ese momento, se habían limitado a una variante de besos y abrazos al estar solos, pero con la ropa en su lugar y nada más. El reciente avance era en medida un poco atrevido de su parte, pero la opción no era sino continuar y no atascarse.

A respuesta, Gustav extendió un dedo que delineó el contorno de sus clavículas y se detuvo justo en el centro. Un rápido vistazo bastó para ver la chispa en los ojos del rubio y hacer que el bajista lo asiera un poco por el borde de la playera que usaba y tironeara de ella con infantil insistencia.

Un puchero y un rubor en mejillas cuando el baterista asintió y alzando los brazos se dejaba despojar de la prenda.

Se contemplaban un escaso segundo antes de saltar en brazos del otro y con un nuevo impulso, apoyarse contra la pared mientras los toques se volvían rudos y sus lenguas se encontraban sin un poco de pudor de por medio.

Para desgracia, un cierto grito se dejó escuchar…

—¡Joder! –Un puñetazo a la pared que compartían y tanto Georg como Gustav dieron un salto conjunto al oír las quejas de Tom—. Decencia, por Dios, qué jodida falta de respeto –retumbaba su voz—. Hay personas que no molestamos en las otras habitaciones, por favor.

Idéntico rodar de ojos mientras se soltaban y tras recoger sus camisetas y darse un último beso que apenas fue un roce de labios, se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron cada quien en su cama.

 

Bill leía una revista juvenil justo en el instante en que Georg le llegó por detrás y con precisión le estampaba un golpe en la nuca que lo hacía maldecir con sonoridad y escupiendo la palabrota que se le había ido.

Dio una mirada de muerte, pero el bajista parecía tan malhumorado que prefirió no hacer peligrar su vida por cuenta propia y siendo tan educado como podía cuando alguna cámara lo enfocaba, apartaba su lectura y arqueaba una ceja para hacer entender que era todo oídos y atención.

—Anoche… —Fueron por todo las palabras del mayor. Bill fingió un gesto de sorpresa con un corto ‘oh’ que salió de sus labios mientras mordisqueaba una uña con falso bochorno y se soltaba carcajeando después—. Sí, que lindo; veo que ya sabes.

—Golpearon el muro, pillines –le chanceó el menor. Saltaba de su asiento en el sillón y caía al lado de Georg, que no oponía resistencia a la barbilla que buscaba sitio en su hombro o a los labios que susurraban en su oído toda clase de teorías descabelladas que venían a resumirse en—: Lo hiciste con Gusti.

—Hum, no –negaba el bajista—. Verás… —Bajó el tono de su voz y se convirtió en un rasgueo entrecortado del cual Bill se emocionó esperando mucho—. Entramos a la habitación y ya sabes, el estuche de mi bajo estaba abierto así que casi nos caíamos en él pero… —Golpe en la rodilla—. Ok, total que lo besé o me besó, da lo mismo y… —Suspiro. El menor de los gemelos lo mira con tanta intensidad que Georg se siente cohibido y con un hoyo por la fuerza con la que Bill espera que continúe—. ¿Qué?

—Anda, ¿Qué pasó después? –Es todo ojos, oídos y atención mientras se hace un ovillo y tras asegurarse con una mirada de que no se encuentre nadie alrededor, sigue con su interrogatorio—. ¿Lo arrinconaste contra el muro mientras lo besabas?

Asentimiento. Georg no estaba siquiera seguro quién había dado ese primer movimiento pero poco importaba. –Eso – corroboraba—. Luego, ya sabes, camisetas fuera… —Se muerde el labio inferior ante el recuerdo y es casi como palpar la suave piel de Gustav… Probarlo en un sentido que antes no había pensando y en el que se pierde el tiempo necesario para conseguir que Bill le regrese su anterior golpe y salga de ensoñaciones—. ¡Jo! –Se queja y frota al mismo tiempo.

—Me has obligado —canturrea el menor en excusa—. ¿Y luego?

Ojos grandes y traviesos. Georg se burla diciendo ‘sexo’ sólo moviendo la boca pero sin sonido y es como poder ver la cara que Bill pondría en caso de encontrar a Tom con alguna tanga de color rojo, un gorro de Santa Claus y un moño en torno al cuello que lo declare el regalo navideño.

—No… —Susurra con incredulidad.

—Sí –le responde, esperando para soltar la bomba.

—¡No…! –Boca abierta hasta el suelo.

—Mmm, pues no. –Expresión seria—. En serio, Bill, golpearon el muro. Los gritos de Tom hicieron que, ugh, ‘aquello’ se fuera a pique –mencionó lo más casual posible al tiempo que señalaba su entrepierna con el pulgar hacia abajo.

—Oh… Vaya que lo siento –y luego Bill se escondió tras la revista que leía—. ¿Pero sabes…? –Dijo con malicia y en un intento de ser casual por el borde del papel sobre el cual se asomaba —, aunque eso no hubiera pasado, creo que no habrían hecho más. Casi lo puedo jurar.

—¿Más de qué? –Preguntó Tom, que entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en medio de los dos.

—Tomi –Bill sacó la lengua—, ¿Tú de qué crees? Verás, anoche…

Ambos, Tom y Georg rompen en falsas toses y se levantan en un mismo impulso. Huyen por la puerta que Gustav abre y que mantiene abierta mientras alza una ceja y se pregunta qué carajos pasa…

 

“Rueda de prensa y luego autógrafos” son las indicaciones. David Jost saca entonces su pequeño y moderno celular para marcar algún número y alejarse entre gente del staff mientras deja a los chicos ya detrás de los asientos que van a ocupar y a la maquillista que los atiende hacer su trabajo.

Bill renuncia a su petición de un paquete de chicles y Tom a la oportunidad de ir al baño sin perderse. Se sientan juntos y el bullicio que acordona la mesa elevada por encima de todos gracias a una tarima de un metro, los coloca en un punto tan visible que las pocas fans con pases privados que han dejado pasar antes del show, se agolpan a sus pies y sacan pancartas y cantan a voz de grito.

—Es nuestra canción y no la entiendo, mierda –murmura Bill a su gemelo y repite el comentario a Georg, que está sentado a su lado y juguetea con el borde del mantel blanco que han colocado en la mesa—. ¿Georg? –Llama su atención mientras lo codea—. Tierra a Georg. Cambio.

Un nuevo haz de luces se hace presente y todos se encuentran tomando las posiciones de siempre y los arreglos pertinentes que empiezan con la cuenta regresiva hasta que las cámaras comienzan a grabar.

Presentaciones repetidas y tiempo suficiente para pequeñas bromas. Bill muerde la punta del bolígrafo que ha conseguido del montón de tarjetas que son neceser del entrevistador y hace un pequeño y chueco corazón que rellena con “G&G” y pasa a Georg lo más discreto posible.

Oye un sonido ahogado y sus pupilas se curvan en el borde de su visión para ver la burda réplica del bajista, que si bien es tosca, da muy bien a entender su intención: “Jódete, Bill”.

Se mantienen así durante la media hora que el estira y afloja de preguntas se representa en la entrevista y al final el pequeño papel ocupa un lugar importante en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Georg.

Finalizado el día y de regreso al hotel, saca el trozo de papel y lo sostiene en una mano mientras la otra busca a Gustav y presiona al encontrar a su par. No se miran y no intercambian gesto alguno, pero lo esencial se palpa en la electricidad del aire.

 

A variante, por primera vez alcanzan la cama y sentados en el borde del colchón, los besos se tornan ansiosos y entrecortados. Son más rápidas sucesiones mientras sus manos se tocan la piel disponible y los contactos se tornan ásperos y ansiosos.

Gustav rodea la nuca de Georg con un brazo y con el otro frota su costado de arriba a abajo con reverencial calma. Su mano está ampollada del último concierto y sus dedos húmedos de nervios. Para Georg es tortura pura y gruñe mientras sus lenguas se encuentran y se separan.

Se siente diferente y no sabe si a causa de las sugerencias subidas de tono que Bill ilustraba con toscos dibujos en el papel de días antes o en las servilletas de la cena a la que asistieron esa misma tarde. Tan explícitos los condenados dibujos, que se había ahogado con un poco de puré de papa y se había acabado el vaso de agua para no morir por algo tan ridículo.

Apenas eran sombras que se parecían a ellos, pues Bill era tan bueno en dibujo como lo era en la guitarra y por lo tanto apenas eran líneas y ruedas que asemejaban una versión del kamasutra bastante burda. Siempre debajo de cada viñeta con alguna nota subida de nota que incluía flechas para señalar quién era quién.

Fruncía un poco el ceño al recordar que en algunas de las posturas ocupaba el dudable lugar de honor del que iba debajo. No que realmente le importase si es que algo como eso iba a suceder en algún momento, pero con la semilla de la inquietud sembrada en su interior, dejaba de parecer una idea descabellada del todo.

—Gusti… —Murmuró contra los labios del rubio y entreabrió los ojos para encontrar un par igual que parpadeaba con dificultad y dejaba la tierra del ensueño para presentarse a la realidad—. ¿Puedo…? –A toda petición, ambas manos que apoyaba en sus hombros bajaban por su pecho y lo recorrían hasta encontrarse en el estómago—. Quiero tocarte más –dijo sin estar muy seguro si eran sus palabras las que sonaban en la habitación.

Debían serlo por la palidez que Gustav mostró, pero con la sorpresa que acompañó su cambio de color, vino una ayuda que se manifestó en un par de manos rodeando las suyas y haciéndolas subir de nuevo a su pecho.

—Así –indicó el baterista al tomar una mano y besar la yema de los dedos para humedecerlas un poco con saliva y posarlas de nuevo en su pecho.

Georg sólo sonrió con complicidad mientras recorría uno de sus pezones y lo excitaba en movimientos circulares. Hizo lo propio con el otro y Gustav, quien solía ser el más silencioso de los dos, gimió en un tono bajo.

—Se siente bien –susurró con voz cogida y se mordió los labios mientras observaba a Georg ir por su cuello y bajar en ruta directa a remplazar sus dedos y con suaves lametones y succiones leves, apoderarse de sus pezones y molestarlo—. Mierda, eso es… Uf.

—¿Se siente bien? –Le preguntó Georg sin parar sus atenciones y besando alternadamente ambos lados—. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí, sí –pronunció al tiempo que le apartaba el suelto cabello de la frente y resoplaba. Acariciaba bajo sus orejas y Georg hacía ruiditos de complacencia que denotaban cuán atendido se sentía mientras hacía lo propio, pero Gustav sabía que se estaba llevando la mejor parte de todo aquello.

Obnubilado, apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando se vio empujado de manera suave pero firme contra el colchón y se encontró tendido de espaldas y temblando como hoja al viento. Georg seguía en su pecho, pero sus manos tanteaban el borde del pantalón y tironeaban de la tela con insistencia. Ni de broma eso era algo que no quería, pero tampoco parecía estar tan seguro…

—Georg, creo que… ¡Woah! –Gimió de pronto; tan fuerte, que se cubrió la boca lo más rápido posible.

Se alzó apoyado en sus codos y Georg se resbaló en el proceso. Llegó a posicionarse entre sus piernas y arrodillado al pie de la cama, tenía la barbilla descansando en su vientre con ojos perezosos y pesados a cada parpadeo.

—Eso fue… —Su voz se entrecortó con el bajista arrastrándose en su regazo y haciendo que su vientre chocara contra su entrepierna y se frotara.

Estaba duro y ambos lo sabían.

—No digas nada —pidió con voz insegura—. Quiero que sigas, si puedes…

A toda respuesta, Georg dio un mordisco suave en uno de sus costados y apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de sus caderas, hundió la lengua en el centro de su ombligo. Dio tentativos besos a la piel circundante y se divirtió como crío al encontrar un nuevo juguete. Los pequeños saltos que Gustav daba bajo su cuerpo sólo eran un aliciente para continuar y lo hizo con presteza.

Para el rubio era un panorama aún mejor. Su cabeza pesaba una tonelada y a la vez se elevaba por encima de todo como en nubes. Algo de las dos partes había, pero de lo que estaba muy seguro era de que se sentía… Bien, genial. Lo que Georg hacía era algo nuevo y se preguntaba hasta que punto podían continuar sin tener que morir de vergüenza porque entre sus piernas cada vez se formaba un bulto mayor.

Se sintió un globo al borde de estallar y la opción a futuro se mostró casi patente cuando Georg aligeró el agarre de su cintura para ir en pos del botón de su pantalón y tras un poco de dificultad, soltarlo.

Iba por su cierre o eso parecía, cuando de la otra habitación se escuchó golpes y gritos. El suelo retumbó y Georg y Gustav tuvieron que dejar lo que estaban haciendo para torcer el cuello al lado del que todo provenía y enarcar cejas lo más dispares posibles porque no creían lo que los gemelos hacían… ¡Crash! La lámpara del techo se balanceó encima de ellos y se levantaron de un salto de la cama.

Cómo era que ese par se lo montaban, era todo un misterio…

 

—Buenos días –saludó Bill como flor a primera hora de la mañana a los presentes en aquel que era un desayuno retrasado y recibió un par de gruñidos en respuesta. Gestos hoscos de los cuales pasó con desdeño sirviéndose jugo y comiendo su plato de huevos con salchichas lo más silencioso posible. Un poco del color de sus mejillas desapareció con el ya de por sí escaso buen humor de Gustav cada que le hablaba y le contestaba con monosílabos y se desvaneció del todo con tenedor empuñado cual cuchillo por parte de Georg al preguntarle lo más amable posible, si había pasado una buena noche.

—No –fue la respuesta tras una mordida a su tostada y Bill se hizo lo más atrás posible en su asiento. Su muerte parecía tan cercana o al menos un atentado grave a la vida, que sonrió con genuino alivio cuando Tom hizo acto de aparición y eligiendo cereal y leche en un plato enorme, se sentó a su lado.

Gustav sirvió de excusarse y alegó haber olvidado algo en la habitación para así desaparecer y dejar a Georg con un tic nervioso que se manifestaba en contracciones involuntarias del rostro.

—¿Y este que se ha levantado del lado equivocado de la cama o qué? –Susurró a Bill con sorna pero lo imitó al apoyar la espalda en todo el asiento de manera rígida y borrando la expresión divertida que tenía cuando el bajista dio con el puño en la mano contra la mesa y los fulminó con los ojos.

—Ustedes dos… —Farfulló, apuntándolos con el cuchillo de la mantequilla mientras los señalaba alternadamente—. ¡Jodidos conejos! De vez en cuando aprendan a ser discretos con sus asuntos y a no incluir a un público con ustedes.

Se levantó de golpe y la silla en la que estaba, se balanceó precariamente.

Dio media vuelta y enfiló a la salida donde en breve la camioneta en la que viajarían los recogería para cumplir su itinerario del día. No se dignó de dudar mientras se alejaba y tampoco de hacer caso a los llamados que le hacían.

 

—Billy Pooh se siente arrepentido –dijo Bill con un puchero y batiendo pestañas de arriba abajo al tiempo que le entregaba a Georg un café doble, azúcar y mucha crema; su favorito—. Billy Pooh también quiere disculparse y agregar que su intención nunca fue ser ruidoso o… —Se sentó a un lado del bajista y con el mentón en su hombro, pronunció sus confidentes palabras—, interrumpir algo.

Su jugarreta dio resultado y la rabia de Georg dio paso al sano sentimiento de la frustración. De que seguía molesto con los gemelos, lo seguía bastante, pero ya no con la misma intensidad. Bill, en representación de ambos Kaulitz hacía siempre un buen trabajo de embajador diplomático cuando uno o ambos la embarraban y era evidente que siempre funcionaba o la banda haría tiempo que estaría separada.

—Georgie Pooh fue interrumpido por los Kaulitz Pooh y está molesto con ambos –respondió dando un sorbo a su bebida y encogiéndose de hombros—. Anoche Gusti Pooh era sexy y más grandioso aún, creía Georgie Pooh lo era también. ¿Lo entiendes, Billy Pooh? –Apretó los labios y segundos después agradeció no haber dado un nuevo sorbo al café que sostenía porque Tom aparecía a un lado y lo espantaba.

—¿Georgie Pooh? –Preguntaba con un deje sarcástico-. ¿De qué carajos hablan ustedes dos, par de nenas?

Al bajista las orejas le zumbaron al instante y agradeció llevar el cabello largo y suelto porque le tapaba también el rubor que se le formaba en las mejillas y frente.

—Uh, Tomi Pooh –decía Bill girando los ojos y mandándolo lejos con un ademán de manos que lo decía todo—, largo de aquí.

Georg no quiso enterarse de cuánto más se dijeron en murmullos y lecturas de labios, pero lo agradeció mucho cuando Tom resopló un poco de aire y se retiró diciendo que “Nadie trataba bien al lindo de Tomi Pooh” lo que bastó para hacerlos reír por lo sentido que su tono de voz dejaba entrever.

 

Con la almohada encima del rostro, Georg reculó por lo bajo.

Si la primera vez habían hecho retumbar el muro y la segunda el techo al mismo tiempo que el suelo, se creía a salvo de una tercera vez peor. Para su gran disgusto, estaba tan pero tan errado…

Tenía que reconocer que su par de gemelos no tenían límites y que lo que hacían sonaba bien. Bastante bien de hecho, porque aparte de que lo decían y repetían a cada instante y sus voces se apreciaban con nitidez, su erección lo atestiguaba todo.

Estaba duro e inseguro de aliviarse de semejante pena.

En otro momento, no se lo habría pensado. Con justificación suficiente, aunque todo fuera provocado por un par de adolescentes calenturientos incestuosos, habría enfilado al baño y se la habría cascado sin menor rastro de culpa. Luego habría regresado a la cama y dormido como bebé.

Tiempo pasado.

Semejante osadía parecía una enorme falta de respeto teniendo a Gustav en la cama de enseguida y sufriendo el mismo suplicio aunque no lo admitiera.

Aquel día, no se habían besado apenas cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Ni un abrazo, roce o mirada porque era terriblemente frustrante ser interrumpidos por aquellos dos y era tan probable que eso sucediera que mejor se habían turnado para una ducha rápida y enfundados en ropa interior, apagar la luz sin mediar palabra y tratar de dormir.

Apenas minutos después, aquel par había comenzado y ya tenían cerca de una hora de “Dale, dale, yo te aviso cuándo” que lo tenía de nervios crispados y apretando las mantas con tanta fuerza que sin verlos, sabía que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Del otro lado de la habitación le llegaba una respiración pesada y entrecortada que confirmaba que no era el único que la pasaba mal. Gustav también debía sufrir lo suyo pero su aguante estoico era digno de elogios. Quería poder decir lo mismo de su resistencia, pero cuando soltó el borde de las mantas para rozar su erección con un par de dedos, supo que era débil. Su jadeo bajo lo delató.

—¿Georg…? –Alzando la almohada de su lugar y abrazándola para posicionarse de costado y mirarlo en las sombras, agradeció la ausencia de luz pues le ahorraba la pena de mostrar su cara abochornada—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí –susurró. Pese a lo oscuro, de la ventana llegaba un poco de luz y la silueta de Gustav se dejaba adivinar bastante bien.

También de costado y muy pegado al borde del colchón, se mordía las uñas con inseguridad. En su cabeza discurriendo algún modo de decir lo que tenía en mente y temeroso de toparse con un tajante ‘no’.

Tragó duro y Georg lo hizo instantes después cuando apartó sus cobijas y cruzó la escasa distancia que los separaba para encontrar el espacio que Gustav le ofrecía y que aceptaba gustoso arrodillándose y cayendo con suavidad encima de su cuerpo.

A ambos se les cortó la respiración al primer contacto de sus cuerpos semi desnudos pues solía dormir en ropa interior y no más. Por tanto, la foránea suavidad de la piel del pecho quedó relegada en segundo término cuando sus piernas se enredaron juntas y tras encontrar una postura cómoda para ambos, que consistía en quedar sobre sus hombros y con las frentes apoyadas, unir los labios en un corto beso.

Gustav tenía la palma de la mano sudorosa a causa de los nervios, pero encontró la manera de abrazar a Georg con un brazo y con el otro halarlo más cerca para un beso que incluyó algo más que un leve contacto. Su lengua pidió permiso con lametones cortos en los labios del bajista y una chispa de alegría se instaló en su pecho cuando fue correspondido y se enredaron un apasionado beso que los dejó sin aliento y con una pesadez agradable por todo el cuerpo.

—Sigo pensando que besas bien –declaró el menor hundiendo el rostro con el cuello del bajista y frotando la nariz en su cuello antes de dejar un beso breve y húmedo en donde el pulso se sentía—. También que hueles bien… Delicioso –agregó con un estremecimiento al sentir un par de manos apoyarse en su trasero y hacerlo dar un salto de caderas que le cortó la respiración.

Se quedó muy quiero con su entrepierna presionando la de Georg y extasiado de encontrarlo igual de duro, sino es que más, apenas separados por un poco de tela. El pensamiento le hizo experimentar la sensación más obscena que jamás hubiese sentido y clavó las uñas en los hombros de su amigo.

—Hace tiempo que quiero decir que Gusti, tienes un trasero genial. De ensueño –agregó con un poco de humor, recordando que el rubio solía corregirse siempre para bien—. Hum, y que quiero tocarlo.

Como toda contestación, al baterista lo besó de nuevo en el cuello y succionó un poco de la piel alrededor. Si eso era un no, a Georg no se le podría recriminar jamás el evadir el elástico de los bóxers que Gustav usaba y apretar lo que encontraba.

—Es suave –murmuró en su oído antes de separarse y besarlo repetidas veces en los labios. Frotaba la palma de las manos a lo largo de la zona recién conquistada y sus piernas se movían solas haciendo que su muslo estimulase la entrepierna de Gustav, quien jadeaba quedó en su nuca y lo aferraba con fuerza.

—¿Crees que me puedas tocar? –Preguntaba con toda clase de reparos—. Aprieta –decía, mordiendo un labio y expectante de lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Sí, claro. Sólo no te… Asustes. Voy a… —Georg hizo contacto con sus ojos y aún en la oscuridad, el brillo que se cargaba en ellos, resplandecía—. Ya sabes, lo voy a tomar –y sin sacar las manos de la ropa interior, llevo una al frente y tras detenerse un poco en la piel de su cadera, sus nudillos golpearon su miembro erecto.

Gustav dejó salir un siseo fuerte que lo obligó a doblar los dedos de los pies y un juramento que competía con los que los gemelos todavía pronunciaban.

Su espalda se tensó y fue irremediable el salto que su cadera dio cuando la mano de Georg al fin rodeó su pene y dio un tirón lento. Su mano firme y su pulgar acariciando la húmeda punta, mientras la otra tironeaba de la tela y la bajaba hasta sus rodillas para serpentear por entre sus muslos y tomar sus testículos en una firme y fuerte caricia larga.

—Uh, uh, cuidado con el tesoro de la familia Schäfer –alcanzó a bromear antes de morder su hombro y gemir extasiado de cuán bien se sentía.

Georg, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder, acarició de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de asegurarse que no lo iba a romper o que no se iba a chafar el juguetito recién descubierto y con firme decisión, se hizo la meta de lograr que Gustav se corriese sin remedio.

Hizo lo que creía apropiado y repitió algunos de los trucos que había aprendido de sí mismo con el paso de los años y aplicándolos en su rubio amigo. Al no haber quejas y sentir sólo un par de manos aferrando su espalda, se dio por contento enterrando el rostro en su pecho y atento al ritmo de su corazón y respiración.

Prosiguió por largos minutos plagados de gemidos hondos y se centró tanto en su tarea que cuando la mano de Gustav se cerró en torno a la suya, no pudo sino abrir los ojos de golpe y tragar con dificultad todo lo que se le acumuló en la garganta en forma de nudo.

—¿Qué pasa…? ¿No te ha… Hum, te ha disgustado? –Preguntó no muy seguro, porque Gustav aferraba su mano pero mantenía un ritmo lento y agradable que hasta para él resultaba placentero—. Gusti, si quieres dejarlo para luego…

—Maldito, nada de luego –pronunció en respuesta el aludido—, me tienes tan jodidamente duro que…

—¿Jodidamente duro? –Repitió, apretando un poco en la base de su miembro y escuchando el suave quejido.

—Yep. –Asintió repetidas veces y ante un nuevo apretón, sus piernas se tensaron—. Cabrón, me vas a matar. Te voy a matar… —Y su última sentencia sonó a una amenaza que el bajista quería experimentar.

Sin detenerse del todo, Gustav soltaba su propia erección y apoyando esa mano en el pecho de su amigo y la otra en el estómago, acarició un poco la piel disponible antes de tomar un gran respiro y sin previo aviso, deslizarla dentro de la ropa interior y tantear la zona con temor reverencial antes de afianzarse en torno a su pene y pagarle el favor recibido con una caricia larga.

—Está húmedo –balbuceó con la voz entrecortada y casi histérica. Dio inició a un ritmo torpe pero deseoso de agradar que hizo al bajista retorcerse en deleite—. Quítatelo –ordenó—, espera, yo te ayudo.

Sacaba la mano de donde la tenía y tras quitarse unas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente, bajaba la tela hasta donde podía y apoyaba la palma de su mano en la zona. La piel quemándose al contacto y sus dedos tomando vida propia al cerrarse en torno a la dureza y bombeando primero con lentitud y posteriormente acelerando la velocidad a un punto en el que ambos pronto estuvieron retorciéndose juntos y jadeando con las bocas juntas en un beso lujurioso.

—¿Lo hago bien, eh? –Jadeaba el rubio—, porque tú lo haces genial y… Ah, estoy a punto de, hum, ya sabes…

—Yo igual. Falta poco –contestó Georg contrayendo el rostro y chocando su nariz contra la de Gustav, quien sonrió en respuesta y sacó su lengua para lamer su labio inferior con hambre.

—Yo también… —Susurró rechinando los dientes y con su mano libre, apretando el muslo de Georg, quien al instante sintió la mano húmeda y un orgullo inexplicable que le hizo mantener la cadencia hasta que Gustav paró de temblar y sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos—. Espera, oh, perdón… —Se rió con ligereza antes de acariciar su costado y dar un apretón en la base de la erección de Georg para luego sentirlo venirse con suaves ondas sobre su mano.

Agradeciendo el favor recibido, permaneció masajeando hasta que los temblores terminaron y hasta que Georg abrió los ojos y tras un momento de duda, lo besó con un poco de timidez y un abrazo sudoroso que correspondió un poco aturdido.

—Fue… Increíble –dijo con sencillez. Su aliento cosquilleando en el cuello de Georg, quien rió y apretó su trasero con un sutil pellizco.

—Lo sé, lo sé; me sentí tan…

—¡Oh, Tomi Pooh! –Se levantó el estruendo de una voz a través del muro y ambos se quedaron en silencio absoluto y con los ojos enclavados en los del otro incapaces de calibrar cuál cementerio indio habían profanado para cargar con semejante maldición—. ¡Sí, sí, ahí… Empuja más, uh, Tomiii!

—Sucio Billy Pooh; niño malo… -Y de acompañamiento un golpe más duro que los anteriores contra el muro.

—Santo Dios –dijo Gustav con un resoplido—, eso ha matado mi erección. Muchas gracias a esos dos.

—No los culpes. No han sido ellos –bromeó el mayor y con su rodilla recorrió la sensible zona entre sus piernas—. Dame méritos.

Puchero y carita de perro apaleado. Por mucho que Tom y Bill hicieron ruido esa noche, no interfirieron nada en el íntimo abrazo que mantuvieron antes de caer dormidos en la misma cama.

 

—Ouh –lloriqueó Bill al sentarse con todo el cuidado del mundo en la mesa del desayuno y toparse con un par de sonrientes compañeros de banda que elevaron más las comisuras de su boca al verlo aparecer—. ¿Qué? –Gruñó tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche fría y haciendo una mueca a lo adolorido que se sentía. Concretamente, su trasero y piernas.

Tom hizo aparición apenas terminó de decirlo y con idéntico gesto de dolor, se dejó caer en su silla con ojeras y quejas en partes iguales.

—¿Billy Pooh? –Preguntó Georg con el dedo índice en la barbilla y una falsa preocupación—. ¿Tomi Pooh?

—¡Más, más! –Remedó Gustav con burlesca entonación y rompió en carcajadas—. ¿Algo que alegar en su inocencia?

—Jodidas paredes –murmuró Bill.

Tom fue más categórico y fino. Cruzado de brazos soltó una palabrota. “Mierda” en conjunto por parte de los dos y el desayuno de desarrolló como cualquier otro día.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. … SE LO QUIERE COMER…

**… SE LO QUIERE COMER…**

—¿Seguro que…? –Georg arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca de incredulidad tremenda porque no creía que lo que Bill estuviera haciendo o lo que pretendía según él enseñarle, funcionara con un plátano. Tenía que ser muy crédulo, uno de los dos, para que el otro fingiera que fuera posible y no lo era.

—Shhh –le silenció agitando la mano con arrogancia y lamiendo sus labios como quien está a punto de probar algún manjar exótico—, que me desconcentras.

—Anda tú –rodó los ojos el mayor—, para hacer esto se requiere entrar en trance y levitar o si no, no funciona, ¿Correcto?

—Casi –sentenció el menor encogiendo un hombro—. Lo que digo es que no es sólo llegar, poner la boca y embarrar saliva por todos lados. Esto es un… Arte. Eso. Un arte milenario y requiere talento, devoción y una lengua dotado por los mismos dioses.

—Lo que tú digas –resopló—. Muestra tu talento, chico; sorpréndeme –y con sus palabras, le lanzó en la cara un nuevo plátano porque el anterior ya lo tenía todo apachurrado y feo.

Una… Mamada. Sexo oral si se quería hablar en lenguaje fino.

Se río de lo que Bill iba a hacer. Se río mientras lo hacía o probaba sus intentos y lo hizo aún más cuando le lanzó la fruta de regreso y le dijo que no le iba a enseñar si se estaba partiendo el culo de la risa.

“¡Es algo serio, Georg!” le había gritado con las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza y respeto que sentía perdido, ¿Por qué quién en su sano juicio se pasaba la única tarde libre que habían tenido en un mes junto a su compañero de banda, un plátano y una disposición total al enseñar cómo se daba una mamada?

Bill se dio en el rostro con la palma abierta y se respondió a sí mismo: sólo él hacía cosas como esas.

 

Georg se rindió luego de unos cuantos intentos y prefirió quitarle la cáscara a su banana y comerla. Se dispuso a ello cuando tenía la punta descubierta pero le pareció una barbaridad de lo peor.

Ciertamente la punta no se asemejaba a su propio pene y juraba sobre una Biblia que tampoco al de Gustav, pero ya con ello en mente por culpa del menor de los gemelos, le parecía un acto que tiraba hacía el canibalismo.

Se maldijo por ello y cerró la boca antes de alcanzar a morder algo.

Ya sin Bill, el cual se había enfurruñado y había salido a buscar a su gemelo y tampoco sin Gustav, que había decidido aprovechar esas horas libres dando una caminata larga alrededor de un parque cercano al lugar en donde estaban estacionados, se encontraba solo en el autobús y un poco aburrido.

No le daba la flojera necesaria para prender el televisor u hojear alguna de las mil revistas que solían tener para los escasos momentos de ocio, así como tampoco no era la suficiente pereza como para irse a dormir o hacer algo más.

El plátano le hacía guiños…

—Oh Dios, el plátano me habla… —Murmuró al darse cuenta de que su repentina obsesión estaba dando un giro pervertido y… “¿Frutifílico?”, pensó con alarma. No estaba muy seguro si ese era el término adecuado para su repentino fetichismo con las frutas, pero tampoco creía que alguien más en el mundo hubiese sufrido y pasado por lo mismo. Quizá sólo desvariaba.

Lo tomó de nueva cuenta y con ambas manos al tiempo que se lo acercaba a la boca y trataba de darle una mordida para terminar con toda aquella jodida paranoia de una buena vez, pero en lugar de ello, se encontró admirando la punta y sacando la lengua un poco, rozando con un lametón que distaba de todo aquello que no fuera… Hum, juguetón…

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió a bajar la banana.

—No es para tanto, Georg –se dijo a sí mismo con afán de infundirse ánimos y valor, pero lo cierto es que no podía. No comer un plátano, sino hacer… Aquello.

Dos noches antes de todo aquello, se había encontrado en una situación comprometedora cuando desnudo él y desnudo Gustav en la misma cama del último hotel, se habían explorado con un poco más de calma y paciencia.

El rubio había descendido por su pecho dando largos besos por sus costillas y caricias largos por sus muslos y su cadera hasta haber tenido la mejilla en su vientre y haberlo mirado con ojos grandes como si preguntase algo.

En su momento, el mismo Georg no había comprendido y su error lo había pagado caro un instante después cuando Gustav había tomado su miembro con una mano y tras recorrerlo con un dedo largo, metérselo a la boca sin alerta alguna.

La imagen fue digna de alguna película porno, exceptuando al pobre rubio con los ojos desorbitados y brincando para sentarse. Sus intentos de tragar todo lo que de pronto le había inundado la boca le producían un lagrimeo incontrolable mientras levantaba la quijada al techo y se obligaba a tragar mientras Georg lo miraba incrédulo y jadeante.

Se había sentido sumamente abochornado por la nula resistencia y se había deshecho en disculpas al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo masturbaba para acallar esa vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza que no se llamaba culpa, sino sentido de correspondencia equitativa.

No había sido algo tan malo aquello, pero una hora después, ya cuando Gustav dormía, Georg se había sorprendido de encontrarse con insomnio y cargo de conciencia suficiente para tenerle en una noche de vela.

Como le había dicho a Bill, tenía que retribuir la atención y lo iba a hacer… Pero esa misma noche se encontró envuelto en un problema grande cuando Gustav lo besó como siempre nada más entrar a la habitación y cohibido, le apartó alegando un dolor de cabeza que lo zafó de dar excusas después, pero que lo hizo dormir solo y a sabiendas de que era…

¿Egoísta? Podía ser, pero Georg nunca le había pedido a Gustav hacerlo y no creía que el adjetivo se le aplicase. En su parecer, sólo era miedo y nada más. Visualizando la situación, no le parecía de ningún modo desagradable o algo que le fuese a producir un vómito galopante, pero tampoco era algo que le seducía. Al menos no hasta hace 48 horas. Después, ya tras mucho cavilar al respecto, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo el deseo de tener el sabor en sus labios, en su boca, bajando por su garganta… Era Gusti, su Gusti a final de cuentas.

Con Gustav, simplemente parecía lo correcto y estaba dispuesto a probarlo. A no ser lo que fuese que fuera por no haberle correspondido. Un idiota, pero prefería llamarse egoísta porque le quitaba cargo de consciencia.

Con eso en mente y plagado de de alguna extraña emoción, tomó de nuevo su plátano y tras darle una mirada recelosa envuelta en una especie de advertencia de que no lo fuera a ahogar, se introdujo la punta entre los labios y chupó un poco.

Perfecto, hasta ese punto, genial. Se recargó en el sillón hasta tener la espalda bien afianzada, las piernas relajadas del todo y tras suspirar, cerró los ojos para proceder a lo que él creía un buen ritmo y una buena caricia larga.

Ni de lejos se asemejaba la banana al pene de alguien, pero ya era un comienzo y Georg se divirtió viendo cuán profundo podía tragar y el buen ritmo que alcanzaba sin tener que parar por aire. Todo un talento del que no se creía poseedor.

Tanto se concentró en su labor, que al final la mano que cayó como plomo en su hombro, le hizo dar un mordisco tal, que en vida real habría significado la castración de Gustav. Con la boca llena y luchando por tragar casi toda la pieza de fruta, se dio de bruces a la realidad de tener al par de gemelos riendo como locos en la entrada y a Gustav detrás de ellos usando su ropa de ejercicio con una cara que delataba en su totalidad lo que pensaba.

Deseó un hoyo en la tierra para arrastrarse a él y morir, pero en lugar de ello luchó contra la asfixia ayudándose con golpes en el pecho para recomponerse un poco y tratar de quitar hierro a todo el asunto.

—Chicos, y bien, ¿Cómo les fue? –Preguntó aún con un poco de masilla en la boca y tratando de pasarla sin perder la dignidad con ello—. ¿Se han divertido?

—No tanto como tú, según parece –le chanceó Tom tomando la cáscara vacía entre los dedos y exprimiendo la base hasta que un último trozo de plátano asomó—. ¿Quieres más, Georgie?

—Oh, cállate –masculló. Se cruzó de brazos y eludió cualquier mirada o comentario sardónico que saliera de sus labios.

No que le importase mucho que Tom y Bill se estuvieran riendo a su costa porque eso era algo de todos los días, sino porque Gustav lo había visto y no era necesario ser un genio para imaginarse de que iba todo aquello. La idea del agujero no parecía tan mala y pensó en ello hasta que vio el par de tenis deportivo caminar rumbo a las literas y desaparecer.

Bill que estaba a su lado, aún riendo y con todo, le pasó la mano por la cabeza. Era su manera tanto de disculparse por la burla como la de aliviar su pena y aunque no solucionó todo, al menos aligeró la extraña desazón que Georg experimentaba.

 

Dado lo difícil que era pasar su nueva relación desapercibida en un espacio tan reducido como lo era el autobús de la gira, Georg y Gustav habían hablado un poco de ello una de las primeras noches que las que estando acostados uno al lado del otro y venciendo la vergüenza, optaron por mantenerlo en secreto al menos por un tiempo. En un contrato verbal básico, acordaron entre ellos algunas pequeñas reglas de convivencia.

No besos, no abrazos y no miradas extrañas. Más importante aún, cada uno dormiría en su propia litera y evitarían todo aquello que pudiese levantar cejas de desaprobación o de sospecha.

Acordado aquello, se habían abrazado y caído en un sueño.

A Georg todo aquello le quedaba fresco en la memoria aún porque no tenía muchos días de haber ocurrido, pero le sabía mal de cualquier modo.

Acostado en su propia litera y contemplando el techo encima de él, se lamentaba con amargura. Tamborileaba sus dedos en su estómago al ritmo de alguna de las canciones de la banda, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Extrañaba a su Gusti porque estaba ya tan habituado a dormir con él que con cierta medida, lo consideraba su osito de peluche personal. Sin él, las rabietas podían estar presentes y tenía que ser eso lo que lo tenía sin poder pegar pestaña porque el día había sido largo y cansado lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño. No existía posibilidad de otra explicación.

Estaba claro, la opción de arrastrase desde su litera hasta la del rubio, pero corría riesgos… Los gemelos no estaban dormidos; sus risas ahogadas se escuchaban por todos lados en el oscuro autobús y era infantil creer que al menos uno de los dos no se iba a dar cuenta de que se escabullía por las sombras cual vil ladrón. Si aparte remataba apareciendo a un lado de la cortinilla de Gustav y era atrapado intentando colarse al interior de la litera, las burlas no tardarían en llegar.

El sólo pensarlo le hizo tallarse con fuerza el tabique de la nariz y patalear en el reducido cubículo en el que estaba para tirar sus mantas al suelo y soltar aire con una mezcla de rabia que no se podía explicar ni a sí misma.

De enseguida, le llegó un jadeo opacado con una especie de golpe. Juraba que era Tom azotando contra Bill, pero tampoco moría de ganas por comprobarlo.

No era quien para juzgarlos, bien lo sabía y en medida agradecía que Bill confiara en él lo suficiente como para darle fe de hablarle de sus propios asuntos con el rubio, pero eso no quitaba la desvergüenza con la que aquel par se lo montaba en todos lados y sin nada de pudor.

Nuevos susurros y fue imposible seguir durmiendo. O intentarlo.

A todo remedio, se incorporó en su litera y extendió una mano a la cortinilla. Quizá un vaso de leche tibia arreglara su inquietud y le diera la paz necesaria para dormir al menos unas horas, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Gustav estaba parado al otro lado y parecía dudoso de apartar la tela que los separaba.

—Hey –susurró el baterista. Parpadeaba un poco como aliviándose del susto que le había producido ser atrapado rompiendo la regla número uno de su relación, pero no tanto como para portarse pueril—. No podía dormir…

—Yo tampoco –dijo Georg. En su estómago, un calor extraño; fue un extraño poseyendo su cuerpo y no él mismo cuando atrapó a Gustav de la muñeca y lo haló al interior de su compartimiento, pero no se arrepintió en lo más mínimo.

Sentados en el barullo de mantas y con las rodillas rozándose por lo reducido del espacio, no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los dos cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso y compartieron con lentitud un aliento.

—Sé que no debería estar aquí –murmuró Gustav, hundiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello de Georg y fundiéndose en un abrazo—, pero estaba tan… Argh, ese par hace un ruido del demonio y no quería estar solo.

—Un minuto más y sería yo el que te hubiera ido a buscar –mintió el mayor. No del todo; iba por leche, pero si se conocía tan bien como creía, era una patética excusa para ir con Gustav.

Le parecía tan natural buscarlo como lo fue la tierna sorpresa de que su amigo se le había adelantado y en esos instantes estaba gateando para sentarse en su regazo sin dejar en ningún momento de repartir besos suaves y húmedos a lo largo de su cuello y pecho. Tironeaba de la camiseta con un poco de insistencia, pero también con una timidez deliciosa que lo hizo ayudar a Gustav a deshacerse de ella.

Hizo lo propio con la del baterista y apenas salió volando por encima de su cabeza, lo estrujó contra su pecho, maravillado de cuán suave podía ser su piel y cuán íntimo el contacto podía sentirse.

—Hueles bien –susurró el rubio colocando un beso detrás de su oreja y resoplando por el cabello largo que se arremolinaba contra su nariz—, quisiera olerte más pero no parece que haya tiempo.

—¿En serio? –Recorriendo su espalda con ambas manos y luego colocándolas tomando la forma del trasero de Gustav, apenas y prestaba atención a sus palabras—. Gracias, eso creo –agradecía.

Su lengua salía un poco y recorría el pecho del rubio con tortuosa lentitud, deteniéndose en un pezón y saboreando un poco alrededor. Era algo limpio, apenas con una ligera insinuación de sudor, pero muy al estilo de Gustav, que hizo que su entrepierna se apretara de una manera agradable.

Siseó cuando Gustav aflojaba su abrazo para rodar una mano por entre sus vientres y con la confianza que le daba haberlo hecho ya con anterioridad, hurgaba entre el pantalón de su pijama hasta tener la mano completamente afianzada en su miembro.

Por ende y no queriéndose quedar atrás, deslizó ambas manos por detrás del bóxer del baterista y apretó los músculos que encontraba al ritmo que Gustav mantenía en su propia erección.

Un suave bamboleo que los tuvo jadeando de placer unos minutos hasta que a Georg se le acalambraron las piernas por el peso de su amigo encima de él y tuvieron que encontrar una mejor postura.

Fue el bajista quien la decidió, dando un giro de lucha libre que solían usar al ser más chicos y pelear por cualquier cosa como cuando vivían en el departamento, tendió a Gustav sobre su espalda y lo contempló con completa fascinación por unos segundos, antes de hacer caso a los brazos que se alzaban en su búsqueda y que lo sujetaban estrechamente cuando ya descansaba encima del cuerpo del rubio.

Un par de piernas que le rodearon por la cintura y se encontró en un apacible impulso en el cual se ayudaba con los pies sobre el colchón y que se tornaba perezoso cuando Gustav buscaba sus labios y conseguía un beso de su parte.

Los resortes de la litera crujieron un poco y ambos se contemplaron en silencio esperando oír algo que les indicara poder seguir. Ni un ruido y así fue Georg quien se apoyó con ambos brazos a los lados de Gustav y exploró un poco su pecho, su vientre y luego los huesos de su cadera, antes de tironear un poco de su delgada ropa interior y jalarla apenas lo necesario.

—No tienes que hacer nada… —Dijo de pronto Gustav. Georg lo vio incorporado en un codo y el tono de su voz, uno que no quería recibir nada que realmente no fuera dado con esa intención, pero eso sólo afianzó la voluntad que tenía.

Besó el hueso de su cadera y por encima del resorte del bóxer, dio un doblez interno. Otro más y Gustav se tapó la boca con una palma, pero sin dejar de mirar con interés como Georg posaba sus labios sobre cada línea de piel descubierta y seguía en su labor de desnudarlo.

Unos segundos después y la prenda se encontró perdida del todo y Georg contemplando con un poco de temor el pene de Gustav.

La revelación que le iluminó de pronto, no tenía nada que ver con disgusto, sino con el temor de no complacer a su Gusti… No esperaba ser torpe como para morderlo, pero sí inútil a darle la clase de placer que antes había recibido de su parte.

Su mano se extendió hasta tomar su miembro desde la base y dar una caricia larga y tentativa que hizo a las caderas de Gustav saltar y hacerlo perder el precario equilibrio que mantenía sobre su brazo para caer con pesadez en el colchón. Los resortes chirriaron nuevamente y Georg se acercó un poco más a su entrepierna.

El calor que irradiaba le hizo tomar conciencia de su frente perlada de sudor y de que sus nervios eran nada comparados con los que Gustav debía estar sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Podía decirlo precisamente por los temblores que se adivinaban en las piernas de su amigo y por el puño repleto de sábanas que estrujaba entre los dedos cada que respiraba.

—Hey, voy a hacerlo… —Pronunció el mayor con confidencia, aún manteniendo el ritmo de su mano lo suficiente para que Gustav sintiera la familiar sensación de agradable dolor de estómago, pero no tanto como para hacer que se corriera al siguiente segundo.

Quería que fuera en su boca, y estaba tan seguro de ello que cuando al fin se inclinó y sus labios se partieron en dos, no tuvo ni un instante de duda al dejar su lengua salir y probar primero con delicadeza y luego con un poco de ansías mezcladas con excitación, a lo largo y ancho de la erección.

Gustav dio un sonido ahogado que Georg tomó como la más clara indicación a seguir mientras su pulgar retiraba la piel del prepucio y su lengua se deslizaba por la hendidura con un poco más de fuerza.

—Dios santo –murmuró el rubio—, de verdad lo estás haciendo… ¡Ah! –Sus manos se cerraron con tal fuerza entre las cobijas que sus nudillos crujieron.

A Georg eso le bastó para abrir un poco más la boca y engullir la punta entre sus labios para dar una tentativa succionada. Su mano derecha masajeando los muslos de Gustav y la izquierda jugando un poco con sus testículos.

Por los ruidos que Gustav daba, el bajista llegó a la conclusión que podía tragar un poco más y con ansías hundió la cabeza en su entrepierna, maravillado del tacto en su lengua y lo extraño que era encontrar reconfortante todo aquello.

No podía decir que fuera una experiencia placentera del todo, pero la intimidad que mantenían y sobre todo, el tener a Gustav dominado y jadeando de placer, era la cura contra cualquier duda que hubiera tenido antes.

Sus labios se estrechaban en torno a su carne en una apretada ‘o’ trabajando con un ritmo que aumentaba de velocidad a medida que los segundos pasaban y la espiral de emociones y excitación se disparaba cada que las caderas de Gustav saltaban y le imponían velocidad amalgamada con urgencia.

—Mierda, mierda… —No pudiendo más, el baterista se cubría el rostro con una almohada y la mordía.

Georg, alzando la cara de su regazo, mantenía su trabajo con una mano y pasando la lengua por sus labios, para luego darle besos en los muslos y regresar desde los testículos hasta su pene con una lentitud exasperante para el pobre Gustav, quien se quitó la almohada de la cara y soltó un gutural ruido desde su garganta, incapaz de decir en palabras lo que quería.

—Por favor –gimió—, ugh, Georg; se siente genial… —Su mano se extendió y acarició al bajista detrás de las orejas apartando un poco el cabello.

—Ok. –Sin mediar un segundo extra, Georg se inclinaba de nuevo y tras dar un beso húmedo en la caliente punta, sacaba su lengua para deslizarla a lo largo de su erección y succionar con una maestría propia de la inexperiencia, que esperaba que a Gustav le gustara. Podía no ser una técnica milenaria garantizada, pero su devoción y deseos estaban ahí. Tenían que contar.

No tenía que preguntar, pues su amigo levantaba las rodillas a cada lado y su bóxer, atrapado justo a la altura de sus rodillas, estorbaba.

—Espera –dijo el mayor, tironeando de la prenda y bajándola por sus pantorrillas hasta sacarla por sus pies y amontonarla al bulto de tela donde sus camisetas descansaban—. Sabes bien, muy bien –comentó dejando un reguero de besos a lo largo de la parte interna de sus piernas y abriendo sus temblorosos muslos para terminar con ellos por encima de sus hombros y al rubio apretando en torno a su cuello cuando lo tomaba de nueva cuenta en su boca y tragaba con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

—Tú también sabías bien –respondía Gustav, resoplando aire y degustando aún en sus labios el semen de Georg.

—Gracias, creo –y sin mediar una palabra más, tragaba tan profundo como podía y aplastaba su lengua contra la sensible piel a un ritmo que tomó decidiendo que Gustav sabía como el más exquisito de los manjares y que no iba a estar saciado del todo hasta que lo devorara en cualquiera de los sentidos posibles.

No le tomó más allá de un minuto, pues el rubio apretó el agarre de sus muslos y Georg se encontró jadeando por aire y recibiendo en los labios tibio semen que resbaló un poco por su barbilla, pero que recuperó con un par de dedos. Miró su brillo a la escasa luz de la litera y tras asegurarse de tenerlo todo, lo tragaba con presteza.

—Eso fue… Brutal –le llegó una voz desde abajo.

Gustav, bañado en una fina capa de sudor y con su mano enroscada aún en su erección. Se daba un tirón suave y la dejaba para acariciar su vientre un par de veces antes de hacer intentos de recuperar el aliento.

Georg, que estaba un poco inseguro hasta no oír a Gustav decir algo más, se tumbó a su lado y encontró una paz extraña pasando una de sus piernas por encima de Gustav y cerrando los ojos.

A su parecer, reclamaba a Gustav como suyo. A su Gusti…

 

Amaneció en el autobús y pasaron las horas… Llegó la tarde y fue entonces cuando Bill decidió que Tom encima de él no era el mejor cobertor del mundo y que pasarse un día entero acurrucados juntos era más que suficiente. Así que tras apartarlo a un lado, lo que lo hizo salir en caída libre al suelo, y comprobar de paso que no se hubiera roto nada, se estiró con ganas y bostezó.

Su reloj despertador marcaba lo que creía las sanas tres de la tarde, y su reloj biológico, la hora de alimentarse. Sencillo. En todo caso, el segundo era el que mandaba, así que sin molestarse por buscar su par de pantuflas, caminó descalzo por el pasillo que comunicaba la zona de literas con las demás áreas habitables, para encontrarse a Gustav y a Georg.

El rubio, frente a la estufa y terminando lo que parecían un par de sándwiches triples con mucha mayonesa que hicieron a sus tripas gruñir de hambre acumulada.

—Uh, yo quiero uno –tironeó de su pijama un poco y se acercó con pies ligeros por lo helado del suelo para luego asomarse por encima del hombro de Gustav y olisquear un poco—. Son de pavo, quiero uno.

—Bien, pero antes siéntate en la mesa— le respondió el rubio. Bill palmoteó sus manos y cual niño de cinco años al que su madre le hace el almuerzo, obedeció.

Bamboleó las piernas de lado a lado lo mismo que la cabeza. Ya olía su nuevo sándwich cuando Tom hizo acto de aparición con mala cara y ganas de seguir durmiendo, cuando se detuvo en seco y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tú… ¡Tú…! –Decía con el dedo extendido hacía Georg y casi revolcado en el suelo por la risa—, ¿Pero qué diablos haces, uh, teniendo diversión con una pizca de imaginación?

—Tsk –chasqueó Georg. Se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo de la carcajada de Tom, que sólo parecía aumentar de sonoridad y de la de Bill, que le hacía compañía y competía en ruido—. No veo lo gracioso.

—Yo sí –barbotó Bill a través de la mano que usaba para cubrir sus risas incontrolables—, ¡Es genial! –Afirmaba luego dando en la mesa con el puño y riendo más y más fuerte su es que se podía.

—Ya, ya –trataba de calmarlos Gustav, dejando platos llenos en la mesa. Cabeceó a Tom y el guitarrista entendió que el cuarto plato era para él.

Con todo, no quitaba su grande sonrisa y las miradas de complicidad que compartía con Bill mientras los dos veían a Georg engullir un enorme plátano y extasiado, digerirlo.

Para los gemelos, era ponerse la soga en el cuello por voluntad. Georg tenía que hacerlo con saña, ser muy idiota o muy despistado, o… Sólo en mente de Bill, haber ocasionado los gemidos que a medianoche se habían escuchado, en compañía de su adorado Gusti. Se inclinaba por la última opción ahogándose con el pan de su comida pero nada dispuesto a dejar de reír.

Para el rubio, el Gusti ya de todos, un atisbo de algo que creía adivinar, pero como a fin de cuentas había amanecido descansado y enroscado en la reducida litera de Georg, poco le importaba.

Para el bajista, era nada… Deglutió con placer el último bocado de su plátano antes de proseguir con el sándwich, pero antes de eso y al parecer para aumentar las risas de Tom, se pasó la lengua por los labios con sumo placer.

—¿Qué…? Me ha gustado –comentó con el tono más casual que pudo encontrar. Tomó su comida con ambas manos y tras establecer contacto visual con Gustav, sentado enfrente de él, agregó con las orejas rojas—: ha estado delicioso…

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. … APRENDE QUE PUEDE HABER SEXO SIN LUNAS DE VENUS…

**… APRENDE QUE PUEDE HABER SEXO SIN LUNAS DE VENUS…**

—“La luna de Venus estará en cuarto creciente los días…” Anda, pero si es hoy –palmoteó Bill con toda saña por encima de su plato de cereal haciendo casi que sus exagerados ademanes voltearan su desayuno—. “Tú vida sexual dará entonces un giro inesperado pero deseado tanto por ti como por tu pareja. Tu color: el negro”. Genial, de haber sido otro color hubiera tenido que cambiar hasta los accesorios de lo que me iba a poner hoy y… ¡Auch! –Se quejó ante el manotazo de su gemelo, quien no era persona de buenos despertares y le faltaba al menos media hora para estar bien.

—Patrañas y lo sabes. –Bostezó—. Jodido horóscopo.

—Pues lástima entonces, que para los nacidos en virgo, dice que hoy es una excelente noche para mostrarte romántico con tu pareja y demostrarle cuánto lo quieres, eh Tom. ¡Eh! –Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y siguió muy concentrado en su lectura—. No sería mala idea que lo pusieras en práctica alguna vez –siseó.

Por desgracia para Georg como para Gustav, aquello era una especie de pelea de pareja en la que no se querían ver involucrados y menos por un condenado horóscopo de una de las tantas revistas que Bill compraba.

A modo de muestra, Gustav se escondía tras su periódico y pasaba de todo sin alzar ni un poco las cejas, pero Georg no podía emularlo o al menos no tan bien.

En un inicio era sencillo. El parloteo de Bill bien podía convertirse en un ruido ambiental como el zumbido de una mosca o el transitar de los vehículos por alguna atestada calle, pero era imposible cuando algo de todas las incoherencias que decía, le llamaba la atención.

Algo como que porque la sexta casa del zodiaco estaba alineada al sol y los planetas giraban al lado contrario pudiera ocasionar que los virgo tuvieran una noche de sexo salvaje y alocado.

Virgos como Tom y Bill, al menos de signo, que Georg sabía que ese par de cabrones ni las orejas tenían sin penetrar… Pero igual Gustav era virgo… Y virgen en un sentido que le interesaba… Al pensarlo, Georg se atascó con un trozo de su tostada que medio pasó con golpecitos de pecho y medio escupió por la nariz del impulso que le costó contener su risa.

Gustav acudió a su auxilio muy alejado de toda la sarta de pensamientos en los que Georg lo tenía en mente, pero pareció captar un poco de aquella atmósfera tanto por la mirada que el bajista le dirigió, como por el bulto sospechoso que se formaba entre sus piernas y que Georg cubrió con su servilleta lo más discreto posible para no tener que pasar más vergüenza.

—… Yo no necesito del horóscopo para acostarme –refunfuñó alto Tom y el pequeño ambiente confidente se rompió. Georg empinando su taza de café y Gustav escondiéndose de nueva cuenta bajo su periódico.

—Claro –rodó los ojos Bill con mucho sarcasmo en su voz. Desdeñando las burlas de su gemelo, entonces se giró a Georg y el gesto le cayó como piedra en el estómago. Una cierta intención que se adivinaba en Bill y que le daba mala espina—. Y tu Georg, ¿Quieres que te lea el horóscopo?

Sin esperar mucho, o en todo caso, un asentimiento o negación, empezó.

—Día de la suerte… Hum, no, eso para luego… A ver, debe estar por aquí… —Murmuraba para sí recorriendo la página con un perfecto dedo manicurado.

A su lado, Tom carcajeaba a su modo en espera de alguna oportunidad para reírse más fuerte. A Georg eso le hacía sentir las orejas ardiendo y temía que el hecho de que la revista fuera una de moda para mujeres, afectara el resultado.

Para su sorpresa, Bill la cerró de golpe y resopló aire con tanta fuerza que un mechón rebelde que la caía desde el centro de la frente, salió volando al cielo.

—¡Esto del horóscopo es una bazofia! –Alegó con renovado interés en su desayuno y dando un manotazo sobre la mano de Tom, que serpenteaba entre los vasos y los cubiertos en pos de la revista—. ¿Pero quieres un consejo, Georg? –No espero respuesta—, tírate un virgo. Hoy es día de follar virgo…

—Virgo… —Comentó Tom con aire ausente y el ceño fruncido. El bajista casi podía ver los engranes de su cerebro moviéndose con dificultad por la falta de lubricación y uso, y quiso reírse por ello. Quizá Tom pensaba que él y Bill… —¡Hey, yo soy virgo! –Exclamó acaloradamente. Alzaba un dedo que se estampaba casi contra la nariz de Georg y se quedaba unos segundos sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Estoy advertido –respondió el mayor lamiendo su labio inferior y mirando de reojo a Gustav. Mal gesto y mala movida. En su mente su virgo era Gustav, pero Bill que estaba cruzando la zona peligrosa entre su amado y él, lo colocó en punto de vigía de Tom, quien con un despliegue inusitado de celos y confusión, estampó el puño contra la mesa y pasó el resto del desayuno en total silencio.

 

—Tienes que decirle algo, anda –le pateó Bill en la pantorrilla y por el gimoteo con el que lo dijo, Georg casi se levantaba de su cómodo sillón para ir con Tom y… ¿Disculparse? Cabeceó en negación más para sí mismo que para la no tan ridícula petición, pero Bill se lo tomó mal.

Se sentó a su lado y enrollándose en uno de sus brazos, hundió la cabeza en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro para hacer pucheros.

—No soy Tom, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo –dijo el bajista. No hizo intentos de quitárselo de encima, pero tampoco de consolarlo.

Aquella misma mañana, luego del tenso desayuno y hasta que Gustav se había quitado el escudo que su periódico significaba, habían salido a cumplir lo que parecía un flojo itinerario. Al menos en comparación con otros días, pero en definitiva no tan cargado como solía ser.

Por tanto, la tarde que pasaban en semi reposo o semi trabajo según la perspectiva en que se le veía, podía ser tanto una bendición –para Gustav que tenía los audífonos puestos y movía los pies al ritmo de la música— como una maldición. Para el resto de la banda, la última categoría y todo gracias a la Pravo que Bill, no contento con el malentendido de la mañana, cargaba a todos lados apretada al pecho.

Tom al parecer se lo había tomado lo más mal posible. Georg creía que Tom pensaba que… Se estampaba luego la mano contra la cara y Bill se sacudía de su brazo para gimotear más.

Al bajista todo aquello le parecía un lío de adolescentes. Maquillaje y uñas lacadas gracias a Bill… Tenía que desechar todo aquello de mente y encontrarle solución como el mayor, pero no más maduro, miembro de la banda. En la idea que tenía, al menos portarse como hombre e ir en pos de Tom para aclarar el malentendido y de una buena vez quitarse de encima a Bill.

Bastante tenía con sus asuntos con Gustav para tener que verse envuelto en problemas con los gemelos. Más aún si no eran problemas que había mandado llamar y en los que Bill le inmiscuía sin preguntar.

—Oh Bill, no sé cómo decirlo… —Empezó el mayor con dulzura. Acarició la cabeza de cabellos alborotados—, ¡Pero con una mierda, no me importa! –Le arreó un golpe sobre la mollera y Bill le pellizcó un costado en respuesta—. Alto, no te enojes que la culpa no ha sido mía.

—Claro que sí –rebatió el menor—, es tu culpa ser Aries y tener un pésimo horóscopo para al menos un mes. Arruinas no sólo mi vida sexual sino la de Gustav, ¿Es virgo, sabes?

—Gracias por las noticias –rezongó el bajista—, pero de ningún modo he arruinado tu –carraspeó— ya sabes, esa cosa… Arregla tus asuntos con Tom antes de que nos quiera asesinar a los dos y luego quiera empalar nuestros cadáveres.

—Sí, sí… —Bill se ruborizó—, pero también… Espera, no ha sido mi culpa. Es un sano malentendido así que sólo iré con él y todo estará solucionado en segundos. Eso –y sin esperar contestación, se levantó del sillón y fue en busca de su gemelo.

Le dio así a Georg la vista privilegiada de un drama mudo.

Esperando una sesión fotográfica precisamente para la revista Pravo, tenían de fondo un lindo escenario a colores sobre el cual Tom fingía prestar atención mientras Bill se disculpaba y Georg tarareaba alguna melodía dramática para ambientar. Creía que era alguna ópera, quizá la de los nibelungos, pero no lo aseguraba con la mano en el corazón. Claro que no…

A su parecer, faltaba un tazón con palomitas y un refresco para gozar en todo su esplendor como Bill se acercaba a Tom y le extendía una botella de agua en espera de algún gesto de reconocimiento. El mayor la tomaba, bebía un trago pero su boca no se abría para un mísero ‘gracias’ y a juzgar por la expresión que Bill ponía, no le caía nada bien semejante grosería.

—Oh, oh… Nuestro pequeño par de gemelos siguen en trifulca. –El susto fue poco, pero Georg se encontró sonriendo como bobo ante la repentina aparición de Gustav, quien se sentó a su lado y le hizo compañía durante la media hora que tardó la sesión fotográfica en iniciar, ofreciendo su hombro para que el castaño se inclinara.

 

Gustav, tras su libro, uno grueso y de letra diminuta, se fingió muy concentrado y le funcionó de maravillas.

No el caso de Georg, quien antes de que Bill hiciera acto de aparición con una desolación a cuestas, veía simple televisión. El menor de los gemelos le demostró que eso no era impedimento suficiente para no hacerle caso en una de sus crisis de diva, así que se la apagó y se recostó con la cabeza en sus piernas e instando que con su mano le acariciara la cabeza hasta hacerse calmar así mismo.

—Soy huérfano –lloriqueó—, no tengo donde dormir porque Tom sigue molesto y me ha vetado de su litera. Ugh, Tomi malo… —murmuró con rencor y hundió su cara entre las manos.

Georg sólo resopló. Ya estaba resignado a que Bill le iba a venir con algún cuento sentimental de fraternidad rota o ‘maltrato’ por parte de Tom.

Su pelea de la mañana se había extendido ya por largas 12 horas y no parecía llegar a buen término en al menos otro periodo igual. Tom cargaba a cuestas una dosis de paciencia envidiable de la cual hacía gala siendo gemelo de Bill, pero hasta él tenía sus momentos de intolerancia y le había llegado uno.

Situación que Bill no comprendía y le hacía lloriquear por todo el autobús como alma en pena. A criterio del bajista, sólo le faltaban las cadenas, que los gemidos de fantasma ya le salían creíbles.

—¿Y que tú no tienes tu propia litera? –Le preguntó el mayor.

—Mi litera es un basurero. Sale más fácil dormir en el suelo que… Ja, que descombrar esa zona. –Rió con amargura y se acomodó mejor para quedar mirando a Georg desde abajo directo a la barbilla.

—Entonces duerme en el suelo, por Dios santo. Una vez en la vida no te matará.

—Eso no lo sabemos –y por la solemnidad con la que lo dijo, Georg se convenció de que quizá Bill exageraba cualquier ínfimo problema en su vida, pero que éste no encajaba en la descripción.

—No veo otra solución –cabeceó el bajista en negativas, hasta que sintió a Bill incorporarse y tomarle la cabeza por cada lado antes de dirigirle una penetrante mirada directa a los ojos.

Inclusive Gustav detuvo la lectura fingida de su libro porque lo raro del ambiente se sintió por todos lados y era evidente que lo que Bill iba a decir, iba afectarlo no sólo a él, sino también a Gustav ahí presente.

—Déjame dormir en tu litera, ¿Sí, Georgie Pooh? –Batió pestañas lo más encantadoramente posible al tiempo que su labio temblaba—. Sólo por hoy…

—¿Y dónde demonios te piensas que voy a dormir yo? –Rebatió. Si Bill se creía que iba a pagar culpas ajenas estaba muy equivocado. Tremendamente equivocado. Por nada del mundo iba a aceptar dormir en el suelo o…

—Hoy es… —Bill sonrió como niño travieso mientras se inclinaba sobre su oído y susurraba unas palabras—, tú entiendes, una noche especial para los virgo… Gusti…

—Ya, ya, comprendo –balbuceó el mayor con nervios retirándose lo más posible. Por la sensación que traía, su rostro y orejas ardiendo en rojo de la vergüenza y la excitación ante la idea—. Tú ganas –masculló no de tan mala gana.

A su parecer, un buen trato, de algún modo, porque cuando Gustav le ayudó a recoger su almohada y a acomodarse mejor en su propia litera, le sonrió de un modo especial. Incluso cuando lo abrazó antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos juntos, la sensación que quedó fue diferente y sólo pudo definirla llamándola eléctrica.

 

El despertar sorprendió a Georg con dos sorpresas. La primera, que estaba duro. Realmente duro. Lo que no era de sorprenderse luego de que entraba al mundo de los vivos y descubría la pierna de Gustav presionada entre sus dos muslos y frotando la zona de su entrepierna. Tiempo de tomar ventaja… Hasta que encontraba la segunda sorpresa que no era otra que unas irreprimibles ganas de ir al baño.

La primera como necesidad acuciante, para la segunda como necesidad de primera orden y al cuerpo lo que pidiera… Orinarse en la cama cuando se es niño no es ni la milésima parte de lo que representa hacerlo a los veinte años con tu pareja dormida a un lado con toda confianza.

Tanteando paredes y de paso venciendo la gravedad normal del cuerpo que le pedía tierra firme en lugar de la inestable superficie de un autobús marchando a toda velocidad por la autopista, se encontró con la luz del sanitario encendida y la puerta abierta de par en par.

Sentado en el retrete, Tom. Pravo en mano y pantalones al suelo como si pretendiera leerse todos los artículos de la revista hasta liberar toda presión en los intestinos.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?! –Rezongó. Talló su rostro y como si nada entró en el pequeño cubículo.

—Oye, ¿Qué nadie te enseñó privacidad? –Le espetó Tom.

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la maldita puerta? Cuando Georgie tiene que hacer, lo hace… —Aclaró ya con mejor tono, inclinándose en el lavamanos y muy dispuesto a orinar ahí. El chorro y la inspiración se le fueron con un golpe en la corva de su rodilla, lo que lo hizo mirar atrás para encontrar a Tom con mala cara—. ¿Qué?

—Eso es desagradable. No orines ahí –se quejó.

—Entonces abre las piernas y trataré con mi mejor puntería de desvelado atinarle al hueco –esperó unos segundo—, ¿No? Bueno, lástima. –Jadeó y el primer chorro de orina salió.

En su mente aún de dormido, encontró entonces que los placeres rudimentarios de la vida eran los más deliciosos. Comer, ir al baño, dormir y follar… Los cuatro como animal. Tal vez alguno más en lista, pero no se lo ocurrió otro luego de que Tom se tiró un sonoro gas y la revista que leía, la usaba de abanico.

—Oh Dios mío santo, al menos avisa… —Tosió el bajista. Terminó de orinar como pudo y tras darse unas sacudidas, salió lo más rápido posible del estrecho espacio. A su espalda, Tom diciendo que más de tres tirones ya contaba como masturbación.

Regresando de vuelta a la zona de literas se encontró con la cabeza soñolienta de Gustav, que con ojos entrecerrados parecía buscarle.

—Baño –murmuró arrastrándose de regreso al colchón y siendo atrapado al instante en un cálido abrazo de piel desnuda y suave—, y no te imaginarías lo que me encontré ahí.

—Ni quiero saber –decía el baterista. Sus manos acariciando la espalda de Georg y su nariz olisqueando su cuello antes de dejar algún beso por la zona—. Tuve un mal sueño –comentaba de pronto.

—¿Hombres lobo, vampiros y paparazzis que todo lo saben? –Preguntaba con un poco de sorna.

—No. Peor. –Su agarre se tornaba posesivo lo mismo que tembloroso. El detalle no le pasó de largo a Georg, quien en respuesta buscó un mejor acomodo para luego taparse con la cobija y encontrar un balance perfecto entre dos cuerpos en aquel pequeño espacio—. Gemelos peleados por largo, muy largo tiempo, con nosotros dos en medio del campo de batalla.

—Mierda, Gusti, dijiste mal sueño, no pesadilla diabólica –bromeó Georg, pero lo que le salió fue un tono de niño asustado.

Después no dijeron nada más. El autobús los adormeció en un balanceo acogedor, pero un brusco frenazo los hizo tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de que al menos en los sueños se tenía la esperanza de la carencia de realidad.

En vida real, con los gritos que los despertaron, así como las agrias palabras y un par de golpes fuertes, no había modo de huir…

 

—¿Es broma, verdad? –Codeó a Gustav que rodó para darles la espalda y se encontró solo del todo—. Bill, tiene que ser una broma de muy pésimo gusto. Incluso para ti. Haz el puñetero favor de irte a la mierda, ugh.

Se daba vuelta para pasar un brazo por la curva de la cintura de Gustav cuando se veía impulsado más allá de lo posible y los resortes del colchón chirriaban en queja por el peso de tres cuerpos.

Tres cuerpos en una condenada litera…

—No soporto dormir solo… —Murmuró Bill jalando las cobijas y haciéndose un ovillo con ellas. Georg recibió una rodilla justo a la altura de los riñones y Gustav, harto del todo y maldiciendo a la madre que los había parido a todos, salió desde el fondo dando pestes y dejando a Bill y a Georg en su propio compartimiento.

Unos pasos por el pasillo y un jalón de cortina que le indicó a Georg que en primer lugar, Gustav lo había dejado soportando a Bill en su compartimiento. Lo segundo, que se había ido a dormir al suyo y que evidentemente estaba vetado de su propio espacio… En tercero…

—Oh Bill, sólo aléjate… —En tercero, que Bill parecía alguna especie de animal doméstico que buscaba tanto calor como cariño humano.

Tom, que seguía distante con él, por no decir enfurecido, lo tenía exiliado de su litera y obligaba al menor de los gemelos a ir mendigando por todos lados un sitio a dormir con la excusa de que su propio cubículo estaba atestado de ropa y desastre tanto sin clasificar, como tóxico. Eso último sin ponerse en duda por el aroma que expelía la zona. Tom podía ser un cerdo, pero Bill le iba a la zaga.

—¿No crees que es gracioso que tú y yo estemos juntos aquí? –Susurraba de pronto el menor. En su tono, ni el menor atisbo de lo que no fuera diversión. Parecía creerse en una fiesta de pijamas mientras se acomodaba mejor con el reducido espacio y picaba a Georg en las costillas para que no se durmiera—. Digo, Tom no está conmigo y Gustav no lo está contigo así que…

—Mierda Bill, cállate, ¿sí? –Georg se pasaba un brazo por los ojos tratando lo más posible de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el fastidio que le bullía—. Hasta hace cinco minutos dormía con Gustav pero entonces vienes tú y lo arruinas todo con tus problemas con Tom. No soy la doctora corazón, ¿sabes?

No mucha paciencia en el tono o al menos eso pensaba el bajista, pero Bill, que salió dando traspiés de la litera, no pensaba igual.

—Carajo…

 

Mucho orgullo tirado por el drenaje fue el saldo final de esa noche. Eso y tener que dormir con Bill casi encima suyo, una pierna apoyada encima de su estómago y manos firmes a su cabello. El menor de los gemelos siendo tan egoísta como siempre llevándose todas las colchas y de paso, roncando a un lado suyo.

Georg decía “Genial” mentalmente, pero cargado con un sarcasmo tal que la noche en vela le parecía un castigo leve al hecho de haber sido tan imbécil como ir a implorar el perdón de Bill y hacerle regresar a la litera de Gustav que compartían.

Lo peor siempre estaba por venir…

—Gustav, tsk… —La voz de Tom al otro la cortinilla y haciendo esfuerzos para despertar al usuario que dormía en otro lado.

A Georg el cabello no le encaneció de puro milagro divino, pero se encontró a sí mismo considerando la idea de tirarse por una de las pequeñas ventanillas si eso implicaba salvarlo de un pésimo malentendido si es que Tom abría la cortinilla y lo encontraba con Bill encima y dormido. En definitiva, no podría explicarlo sin antes conseguir ambos ojos morados y dientes menos.

Carraspeó y escuchó un suspiro al otro lado.

—Bill, tú sabes… —El bajista rodó los ojos. Que todos, inclusive él, acudían con Gustav en búsqueda de un consejo que salvara sus traseros cada que se metían en problemas, lo cual explicaba que Tom estuviera despierto a semejante hora de la madrugada y susurrando su patética situación a quien creía que era Gustav, no era nada nuevo. No se le podía culpar, pero eso no quitaba ni un milímetro el dedo de la llaga de que si por azares del destino descubría lo que en realidad pasaba, en lugar de encontrar una solución, iba a encontrarse muerto.

Por algo así como media hora, Tom permaneció primero echando pestes y luego críticas de auto censura explicando que Bill era un tal y cual y luego que por eso mismo lo amaba tanto.

Para el bajista, quien aparte de tener que estar oliendo el aliento mañanero de su vocalista ya no estaba de tan buen humor, poco le faltaba para buscarse el mismo un castigo con Tom si eso solucionaba el peso muerto que le dificultaba respirar. Rogaba por ello, pero con alivio no fue necesario.

Un par de gruñidos que recordaba que Gustav usaba para amonestarlos a los tres y que venían a significar un ‘Arréglalo, idiota’ funcionaron a la perfección y Tom se comprometió a no dejar pasar un día más sin arreglar las cosas con su adorado Bill.

Así, Georg descansó en paz al menos hasta que Bill se empecinó en dejar su codo mal acomodado encima de su riñón y no quedó de otra que levantarse y tratar de brillar con encanto a una mañana pesada.

 

La normalidad regresó con el par de gemelos acaramelados como siempre y con su característico rechinar de literas a medianoche. Con todo, ni Gustav ni Georg tuvieron quejas al respecto si eso implicaba de sobra que podían regresar a su rutina de dormir juntos sin tener que despertar a medianoche con Bill haciendo tan bien su papel de víctima o teniendo que apresurarse a ponerse un par de bóxers para no ser atrapados en la movida.

—Yep, esto me gusta más –confirmaba el baterista con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Georg al tiempo que aspiraba su esencia. Aunque no lo dijera por vergüenza, siempre había pensando que después de venirse, el bajista tenía un aroma tan delicioso que le era difícil separarse de su lado—. No gemelos, no interrupciones y lo mejor de todo, más… Ya sabes, más de esto… —Su pierna rozando la entrepierna de Georg y ambos riendo con suavidad por lo íntimo que todo se sentía.

—¿Sexo? –Aventuraba el mayor.

—Georg, esto no es sexo –puntualizaba el menor, resoplando con un poco de bochorno cuando sentía las orejas enrojecerse—. Ya sabes que para que eso suceda hace falta que tú… Ejem, o que yo meta…

—Pido turno primero –le interrumpió Georg y como premio se ganó un pellizco en el costado—. Hey, quien se duerme pierde su oportunidad.

—Bueno, bueno, ya veremos… —Quitando importancia al asunto, Gustav bostezó y quedó tácito que era muy buen momento para que ambos cayeran en un reparador sueño. Tanto por un día extenuante de trabajo como por una sesión de besos y caricias bastante extendida para lo que solían acostumbrar—. Al menos queda claro que aquello del horóscopo era una patraña.

—¿Por lo de tener sexo? –Preguntó el bajista incorporándose en un codo e inclinándose para besar a su Gusti—, porque creo que eso todavía lo podemos solucionar si me das cinco minutos para recuperarme –bromeó, pero se le murió la sonrisa cuando vio a Gustav debajo suyo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó no muy seguro y abrazándolo—. Oh Gusti, perdón. Yo…

—No, no hablaba de eso o… Quizá sí… Oh Dios, eso no lo debí decir… Georg, tengo que decirlo…

Al aludido el corazón se le detuvo en un instante… ¿Significaba todo aquello que Gustav planeaba…? ¿Acaso…? “Sexo”, pensó, contrayendo involuntariamente la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa y haciendo más fuerte su agarre en torno al rubio, que se sobresalto pero lo correspondió con iguales ánimos. Si todo aquello era un sí…

—Dime –pronunció, segundos antes de que la ilusión se le muriera lo mismo que su repentina erección.

—Venus no tiene lunas…

—¿Eh…? –Georg se separó para confrontar rostro a rostro con Gustav y darse contra el muro de la realidad.

—Que Venus no tiene ninguna luna, lo mismo que mercurio, pero no viene al caso explicarlo. Sólo, no tiene lunas y el horóscopo decía que cuando se alinearan o mierdas así entonces… —Se explicó de manera tan científica a lo largo de cinco minutos que a Georg no le quedó de otra que rebajar sus ímpetus amatorios y entender que sexo con Gusti esa noche, en definitiva no. Nein total.

—Uh, muy interesante… —Pronunció al final.

Venus no tenía lunas y el horóscopo de verdad que era una bazofia. Jamás se iba a fiar en predicciones de ese modo y cuando Bill o Tom le vinieran con discusiones como aquella, de verdad que les iba a azotar en el trasero con las revistas.

Por ello y por dejarse llevar un poco por la desilusión, casi se perdía del susurro de Gustav, que muy quedo y tímido, le susurraba que quizá…

—… ya sabes, eso no impide que tú yo no tengamos sexo… —Le llegaba de muy cerca y al encarar al rubio lo veía color grana a pesar de lo oscuro—. Nunca he sido muy creyente de las revistas para hacer lo que quiero…

—¿En serio? –Susurró en respuesta.

—Sip… A menos que quieras hacer caso de tu horóscopo –bromeaba en un tono ligero, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en un apretado abrazo y buscar el confort necesario para dormir.

—Nunca lo llegué a leer –se disculpó, haciendo nota de revisarlo en la mañana porque en ese mismo instante, con Gustav en un estado tan confidente, no pensaba levantarse.

Luego no respuesta. Ni un buenas noches; el beso leve y perezoso que intercambiaron lo dijo todo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. ... SUFRE POR DUDAS AJENAS…

**... SUFRE POR DUDAS AJENAS…**

Georg estaba en el séptimo cielo…

—Oh Dios santo… Es, esto es, ¡Woah! –Jadeó Gustav, acostado debajo de su cuerpo y jadeando como si hubiera corrido el maratón de los diez kilómetros en tiempo récord. Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Georg y éste movió un poco más la cadera. Sus propios pies apoyados en el borde del colchón y creando un agradable propulsor que hacía que sus cuerpos, incrustadas uno contra el otro, se frotaran sin descanso. Sus erecciones atrapadas, igual.

Quizá el séptimo cielo fuera realmente estar dentro de Gustav, pero eso Georg todavía no lo sabía más allá de uno o dos dedos que en el último par de semanas, el rubio le había dejado meter.

—Estoy cerca –susurró el baterista con una voz sobrecogida de la excitación—. Yo sé que tú también, vamos, vamos… —Continuó diciendo entre respiros. Sus manos que descansaban en los hombros de Georg, liberaron la presión viajando por la espalda de su amigo en ondulantes caricias hasta situarse en su trasero e incrementar el vaivén que sobrepasó su rápido ritmo a uno más ansioso y desesperado.

El colchón sobre el que estaban comenzó a crujir y era evidente que o ellos se apuraban en aquel asunto o la cama se iba a venir abajo con usuarios en ella o no sin molestarse en aguantar más.

—Ah, veo que alguien está muy ansioso –dijo el mayor, pausando un poco el rotar de su cuerpo antes de besar a Gustav con labios llenos y dejarlo pidiendo por más cuando se separaba un poco para miraba con devoción—. Wow.

—¿Qué? –El rubio frunció el ceño—. No te atrevas a decirme algún piropo que no soy ninguna mujer en la cama.

—Oh, ese comentario rompe mis ilusiones, Gus. –Hizo un puchero con su labio para darle énfasis y sin previo aviso de sus intenciones, sus manos, que instantes antes habían estado a cada lado de su amigo, recorrían los costados de su cuerpo para quedar detrás de sus rodillas y alzarlas—. Creo que al menos tienes que compensarlo.

—¿Desayuno continental? –Tonteó el rubio. Aunque Georg no lo pidiera, luego de esa magnífica noche que estaban pasando juntos, era lo menos que le debía para compensar tanto cuidado y un buen orgasmo.

—Eso en la mañana porque ahora mismo… —Su lengua saliendo por sus labios en un gesto de suma concentración—, yo tengo otros planes. Mejores planes… -Enunció con voz ronca.

Para Gustav, planes que no sonaban nada mal cuando oía un gemido sonoro retumbar por toda la habitación y se daba cuenta que había salido de su propia boca. Un poco de rubor en sus mejillas antes de sentir el familiar remolino en su vientre y la inminente sensación de un orgasmo a punto de llegar.

Al bajista nada de aquello le pasó inadvertido.

El nuevo cambio de postura, él no sólo recostado encima de Gustav, sino con sus caderas alzadas y su propio pene moviéndose primero entre los muslos del menor y después entre su trasero dejando una húmeda señal, prometía un resultado satisfactorio que era cumplido apenas segundos después cuando una última embestida le cegaba todo pensamiento coherente.

—La puta –maldijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados antes de colapsar encima de Gustav y sentir que el rubio hacía lo propio unos segundos después por la humedad que entre ambos cuerpos se sentía atrapada.

Suaves besos en su cuello y una pesadez que llamaba al sueño.

—No siento mis pies –comentó el baterista de pronto—, mejor dicho, ni mis piernas. Caderas. Oh, estoy muerto de cintura para abajo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi idea ha sido buena? –Pinchó el mayor hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello para dejar un par de besos tímidos ahí. Amaba la manera en que Gustav olía justo después de aquellos encuentros. Una mezcla de sudor almizclado y energía que le ponía de buen humor—. ¿O que te he dejado paralítico?

—Lo dudo –se retorció en respuesta con una risa que algo de tímida tenía—, menos sí… —Su entrepierna presionando contra el vientre de Georg y éste entendiendo que Gustav quería un segundo round esa noche.

—Cinco minutos para que mi ‘amiguito’ se recupere, ¿Sí? –Alzándose sobre el pecho del rubio para dar la más pequeña de las sonrisas de vergüenza—. Ha sido buen chico pero necesita descansar antes de… —Se sonrojó.

—¿Antes de qué, Georg? –Preguntó alzando las caderas y dejando muy claro que no iba a ser paciente para esperar mucho.

El mayor sólo se dejó desplomar bajo su propio peso con un sonido de queja, pero con una sonrisa entre labios que nadie le podría quitar jamás ni usando un bat de béisbol en su contra para obligarlo. De eso podía estar seguro porque a medidas preventivas para esa noche en hotel que su manager les había otorgado como premio a un disco de platino en Francia, había pedido tanto una habitación en un piso alejado de los gemelos, como puesto en la puerta el infalible letrero de ‘No molestar’ que les aseguraba una noche en paz.

Si es que aquello se podía llamar paz… Estar toda la noche o al menos hasta las dos de la mañana, tiempo presente y contando, en juegos de besos y caricias no se le podía llamar precisamente un descanso reparador aunque tampoco tortura medieval… El nombre que tuviera, iba a cobrar factura muy temprano en la mañana cuando se tuvieran que levantar todos pringosos y con los músculos adoloridos.

Y sin embargo, valía la pena…

—Tengo tu cosa en mi… Oh, es raro. –Gustav rió como nunca antes en una cascada de soniditos que le recordaron a Georg un tipo de gesto nervioso que algunas fans solían tener cuando estaban a un metro de la banda y en sus ojos se adivina algo del fangirlismo peligroso que ocasionaba desastres.

—¿Mi cosa en tu…? Hum… Ah… —La punta de sus orejas ardió.

—Sí, se escurre –dijo con un suspiro—. No me desagrada si eso piensas, pero es… Ya sabes…

Al respecto, Georg de verdad que no sabía. Trató de imaginarse que era estar recostado con alguien de tu mismo sexo encima de ti y su semen secándose en tu trasero, rodando por él y manchando las sábanas… Más razones para sentirse abochornado y no sólo por lo incómodo de la idea, sino porque le excitaba en su vulgaridad. Que desnudo y apoyado uno contra el otro pensado cochinadas, evitar aquella reacción era imposible.

Gustav no lo pasó de lado cuando sintió la presión extra en su cadera y el temblor de Georg que le indicaba cuán confuso era aquello.

—Hey, de verdad está bien. –Besó su cabeza antes de continuar—. Lo creas o no, es sexy. Ya antes, hum, había querido que ahí… —Suspiró dos veces porque la primera era una manera de relajarse, tanto como la segunda era saber que la atención de Georg a sus palabras era total. Carraspeó un poco—. Creo que una ducha…

—Oh, dilo. Termina la frase –pidió con voz baja pero serena. Sus brazos abrazándolo tan cálido que Gustav no tuvo duda alguna que podía dejar salir sus palabras y Georg no se iba a reír.

—Imagínalo, Georg. –Sus manos cubriendo su rostro y un frío repentino cuando sintió al mayor quitar su peso de su cuerpo para apoyado en sus brazos, mirarle de cerca—. Ya sé que quieres verme la cara cuando lo diga, pero no te voy a dar el gusto de verme cuando hago el ridículo.

—Bien, ojos cerrados –dijo. El rubio partió sus dedos para encontrar que de verdad Georg había cerrado sus ojos pese a que estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Ese pequeño detalle le hizo sentir un calor agradable en el pecho que le dio la confianza suficiente para decirlo.

—Ok, pero no quiero burlas después… —Suspiro de nuevo—. Está ahí, ¿Correcto? –Asentimiento mudo—. Se sintió bien porque fue increíble cómo te, hum, movías alrededor de esa… Zona y tu, oh, tu… Estaba ahí tocándome, y haciendo que me sintiera muy bien y… No sé, nunca habíamos llegado a este punto o tan cerca, pero es que creo que quiero más y a la vez… Pues no. Porque yo… Yo tengo miedo… —Musitó lo último. Una piedra bajando por su garganta mientras lo pronunciaba, pero aliviado de que al menos fuera cierto.

Aliviado igual porque Georg no fruncía el ceño o demostraba algo que no fuera comprensión.

—¿Puedo tallar tu espalda? –Cuestionó de pronto el mayor, abriendo los ojos y encontrando que Gustav no entendía para nada de lo que hablaba—. Dijiste que te querías bañar así que pensé que quizá podría hacerte compañía. Si deseas…

El rubio parpadeó. No esperaba que luego de su confesión obtuviera un confort que no lo era.

—Tócame –balbuceó apenas moviendo los labios—. Tócame ahí, por favor… —Pronunció un poco más alto mientras tomaba una mano del bajista que conducía por entre sus cuerpos sólo hasta donde alcanzaba, justo un poco debajo de sus testículos.

—No… —Tragó con dificultad—, no llega… —Habló con voz ronca—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No ducha?

—Sí. No –respondió casi sin aliento—. Hazlo, un poquito. Que valga la pena tener que tomar una ducha…

Conectó ojos con el bajista y ambos se contemplaron haciendo prueba de resistencia antes de besarse con lentitud y fundirse en un abrazo cálido que se distanciaba de lo que minutos antes habían hecho con desesperación para iniciar de nueva cuenta pero diferente. Con quietud.

En su totalidad cuando el mayor rompió el beso. Cuando un pequeño empujón en el hombro de Gustav bastó como indicación para hacerle entender que se girara quedando sobre su estómago. Cuando un par de dedos recorrieron su espalda hasta el final de ésta y se hundieron un poco entre los pliegues de su trasero.

“De verdad es sexy”, pensó el bajista, inclinándose para dar un beso en el último hueso de la espalda de Gustav y lamer un poco alrededor. Suaves quejidos que se convirtieron en gemidos cuando el mayor humedeció sus dedos con un poco de los restos de su semen fresco y los hundía dentro de Gustav…

—Oh mierda… —Siseó el menor, cuando minutos después, el segundo orgasmo lo golpeó casi al borde de la inconsciencia entre el placer y el extraño dolor.

 

Bill dejó caer su mandíbula y Georg casi lamentó haberle contado lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No con detalles, claro, pero sí un resumen completo que incluía el tercer orgasmo de la noche ya en la bañera y unas prometedoras palabras de Gustav, que a grandes rasgos e interpretadas por el menor de los gemelos indicaban algo muy pero muy importante…

—Está listo… —Susurró con tono cómplice—. Tres dedos y le gustó no pueden decir nada que no sea eso. Oh, yo quiero ver…

—Ugh, ¡Bill! –Se quejó el bajista—. No te he contado esto para que te den deseos voyeuristas. Lo que necesito es tu consejo para…—Tosió con falsedad—, eso que ya sabes que los adultos hacemos en la oscuro con responsabilidad.

—Ejem, Georg… —Dijo Bill con tono meloso y un tanto sarcástico—, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que yo no, tú sabes, soy muy activo en mi relación con Tom, así que mi consejo no va más allá de ‘Métela y hazme sentir bien’.

—¿Y si le pregunto a Tom? Oh, pero de qué demonios hablo –se reprendió antes de siquiera sopesar la situación más allá de dos segundos.

Ok, Bill sabía de lo suyo con Gustav tanto como él de lo que los dos gemelos mantenían, pero era evidente que los dos integrantes restantes no sabían nada al respecto ni de lo que protagonizaban a ojos ajenos, como de que los secretos de vida de pareja se compartían como si fuera aire.

Era probable que quizá encontrando el momento adecuado el hecho de que Tom se enterara no le costara nada más allá de un ojo morado en el peor de los casos, pero, ¿Y luego? ¿Todos sabrían excepto Gustav? ¿Todos menos su adorado Gusti que sin deberla ni temerla terminaría expuesto a los ojos morbosos de los gemelos? En definitiva no.

El problema era que tampoco quería ir dando golpes de ciego y menos contra Gustav… Menos contra su trasero. Su lindo, suave, redondo y aterciopelado trasero. Le constaba, que luego de un par de besos y manos recorriéndolo, ya conocía cada pequeña curva que lo conformaba. Inclusive, los tres lunares que componían un lindo triángulo sobre su piel y que… —¡Auch!

Queja inminente ante el no menos predecible golpe.

Bill odiaba muchas cosas, pero entre las más peligrosas para ganarse su rabia, en uno de los primeros lugares quedaba ignorarlo.

—Claro, yo aquí ayudándote y tú pasando de mí. Típico –bufó—. ¿No tienes algo qué decir al respecto?

—Que no sirves para nada, ¿O es que quieres unas disculpas, diva? –dijo al evitar un segundo manotazo pero no una certera patada. Aulló de dolor antes de intentar lanzarse sobre Bill, pero dejándolo todo en intenciones cuando la puerta del autobús se abrió y Tom entró.

Les dirigió una mirada que dejaba mucho entrever la desconfianza que le daba ver a aquellos dos tan cerca y más desde su anterior pelea con Bill de la cual todavía no se curaba del todo. De no ser porque sabía que lo que tenía con su gemelo era algo profundo, casi juraría que dejaba que Georg se lo tirara…

—Ni se te ocurra –le replicó Bill—. Conozco esa cara y te juro que no pasará jamás. No es lo que piensas porque yo te amo, Tomi.

Doble palidecer. Tom por un lado que sintió sus propios intestinos ahorcarlo y Georg porque sentía que presenciaba algo que no debía.

Bill, inmutable en todo caso, mandó lejos a su gemelo con un gesto de su mano antes de sacar su celular y buscar un número en su agenda. Marcó y mientras esperaba el número de espera, tapó el auricular para susurrarle a Georg. –No te preocupes, tengo la solución perfecta… —Luego fue todo risas y sonrisas para quien fuera con quien hablaba. Alguien que por su voz, le erizaba los vellos finos de la nuca al bajista.

 

—Pero qué grata sorpresa –saludó Roxane antes de estampar un par de besos en ambas mejillas de Bill tanto como de Georg, para girar sobre sus pasos y extender los brazos de manera teatral para dar énfasis a su alrededor—. ¿Y bien, qué les parece?

Bill palmoteó y se deshizo en elogios por el lugar. Que si la decoración de los muros, el acomodo del lugar, un aroma delicioso de fondo…

Para Georg era un “Demonios, esto es una sex-shop” en pensamiento y un par de piernas rápidas que lo devolvían hacía la entrada para una no-discreta retirada que pretendía realizar antes de encontrarse con Bill montado sobre su espalda.

—Bueno, Georg, no creerías que tantos años de amistad no me hicieron prever que ibas a huir por vergüenza. –Beso en la mejilla del bajista—. Ahora voy a bajar y más te vale comportarte. Hemos venido aquí en labor de… Llamémosle compilación de información y material –le informó a Roxane, que jugaba un dedo en su mentón y los miraba como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Bien, pero abajo –accedía, pero se lo sacudía de encima—. Antes que nada, que quede claro que vengo en contra de mi voluntad.

—Sí, eh –rodó sus ojos Bill—. Creo que lo primero es conseguir lubricante.

—¿Para Gus? –Susurró Georg, siguiéndole de cerca, mientras Roxane los guiaba a un aparador repleto de mil distintas botellitas de colores. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su patética memoria y creyó recordar que Gustav era clásico así que un lubricante de fresa, vainilla o chocolate podría funcionar de maravilla.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Para mí, idiota! –Le reprendió—. Tom mantiene que el aroma de tuti fruti no es varonil y pide coco. Yo pido coco. Coco –repitió por tercera vez ya a Roxane, quien le extendió la botellita deseada.

Un lindo frasco en tonos pastel que Bill abrió para catar con su olfato y al que le dio el visto bueno agregándolo a una pequeña cesta que el travesti les extendió.

—Alto… —Le detuvo el mayor—, ¿Me pretendes decir que venimos a una sex-shop a surtirnos como si fuera la compra del supermercado?

—Hummm… —Lo pensó Bill un momento—. Casi, verás… —Dijo buscando en sus pantalones. Le tendió la canastilla a Georg que no pudo sino sostenerla mientras Bill se sacaba una larga tira de papel y se la ponía de frente.

La caligrafía redonda que saltó a la vista dijo de primera mano que la letra pertenecía a Gustav, lo que hizo que a Georg se le derritiera el corazón; lo segundo, fue que en lugar de una epístola de amor, palabras como ‘pollo’, ‘leche, ‘papel higiénico’ y ‘manzanas’ sustituían el ‘te amo’ de regla.

—¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó sin entender del todo.

—La verdadera lista del supermercado, obvio. —Se guardó el papel en el bolso y sin tomar de nuevo la canastilla, empezó a curiosear alrededor con Roxane a la zaga sugiriendo productos—. Tú sabes que necesitábamos un pretexto para salir del autobús sin Tom o sin Gustav y pensé que ofrecernos para ir por las compras de la semana podría ser la excusa perfecta.

Señalaba un par de esposas de peluche y tras pedirlas en tono negro con detalles en rojo, le daba un codazo a Georg en el costado, porque lo veía un tanto decaído.

No que esperase verlo saltar de la sorpresa por todo el sitio y sentir que la tarjeta de crédito le quemaba un hoyo en sus jeans, pero al menos una simple reacción bastaría. Aprovechando entonces que Roxane había ido en búsqueda de un par de botas de vinilo negro de su número, le extendió ante los ojos dos películas porno.

—¿Qué dices? Bah, no necesitamos escatimar con dinero –y dando seguridad a su sentencia, vació el anaquel de películas porno en la canastilla que apenas pudo contener los productos—. Uf, creo que tendremos que usar otra de estas o dejar unas pocas.

—Oh no, por Dios que no –dijo de pronto Roxane, saliendo de detrás de un par de cortinas de lentejuela con las botas pedidas y chasqueando dedos—. Bruno, ven acá –a lo que su llamado atrajo a un tipo enorme de al menos dos metros de alto tanto como por ancho. Una auténtica mole de músculo y piel morena que con una reverencia tomó las compras de brazos de Georg y les siguió de cerca en el resto de su estadía en la tienda.

—Wow, esto es lo que llamo yo un servicio de primera –exclamó Bill con voz alegre—. Cada que estemos en la ciudad debemos venir.

—Sí claro –masculló Georg por primera vez en la hora y media que tenían curioseando por los pasillos atestados—, el lubricante de coco nunca dura mucho.

—No –suspiró Bill con pesar-. Culpa de la cantidad y la frecuencia.

El bajista casi se tuvo que resistir la tentación de darse en pleno rostro con la mano. Porque no era que las intenciones, buenas de verdad, por parte de Bill no fueran a funcionar, pero le cortaban mucho la inspiración.

El grandote de Bruno era el primer inconveniente y el segundo Bill, que revoloteaba como mariposa de flor en flor cada que encontraba algo nuevo. El lubricante, el porno gay y un látigo de color plata fueron precedidos por una colección de tangas adornadas en su parte delantera con elefantes, perritos, gatitos y para muy su horror, un plátano que conforme el miembro se ponía erecto, se iba abriendo. Había sido el acabose de aquella salida de no ser porque el encanto de Bill era superior a sus fuerzas y arrastrándole por el brazo, lo había conducido a la sección de libros y revistas.

Quizá eso fue lo que lo terminó convenciendo de realizar su primera compra con consentimiento cuando fueron a la caja y una muy sonriente Roxane les cobró lo anterior, y un par de libros ilustrados con posturas altamente garantizadas de funcionar, que Georg se negaba a alejar demasiado de su pecho.

 

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento en el que el autobús estaba, Tom casi les saltó encima con la linterna y la macana eléctrica de Saki. Susto tremendo que hizo a Georg casi salir en reversa lo antes posible de no ser porque Bill le detuvo y le recordó con una mirada que debían ser discretos al respecto con las compras que traían y que debían meter a sus literas con sigilo sin confundir nada con lo que Gustav les había pedido.

—Ustedes dos… —Los señaló alternando la luz en los ojos de ambos—. Tardaron bastante, demasiado diría yo… No dudaría que olieran a alcohol, a humo de cigarrillos o quizá… —Olisqueó al aire—, ¡Bingo!

—¿Marihuana? –Tanteó Bill con un bostezo. Los pies le mataban tanto que no tenía ni ganas de iniciar una estúpida discusión con su gemelo sólo porque éste parecía sospechar de una relación más allá de la amistosa entre él y Georg.

—No, sexo. –Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Bill?

—Oh no, ahí vamos de nuevo –murmuró para sí, antes de acercarse a Tom y susurrarle algo al oído que le hizo perder el interés en su anterior hostilidad—. ¿Bien? –Preguntó para confirmar y recibió asentimientos de mascota bien entrenada.

—¿Qué le dijiste? –Le cuestionó el bajista cuando Tom entró el autobús y ellos dos esperaron su turno en la entrada—. ¿Fue lo del lubricante de coco para el nene? –Rió. Apostaba su alma a que era eso. Tan seguro estaba de tener las de ganar que hasta se convenció en un falso acuerdo de que de no serlo, iba a dejar que Gustav se lo hiciera a él… Si claro.

—Papel higiénico extra suave y perfumado –le guiñó un ojo—, el favorito de Tomi desde que Gustav no lo compra para ahorrar –agregó, y sin más entró.

—Oh, mierda…

 

Era la noche…

Tras una semana en carretera por lo que creía era la mitad de Europa y todos los baches del mundo, Georg al fin se encontraba en paz y soledad en una decente habitación de hotel que se alejaba de los gases, el espacio reducido y la poca privacidad que siete días y siete noches en litera ocasionaba.

Era un total alivio, pues su llegada a un cuarto con ducha propia venía acompañada de una mañana libre que pronosticaba que al menos no se iba a levantar sino hasta después del mediodía y no antes de un reparador sueño y una sesión de sexo.

—Sexo –saboreó en voz alta apenas cerró la puerta y lanzó su maleta sobre la cama muy dispuesto a preparar el ambiente adecuado.

Una semana de estudio con Bill al fin iba a servir para llevarse a la práctica ya que encontraba el tiempo y el lugar apropiado para ello.

La única pega, si es que se contaba como tal, era que por primera vez en semanas, no le tocaba compartir habitación con Gustav, pero eso no impedía nada. Así que apenas se instaló y encontró el cargador de su celular, le mandó un mensaje al baterista que sólo decía el número de su habitación y hora, para recibir apenas unos minutos después, una respuesta afirmativa.

Por tanto, sonrió con un sentimiento que lo invadía y que definía como la total alegría. No más, no menos.

“Quizá amor” pensaba un poco exaltado. Tomaba una toalla en el baño y tras desvestirse se sumergía en la tina al menos por tres cuartos de hora hasta que el vapor y el agua caliente eliminaban lo que él definía como aroma a ‘llanta quemada’ que les quedaba a todos en la piel luego de tantos días en carretera.

Salió escurriendo agua para contemplarse en el espejo y hacer algunas cuantas poses. Proceder a rasurarse la incipiente barba de dos días y aplicarse tanto crema humectante como loción para después del baño y lavarse los dientes.

Tarareó un poco mientras marcaba el ritmo con el peine y hasta movió sus caderas de lado a lado dejando que la toalla cayera a un costado y contemplando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza antes de apagar la luz y regresar a su habitación.

Según Bill, lo más importante era crear un ambiente propicio así que ordenó servicio a la habitación, que tras mucho oírle dudar al teléfono lo mismo que cambiar de orden al menos cinco veces sin decidirse por ninguna, le recomendaron el paquete de luna de miel que incluía un tazón de fresas, chocolate derretido en una fuente y dos botellas de champagne en hielo.

Acepó encantado y dispuesto a tachar en su lista de pendientes el siguiente paso: vestirse.

Para la ocasión había elegido finalmente la tanga amarilla que asemejaba un plátano y un saborizante de menta que Bill le dijo que noches atrás había sido “sumamente refrescante” en textuales palabras.

Para finalizar, luego de que el botones tocó a la puerta y dejó su pedido en el centro de la habitación, se decidió por una de las películas que habían comprado.

Bill y él habían pasado unas noches en vela y temerosos de ser atrapados mirando cada cinta con cuidado y tras descartar las que incluían más de dos personas, alguna sesión sadomasoquista o algo chocante o fuera de la norma, habían reducido las opciones a una simple y sencilla trama de una sala de masajes, dos chicos y un sexo plácido y sensual.

Justo lo que Georg quería para calentar un poco el ambiente y guiarse en el proceso de lo que él y su Gusti iban a hacer.

Así, sentado frente a la pantalla que mostraba las escenas sucederse una tras otra, con la comida y bebida lista, usando lo que creía la ropa indicada y con el libro de posturas a un lado, esperó que la hora indicada diera inicio.

 

—Ugh, Bill, es temprano –rogó Tom con ojos pesados.

Sentados en un oscuro rincón en el bar del hotel, los tres chicos habían pasado un final de tarde e inicio de noche bastante agradable entre vasos de cerveza y algún ocasional cóctel.

Nada fuera de lo normal a lo que solían hacer en aquellos días libres y quitando el detalle de las groupies pululando por todos lados, todo se asemejaba a cualquier día de juerga.

Casi… La taciturnidad de Gustav no era algo para tomarse a la ligera y menos si con cada vaso de alcohol se tornaba su mirada más y más oscura.

Para Tom era algo que le valía, literalmente, un pepinillo. “¡O dos, carajo!” le había asegurado a Bill mientras se dejaba arrastrar con rumbo al ascensor y se despedía de su amigo con una mano agitándose de lado a lado.

Para Bill, al contrario, una especie de mala señal. Porque sabedor de todo, Georg le había contado que esa era la noche, lo que luego de pasar varias horas al lado del baterista, no le parecía lo más adecuado. Quiso pensar un poco más en aquello, pero Tom, que lo tenía recargado contra el panel de los pisos, le besó el cuello y su sonrisa boba y ebria le hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

—Coco, enfermera… —Susurró antes de apropiarse de sus labios.

 

Gustav, quien se quedó al menos media hora más en el bar, tuvo tiempo suficiente de no emborracharse, pero si achispar más su estado con un par de caballitos de tequila que pretendió aligerar con un puñado de cacahuates.

Tenía una ‘cita’ si es que así se le podía llamar, con Georg y… Suspiró. Todo aquel asunto se estaba saliendo de control.

Pagó su cuenta dejando una generosa propina y a duras penas enfocó el camino hacía los elevadores o hacía donde creía que estaban porque por ahí había visto desaparecer a los gemelos. Claro que todo camino que ese par siguiera bien podría terminar en el armario del conserje para una sesión de besos y caricias, pero…

Chupó sus labios y encontró en ellos el sabor salado de los cacahuates.

No una sensación desagradable, pero no era la que esperaba. Georg sabía mejor y en concreto, era lo que deseaba.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor apoyó la frente contra las puertas metálicas y fue entonces que se percató de un dolor de cabeza. No se quería admitir ebrio o algo así, pero era vidente que lo estaba.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron y se encontró presionando el botón del piso elegido, se descubrió sudando y con las manos temblorosas.

No por ebriedad… Eran nervios.

El pensamiento de Georg le llegó de nuevo mezclado con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, casi un dolor que le proporcionó un momentáneo pánico.

Una extraña agitación en el pecho que no era precisamente de su agrado; más parecido a lo que él creía un horrible accidente en auto y al dolor que podía producir.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Repitió entre dientes cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró en el vacío pasillo.

Salió con pasos torpes a cada lado y una especie de andar de pingüino que nada tenía de graciosa porque le hizo golpear con fuerza uno de los muros y casi caer.

Lo que en casi para Gustav venía a ser un caer por completo pero mantener la cabeza y el orgullo en lo alto.

Resignado pero por poco, optó por sentarse un momento y esperar que todo el alcohol que había bebido se pasara al menos lo suficiente para poder caminar sin tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Acción que le dio el tiempo suficiente para deprimirse y tomar conciencia de que el temblor de manos y esa línea de sudor que se formaba en su frente no eran sino nervios por lo que presentía en intenciones de Georg.

Toda una semana de experimentar juntos y de la que no se arrepentía, pero de la que sabía no habría vuelta de hoja porque lo que iba a seguir le iba a tener mordiendo la almohada y a Georg encima de su espalda resoplando contra su nuca.

Le invadieron unas nauseas que nada tenían que ver con una erección que le llegó de golpe, pero que lo asustó con esa misma intensidad.

Por ende, parpadeó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablarlo con el bajista antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Al primer par de golpes de la puerta, Georg saltó de su lugar en la alfombra y tras dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación y comprobar que todo estaba bien, recibió casi en brazos a Gustav, que ebrio se le vino encima con todo su peso.

—Creo que no puede ser… —Barbotó el rubio mientras era arrastrado a la cama y luchaba contra la somnolencia que le invadía al encontrarse tendido de espaldas en un mullido colchón.

Alzaba las manos para enfatizar sus palabras pero los intentos eran tan torpes que el peso las hizo caer contra su rostro y Georg no pudo sino encontrar un poco anormal todo aquello.

—Gus, hey Gus… —Le palmeó la mejilla con suavidad, tras cerrar la puerta y sentándose a su lado—. Haz empezado la fiesta sin mí, ¿No? –Preguntó para luego besarle los labios y encontrarse que por primera vez, Gustav giraba la cabeza para evitar su contacto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé qué pretendes pero yo no… Yo no… —Farfulló en su punto álgido de ebriedad. Luchaba por hacerse entender contra todos los nervios que lo dominaban de que quería, pero sentía muy precipitado todo aquello.

Un aroma a fresas que le llegó de golpe como si apenas diera el primer respiro en la habitación y que le hizo abrir los ojos ante la grotesca imagen del televisor mostrando porno gay…

—Oh no, mierda –exclamó. Miró a Georg a lo que no pudo sino fruncir al verlo con… Esa jodida tanga amarilla que no podía identificar de su guardarropa y que aumentaba la sensación de anormalidad. Quizá fue ello o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que aunque lo lamentó por muchos años después de que sucedió, nunca pudo olvidar que se había cubierto los ojos con el brazo y había murmurado contra Georg unas agrias palabras—. No soy un marica de mierda como tú, joder, ni sé lo que pretendes conmigo o de mí…

 

—Uh, uh… —Tarareó Bill ante el espejo mientras se aplicaba una última línea de lip gloss y la esparcía con cuidado y coquetería ante su reflejo.

Eso antes de que la puerta sonara en repetidos golpes y le alertara contra algo fuera de la norma ya que ni Tom ni él habían pedido servicio a la habitación y dado que eran pasadas de las horas de la medianoche, no podían sino ser malas noticias.

Abrió para encontrarse a Georg, apenas usando un albornoz del hotel y luciendo fatal. –Tienes que dejar quedarme aquí –dijo sin tomar en cuenta que Bill apenas le había dejado un resquicio por la puerta sobre el cual asomarse.

En definitiva no sólo malas noticias, sino pésimas. Eso tácito cuando Georg se dejaba caer bocabajo en la cama y revelaba que bajo su bata usaba cierta tanga amarilla que Bill recordaba y que sólo podía indicar que lo de Gustav había salido mal…

—¡Buenas noches, enfermeraaa…! –Dijo Tom de pronto, abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo con sólo una bata de doctor como toda prenda de vestir, un vibrador que asemejaba mucho un estetoscopio y un maletín en mano que seguramente tenía pomadas y lociones de todo tipo pero nada curativo o más alejado que lubricantes.

Procedía a poner el grito en el cielo con sus quejas dejando caer el maletín en un sordo golpe y cerrando la bata por encima de su desnudez cuando Bill, vestido con un blanco y corto vestido de enfermera e incluso un gorro con una cruz roja en el centro, cruzó su dedo por sus labios y lo hizo dar media vuelta para entrar al baño.

De paso casi tropezar, que el par de botas que había comprado en la sex-shop de Roxane eran de tacón tan alto que caminar con ellas, aunada a su ya metro ochenta y plus, daba vértigo.

—Supongo que es un buenas noches, Bill –masculló Tom, diez minutos después, saliendo del baño ya en sus ropas diarias y sintiendo algo, por poco que fuera, de pena por Georg.

En definitiva, no sexo y adiós a la fantasía del sexy doctor y la libidinosa enfermera al menos por esa noche lo que ya era una gran decepción, pero incluso para Tom y para su apretada entrepierna, había un claro entendimiento de que Georg sufría y de que Bill era la persona adecuada para cuidar de él esa noche.

Cabeceando con tristeza, cerró la puerta tras de sí deseando con un poco de egoísmo ser él quien más necesitara a Bill y no Georg.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. … VE QUE ES MUTUO…

**… VE QUE ES MUTUO…**

—Georg… —Le llamó Bill desde los confines de su mente repetidas veces hasta que el bajista decidió luchar contra la oscuridad y abrir un ojo—. ¡Georg! –Le estampó la mano contra el rostro y el aludido aulló de dolor. Bien, no de tan lejos que Bill estaba enfrente de él lo suficientemente cerca para golpearle y no en otra galaxia distante…

—¿Mmm…? –Barbotó con su garganta doliendo horrores y una pesadez total de cabeza. Parecía, y no dudaba que fuera cierto, que alguien le hubiera dado con un martillo hasta la inconsciencia—. Tengo sueño –masculló tomando las pesadas mantas para hacerse un ovillo en ellas.

                —Tom viene para acá, ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá cuando te vea todavía en mi cama? Eh, piensa un poco –le pinchó en el costado.

                Georg sólo abrió otra vez los ojos, para una vez que se acostumbrase a la luz matinal, saltar de la cama.

                —¿Qué diablos es eso que usas? –Señaló, tanto la cofia, como la bata y las botas. De no ser porque conocía a Bill de años atrás, lo consideraría candidato al travestismo. La influencia de Roxane ya le estaba afectando a límites insospechados sin que lo quisiera admitir. Con todo, ¿Acaso era una enfermera? El conjunto, había que admitirlo, era convincente… Y sexy… –Si Tom te ve en esas fachas…

—Saltará encima de mí y verás algo que desearás olvidar de tu mente por el resto de tus días –finalizó el menor. Se estiraba para proceder a desabrochar los botones cuando un golpe en la puerta los hizo a ambos congelarse—. Hablando del rey de Roma.

—O de un matón paranoico… —Gimió Georg, pensando que el mayor de los gemelos en ocasiones parecía muy capaz de asesinar por celos.

Alguien que podría matar por su querida Gibson… Por un rayón a su adorado auto… Por una mirada a su amadísimo hermano gemelo…

—¿Me meto debajo de la cama? –Se sentía como el amante al que el marido podía atrapar y por un instante la idea de esconderse en el clóset y salir de ahí a punta de escopeta por parte de Tom, con Bill envuelto en una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, le dio una risa tremenda. No era una novela, era la vida real.

No cuentos de hadas, ni telenovelas mexicanas de final feliz y beso sobre los créditos finales. Aquello no existía, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con Gustav harían apenas unas doce horas.

Lo acontecido la noche anterior le hizo volver a sentir una piedra en el estómago dejado de lado todo lo anterior. Tom podía entrar a la habitación y apuñalarlo en una muestra de celos obsesivos sin que le llegase a importar.

Estaba tan aturdido y alejado de sí mismo que cuando Bill al fin abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su gemelo y Tom le miró, lo que vio no fue el monstruo de los celos, sino el de la lástima, la compasión. Hería más.

 

Fue una pesadilla para ambos gemelos sacar a Georg de la cama, convencerle de que se bañara, comiera, alistara o todo aquello que implicara una mínima atención al espacio y tiempo en que se encontraba.

Para Tom era la prueba divina de que todas las cabronadas que al habían hecho al bajista se le estaban cobrando por la ley de karma y casi le daban ganas de llorar mientras Bill alzaba a Georg por la cintura con todo su peso y a riesgo de conseguir una hernia, mientras él le subía los pantalones por las piernas y le abrochaba tanto la cremallera como el botón.

—Uf, esto es peor que cuando mamá nos obligaba a limpiar el desván –resopló apartando un par de rastas que le caían libres sobre la frente—. Al menos uno de los dos pretende decirme que pasa –exigió.

—Verás –intentó Bill con su mejor tono cortés—, es asunto de Georg así que deberíamos dejarlo hablar, hum, cuando se sienta listo, ¿No es así? –Preguntó al aludido, ayudándole con su camiseta y casi terminando de vestirlo.

—Ok, ya entendí, pero sólo tenías que decir ‘Tom, no es de tu jodida incumbencia’ en lugar de intentar que él hable –accedió, inclinándose para ponerle un par de calcetines al bajista.

—Tom, no es de tu jodida incumbencia –obedeció Bill con una sonrisa traviesa en labios—, ¿Mejor?

—Duh… —Respondió rodando los ojos.

 

Gustav, para desgracia suya, amaneció peor que Georg y sintiendo que si el cosmos se desquitaba de esa manera con él, no era sino por rechazar al bajista de semejante modo.

—¡Ouuu! –Rodó fuera de la cama. Quizá lo que había bebido la noche anterior tenía algo que ver en todo aquel asunto, pero le dolían más las dentelladas que la conciencia le daba que la cruda que se cargó a cuestas y que dejó ir por el retrete luego de vomitar para liberar sus demonios internos.

Casi un ademán infantil cuando se despidió con la mano de sus desechos y le jaló a la cadena para caer a un lado de la regadera y pensar en bañarse o al menos dejar correr al agua encima de él.

Quiso recomponer trazos de lo que su noche le mostraba como flashes de una cámara lenta, pero parecía más fácil pararse de manos y recitar la tabla periódica de los elementos que intentar entender todo lo que le hacía sentir como la cucaracha más grande y asquerosa del mundo.

Maldecía por primera vez en años que su cuerpo despertase siempre temprano, pero no le quedaban quejas cuando luego de media hora de yacer en el frío suelo, decidió que una ducha caliente y un desayuno sólido no le vendrían nada mal.

Por tanto, abriendo las llaves y metiéndose con todo y ropa, pasó ahí cinco minutos en total sopor deseando ser líquido y que el drenaje se lo succionara sin problemas. Se sentía pertenecer a las cañerías…

Al final, viendo ya cuando el reloj de la habitación le indicó que eran las nueve en punto de un día libre, cayó en cuenta que aquella bata del baño no era la suya, que las maletas del suelo no le pertenecían y que esa falsedad de cena de un platón de fresas medio derretidas, chocolate endurecido y vino flotando en agua que fue hielo no era algo que él pediría jamás.

¿Acaso se había colado en la habitación de alguien más? Pensaba con atisbos de pánico mirando como loco por toda la habitación por algún otro inquilino a la vista, pero encontrando sólo soledad.

No era su habitación, eso seguro, sin embargo tenía que ser de alguno de los chicos de la banda o alguien que conociera, porque nadie que lo hubiera visto en semejante estado de ebriedad lo habría dejado entrar a su habitación sin antes cargar un arma o protegerse de algún modo.

Descartando de primera mano la improbable situación de que alguna fan le hubiera raptado, porque se sabía el último en la lista de los miembros de la banda al que le podría pasar eso, se sentó sobre el mullido colchón y encontró que algo crujió bajo su trasero e hizo un sonoro ‘crash’ que lo hizo saltar.

Asustado se paró para encontrar una caja de DVD que tenía una portada bastante… Arqueó una ceja, murmurando entre labios “¿Qué puta mierda es esta?” antes de ver la portada del todo y tirarla como si estuviera en llamas y no sólo maldita por la fotografía de dos chicos rubios unidos por un beso y extasiados por caricias. El título ‘Sala de masajes cachonda II: Humedad de Amazonas’ no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

¿En qué condenado cuarto había ido a parar? Faltaba que la puerta estuviera cerrada desde afuera y realmente su secuestro no fuera por unas locas fangirls que al final pedirían autógrafos y conocer a los demás de la banda, sino realizado por algún viejo cuarentón, obeso y homosexual que le intentara corromper…

Era de reírse todo aquello y más cuando la puerta se abrió a su toque como si nada. El pasillo sólo habitado por una mucama que cargaba toallas y a la que regresó los buenos días cerrando la puerta con cuidado antes de intentar adivinar un poco más.

No fue sino hasta que se quiso vestir que encontró que no era su habitación pero sí la de alguien de la banda. Lo que revisar maletas le dio un nombre: Georg.

—Georg… —Tartamudeó, palideciendo de pronto mientras olvidaba sus momentáneo alivio para trastocarlo por la más horrible sensación en el pecho—. Mierda.

 

—Demonios –maldijo Tom colgando el teléfono para hacer un nuevo intento con el móvil—. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Georg está catatónico, tú sigues de enfermera cuidándolo con ese maldito disfraz y Gustav no aparece por ningún lado… Argh –colgaba de nuevo antes de que el buzón le contestara de nuevo—. ¿Tanto es pedir que me expliquen que carajos pasa antes de que me vuelva loco?

—Tomi, no nos corresponde –le calmó tomándolo del brazo antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Lo vio enrojecer y mirar por encima de su hombro en dirección a Georg, quien seguía bajo las mantas y poco cooperativo a salir de ahí en al menos una semana—. Ya sabe –le explicó, muy para pesar del mayor, quien enrojeció, palideció y luego se puso en un tono ligeramente verdoso e insano, todo en menos de diez segundos para tiempo récord.

—¡¿Qué él sabe qué…?! –Vociferó incapaz de controlarse—. Primero me explicas eso y sigues con los demás antes de que me quede calvo de la preocupación.

—No lo regañes, Kaulitz –murmuró Georg desde su lugar, dirigiendo no sólo la atención de ambos gemelos hacía ahí, sino también el enojo de Tom—. Y no te atrevas a darme una de tus miradas de muerte que no funcionan con nadie más que con Bill.

—¿Sólo conmigo? –Preguntó inseguro el aludido—. Tomi… —Tironeó de la manga de su camisa por atención.

—Quiero escucharlo –dijo Tom con toda calma, para quince minutos después, salir de la habitación con las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza por lo que Georg le había demostrado eran pruebas irrefutables de lo que él y Bill hacían.. Arrepentido de tan tonta petición desapareció antes de que Bill le detuviese.

Siendo entonces que Georg se giró sobre su costado y cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos para intentar dormir más.

Sabía que no iba a poder porque rozaban ya las horas de la tarde y no tardaría en anochecer afuera, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Más que la tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento que le bullera en el interior, lo que más le dolía de todo aquello era haber sido rechazado de una manera tan vergonzosa y patética. Quizá, siendo poco descabellado el considerarlo, Gustav ahora lo creía una especie de pervertido que había mostrado sus garras.

A lo que el baterista no era precisamente una Caperucita Roja perdida en el bosque a la que Georg había seducido usando artimañas, brebajes mágicos o bajo amenazas de cualquier tipo. Nada de aquello. ¡Vamos, que en ningún momento le había apuntado con un arma en la sien! Sin embargo, se admitía ante sí un poco, o bastante según fuera el caso, ansioso por aquellos contactos. Iniciador en todo caso.

Su iniciativa en primer término desde aquel día en que su trasero le había cautivado, todo ya meses atrás y desembocando en la situación actual y presente en la que se encontraba sumido al lado de una desoladora desesperación.

“Para colmo”, pensó con los atisbos de la locura a la vuelta de la esquina, “atendido por esta loca enfermera”. Bill, revoloteando a su lado y preocupado por su situación no estaba más que para el chisme, si bien se preocupaba de su manera, aunque aún usando su disfraz y al parecer, no muy dispuesto a cambiarse de ropas.

—Espero que Tom no se quiera tirar de la azotea por lo que le dije –murmuró con desgana, dejando que Bill le apoyase la cabeza en sus piernas para acariciar su cabello.

Había un toque maternal y femenino en aquella manera de consolar que Georg se encontró llorando al principio quedo, pero luego a borbotones y sin poderse detener. Sorbiendo mocos, lagrimeando como si acabase de terminar de cortar cebolla, herido de muerto porque se sentí abandonado a su suerte sin siquiera una explicación.

Gustav había sido muy cruel y era lo que Georg no le perdonaba por encima de todo lo demás. Entendía de primeras veces, de lo complicado que se tornaba siendo no sólo hombres, sino amigos de varios años atrás, compañeros de trabajo y casi hermanos con todas las peripecias que habían compartido.

No era lo mismo con los gemelos, lo admitía; al menos no a tal grado, pues ellos dos se pertenecían tal punto que ya nadie podría entrar jamás en su burbuja, pero igual incluidos en esa extraña hermandad. La diferencia radicaba en que a ese par los quería e inclusive tenía un deber de protección por ser el mayor, pero nada más.

Con Gustav… Era totalmente diferente. Se sabía enamorado, que lo quería, pero ya rechazado y dolido de todo corazón, también comprendía que existía amor de por medio. Que podía no tener mucha experiencia en el campo pero ahí estaba: amaba a Gusti… Aquel idiota.

Sólo pensarlo le hacía desear acompañar a Tom en su salto suicida en la azotea y tirarse con él si es que acaso el mayor de los gemelos lo planeaba. Actitud de él, quizá sólo estaba abochornado en el restaurante del hotel. No tardaría en regresar para actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Propio de él.

No le iba a recriminar nada que no fuera la verdad.

—Has sido duro con él –dijo Bill, casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, ¿Pero es cierto o no que se escuchan a través del muro? No ibas a pensar que iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro para reclamárselo. –Sonrió un poco—. Cuando regrese le pediré disculpas.

Se limpió los ojos deseando por primera vez en todo el día levantarse de la cama e ir a lavarse los dientes. También quería echar una meada.

—Georg –le llamó Bill cuando estaba punto de cerrar la puerta del baño—, quise decir Gustav; que estás siendo duro con él. Tiempo presente.

—Oh –respondió—, yo no lo creo.

 

Pasado el resto de la tarde aunado a la llegada de Jost con el nuevo itinerario para el día siguiente, Georg se sintió mejor. Tener trabajo pendiente y retornar a lo que él ya veía como la cotidianidad de su vida, aceleró un proceso de curación que al menos detuvo sus lágrimas. Ya si por dentro se desgarraba, eras otro asunto, pero el trabajo era un excelente distractor.

Para Bill, que lo miraba de reojo mientras repasaban los sitios a visitar en tiempo récord para promoción, no quedaba de lado la manera en que se tensaba cada que su rodilla rozaba con la de Gustav, quien a su vez se estremecía sabedor de una culpa abrumadora.

“Vaya par de bobos”, pensaba entre divertido y preocupado. No podía evitar sonreír en complicidad cada que un nuevo paso de fraguaba en aquella relación, lo mismo que era fruncir el ceño cada que algo salía mal. Permanecía atento a todo aquello como espectador de la mejor serie televisiva lo que no se podía evitar viendo como aquel par intentaba y fallaba por errores nimios.

A sus ojos, Georg amaba a Gustav, su adorado Gusti y viceversa. Sin remedio. Suspiró. Claro que ante las trabas que el destino les colocaba, quedaba mantenerse firme en el papel de testigo silencioso.

Por su parte, luego de pedir disculpas a Tom y ponerse una tensa sonrisa en los labios para aparentar normalidad, Georg no estaba ni la milésima parte de divertido que Bill.

Al contrario, saltaba de su piel cada que se temblor incontrolable le hacía chocar contra Gustav. Tener que disculparse cada minuto ya parecía regla de oro y esa pequeña anormalidad no se le escapaba a nadie de los presentes. Inclusive el mismo Gustav tenía una actitud extraña y tímida evitando todo tipo de contacto de visual.

—... Hablo en serio; la camioneta pasará a las ocho en punto y estén o no en ella, partirá a la televisora –amonestó Jost al despedirse—. El que se quede dormido correrá la peor de las suertes bajo mi cargo.

Tom, el único que no estaba al corriente de la tensión en el ambiente, hizo un ademán militar al asentir y así se encontró con tres pares de bocas torcidas, ceños fruncidos y miradas esquivas. Algo raro...

—Creo que... –Intentó aventurarse, antes de darse cuenta de que Georg ya estaba de pie murmurando ‘Buenas noches’ en general sin ser muy específico a nadie en particular para luego salir por la puerta y azotarla—. Wow, no parece el mismo Georg deprimido de la mañana. Antes temía que cometiera suicidio, ahora temo que sea asesinato –bromeó.

Luego Gustav también salió por la misma puerta y el azote que dejó como prueba de su existencia, hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas. —¿Bill? –Tanteó Tom sentándose con la frente en sus rodillas mientras hundía el rostro en su regazo—, tengo algo que preguntarte...

—Es algo entre ellos dos. No nos compete inmiscuirnos porque...

—... Es personal. Ya lo sé –suspiró—. Lo que me inquieta es que tienes todo el día con ese uniforme de enfermera… David te miraba como loco, pero creo que no supo dejar volar las fantasías –murmuró con repentina timidez al juguetear con los dedos el borde del liguero que se dejaba entrever a medio muslo. Escuchó un jadeo al aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias.

—Tomi –respondió dejándose caer en el colchón—, ¿El doctor está en consulta?

 

A Georg se le hizo fácil pasar de largo de las primeras cinco llamadas que escuchó con su nombre. Todas de labios de Gustav que le venía siguiendo de cerca, pero en ningún momento atreviéndose a correr, alcanzarle y espetar la atención que requería para ser tomado en cuenta.

Falta de valor por parte del rubio que servía sólo para echar más leña al fuego de su rabia y que le hizo apretar el ritmo rumbo al ascensor porque era su escapada rápida. El iba a un piso inferior y Gustav estaba en uno superior al que estaban así que con al menos una planta de diferencia entre ambos, esperaba poder amainar todo el coraje que se lo venía carcomiendo desde temprano.

Su dolorosa tristeza había dejado paso a la furia más incontrolable de la que tenía en memoria desde siempre. Por ende, lo único que deseaba era apartarse lo más posible, porque temía verse de frente a un enfrentamiento. No quería resultar más herido y lo que a su parecer era la daga en su pecho, tampoco quería herir a Gustav.

—Georg, oh, lo siento tanto –susurró Gustav cuando al fin le alcanzó frente a las puertas metálicas. Lucía tenso, arrepentido, pero nada más. No era que Georg esperase verlo desecho en un mar de lágrimas, pero quería que así fuera... Le ardía en el orgullo saberse como el único llorón y el único al que todo aquello le había afectado como si fuera la muerte de un ser querido.

—Ya –masculló presionando repetidas veces el botón del elevador y rogando al cielo, al infierno o a cualquier condenado ente que moviera el universo a su antojo, y que al parecer la cargaba en contra suya, que le librara de tener que mantener aquella conversación en medio de tan desolado pasillo.

—No sé qué decir –se disculpó Gustav avanzando un paso.

—Hum –Salió de su garganta. Apoyó la frente contra el frío metal esperando que fuera mentira aquello de que en momentos de crisis el tiempo se extendía como si fuera de látex. No lo parecía del todo, pero ya sentía que si permanecía más tiempo se iba a desmoronar cual castillo de naipes—. Está bien, está bien –repitió en un mantras más para sí mismo, que para Gustav—. Lo podemos olvidar. Dejemos de lado que esto pasó y ya. No tenemos que hablarlo –articuló con dificultad.

Para su gran consuelo, la puerta se abrió dando pie a que se escabullera en menos de unos cortos segundos.

Gustav, que se quedó boquiabierto, cabeceó de lado a lado con negativas.

Conocía a Georg más de lo que el bajista creía, más de lo que para sí mismo se creía capaz de admitir porque involucraba aceptar que más allá de la amistad, lo que ambos hacían estaba creciendo. Se desbordaba.

A única medida, una muy desesperada, pensaba mordiéndose el labio con saña, quedaba tomar aquel asunto por su propia rienda.

“Yo la embarro, yo la limpio” razonó yendo hacía las escaleras y dispuesto a lo que fuera con Georg.

¿Una discusión? De tener que haberla, la habría. ¿Palabras duras, verdades completas o tener que hablar con el corazón estrujado en la mano? Adelante. ¿Sexo? Estaba listo con todas sus letras. Lo deseaba con todo y manos sudadas, con timidez, con sonrojos brutales, pero lo deseaba... Ya no pensaba huir de aquello. Ya no estaba ebrio y presa de un torrente de adrenalina que le dio el impulso necesario, corrió hacía las escaleras y de ahí al piso de abajo por lo que parecían infinitos escalones directo al ascensor, a sus puertas que se abrían y a Georg, que recargado contra uno de los paneles laterales, lloraba con toda el alma.

—Ugh, Gusti... –Lloriqueaba el mayor, deseando esconderse en un rincón para desahogarse. No se sentía capaz de cruzar el pasillo hasta su habitación con tanta desolación a cuestas. Le parecía más posible comportarse como chiquillo desamparado que sacar valor de la bolsa y enfrentarse al mundo cruel y hostil que le esperaba.

Claro que todo se sentía irreal. Siempre era mejor tragarse el orgullo, limpiarse los ojos y enfrentar al mundo con entereza... Con valor, aunque no se creyera poseedor ni de la más mínima traza de aquello.

Y pudo divagar al respecto... Encogido en el rincón de aquella cabina bien pudo haber viajado toda la noche piso tras piso como alma en pena, pero el par de brazos que le rodearon y la familiar esencia de Gustav, solucionaron aquello halándolo fuera del aparato en un estrecho abrazo antes de besarlo para dejarle probar no sólo su amor, sino lágrimas idénticas.

—No me va a salir nada romántico aquí –balbuceó antes de un beso hambriento que dejó a Georg con las piernas convertidas en sopa—.Vamos a tu habitación –pidió buscando sus manos antes de entrelazar dedos.

Acciones que le costaban mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero con cada aceleración de su corazón le convencían de que era lo correcto. Se sentía como tal y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—¿Me vas a declarar tu amor entonces? –Le hipó el bajista rozando el borde de su mejilla con la nariz—. Me vas a hacer sentir como una colegiala con su primer amor.

—¿Faldita de cuadros incluida? Es sexy, también una vieja fantasía–Bromeó, pero la voz se le quebró a la primera—. Estaba ebrio y sé que no es excusa, pero también estaba… Estoy –se corrijo— muy asustado.

Georg apretó su mano en respuesta antes de tener que soltarla al oír ruidos al final del pasillo. Quizá alguien que se alojara en esa planta o no, pero no era cuestión de correr riesgos. Apresurado, lo haló hasta que se encontraron frente a su habitación y sin más espera, sacó su tarjeta y abrió la puerta empujando a Gustav dentro y cerrando apenas puso un pie en el alfombrado.

Agradeció la estructura de la habitación que comenzaba con un pasillo antes de propiamente dar paso a la alcoba, pues cuando Gustav lo empujó contra el muro y lo besó con ansías, la falta de espacio suplió la vergüenza que ambos tenían y la sustituyó por un acomodo a las circunstancias.

—De verdad que lo siento mucho… Mucho… Mucho… —Se disculpaba al baterista entre besos húmedos—. No quiero dejar nada de lado, ni olvidarlo, ni… —Jadeó con deseo al apartarse un poco y pasarse la camiseta que usaba por encima de la cabeza. Regresaba luego al abrazo de Georg, quien le mordía el cuello para ahogar al gemido ronco que salía de su garganta cuando sus entrepiernas chocaban y sus duras erecciones se frotaban sin la más mínima vergüenza.

—¡Oh Diosss! –Siseó Georg balanceando su cadera a un ritmo enfebrecido antes de tratar de enfocar a Gustav, que se separaba, le daba una mirada que el bajista consideraba peligrosa y se arrodillaba dejando su rostro sobre su regazo.

—Vaya, malditos nervios –balbuceó al batallar con los jeans que se abultaban por momentos—. Perdona –se disculpó luego, cuando los abrió de lado a lado en una perfecta ‘v’ y embutiendo las manos en el calor, sacaba su pene de entre los reducidos bóxers, sujetándolo con las dos manos como si temiera que se fuera a escapar volando.

Al contacto con el aire fresco, las piernas de Georg se doblaron en ángulos raros y habría caído de no ser porque Gustav clavaba las manos en sus caderas y lo sostenían contra el muro.

—Voy a, ya sabes –dijo antes de abrir la boca y engullirlo con tanta energía, que el bajista se sintió listo para alcanzar el orgasmo en ese mismo instante. Los dedos tibios que presionaron sus testículos con la firmeza necesaria, sin llegar a hacer cosquillas o lastimar por la rudeza, sólo pronunciaron la sensación que le hizo agarrarse el borde de la camiseta y conseguir un puño lleno de tela.

En tanto, Gustav trabajaba lo mejor que podía. Abriendo más la boca y tragando con presteza, no dudó ni un segundo en presionarse a ir más lejos y casi besar las caderas de Georg con la profundidad que tomaba.

La sensación de piel cálida y de un sabor fuerte pero agradable que recordaba a Georg en cada partícula recorriendo su lengua le hicieron tener que detener un poco su ritmo para buscar en su propio pantalón y luchar contra la cremallera y el botón antes de poder empujarlo sobre sus muslos y masturbarse sintiendo los dedos de Georg en su cabeza empujando.

—Gus, ah, ¿No podías esperar? –Preguntaba Georg, mirando hacia abajo, apartando la cabeza de Gustav de su regazo y mirándolo directo a los ojos. Ambos se contemplaron con encanto el par de ojos perezosos y pesados que el punto cerca del orgasmo ofrecía y sabiendo que tanto así lucía el otro como uno mismo.

—No –fue la sencilla respuesta, mientras dejaba correr la palma sudorosa por su mejilla y continuaba con presteza sus atenciones.

Con una mano en su propia erección y acelerando el ritmo que mantenía, Gustav volvió a abrir la boca para dejar salir la punta de su lengua y torturar a Georg con un par de lametones antes de mirar hacia arriba y encontrarlo con la boca entreabierta y la mirada cristalizada en deseo.

—Gusss –gimoteó—, sigue… —Ordenó en un tono cargado de electricidad, para luego acompañar la mano de Gustav en torno a su miembro y dar un par de tentativos tirones. Gimió de placer y la boca del rubio se volvió a sentir como una calidez capaz de acabar con él cuando arrastró con mucho cuidado sus dientes a lo largo de la fina piel y regresaba succionando con más fuerza.

Se sabía cerca del clímax lo mismo que Gustav, quien arrodillado se frotaba contra su pierna y marcaba un curvo camino húmedo a lo largo de ésta.

Un último apretón en sus testículos y se encontró doblado en su medio con Gustav prendido de su pene y tragando todo su semen sin rechistar o derramar una gota, para luego segundos después, hacer lo propio en su muslo, al cerrar los ojos y eyacular en tres tirones precisos que lo dejaron boqueando por aire.

Fue el golpe emocional más que la mamada lo que lo hizo desplomarse casi encima de Gustav, sudoroso y agotado en un modo que no se atrevía a definir como físico, pero que no le dejaba moverse o siquiera pensar con cordura. La simple idea de querer apartarse parecía titánica, pero dejaba la excusa necesaria para aceptar los brazos de Gustav rodearlo, sin tener que dar explicaciones a por qué sentía su ausencia de un par de horas tan acuciante.

Sólo quería fundirse en ese abrazo con Gusti… Su Gusti… Su lindo Gusti Pooh suave al tacto y con ese aroma tan suyo que aspiraba en lentas bocanadas hundiéndose en la inconsciencia del sueño justo en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Gusti Pooh? –Oía de pronto. Abría un ojo para encontrar a Gustav a su lado con idéntica expresión de cansancio, pero aún despierto. Se sintió ruborizar hasta la punta de las orejas por tal intromisión que seguro era murmurar tonterías medio dormido—. Ok, no me digas nada.

¿Ni siquiera gracias? –Bromeó el mayor—. Esa lengua tuya es cosa del infierno. Es… Mi perdición –se sonrojó. Para halagos no era lo que se podía decir bueno, mucho menos siendo para alguien con quién las pautas no se habían marcado o las líneas pertinentes cruzado, pero consideraba que la verdad de cómo se sentía, se podía aplicar en su nueva relación.

Estaba divagando en ese tipo de asuntos cuando se cuerpo pidió, por clemencia y compasión luego de meses intermitentes de dormir en literas, que dejaran el frío y duro suelo por la cama que apenas estaba a un par de metros.

—Gus –le sacudió con dulzura por el hombro, viendo que ya casi se dormía—, vamos la cama, ¿Hum? Cama, cariño –cabeceó en torno al inmueble y se incorporó lo mejor que pudo dado el estado en el que estaba. Se cuestionó entonces si el equivalente de un orgasmo venía a ser llanamente un mazazo en la nuca. No lo dudaba cuando coordinarse para estar de pie resultaba lo más difícil que jamás había pensado.

Con los pantalones por las rodillas, no quiso ni hizo intentos de acomodarlos en su sitio así que se despojó de ellos y luego de su playera, para en cuatro patas besar a Gustav, quien arrugó la nariz y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—No me digas que ya hay que levantarnos –habló con voz ronca—. Oh –exclamó al entender que seguían en el suelo.

—Vamos a la cama, ¿Sí? –Instó Georg acariciando con una mano el muslo desnudo del baterista y depositando besos en torno al área del cuello.

Gustav sólo tragó duro lo que de pronto parecían todos sus nervios acumulados desde que su relación con Georg había dado un giro más allá de la amistad.

A la cama… Las resoluciones de la última hora, aunque apresuradas en lo que tardó en correr un piso en las escaleras presa de un remolino de emociones, eran firmes y honestas, pero no reducían para nada los metros que los separaban del colchón y que de pronto parecían una prueba digna de maratón.

Con todo, besó a Georg en los labios y tras dejar sus pantalones y ropa interior en el suelo, le siguió desnudo tomando su mano hasta la cama.

 

/*/*/*/*


	13. … SU CERDO INTERNO CLAMA CARNE DE ZORRO…

**… SU CERDO INTERNO CLAMA CARNE DE ZORRO…**

Fue en una parada de autobuses entre cambio de países donde Bill se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal… O raro en todo caso. Cargando lo que Tom dijo ‘una jodida tonelada de papas fritas’ y un equivalente líquido de refrescos de cola, con el plus de pegatinas dulces y demás comida chatarra, arqueó una ceja al espectáculo de Georg y Gustav parados uno al lado del otro justo en la puerta del autobús pero sin parecer nada más que perfectos desconocidos. Que de no ser porque él los conocía de muchos años atrás, habría pensado en un instante que ese par estaba molesto el uno con el otro.

Claro que su atención se dispersó luego que su vista enfocó a Tom con el cuello torcido en un ángulo doloroso sólo para ver a un par de turistas rubias junto a las bombas de gasolina. El asunto careció de importancia y al menos por la siguiente hora, sus amigos quedaron en el olvido, uno al lado del otro y muy quietos.

 

Bill casi había olvidado lo de la tarde cuando furioso con Tom, aún por las turistas, de las cuales su gemelo presumía de haber son sacado el número de móvil y de sostén, salió tirando pestes de su litera y se dispuso a ir a dormir en otro lado.

La opción obvia, la suya, era impensable.

Equipaje extra que no cabía en el maletero, basura de semanas atrás, sus provisiones de comida chatarra y un sinfín de porquerías que almacenaba y sin las cuales no salía ni a la vuelta de la esquina, mucho menos de gira por diez países, yacían por todo el espacio donde se suponía que dormía cada noche.

“Claro que”, pensó con malhumor al dar un último vistazo ofendido hacía donde Tom cerraba su cortinita, también muy indignado, “era más que evidente que él jamás dormía ahí. Se tendría que ser alguien muy estúpido para no deducirlo”.

Por tanto, azotando los pies descalzos contra el suelo helado del pasillo, y de paso evitando trastabillar con cada paso, dado que el bus estaba en movimiento, se dirigió muy resuelto hacía la litera que correspondía a Georg. La cual por descarte, debía estar desocupada… Lo mismo que dos más dos eran cuatro, Georg debía estar desnudo encima de Gustav en el espacio de dormir de éste, así que al menos no tendría que dormir en el suelo por el resto de la noche.

Cierto fue que más que pensar en ello, Bill aún iba concentrado en alguna venganza para su gemelo. Pensaba en dejar un par de alfileres prendidos de las mantas, pero igual corría el riesgo de pincharse a sí mismo si para antes de la siguiente noche se reconciliaban, lo que parecía más factible, así que no consideró ni por un instante un error a las deducciones que tenía.

Por eso, sumido en pensamientos densos y turbios, no apreció ni los ronquidos parecidos a un animal agonizante, el pie con calcetín que salía del final de la litera o el bulto oscuro con calor humano que respiraba y tenía vida. Abrió la cortinilla y se metió con tanta fuerza, que su rodilla impacto justo como su codo en el estómago y el rostro de Georg, respectivamente.

—¡Qué puta mierda que…! –Farfulló Georg al sentirse de pronto comprimido contra la pared y con un dolor atroz justo en la nariz. Su estómago, también dolía, pero no sangraba, como según comprobó al llevarse una mano a la cara y limpiar lo que le manaba copiosamente.

—¿Georg? –Tanteó Bill abriendo de nuevo la cortina y apoyando un pie en el suelo para no caer por el borde del colchón—. Oh Dios, Georg, lo siento… —Se disculpaba repetidas veces, usando el borde de su playera para intentar limpiar la mancha oscura que le corría por el rostro ya hasta la barbilla—. ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí? Yo pensé que estabas con Gustav –murmuró con un tono entre pena por el golpe, por despertarlo y porque estuviera solo.

—Bueno, eso mismo pregunto –palmoteó su ayuda lejos—. Deberías, ya si no es por el bien de la banda, al menos por el de mi nariz, no pelearte con Tom cuando viajamos en autobús.

Inclinándose a su regazo y con un desastre de mantas y sábanas en su regazo, estornudó, salpicando en todas direcciones un moco especialmente sanguinolento al cual Bill contempló con náuseas volar.

—Ugh, eso es asqueroso –puntualizó con un dejo de broma al final saliendo del reducido cubículo, rumbo a la cocina sino por un poco de hielo de la nevera, al menos con unas servilletas—. Vengo en un momento.

Georg, quien no era persona de guardar resentimientos o hacer durar su enojo, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y lo lamentó casi al momento: ahora parecería salido de una película de terror todo embarrado con su sangre.

—Genial… Genial, genial, genial –masculló, más molesto con su mala suerte que con el hecho de que esta fuera ocasionada por los gemelos, para variar. Ese par era la maldición de todo el staff o persona que estuviera en algún modo involucrado con la banda o el nombre de Tokio Hotel pero tampoco quería ni enemistarse ni hacerse mala leche, cuando al menos Bill trataba de componer su daño yendo por un poco de hielo. Tan mal chico, al menos no era…

Claro que nada de eso le habría pasado si de buenas a primeras se hubiera ido a dormir con Gustav. Justo como el rubio lo había sugerido un par de horas antes, cuando con cepillo de dientes en mano y listo para ir a la cama, le había pellizcado el trasero con una sonrisa pícara entre labios. Más invitación que esa, sólo que le enviara una carta confirmando ropa de gala y confirmación de asistencia.

Suspiró; negó luego con la cabeza más para sí que nada.

Decirlo y fantasear con ir a la litera de Gustav, desnudarse, desnudarlo y hacer lo que se tenía que hacer era un muy buen sueño lúbrico de persona sana y normal, pero llevarlo a cabo… Ya era harina de otro costal.

Mucho más cuando desde su reconciliación, el fuego de la pasión se amainó al menos de su parte.

Gustav aún seguía nervioso, temblaba ante lo nuevo y desconocido, pero ya seguro de que lo que tenía con Georg era lo que quería, se forzaba y vencía sus reticencias en la cama (o el muro, el suelo, el baño y un sinfín de sitios donde habían estado probando últimamente) con nuevos bríos y dotado de un ímpetu que en ocasiones asustaba a Georg.

No que no quisiera, eso ni pensarlo, pero… ¿Y si no daba la talla requerida? ¿Qué tal si pasaba, hacían el… amor, y Gustav se desilusionaba del todo? Un rechazo de ese tipo no lo mataría, pero vaya que lo dejaría en coma emocional. Lo destrozaría del mismo modo que las dudas y la incertidumbre lo hacía ya, pero al menos, se consolaba todavía negando de lado a lado con la cabeza y esparciendo gotas de sangre por sus sábanas, no era definitivo. Mientras ‘aquello’ no sucediera, estaba, de cierto modo, a salvo.

—Ni te imaginas –dijo de pronto Bill, que regresando, le tendió una paleta helada que en la tarde no se había comido y guardó sus restos en el congelador—. No hay hielo –murmuró a disculpas al ponerle el helado con chocolates justo en la nariz y agregarle a su mezcla de sangre y mocos, sino es que lágrimas de dolor, un palito de madera del cual sostenerse.

—Tiene que ser una broma –rezongó con voz nasal. Un genial más a la lista, ya que se estaba constipando. Faltaba solo que Tom se levantase a venirle echar la bronca encima o…

—Hey, Georg… Georgie Pooh –tanteó Bill con un tono de crío consentido—, ¿Por qué no estabas con Gusti Pooh?

Georg le dio su mejor mirada de ‘no preguntes’ pero sirvió de poco, porque a la escasa luz de la carretera que de vez en cuando los iluminaba a medias, su aspecto era deplorable. Tanto, que Bill le limpió con un dedo un chorrete de la paleta y se lo llevó al dedo con poco asco ya que probó la mezcla.

—Viscoso pero… —rodó los ojos en búsqueda de la palabra.

— ¿… Sabroso? –Terminó el bajista, haciéndose a un lado de la litera para que Bill entrara y aguardando a que el menor cerrara la cortina y se acomodara.

—¿Qué? –Le chanceó usando el codo contra sus costillas hasta hacerlo reír—. ¿Quieres ver el Rey León con Tom o sólo ‘Hakuna Matata’?

Georg no lo tuvo que cavilar mucho. De costado, haciendo un reguero de sangre con helado de chocolate derretido, se confesó. Miedos, sueños, expectativas y todo lo que acompañaba a Gustav: mucho amor.

 

Bill, de quien la paciencia huía como la peste negra, encontró su oportunidad a la par con la recompensa correspondiente, a las seis de la madrugada de un día normal cuando Gustav se levantó como todas las mañanas, apenas despuntaba el sol y dejaba su litera desocupada para ir al baño. Un reloj biológico que marchaba a un ritmo preciso lloviera, tronara o relampagueara en el cielo.

Perfecto. Al menos para el plan que venía trazando de días atrás, lo era.

Así que sin molestarse en vestirse, salió de debajo del abrazo estrecho y tibio que Tom le otorgaba ahora que entre ambos no existían las discusiones pero si perdón por lo de días antes, para extraer de debajo del colchón, con mucho cuidado y lo más silencioso que podía, un paquete que apenas un día antes le había sido remitido desde la oficina de correos.

Un poco mal envuelto por su parte, pues la curiosidad le ganó al rasgar el papel de embalaje apenas había caído en sus manos. Claro que asegurarse de la calidad del producto adquirido nunca estaba de más, pero el morbo siempre sería el morbo.

Apenas un ligero atuendo que si no despertaba pasiones en un hombre con impotencia o le quitaba el hipo a alguien, entonces no servía para nada. Una delicia a la vista que tras mucho comparar con un modelo parecido, ganó por estar en la talla de Gustav y que pidió por paquetería Express a la tienda de Roxane, puesto que de ahí provenía el catálogo.

Se felicitó entonces por tener amistades que favorecían a sus intentos de lograr que Georg al final hiciera algo con Gustav, pero no mucho porque el sonido del retrete funcionando lo sacó de ensoñaciones con escenarios inverisímiles. Apenas con tiempo suficiente para colocar el paquete con discreción en el cubículo de dormir de Gustav y saltar de regreso a su lugar en el pecho de Tom.

Los pasos que regresaron y la cortinilla que de nuevo se cerró fueron todo lo que necesito para caer al fin dormido en paz con una sonrisa malévola entre labios.

 

Ok, estaba loco, eso era. No podía haber otra explicación porque de haberla, ciertamente Gustav no estaría parado frente al espejo y contemplándose con total embobamiento usando… Eso.

No, vaya que no. Locura, rapto extraterrestre o un nuevo paso al travestismo. Lo último entre lo más viable, que si se confesaba, al menos ante su reflejo, la corta falda que usaba, resultaba encantadora con sus piernas blancas y recién afeitas, elevándose al aire cada que giraba en su mismo eje.

Se contuvo de darse un golpe en pleno rostro por su mariconería, pero cómo evitar la tentación de no fiarse de un inocente paquete encontrado bajo su almohada apenas dos días antes con su nombre garabateado con mala letra para encontrar un par de hilos y tela cosida a lo que creyó primero que era un error de costura, y luego que extendió, un disfraz de pervertido que podía provenir de cualquiera del staff.

Ya que estaba en recapitulaciones y huelga a decir, de espaldas al espejo, pero alzando el trasero y contoneándose ante la imagen, mientras aquello se mantuviera como su sucio secretito, podía ir perfecto.

No que el lindo traje de zorro—colegiala no fuera provocativo ya por el simple hecho de ser lo que era, pero con los detalles que el mismo Gustav le había agregado, que empezaban con depilarse las piernas y robar un poco de brillo labial sabor frambuesa que Bill tenía, el resultado final era simplemente un deleite a la vista y a los demás sentidos si se le daba la oportunidad.

Por eso mismo, Gustav se lo tenía que confesar a sí mismo mientras practicaba un puchero dotado de sensualidad delante el espejo, no estaría nada mal al menos darle un buen uso a su regalo. Del cielo, de alguien que le jugara una broma o quizá, del reticente de Georg, aunque esto último fuera tan improbable dadas las largas que le venía presentando de semanas atrás de finalmente consumar su relación en el plano sexual, planeaba usarlo.

Arqueó las cejas con coquetería mientras se colocaba la diadema en su lugar y el par de orejitas felpudas se alzaron orgullosas en su sitio, para luego acomodarse el espeso pelaje que conformaba a la cola que sobresalía por debajo de la diminuta falda de cuadros. Un último toque a las medias que le llegaban hasta medio muslo y optó por pasar de largo de los zapatos pues ninguno de sus tenis deportivos combinaba y no pensaba salir a comprar zapatillas de aguja o plataformas en combinación.

Convencido al final del conjunto y de su aspecto en general, tuvo que fruncir el ceño dejándose caer en la cama individual que esa noche iba a ocupar en el hotel. Porque no era que dudara de su aspecto, él mismo lo admitía: si alguien se le ponía enfrente usando semejante disfraz, le saltaría encima. Claro que todo eso en sentido hipotético, pues prefería que fuera Georg… Su mente trabajaba como loca y lo hizo por al menos media hora antes de que los golpes en su puerta lo despertaran de ensoñaciones.

—… Media hora –captó como lo más importante a la voz de David, pues esa mañana tendrían que salir a un par de entrevistas antes del concierto que tenían programado en la ciudad. La amenaza de que quien se retrasara iba a quedarse atrás lo espabiló al fin.

Con desgana, aunque con un esbozo de sonrisa entre los labios al imaginar la cara de todos si se atreviera a cambiar su atuendo diario por lo que traía puesto, se comenzó a desvestir con lentitud.

Guardó todo con un recelo impropio de él en su maleta, muy por debajo de sus jeans y playeras, no muy seguro porqué no lo tiraba. Si alguien le encontraba eso en una revisión de rutina en la aduana se convertiría tanto en la burla como en la vergüenza de la banda. La idea le ponía la piel verde y las orejas rojas haciendo de su rostro una linda ensalada si agregaba lo morado que dejar de respirar producía.

Pero con todo, no podía.

Pasando los dedos por el chaleco que conformaba el conjunto y acariciando las suaves orejitas de zorro, suspiró antes de cerrar la maleta, meterla bajo la cama y salir antes de que se hiciera tarde.

Ya algún uso le daría…

 

Gustav se encontró muchas horas después de salir del hotel tartamudeando un ‘gracias’ a Georg, que le había llevado un envase con jugo de naranja y se sentaba a su lado en un viejo mobiliario en espera de que las tres maquillistas que trabajaban con Bill, terminaran de una vez con su trabajo.

—Al paso que van, pronto serán necesarios albañiles para enyesar las cuarteaduras de su cara –bromeó Georg dando un sorbo a su café y cuidando que Tom no saliera de entre las sombras para defender a su gemelo.

—Espero que no tarden mucho –murmuró Gustav, que entre preocupado por lo que había dejado, a su parecer, poco escondido en su habitación del hotel y los pensamientos que se habían ido consolidando a lo largo del día sobre qué hacer con ello y con Georg, estaba que despegaba como cohete.

—Ojalá –respondió el bajista. Miró de reojo alrededor y su hombro tocó al de Gustav en un gesto atrevido para estar en público. Se podía interpretar como amistad, pero lo que venía después no—. Pensando cosas sucias, ¿Eh?

El baterista asintió.

Georg bromeaba mucho como si todo siguiera su curso normal, si bien en la intimidad aún no habían llegado a la cumbre inalcanzable que representaba el propiamente tener sexo… Hacer el amor… Ante la idea, Gustav enrojeció más que nunca y en un intento torpe, casi se ahogó al querer pasar por su garganta un trago de jugo que le pareció de pronto muy azucarado.

—Espera, voy por una servilleta –se levantó el mayor en búsqueda de algo con lo que Gustav se pudiera limpiar.

Pero el verlo caminar por el lugar en búsqueda de un trapo con el cual él pudiera secarse las gotas que había escupido, no pudo sino sentirse agradecido. La cercanía era necesaria, pero no cuando una inoportuna erección se le formaba en la entrepierna con la sola idea de Georg y el dichoso disfraz que estaba en su maleta.

Se mordió el labio… Quizá si… Se contuvo de taparse el rostro con ambas manos pero no de sonreír al idear un plan veloz que sólo requirió de un poco de valor y escasas palabras una vez que Georg estuvo a su lado e ignorando sus débiles negativas, le pasó la servilleta por donde la humedad había corrido.

Carraspeó antes de empezar.

—Uhm, Georg… ¿Qué tal si hoy –se estremeció pero no hizo ninguna pausa al hablar— pasas por mi habitación? –Ignoró la mirada del bajista que se clavaba en su rostro porque si prestaba atención se podía poner a tartamudear—. Ya sabes, después del concierto. Tú y yo para, uh, jugar cartas o… Ver televisión. Cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Parpadeó y sólo entonces fue consciente de que la mano de Georg aún seguía apoyada en su pecho.

—¿Georg…? ¿Qué dices?

—La última puerta del corredor, quinto piso, ala este ¿No? –Una perfecta sonrisa. Asentimiento por parte del menor y el trato quedó cerrado para esa misma noche.

Ya vería Gustav si en verdad el disfraz obraba milagros de conquista…

 

Georg se levantó desde su lugar en el suelo fingiendo un bostezo y estirándose lo más posible, lo que a ojos de Tom era un cansancio razonable luego del concierto que habían dado, pero no lo mismo para Bill. Para él, el bajista falseaba de mala manera y deduciendo por el brillo de sus ojos, sabía a dónde iba. ¿Dormir? Jamás; al menos no por esa noche como aseguraba bostezando de nuevo.

—Bueno, chicos –comenzó rascándose el estómago e inclinándose por sus zapatos –yo ya me voy a la cama. No toquen a mi puerta antes del mediodía.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no rumbo a la suya, sino a la de Gustav, cuando Bill, desde su lugar con la cabeza en el regazo de Tom, pues desde ahí miraba el televisor, le tironeó del pantalón.

—Te tengo un regalo –susurró apenas hablando. Se levantó y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se inclinó en su maleta y sacó, primero una botellita de su valioso lubricante de coco y segundo…

—¡¿Qué esperas que haga con esto?! –Arqueó una ceja al recibirlo, porque menos reacción era querer pasar por indiferente.

—Yo sólo creo que te sentaría bien y no seré el único que lo piense –le guiñó el ojo al empujarlo por la puerta y tras mirar a ambos lados del pasillo una vez fuera, ayudarle a ponerse la diadema con orejitas de cerdo y un morro del mismo animal a manera de disfraz de carnaval—. Puerquito –se rió entre dientes.

—Presiento que te ríes de algo que yo no sé –resopló Georg, acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas y no muy dispuesto de aparecerse con Gustav usando aquello.

—Exacto –chasqueó la lengua—. Ahora ve con tu adorado Gusti –le pateó el trasero y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Georg sólo tuvo que reconocerlo: Bill sabía de qué carajos se reía…

 

Si Georg pensó que Gustav se iba a sorprender cuando apareciera en su puerta personificando a un animal de granja, tuvo que recapacitarlo dos veces antes de darse por vencido al sentirse siendo jalado dentro de la oscura habitación para encontrarse un cuadro que ni de sus mejores fantasías podría haber salido.

—Wow –exclamó con ojos grandes y boca abierta hasta el suelo—. Traes… Falda.

—Y tú un hocico de cerdo pero no te digo nada –refunfuñó Gustav bajando la mirada completamente abochornado. Lo que obtuvo era justo la reacción que quería, pero también incluía esa parte de temor que estaba dispuesto a asumir: esa noche, era la noche…

—Wow –repitió el bajista.

Quería acercarse, pero el precio era perder el conjunto en total. No cualquier colegiala de escuela católica; eso palidecía en comparación con un ejecutivo uniforme de falda escocesa en tonos verde, rojo y dorado; una breve camiseta blanca que Gustav ceñía a su figura apenas al borde de mostrar su vientre; un corto chaleco gris que portaba suelto; una corbata de la misma tela que la falda y un par de deliciosas medias de red grises que satinadas se enroscaban por sus piernas depiladas.

Para armonizar el conjunto en total, Gustav portaba lo que parecían un par de orejas de zorro y una cola a juego con la que jugaba al pasar entre sus dedos ansiosos.

—Bueno, si no te gusta me lo puedo quitar –masculló avergonzado al cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en el borde del colchón.

—¡No! Es decir, no, déjalo. Luce… Genial… —Aseveró al acercarse y extender la mano hasta su rostro—. No sabía que esto te gustaba pero si te va, por mí bien.

—Lo dice el de las orejas de cerdo… —Se burló el menor al descruzar los brazos de su medio y tironear de la tela de la falda.

—Sí, bueno, un regalo… —Se excusó al quitarse el hocico que mantenía con elástico e inclinarse por un beso.

—Igual. Creo que… —Arrugó la nariz— No sé, ¿Será de los gemelos? No parece la talla de Bill, pero tampoco es algo que le impida ponérselo. –Carraspeó—. En todo caso, no quiero devolverlo… Aún –agregó dando énfasis a su intención al mirar directamente a los ojos a Georg y enfrentarlo—. Quiero hacerlo, ya sabes… —Se mordió el labio, no muy seguro de si hacer su petición podría sonar soez, pero prefirió eso a quedarse con las ganas—. Tú y yo en esta cama y… Que lo metas en mí. Es que… —Su rostro se tornó rojo carmín—, ¿No te gusto? Quiero decir… Tengo la impresión de que me has estado evitando. ¿Tan malo ha… sido?

Se apretó las manos en el regazo asustado de sus propias palabras. Era la verdad pero aquello era sobrepasar sus propios límites de valor. Por fortuna, Georg decidió que era momento de relevarlo de semejante apuro.

—Gus… Hey, yo sólo pensé que querías que fuera especial –fue su turno de sonrojarse—, y no es como si yo fuera el sueño de todos los gays o te hiciera ver estrellitas y arco iris cada que te beso. No es romántico para una primera vez –se disculpó, al fin mostrando a lo que tanto miedo tenía—. Imaginé que querrías velas e inciensos o una chimenea. Qué sé yo.

—Y un cuerno los arco iris –se atrevió a decir Gustav con una sonrisa de lado—. Tenía miedo, de hecho, tengo miedo… Pero quiero que seas tú, aquí y ahora porque no me creo capaz de ponerme esta ropa de nuevo –se acarició la pierna con por encima de la satinada media— o al menos de dejar que alguien me vea.

Rió en voz baja ante su ocurrencia, pero el bajista lo silencio con un beso pausado que apenas duró unos segundos antes de que se rompiera el contacto.

—Supongo entonces que me dejarás verte para tener un recuerdo a la posteridad.

—Hum, contrólate Georgie Pooh, o lo que verás no será de tu agrado –refunfuñó en broma al dejarse alzar por los brazos y con el gesto más coqueto de su repertorio ya antes ensayado frente al espejo, dar un par de vueltas procurando lucir sino sexy, al menos sensual—. ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó más por vanidad que por confirmación, pues era evidente que Georg disfrutaba de aquello: un bulto sospechoso en sus pantalones amenazaba con hacer saltar la bragueta.

—Te voy a clavar en ese colchón –puntualizó el bajista al señalar la cama y dar un par de tentativos pasos al frente.

—¡Georg! –Gimió escandalizado Gustav antes de verse envuelto en un abrazo desesperado y renunciar a una oposición. ¿Clavado al colchón? Qué más daba. La idea sonaba a algo que les hacía falta de tiempo atrás a ambos.

Sin perder tiempo, porque sentía que era lo que menos tenían, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse del posesivo beso que interrumpió sólo para, entre tirones, despojar al mayor de su camiseta. Sin dudas o vacilaciones que era lo que ambos querían desde semanas anteriores.

Se centró de nuevo en un profundo beso sin dejar de usar sus manos, que torpes, luchaban contra el cinturón que se ceñía en torno a las caderas del bajista. Fue una torpeza de movimientos en los que se tuvieron que detener más de lo planeado, pero cuando al fin Georg se vio con los pantalones en los tobillos y los bóxers abultados como nunca antes, el tiempo se detuvo apenas un segundo.

Esa noche iban a estar juntos. Hacer el amor, con todo lo que la frase significara, pues si bien no habría fuegos artificiales o luz de velas y champagne como en su primer intento fallido, lo que vendría a continuación, tendría su propio significado especial sin tener que hacer nada más allá de permanecer el uno con el otro. Ya era especial y cualquier elemento externo, sólo lo arruinaría. Era perfecto.

—Ven acá –le instó Gustav, quien ya desde la cama, se arrastraba hasta la cabecera haciéndole señas de acercarse.

En su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica intensa que cuando Georg dejó sus pantalones en el suelo y gateó a su lado por un nuevo contacto húmedo, ambos jadearon de placer.

Arañando su espalda desnuda, se dejó recostar entre los suaves almohadones que el hotel proporcionaba y desde su vista privilegiada, Georg descendió por su pecho abriendo los botones del ridículo chaleco uno por uno hasta tenerlo despojado de tan incómoda prenda.

Un subir y bajar de su pecho que se acompasaba al acelerado ritmo de su corazón que bombeaba como loco cuando Georg le dedicaba una última mirada antes de alzar su ligera camiseta blanca y pasarla por encima de su cabeza.

Sólo entonces la corriente de aire frío que corría por la habitación le dio de lleno ahogándolo por la intensidad y su piel se llenó al instante de la desagradable sensación de escalofríos recorriendo de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

—Uh –exclamó ante el doble golpe, el físico y emocional cuando Georg, atento a sus más simples reacciones, dejó de posar besos de mariposa por la zona de su vientre y alcanzó su altura para darle un suave toque en los labios y recorrer sus brazos y costados con sus manos amplias y cálidas. Un tacto especial que hasta entonces el baterista no había tomado en cuenta, pero que era tibio, seguro y reconfortante pese a lo poco suaves que eran sus manos tras tantos años de tocar el bajo.

—¿Todo bien? –Preguntó por si acaso el mayor, siempre en búsqueda de su tranquilidad, a lo que Gustav respondió besando su cuello y pasando los dedos por su pecho, recorrer la extensión de su piel prestando atención a los pezones que endurecía con cada movimiento circular que les dedicaba.

Georg, quien no podía estar sino en el séptimo cielo, siseó en una mezcla entre el dolor y el placer cuando el muslo de Gustav rozó su entrepierna y se posicionó ahí frotando de arriba abajo con sus vibrantes movimientos. Casi tanto como para hacerlo sentir la asfixia que un ansiado orgasmo pugnaba por explotar.

—Georg… —Murmuró Gustav en sus labios, presa de un arrebato total que lo mantenía al borde de la inconsciencia pasional con los ojos entrecerrados y húmedos. Cada una de sus palabras mezcló su aliento con el del aludido, que apenas pudo creer lo que la incomodidad de Gustav era… —Olvidé el lubricante…

—Yo, ejem, traigo una botella en el pantalón –se explicó el bajista con un rubor, si cabía, más grande que el que ya tenía. Maldito Bill: de verdad que en todo estaba. Era peor que tener una vecina cotilla.

Se soltó del abrazo y regresó el bulto que sus prendas conformaban en el suelo para rebuscar entre los bolsillos y dar con la ansiada botellita que ya estaba casi a la mitad de tanto uso.

Regresó a posicionarse en su mismo lugar para encontrar a Gustav mordiéndose el labio inferior con indecisión, pero decadente en su imagen total con la pequeña falda hecha un desastre por sus caderas y las medias disparejas, una en su muslo y la otra por la zona de su rodilla, de tantas caricias que había recibido. Por fortuna, más para su fantasía y libido que por cuestiones estéticas, las orejas de zorro y la cola en su lugar. Los dedos de Gustav, en ademán inconsciente, jugando con la suave pelusa.

—Coco –sacudió la botella justo enfrente de su cara antes de inclinarse a succionar uno de sus pezones y circular la zona con su lengua hasta hacerla endurecer.

—¿Coco? –Preguntó Gustav presa de una risita nerviosa a lo que venía a continuación—. No sé por qué, pero siento que estos últimos días he olido mucho el aroma de coco –arrugó la nariz—. Sólo úsalo en mí… Por favor…

Abrió un poco las piernas y no una tanga como Georg esperaba, sino un par de bragas de corte deportivo, saltaron a la vista de Georg, que se deleitó ante la imagen que se le presentaba y procedía a alzar un poco la prenda para tener un mejor panorama del tesoro que se le presentaba.

Mientras se trataba de concentrar en lo que Gustav otorgaba con el candor de una virgen que de algún modo era, lo mismo que él en ese tipo de avatares que representaba tanto el sexo con alguien del mismo género, como lo era en doble golpe emocional que representa siempre el hacerlo con quien se ama, intentaba contener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

¿Los últimos días? Serían semanas, meses e incluso años de oler lo mismo por todos lados, porque hasta donde tenía entendido de palabras del mismísimo Bill, el coco era el lubricante favorito de Tom, lo que no era de extrañar que el ambiente en el cual se desenvolvían, fuera un espacio tan reducido como el autobús del tour o no, estaba impregnado para siempre con dicho aroma.

Pero eludiendo la cuestión lo mejor que pudo, el bajista se abstuvo de aclarar el recuerdo olfativo tirando de la falda hasta tenerla saliendo por las piernas de Gustav y contemplando su desnudez casi completa a excepción de la breve ropa interior.

Ya antes ambos se habían visto sin nada de ropa, pero esta vez era diferente.

Podía afirmarlo tanto en sus nervios subiendo y bajando como montaña rusa por su sistema nervioso y desembocando cada tantos recorridos justo en su estómago.

La misma sensación para Gustav, quien tendido en su espalda y sólo con el par de medias y la corta ropa interior, no recordaba otro momento más vulnerable en toda su vida. Pero aquello estaba bien; se sentía como tal y presa de la emoción que lo embargo, extendió los brazos para atrapar a Georg entre ellos y hundir lo más profundo su rostro en el largo cabello del bajista.

—Vamos a hacerlo tú y yo… Nosotros, eh… —Se atragantó al decirlo. Amaba a ese idiota, sin lugar a dudas, pero la pareció trillado decir el clásico ‘Te amo’ o acaso un matizado ‘Te quiero’ si minutos antes se burlaba de los arco iris de la primera vez. No que ahora las quisiera, pero la cercanía cavaba surcos en su corazón.

Bien, no se sentía montado en un pony lila que recorría los caminos de la miel y la dulzura empalagosa, pero las chispas multicolores que saltaban cada que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se hundía en el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras que era tener a Georg en tal cercanía, compensaban cualquier sueño romántico. Bastaba.

Una mano pidiendo permiso tironeó de la prenda que portaba y asintiendo con más nervios que nunca, recibió una bocanada de aire tibio que lo sumergió de pies a cabeza en un calor increíble y devorador que provino de ser desnudado con pausa y deleite como quien retira la envoltura de un caramelo a sabiendas de lo delicioso que éste resultará en el paladar.

Las medias siguieron, una tras otra deslizándose por sus muslos, por medio de besos y mordidas en la corva de las rodillas que lo hicieron casi olvidar una dolorosa erección que descansaba entre sus piernas saltando al menor roce o contacto.

Apenas se sintió del todo libre de ropa cuando Georg clavó su mirada con la suya y tomando sus manos, lo instó a deslizar su ya por demás apretado bóxer hasta que ambos estuvieron del todo desnudos.

Un leve parpadeo que incluso después de haber terminado por esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo recordar a quien perteneció, los sacó de ensoñaciones para continuar.

Georg bajó su mirada hasta el regazo de Gustav y no pudo contenerse de pasar la lengua por sus labios saboreando lo que a su paladar le parecía un platillo gourmet: totalmente rasurado, el miembro de Gustav permanecía quieto e hinchado esperando ser devorado. Aterciopelado era la palabra indicada.

—No me dirás que semejante matorral combinaba a la perfección con mis piernas recién depiladas –se justificó el menor al notar la insistente mirada que Georg le daba—. Tuve que hacerlo… ¡Ah! –Jadeó antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos y quebrar su cadera ante el primer lametón que el bajista la prodigaba—. No voy a durar –gimoteó lo menos quejoso que pudo, pero aún así asustado de correrse a la primera. Antes muerto a que le pasara semejante vergüenza.

—Lo mismo –puntualizó el mayor, apoyando la palma entera sobre sus testículos y masajeando en un ritmo casi cercano al de una madre primeriza con su bebé en brazos por primera vez.

—Ok, sólo… Sólo… No preliminares que para eso han sido semanas. –Tragó saliva al sentir un par de dedos deslizarse más debajo de la línea de sus testículos y hundirse en su trasero—. Oh… ¡Oh Diox!

—¿Diox? –Preguntó Georg sacando la mano para abrir el frasquito de lubricante y prepararse mejor.

—No quiero cometer sacrilegio –se explicó Gustav, antes de tener que morder el dorso de su mano al sentir un par de dedos fríos y húmedos aproximarse de nuevo.

Abrió las piernas muy consciente de que estaba enseñando todas las joyas de la familia Schäfer pero ni remotamente avergonzado. Estaba tan deseoso de sentir aquel tipo de contacto que luchó contra las lágrimas y se tragó los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su boca, hasta encontrar el placer que tanto había anhelado cuando con dos dedos tanteando su interior, sintió un golpe sordo de placer que le hizo morderse la parte interna de la mejilla.

—Ahí –alcanzó a susurrar con un hilo de voz y venciendo la tentación apremiante de cerrar las piernas de golpe.

Georg, que hasta ese momento estaba aterrado de lastimar a Gustav, posó la palma en su bajo vientre y con los dedos que aún tenía en su interior, hizo un movimiento que solía usar en el bajo y que produjo una melodiosa sucesión de gemidos en los labios del menor.

—Hey… —Se alzó para besar sus trémulos labios una vez más antes de acariciar un poco más en su interior y extasiado, comprobar que lo que hacía estaba bien. Casi suspirando de alivio, abrió un poco los dos dedos que ya tenía dentro, para introducir un tercer dedo y estrechar un poco más el tenso canal.

Un par de gruñidos y un grito amortiguado que el baterista ahogó con su brazo antes de impulsarse contra los dedos en su interior y casi venirse.

—No, no, ya no… —Balbuceó en éxtasis—. Georg, tienes que… —Su mano libre buscó entre el desastre que su cama se había convertido y justo al lado de la almohada dio con el tan ansiado frasco—. Ven, ven… —Gimió al sentir los dedos abandonarlo del todo y esparciendo una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano, frotó de arriba abajo el pene de Georg, quien embistió en su palma con ojos cerrados y un ronco silbido exhalado en cada respiración—. Estoy listo –confirmó recostándose de nuevo en el colchón y abriendo las piernas.

—Gus, hey, Gusti… —Murmuró besando sus labios en un flojo beso al arrodillarse entre sus piernas y posicionarse justo en medio para hacer todo más sencillo—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Quiso agregar: “¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?” pero el temor de echar a perder el momento lo hizo contenerse. Un pequeño golpe apenas en la base del estómago, pero no se permitió que eso arruinara el momento, mucho menos cuando Gustav miró en sus ojos y entendió.

—Yo también –asintió—, ahora sólo, ya sabes… Adentro.

Apretó los dientes apenas las palabras escaparon de su boca. Sus manos se ciñeron sin controlar su fuerza en torno a Georg, quien experimentando una estreches más allá de lo antes experimentada, se hundía en su interior con desquiciante lentitud.

Era mucho más de lo que llegó siquiera a imaginar en sus más ardientes sueños y quizá más de lo que la fantasía podía otorgar a algún ser humano, pero tuvo que controlarse al respirar con pesadez en el cuello de su ahora amante y contenerse de eyacular a la primera embestida.

—¿Bien? –Preguntó con la voz quebrada. Gustav, que yacía debajo de él boqueaba por aire—. ¿Todo bien?

Lo vio asentir repetidas veces, pero igual formuló su pregunta sin parar, porque sería una cabronada suya no estar seguro antes de dar el primer tentativo impulso.

Con voz quebrada, Gustav dijo ‘sí’ y Georg, tras besarlo largamente, aceptó su respuesta para clavar los pies en el colchón y empezar un ritmo quiero y perezoso que transformó los lloriqueos del baterista en auténticos jadeos de placer apenas el dolor dio paso a la maravillosa sensación que se extendía como agua caliente desde su vientre a sus extremidades.

Un par de largos minutos que se estiraban y extendían en la penumbra de aquella habitación de hotel mientras los dos se consumían el uno por el otro hasta sentir sus orgasmos aproximándose a un ritmo vertiginoso y con amenaza de dejar caer una tonelada de concreto encima de sus cuerpos.

—Nghhh… —Tarareó de pronto Gustav, apretando con fuerza los ojos y soltando a Georg con una mano, buscar entre su cuerpo hasta dar con su pene atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, húmedo y duro como nunca. Un par de tirones que el bajista acompañó con la pericia de años de tocar el bajo y una mano firme, al recorrer con un dedo la tierna piel de la cabeza y tras retirar el frenillo, hacerlo eyacular en tres potentes chorros justo entre los vientres de ambos.

Un par de embestidas que se cubrieron con espasmódicas contracciones por parte de Gustav y que drenaron la vida de su interior al perder la consciencia por un segundo con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Un beso más, suave, carente de la ansía antes experimentada en donde ambos se sonrieron, sudorosos y pegajosos con semen, pero felices.

—Yo también, Georgie Pooh –acarició con su nariz la oreja del aludido. También lo amaba, quería decirlo, pero no era momento. Ya habría otras ocasiones.

Cayendo en un sueño profundo, deslizándose en él como quien es devorado por la noche o la más absoluta de las oscuridades, jugueteó un poco con el par de orejitas de cerdo que Georg todavía portaba. Apenas le quedaron fuerzas para comprobar que las suyas estaban en su sitio y dormir…

Dormir si podía hasta el final de sus días con Georg aún en su interior…

 

/*/*/*/*


	14. … DESCUBRE QUE YA SON PAREJA…

**… DESCUBRE QUE YA SON PAREJA…**

Abrió los ojos con pereza no a la cortina que se apartaba y a los rayos de la mañana que entraban por el resquicio que la tela dejaba, tampoco por la persona extra que se coló en el estrecho espacio restante que quedaba en su litera, y mucho menos por las cosquillas en su estómago. Nada lo despertaría del coma inducido de tres entrevistas y un concierto masivo producían, excepto quizá, un par de labios contra los suyos…

—¿Georg…? –Sonrió aún sumido entre la consciencia y el estado onírico del cual no parecía escapar y un gruñido se le salió de labios cuando Gustav, que estaba completamente recostando encima de él, movió las caderas y le hizo recordar que una de las maravillas de ser un hombre sano, era una no menos saludable erección cada mañana de su vida—. Hey, dormilón; buenos días.

—Buen día –respondió por igual, coordinando manos y posándolas en el trasero de su rubio amigo, quien con sólo un par de bóxers cortos, dio un gritito de sorpresa—. Y bien, ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita en madrugada?

—Son las, ¡Ah!, casi las siete… —Abochornado por su jadeo, hundió el rostro en la curva que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Georg para resoplar con algunos cabellos rebeldes del bajista, que se empeñaban en metérsele en la boca y la nariz—. Pensé que sería bueno desayunar juntos y sin aquel par para… —Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sentía la cara arder.

No que proponer un desayuno fuera algo de otra galaxia o acaso una actividad que nunca hubieran realizado juntos, pero le apetecía hacerlo de ese modo en particular. Toda una cita si se podía llamar de aquel modo.

—¿Cocinas tú, uh? –Preguntó el mayor, alzando la cadera y haciendo contacto con la de Gustav, que exhaló aire caliente en su nuca y pareció derretirse al contacto de sus dos erecciones frotándose juntas aunque fuera a través de la tela.

—No es como si tuviéramos servicio de habitación, tú sabes –ironizó.

Un segundo después, se encontraba ocupando el lugar de ‘la víctima de violación’, como solía llamar a que Georg lo mantuviera acostado de espaldas, con ambas manos apretadas desde sus muñecas contra el colchón y las piernas abiertas de par en par con él en medio. Claro que no podía hablar específicamente del uso de la violencia o el no consentimiento si se excitaba y la zona de la entrepierna se contraía casi dolorosamente ante la idea de lo que venía.

—¿Aquí? –Alzó una ceja al ver que el bajista procedía a desnudarlo y obediente a sus maniobras, alzaba el trasero para facilitar que la prenda fuera retirada. El mayor hizo lo propio antes de volver a su anterior lugar y el solo roce les arrancó a ambos un par de melodiosos jadeos que posiblemente se dejaron oír por todo el autobús.

—Shhh –le acalló momentos después. Los gemelos podrían dormir como piedras, pero también tenían un radar especialmente fino para arruinar el momento privado de los demás así que no era cuestión de poner a prueba la mala suerte—. No es que no quiera probar hacerlo aquí, pero ya no hay lubricante.

El labio inferior de Gustav se curvó en una graciosa mueca que le hizo merecedor de un mordisco tal, que poco tenía que envidiarle a las sensaciones que las manos de Georg recorriendo sus costados con un ansía casi violenta le producían. Para prueba, el apenas perceptible rechinar del colchón cada que se retorcían en una danza lenta pero profunda.

Dos semanas.

Dos grandiosas, magníficas y embriagadoras semanas desde que propiamente tenían sexo… “Hacemos el amor”, pensó enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas y esperando que si Georg notaba su repentino bochorno, pensase que era a causa de encontrarse al borde del orgasmo y no al de la crisis de una chica de quince años que ha perdido la virginidad ‘con el amor de su vida’.

No que no tuviera su lado romántico; al baterista contaba con él al grado que se tenía que contener de no dar amplias cabeceadas de asentimiento cada que las entrevistas Bill comenzaba con el mismo monólogo de esperar a la chica especial, pero no al de dibujar corazones en cada superficie que encontrara, marcando sus iniciales y las de Georg con suspiros enamorados.

Casi. Él mismo admitía que con Georg a un lado y durmiendo, difícil era contenerse de trazar pequeñas figuras en su espalda desnuda. No serían corazones en rojo pasión, pero eran besos húmedos que le decían cuánto amaba a aquel idiota. Cuán amado se sentía por igual, pero al mismo tiempo, quizá con un poco de negatividad, que ninguno de los dos había tratado aquel tema aún.

Quizá era que los sentimientos que ambos sentían no necesitaban expresarse más allá de las palabras por la simple razón de que era un conocimiento mutuo y adquirido por el lenguaje corporal, pero quería oír esas palabras, decirlas por igual… Moría por cruzar la frontera verbal.

—Oh sí, oh sí –murmuró Georg en su oreja, sacándolo de agridulces cavilaciones al meter una mano entre sus cuerpos y hundiéndola en la entrepierna de Gustav, masajeando sus testículos con tanta suavidad que el menor se encontró eyaculando al instante y apretando con sus muslos la cadera rígida del bajista, que contraía los músculos faciales y se estremecía en su propio orgasmo.

Aún jadeando y cubiertos por una fina película de sudor, se sonrieron con languidez antes de un último beso suave y tibio que les alejó tanto la modorra de la mañana como los últimos rastros de su encuentro.

—¿Pastel y leche? –Tanteó el mayor al ponerse la camiseta y esperando que fuera un sí. Una mañana que iniciaba de tan buen modo, merecía dejar un desayuno alejado de la salud, lo más posible.

—No –rió Gustav—. ¿Qué tal omelette, malteada y fruta? –Observó las facciones contrariadas de su amante, quien aún siendo adulto, adoraba comer porquerías en la mañana—. Está bien, agrega también pan tostado con mermelada y un par de tiras de tocino. ¿Ok?

Asentimientos antes de un nuevo beso para salir al exterior de la litera y enfrentarse a un nuevo comportamiento. Fuera del reducido espacio, seguían sólo siendo amigos.

 

Luego de un abundante y delicioso desayuno que se prolongó por más de dos horas mientras Georg y Gustav comían, tomaban un pequeño postre y además se bebían un par de tazas de café, fue que el autobús comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo.

Un par de huesos crujiendo fueron lo primero que se escuchó por el pasillo antes de que la puerta, presumiblemente la del baño, se cerrara. Luego bostezos, pies que recorrían el suelo con pesadez y arrastrándose por el linóleo y la madera para dejar claro que el que había entrado al baño, a lavarse los dientes y dar una meada, era Tom. El que caminaba rumbo a donde la pareja estaba, era Bill.

—Mañana, bella durmiente –le saludó Georg al darle espacio en el sillón que fungía como asiento doble ante la mesa del comedor.

—Humpf –recibió en respuesta, lo que no era nada extraño. Bill no era una persona de mañana, sino un animal gruñón y quejoso que comenzaba a funcionar en cuanto el sol declinaba o cuando en su sistema hubiera una dotación de cafeína suficiente para matar un caballo.

Casi siempre y más en días como aquellos donde sólo esperaban llegar a alguna ciudad para dar casi desde la puerta del bus, al menos un par de entrevistas apresuradas, se optaba por la opción dos. La salud mental de todos lo requería así.

Gustav, quien cumplía sus obligaciones de madre para aquel grupo de desobligados, ya estaba extendiéndole una taza llena hasta el borde con el oscuro líquido, dos cucharadas de azúcar y una pizca de leche, justo como a Bill le gustaba. Apenas pudo articular un escueto ‘gracias’ antes de dar un sorbo y casi como por arte de un milagro, recobrar un poco de color en las mejillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron más y su porte desgarbado y casi desmoronado encima de la mesa, se recompuso en un instante. Daba un segundo sorbo y al apartar la taza de sus labios, sonreía con timidez.

—Esto sabe mejor que nunca –aseveró al ver las caras de burla de sus compañeros de banda. Dio un nuevo trago, esta vez más largo—. ¡Es en serio! Sabe a… —Se relamió los labios tratando de encontrar la palabra—. Este café es sexy. Tiene sensualidad.

—Si claro –desdeñó Gustav. Desde que él hacía los desayunos y cargaba la cafetera, no se fiaba de los cumplidos, pues los veía como la manera discreta de agradecer por lo que hacía y a instarlo a seguir haciéndolo como consecuencia.

—¡Lo juro! –Se exaltó al ver que no le prestaban mucha atención—. Si miento, que Tom se quede impotente y sus bolas se sequen y se caigan… —Casi gritó, con tan mal tino que el mencionado casi tropezaba con un zapato en el suelo al ir directo contra el cuello de su gemelo.

—¡¿Mis bolas y mi qué, perdón?! –Exigió saber con una vena saltándole en la tensa frente.

Si Bill no era un madrugador alegre, Tom podía ser todo lo contrario, no saltando de felicidad como presa de algún tipo de locura, sino estallando en furia a la menor provocación.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero ten, prueba esto –intentó desviar lo mejor posible la conversación hacía derroteros más favorables—. Una vez que lo pruebes, desearás que tus bolas se sequen a voluntad –e ignorando una nueva réplica, le dio la taza casi contra los dientes obligándolo así a pasar el líquido caliente.

Fue un poco entre repulsivo (por los escupitajos que Tom soltaba) y obsceno (porque pese a estar muy caliente, era más lo delicioso y su cara lo delataba) verlo acabar con la taza y al final limpiarse la barbilla húmeda con el brazo. Para remedo de hombre de las cavernas, favor de llamar a Tom Kaulitz.

—Sabe a gloria –murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios de un rojo carmín. Su lengua tanteó el borde de sus comisuras y lo mismo que él se hacía de agua por una nueva taza de café, Bill hacía lo propio al verlo.

Dos tazas nuevas y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a compartir los restos del desayuno antes de en verdad tener que empezar con prisas y apuros de última hora. Según el conductor, aún faltaban un par de horas así que al menos podían disfrutar de un buen café, y una buena discusión en la mañana.

—¡Oh sí, oh Dios, Ohhh! –Se deshizo Bill en halagos al saborear un poco más del café. No podía definirlo si no era con exclamaciones y casi al borde del orgasmo mental porque no decirlo de ese modo, era ofender lo más delicioso que Gustav jamás había preparado en años que se conocían.

—Alguien se está mojando en sus pantalones tres tallas menores a la suya –canturreó Tom con una tostada untada en mermelada atorado en la boca.

—Ja, a alguien le quedará espacio en sus pantalones ¡tres tallas más grandes! Luego de que sus bolas se hagan polvo. ¡Auch! –Se quejó por la patada recibida bajo la mesa—. ¿No lo dijo aquel actor porno: “Polvos tienes, polvos das y en polvo te convertirás”, eh, Tomi?

Gustav bajó su periódico dejando para luego su falso enfrascamiento en la lectura para decir con acritud:

—Eso es bíblico, Bill. “Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás”. Significa que regresarás a los inicios cuando mueras, no que tendrás un polvo… —Se sonrojó— y mucho menos que las bolas de Tom se harán polvo. Ustedes dos son un par de desagradables impertinentes.

—Ya –arrugó la nariz el menor—. Sólo quería expresar cuán delicioso me parece este café, no pensé que eso fuera un crimen.

—Bueno, Gus, hay que admitir que ya no es agua sucia, es café. ¡Café del bueno! –Aseveró Georg—. Tu talento en la cocina al fin se extiende de algo más allá que un buen omelette y ensaladas. –Quiso cogerle la mano en un gesto afectuoso, pero se contuvo. ¿Acaso había hablado de más? No. ¿Pero entonces por qué Tom tenía el ceño fruncido como si pensara algo muy profundamente?

No que el menor de los gemelos fuera una especie de idiota, pero más allá de su gemelo, su Gibson, su auto y algunos asuntos en la banda, no pensaba mucho. Y sin embargo… Su mirada traslucía un ‘sé-lo-que-pasa-aquí’ que daba miedo.

Elucubrar al respecto era meterse en arenas movedizas y más si tomaba en cuenta que desde que le había dejado en claro que sabía lo pasaba entre él y Bill, el mayor de los gemelos se había mostrado distante. Fuera de los asuntos de la banda, se mantenía alejado de su lado y evitaba tanto hablarle más allá de lo necesario como estar a menos de dos metros, que casi parecían estar en discusión. Sólo la cordialidad ayudaba a mantener la fachada, pero no parecía algo que fuera a durar por siempre.

Quizá era ir muy lejos, pero pensar lo peor no era el fin del mundo. Sólo quedaba resignarse y dejarlo hablar, lo que a fin de cuentas fue algo… Extraño.

—¿Saben…? –Comenzó aún con el entrecejo arrugado—, esto me recuerda un poco a cuando mamá se casó con Gordon.

—Ugh, Tomi… —Se tensó Bill. No que no quisiera a Gordon luego de ser el padre que faltaba en su vida, pero para él recordar esos inicios era una incomodidad más allá de lo soportable—. No empieces a hablar de los calcetines sucios en la mesa del comedor o el jabón que se convirtió en una bola de pelos –se estremeció.

—No, no, eso no. –Suspiró al dejar salir la idea que tenía en mente—. De lo que hablo es que mamá cocinaba horrible, de verdad. Más que ahora –aclaró al ver que Bill estaba listo para abrir la boca—. Sus platillos o te mandaban al infierno o te descomponían el estómago por una semana; sus postres eran como alargar la tortura y no quiero ni recordar aquel pastel de cumpleaños que nos hizo a los… ¿cuándo fue, Bill? ¿A los nueve?

—A los seis –se cruzó de brazos el menor—. Fue en aquella fiesta donde la mitad de los invitados tuvieron que ir al hospital por un lavado de estómago.

—Cierto –rememoró el mayor con la mano en la barbilla—. ¿Fue ese el cumpleaños donde todos tuvieron ronchas o hinchazón en la lengua?

La mandíbula de Georg se fue al suelo. Claro que él también había comido en casa de los Kaulitz y admitía que era preferible comer las croquetas del perro que lo que fuera que Simone preparara, pero eso ya era ir muy lejos.

—¿Y el punto crucial de todo esto es…? –Preguntó Gustav con hastío, pues ya quería regresar a su lectura del periódico lo más rápido posible.

—Cierto. Pues bien, mamá mejoró. Sí, mejoró, Bill –puntualizó al ver que su gemelo parecía dispuesto a replicar—. No digo que se convirtiera en chef de cinco estrellas, pero al menos dejó de producirnos diarrea cada hora de la comida. Siempre pensé que Gordon tenía suerte de haber disfrutado ese cambio justo cuando empezó a vivir con nosotros, pero luego me di cuenta que él era la razón del cambio. –Asintió solemnemente—. Así que más que agradecerle el haber sido una figura paterna en mi vida, le agradezco haber logrado que mamá dejara de hacer mierdas en la cocina.

—No entiendo –murmuró Bill dando el sorbo final a su café y mirando el reloj de la pared—.Carajo, es tarde. Si no empiezo ahora con el cabello y el maquillaje, no estaré listo antes de llegar…

—Como sea, yo sólo digo que mamá mejoró su cocina gracias a Gordon, así que quizá Gustav tiene a alguien especial por ahí. Tal vez esconde en su maleta alguna muñeca inflable –dijo con un tono bastante burlesco, para después finalizar también con su café y dirigirse a su litera en búsqueda de ropa para el día.

Ya solos, Gustav y Georg intercambiaron miradas de complicidad al tiempo que se tomaban de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Yo también pienso que tu café es más delicioso que nunca –murmuró el bajista sonrojándose de pronto.

—¿Les vas a dar la razón a ese par de locos? –Cuestionó Gustav.

—Es una linda historia –se encogió de hombres—. No mata a nadie creer en el amor y sus milagros…

“En el amor, sí”, pensó al intensificar el apretón de manos y preguntarse si el rubio entendía de qué hablaba. Una correspondencia muda que se dio al sentir el gesto retribuido. Sí, tenía que ser un sí por respuesta. O que sus bolas se secaran…

 

El siguiente par de días, si bien los pasaron corriendo por el plató de cada estudio en el que entraban, enfrascados en entrevistas cada vez más ridículas (“¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores, digamos en una escala de porcentajes, de que Bushido entre a la banda como su quinto miembro y segundo cantante líder?”) y un par de conciertos plagados de errores técnicos que casi costaron un accidente cuando Bill saltó en el entarimado y éste crujió bajo su peso, no se consideraron entre los peores llevados.

Al menos no para Gustav y Georg, quienes iban de un lado a otro como llevados por la marea en una nube de algodón de azúcar que apenas les dejaba mirar algo que no fueran el uno al otro.

Con excepción de un día, habían dormido juntos cada noche, acurrucados yaciendo mejilla contra mejilla y las piernas y brazos enredados de tal modo que sus niveles de cercanía estaban por rebasar el de los Kaulitz, que ni estos siendo gemelos superaban al par de siameses en el que los dos mayores se convertían.

Claro que hablar de ese modo de ellos era llegar a una exageración patente, pero no existía otra manera de llamar al cambio que se notaba en ellos y que todo el que los rodeaba notaba de primera mano. Bill y Tom eran cercanos, por descontado, así que no era necesario arquear cejas ante cualquiera de sus actos, pero hablando de Georg y de Gustav, las sospechas se dejaban oír por labios de todo mundo, quienes se tenían que rendir tarde o temprano pues más allá de su compenetración mutua y una ligerísima variante a sus personalidades, no se delataban de ningún otro modo.

Todos excepto Bill, quien tras enterarse de que era noche social o traducido en el medio como noche de parranda con alcohol, sexo y drogas gratis, se ofreció a comunicar al resto de los chicos, que sólo era Georg. Quería con sus propios oídos escuchar todo para confirmar sus sospechas y no pensaba retirarse hasta obtener lo deseado. Costara lo que costara…

Subió hasta su puerta y tocó con fuerza. Muy alegre de lo que se venía, pues se dejaba castrar si acaso fallaba su gran intuición de que el bajista y Gustav ya lo habían hecho, lo que por descarte era imposible que no hubiera sucedido. Semejante disfraz era prueba más que suficiente.

—¡Tú! –Apuntó con el dedo a Georg apenas le abrió la puerta y se colaba dentro—. Vamos, cuenta, que no subí todos estos pisos por nada.

—Usaste el elevador, no las escaleras, tsk –giró los ojos el mayor al darse cuenta de a qué venía—. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por ese disfraz –interpretó la sonrisa del menor como un rotundo ‘sí’—, lo mismo que el lubricante de coco. Hum, no entiendo cómo a Tom no le gusta… —Se distrajo antes de recibir un manotazo—. ¡Oye!

—Me debes más que las gracias. No creo que ‘gracias’ fuera todo lo que le diste a Gustav luego de… —Hizo un gesto obsceno que le sacó al bajista todos los colores del rostro por lo chocante que resultó—. No te hagas el sorprendido, sólo… —Se quitó los zapatos antes de saltarle en la cama y rodar un par de veces sobre el edredón hasta que encontró una postura cómoda —, cuenta todo. Cómo pasó, dónde, cuántas veces y si Gustav se veía o no genial como zorrita colegiala.

A Georg casi se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión pero optó por hacer caso. Bill ya le había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que si bien parecía tomarse todo a broma, era una gran ayuda en lo que a relaciones de pareja se refería. No por nada le agradecía, secretamente claro, la ayuda que le prestaba con el bajista, pues tanto sus consejos como sus patadas en el trasero para que actuara de modo correcto y su hombro sobre el cuál a veces lloraba, eran mejor que ir con el psicólogo. Y aunado a que no cobraba, iba genial como terapia.

—Pues verás… —Comenzó su relato. Narró todo hasta donde el límite de la decencia y el pudor le dejaban, que tampoco quería hablar de intimidades que sólo les correspondían a Gustav y a él, pero atento en no ser muy vago en descripciones. Para cuando terminó, Bill estaba vibrando de emoción y con los ojos húmedos—. Qué marica eres –le reprochó.

—Disculpa si me emociono, jo. De no ser porque faltó un ‘Te amo’, sería la historia gay que cualquier adolescente quisiera vivir.

—Sí, de pronto todos quieren tirarse a un amigo que casi es como un hermano –rodó los ojos—. Como sea, eso me recuerda pedirte un, ejem, frasco nuevo de… —Se sonrojo al tiempo que la voz se le disminuía. Era el colmo poder contar una primera vez con lujo de pelos y señales, pero no pedir un poco de lubricante.

—Oh, pero si estaba a la mitad cuando te… Lo di… —Sonrió con picardía—. Ok, no preguntaré nada, pero deja lo imagino –comentó al poner una cara de pervertido que le hizo merecedor de un golpe.

—¡Bill! No imagines nada, ugh, eso es grotesco.

—Es sexy –le corrigió. Luego comprobó la hora en su teléfono—. Demonios, casi lo olvidaba. David nos quiere listos a las ocho para una pequeña reunión de la disquera. –Vio la mueca que el bajista ponía en su rostro y lo compadeció—. Lo sé, la última vez que fuimos a una ese viejo asqueroso de sonido me tocó el trasero en la barra de las bebidas. Fue totalmente, iax. ¡Iax! –Se sacudió como si trajera bichos.

—Nah, es sólo que estoy cansado. Pensaba ir con Gusti por un firme masaje en la espalda, una hora en la tina para luego… Ya sabes. Fantasea lo que quieras, no me importa nadita.

—Qué envidia –murmuró el menor, yendo ya hacía la puerta para salir. Aunque faltaban horas para el evento, tenía mucho por hacerse, empezando por una nueva manicura y teñir su cabello. Ser Bill Kaulitz, el perfecto Bill Kaulitz, no era tan glamoroso como se pensaba cuando se descubría el tiempo que se requería en su imagen—. A las ocho entonces –se despidió.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Georg también se despidió de una noche decente con Gustav. Ventajas de estar en hotel y no en la carretera cuando se pensaba en una cama de colchón blando en lugar de las terribles literas, pero terrible chasco con los compromisos de última hora con que David se los jodía. Sus días libres pero con pequeñas inclusiones de agenda, apestaban.

Con todo, optó por resignarse. La idea de fiesta, aunque fuera por parte de la disquera, siempre representaba diversión de su agrado así que tan malo no podía ser, ¿Cierto?

 

Con una mano sosteniendo un delicioso cóctel que era mitad y mitad de jugo y alcohol, y con la otra sobre el hombro de una chica, Georg se sentía en la gloria. Si los ángeles bajaban del cielo a coronarlo como el rey del universo al tiempo que música celestial sonaba en sus oídos, apenas llegarían a compararse a su presente. Realmente ya estaba en el cielo.

La chica que estaba a su lado y que para evitar llamarla ‘pechos de melón’, Georg preguntó su nombre obteniendo un ‘Larissa’, se inclinó sobre su oreja y rozando sus labios contra la piel disponible, le dijo que iba unos momentos al tocador de damas, para después ponerse de pie y contoneándose, cruzar por el lugar moviendo las caderas en un cadencioso ocho horizontal.

El bajista estaba casi seguro que Larissa era ser hija de algún importante ejecutivo dentro de la disquera y que por lo tanto el trato a darle no era el mismo que a una groupie, pero no podía evitar intercalar entre la conversación que mantenía con ella, algún ocasional apretón en la rodilla o un roce de su mano cada que su corto cabello castaño le caía sobre el rostro. Larissa era bella, sin duda alguna de ningún tipo, pero no su tipo.

Y en definitiva, no con quien se iría esa noche al hotel.

Claro que un poco de coquetería no le iba nada mal y guardar las apariencias no era precisamente un trabajo que le resultara el equivalente a la tortura china, pero le entristecía un poco.

Una mirada hacía donde Gustav se encontraba en compañía de Bill y un par de chicos que reconoció como los encargados de iluminación, le eximió de tener que dar disculpas. Se encogió de hombros apenas perceptiblemente mientras Gustav sonreía apenas alzando la comisura de los labios, pero el gesto de ambos era claro. Ya estaba perdonado por esa noche y Larissa era perfecta pues en verdad era una compañía agradable.

La única pena en todo aquello era que ciertamente Georg quería dejarla ahí para ir con Gustav y pasar la noche a su lado. Lo que sería muy raro, siendo que él nunca dejaba una chica por nada y menos una que con su carita de niña y cuerpo de mujer fatal que se le insinuara del modo en que Larissa lo hacía.

—Mierda… —Murmuró entre dientes, casi conteniéndose de agotar su bebida y embriagarse por esa noche hasta perder la conciencia.

Quería ser como Tom, quien sentado entre dos chicas reía y bebía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar a la medianoche y no hubiera oportunidad de disfrutarlo en otro momento. Se preguntó entonces si realmente Tom se las tiraría… Lo que entre los gemelos existía era obvio, pero no estaba seguro hasta que punto lo que se vivía y lo que se veía de ellos con la diaria convivencia, era verdad. ¿Realmente dormiría con todas aquellas groupies o qué? ¿Qué acaso a Bill no se le erizaban los cabellos de celos? Era una buena duda la que se le presentaba de frente y en la que pudo haber perdido fácil un par de horas en sopesar las opciones y deducir cuál podía ser la verdad, de no ser porque Larissa llegó a su lado y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Casi demasiado tímida para la apariencia que tenía, Larissa se abochornó cuando al llegar a la zona de baile, la música cambió para dar paso a la tanda romántica haciendo que la única opción de bailar, fuera abrazándose.

—Si quieres podemos regresar –balbuceó cruzándose de brazos al darse cuenta de que un par de personas la miraban sin disimulo, pues la ropa que portaba dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Georg se tuvo que contener de decirle que era mejor regresar e ignorando lo que era una mirada fulminante, no de Gustav, quien se había volteado, sino de Bill, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó con ritmo por lo que él reconocía como la canción de moda para los enamorados.

—Esta canción me gusta mucho –murmuró Larissa, quien pese a lo alta que era y al par de zapatillas de punta de aguja que usaba, encontró como apoyar su rostro en el cuello de Georg sin parecer una jirafa jorobada—. Es muy bonita –agregó.

El bajista no respondió, pero el sofoco que le dio al sentir su cabello rozando su mejilla y el aroma floral que desprendía la chica, le produjo un remolino en el estómago que le hizo trastabillar un poco y casi pisarla. Dado que no era un mal bailarín, era de preocuparse. En lugar de ello, estrechó su abrazo en torno a la cintura de Larissa y viendo que ésta no lo repelía, se dio licencia de disfrutar el baile.

Sí, era una canción bella. Buena letra, buenos arreglos y buena voz; era romántica sin llegar a caer en la cursilería, pero no la disfrutaba como debería y la razón principal estaba a unos cuantos metros, mirándose las manos y fingiendo oír una conversación en la cual era obvio el aburrimiento.

Gustav no lucía como quien estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta y Georg se sintió tremendamente culpable. No era como si pudiera botar a su acompañante de buenas a primeras sin ser un grosero hijo de puta, pero tampoco era para tener cara larga y hacerse merecedor de una bofetada. Cerró los ojos y tuvo que respirar profundo para recobrar el dominio de todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Georg? –Larissa alzó el rostro y teniéndola tan de cerca, el bajista vio que tenía un par de pecas en el rostro justo sobre las mejillas. Lucía preocupada y supo al instante que era por él. Intentó componer su mejor cara de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’ pero en su lugar su rostro dio una mueca que la chica supo interpretar—. Es evidente que no estás cómodo conmigo.

Se separó y aunque la música siguió sonando, ambos se quedaron de pie frente a frente calibrando qué pasaba.

—No es eso –dijo Georg. No quería entrar en detalles, pero tampoco quería herir a la chica. Cruzada de brazos en actitud cohibida, con un par de mechones sueltos por el rostro bonito que tenía, él supo que enamorarse de ella no era difícil, pero al menos en su caso ya no era posible.

—Bien –y sin mediar otra palabra, se dio vuelta y se alejó.

Georg consideró la opción de seguirla, ¿Pero y luego? Era exagerado pretender que ellos dos eran más que meros conocidos y era a la vez más que evidente que el alivio que se le extendió desde el pecho hasta las extremidades, aliviaba el malestar general que segundos antes sentía. Optó por dejarlo pasar y enfilando a la barra, pidió un trago fuerte para celebrar. El qué celebraba, ni él mismo lo sabía, pero se sentía como lo correcto.

—Ni pienses embriagarte que no cargaré con tu trasero alcoholizado hasta el hotel –le dijo Bill, colocándose a un lado y con el maquillaje un poco difuminado por su rostro a causa del sudor.

—Es apenas mi segundo trago.

—Hum… Parecía el noveno por la manera en que abrazaste a esa… –Bill calibró la palabra antes de soltarla— perra.

—Se llamaba Larissa, sólo para no llamarla perra, ¿Ok? Creo que pudo haber sido el amor de mi vida –se excusó al empinar la copa y ver fondo. El alcohol que bajó por su garganta le calentó el cuerpo al instante—, pero llegó tarde o algo así. –Extendió entonces las manos al frente y comprendió que quizá serían dos tragos, pero habían estado tan cargados que ya estaba un poco achispado pese a que tenía resistencia—. Eres un poco duro con las mujeres, creo.

—Bah –desdeñó exponiendo su cadera a un costado de la barra y mirando alrededor antes de señalar con perfectas uñas a las chicas que estaban al lado de Tom—, perra, perra; quien va por algo que es ajeno, merece el título.

—Discúlpalas por antes de acercarse a un tipo, no mirar en su bola de cristal si están ocupados o no –se encogió de hombros y pidió al barman otro trago—. ¿Y Gus? –Se atrevió a preguntar lo más casual posible.

La verdad es que su voz falseaba, pero Bill optó por no hacer ninguna burla al respecto mientras le explicaba que el baterista se le había escapado minutos antes para ir al baño. Luego comenzó a contar y al llegar al número cinco vio con grata emoción que Georg se alejaba con rumbo a los sanitarios.

Lo sabía, aquel par eran unos bobos respecto a la relación que tenían, pero lo invadía la fe en que saldrían adelante porque se amaban. Más les valía…

 

El bajista se encontró con un baño desolado y, bueno, sucio. No precisamente un basurero, pero se le aproximaba peligrosamente con su pila de papeles sucios en el suelo y el suelo manchado con agua de procedencia desconocida y que prefería siguiera siendo anónima.

Caminó por entre los cubículos mirando siempre por debajo de la puerta hasta que dio con un par de particulares zapatos que reconoció como los de Gustav. Tocó la puerta una, dos veces antes de recibir un gruñido acompañado de un escueto ‘ocupado’.

No moqueo ni voz quebrada, pero el tono alarmó todos los sentidos de Georg, quien volvió a tocar, esta vez con tono claro que pretendía ser alegre y habló para evitar que le llovieran palabrotas.

—Gusti, soy yo –pronunció, no muy seguro si sonaba como el marido infiel que tras ser descubierto le llevaba a su esposa flores y chocolates implorando su perdón.

Consideró acaso la posibilidad de que estallase la bomba en ese cochambroso baño de gasolinera, que Gustav llorase y él hiciera lo propio; vamos, un drama de índole épico que terminaría con ellos dos rompiendo su relación y estropeando el futuro de la banda haciendo que Tokio Hotel se separase y tuviera que suicidarse a los cuarenta años a causa de un daño hepático por su alcoholismo. Quizá antes, por allá como a los treinta… El futuro nada halagüeño le hizo estrujarse la mano sobre el pecho, pero la realidad fue distinta.

Gustav abrió la puerta sin signos de haber llorado, desgarrado la ropa o haber sufrido un colapso nervioso. Nada de eso; exageraciones de la mente de Georg quien siempre dramatizaba, pero sin embargo, triste.

—Este baño es un asco –le dijo con disgusto apenas lo vio—. Orinar aquí es casi garantía de pescar alguna cepa extraña de enfermedad de transmisión sexual nueva. Puaj, uno corre el riesgo de que se le pudra y se caiga…

—No me dejes… —Balbuceó Georg, no muy seguro porque pedía algo que iba con el hilo de la conversación, dando un paso dentro del estrecho cubículo y abrazando a Gustav con una necesidad que creía desconocida de sentir jamás en la vida. Soltarlo le parecía como perder lo que lo mantenía al borde de un precipicio profundo y escarpado. Daba miedo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? –Preguntó extrañando el rubio. Sobó un poco su espalda mientras se preguntaba si Tom le había dado de fumar aquella cochinada de mala calidad que a veces compraba, porque no se explicaba el abrazo tan estrecho que Georg le daba y que casi le rompía las costillas—. ¿Estás ebrio?

—No. Sí. No sé… ¿Te parece que lo estoy?

—Georg, me asustas –intentó desasirse del abrazo, pero Georg no lo dejó y a riesgo de que alguien entrara en el baño y los viera, optó por mejor cerrar la puerta del sanitario para al menos tener un poco de privacidad—. No vayas a llorar, ¿Sí?

—Ugh, muy tarde –susurró compungido al hacer sonar su nariz y enterrar el rostro en su hombro—. Debo estar en mis días o algo así –se justificó, obteniendo así una mano en torno a su cintura y otra acariciando su cabello.

Pese a que Gustav era por un poco más bajo que él, a veces sus caricias eran tan tranquilizantes que el bajista se sentía mecido en sus brazos como un bebé.

—No me vengas con esa patraña que ya bastante tengo con la regla de Bill –resopló contra su oreja. Se la pensó un momento y preguntó con una voz muy pequeña y apenas audible—. ¿No te espera esa chica? Es bastante linda.

—Lindas pecas, pero no. Me botó –dijo como si nada.

—Ah, lo siento –pero por su tono era evidente que la frase provenía del viejo contrato de amigos, no el de amantes que eran, porque por dentro sus tripas bailaban conga celebrando que Georg no se había ido con alguien más.

—Nah. ¿Sabes…? –Alzó el rostro y se limpió el borde de los ojos con una sonrisa tímida—, me alegro que pasara. Creo que pude haber fantaseado con ella, casarme y tener cinco hijos, pero entonces te vi con Bill y tenías esa cara de…

—¿De que me aburría de muerte? –Gustav puso mala cara—. Bill hablando con los maricas de la sección de iluminación acerca de secadoras de pelo, manicura de lujo y marcas de ropa, mata las ilusiones de vivir de cualquiera. De otra manera, no habría huido a semejante baño.

—Ah… —El bajista se quedó serio. Él pensaba que era la cara de Gustav por extrañarlo y verlo coquetear con otra, pero al parecer su imaginación se había fumado un porro al exagerarlo todo. ¿Era que ambos no eran cercanos, que Gustav no esperaba que fueran pareja o que simplemente no le importaba que se fuera con otra? Le dolió un poco la idea, pero peor dolían las dudas.

—Y bueno, también estaba un poco… Celoso –murmuró sentándose en la tapa del inodoro y mirando arriba en espera de un comentario al respecto—. Digo, mi trasero tiene poderes que yo nunca creí que tendría, pero no se comparan con ella. –Carraspeó—. Te la pondré fácil porque sé que eres igual de bestia que Tom para estas cosas, así que ahí va: Tú y yo, ¿Qué somos? Me refiero a, ya sabes, ¿Somos pareja, queda en amantes o mis celos son haber tomado todo muy en serio y equivocarme?

Pareció librarse de un peso tremendo porque al instante la tensión en sus facciones se disipó y quedó un Gustav paciente que sólo pedía dejar todo claro como el agua. Georg no podía reprochárselo, muy al contrario, el poder hablarlo era un alivio tremendo que le refrescaba las ideas.

—La verdad es que yo pensé que ya éramos pareja y que te estaba engañando con Larissa –extendió la mano y le acaricio las mejillas para luego besarlo.

—Ay Georg, dices las palabras más tiernas en los lugares más sucios; debería ser al revés –se paró y posando los brazos en torno a su cuello, lo besó—. Ok, somos pareja –arrugó la nariz—, aunque preferiría que fuera un secreto…

—¿En qué estás pensando? –El corazón de Georg se estrujó un poco, lo cual no era nada agradable teniendo a su Gusti en brazos.

—Dejar pasar un tiempo, unos meses, antes de decir algo. Esto va a funcionar, quiero creer que sí, pero hasta entonces me gustaría que fuera un secreto. –Lo abrazó—. No quiero pensar en hacer esto público o adelantarme mucho o presionarte, pero supongo que en algún momento habrá que decirle a los gemelos, a David y a nuestras familias. De momento es esperar, ¿Bien?

El bajista se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Sería correcto decirle que al menos Bill ya sabía? No es que quisiera probar la resistencia de Gustav a los infartos, pero la opción de mentirle no era viable si iban a tener una relación que quería con el alma que durase. De verdad que quería que funcionara y aunque de momento no podía hablar de pasar la eternidad a su lado por temor a exagerar una pizca, ya lo amaba.

Justo iba a confesarle al baterista lo del menor de los gemelos cuando recibió un beso que siguió a otro y la verdad se le ahogó en los labios. Estrechando a Gustav entre brazos contra la puerta, decidió que si no decía nada, entonces no mentía. De momento todo era tan perfecto, que arruinarlo por propia voluntad era casi un suicidio.

—Georgie Pooh ama a su Gusti Pooh –murmuró contra su labios, extasiado de cuán suaves se sentían contra los suyos.

—Yo también te amo, Georgie Pooh… —Se la pensó unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada—. Somos unas nenazas.

—Tanto así como en plural… ¡Ouch! –El pellizco se lo ganó a pulso, pero Gustav seguía riendo—. Ok, un par de nenas. Soy muy macho para decirlo y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.

—Ya pues. Toca salir del baño, pero será como nuestro pequeño clóset personal –se tapó la boca con la mano—, aunque si es hora de confesiones, te diré que pese a los orines en el suelo y el escusado sucio, este lugar ha sido casi tan romántico como cualquier otro de los clichés. –Le dio un último beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta y salió.

Pudo ser efecto de la luz pobre y parpadeante del techo, pero Georg vislumbró la figura de Gustav de una manera nunca antes vista.

Se sonrojó y casi corrió en pos suya.

Amaba a su Gusti… Su Gusti Pooh…

 

/*/*/*/*


	15. … NO ENCUENTRA DISCULPA QUE VALGA…

**… NO ENCUENTRA DISCULPA QUE VALGA…**

Tenía que confesarlo: la lengua se le estaba entumiendo, lo mismo que la quijada que parecía a punto de zafársele, pero no podía parar.

Imposible, y no sólo porque le gustaba aquello que hacía, o tampoco porque Gustav tuviera los muslos fuertemente presionando su cabeza en la dirección correcta. Tenía más que ver con una mezcla de ambas, que lo mismo que el cansancio que sentía al mantener el ritmo de su lengua al entrar y salir por el pequeño orificio de Gustav, el placer de hacerlo sentir al grado de que sus gemidos eran el mejor pago, no tenía precio.

Por tanto y atreviéndose a más, dio una larga lamida a lo largo de la hendidura en su trasero y se deleitó aún más por el tacto exquisito que se sentía en su lengua, lo mismo que el sabor tan particular que pertenecía al rubio y su aroma almizclado que lo excitó al punto de restregar sus caderas contra el colchón de su litera en busca de un alivio a su dolorosa erección.

Pero ni el ramalazo eléctrico que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza fue la mitad de impresionante que el sofocado chillido de sorpresa que Gustav dio. La tensión en sus piernas tomó tal intensidad que la fuerza empleada le dio a pensar que podría ser una muerte curiosa la decapitación o un ahorcamiento si no quería exagerar. Era un crujir de los huesos de su cuello que ni con su amenaza lograba apartarlo de su postura.

Justo iba a centrarse en un profundo beso apasionado cuando un par de rechinidos en el pasillo del autobús le erizó los vellos del cuerpo.

Mejor que un orgasmo para matar cualquier erección, un susto de muerte…

—Georg… —Le llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la cortinilla, y entre cualquier opción posible que se barajara en mente, la idea de que fuera Tom como en esos instantes lo era, resultaba irrisoria.

¿Tom a las dos de la madrugada llamándolo en un susurro al otro lado de su litera? Frunció el ceño. Con todo, ¿Por qué carajos pasaba eso cuando Gustav al fin se atrevía a acceder a ese tipo de atenciones? Mala suerte o pésima mala suerte, que más opciones en el mundo no existían, se apartó un poco del trasero de Gustav para contestar lo que fuera.

Carraspeó y fingiendo estar semi dormido, bostezó antes de hacer un sonido que denotaba claramente que no le agradaba de ninguna manera ser interrumpido. Fuera que durmiera o que estuviera entre las piernas de Gustav…

—Pssst –pronunció Tom al otro lado—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ugh, Tom…

Miró por entre las piernas de Gustav y encontró al rubio con una sonrisa entre labios que poco parecía conveniente. Si Tom abría la cortinilla, estaban jodidos en un sentido que no tendría nada que ver con lo que segundos antes hacían. Para colmo, se llevaba las manos a la boca y controlaba lo que parecía un ataque de risa nerviosa que explicable era, pero no conveniente.

—Es importante –puntualizó el mayor al otro lado de la cortina. Un ruido se dejó oír y el bajista se congeló en su sitio al darse cuenta que Tom se sentaba en el suelo a un lado y esperaba.

—Bueno, mis horas de sueño también son importantes –refunfuñó, esperando sonar hastiado y no asustado como en verdad estaba.

Maniobrando en el reducido espacio, se incorporó en manos y rodillas para sentarse lo más posible alejado de Gustav. Tenía que pensar en algo o la maldición divina que parecía haber caído en su cabeza desde conocer a los gemelos se activaría de mala forma.

—Si te has peleado con Bill vete a dormir en otro lado. Hum –agitó un poco las sábanas como disponiéndose a regresar al país de los sueños y aguzó el oído.

Al otro lado no se apreció ni el sonido de un alfiler al caer. Era evidente que Tom seguía sentado ahí, muy terco como para rendirse al primer impedimento, por mucho que la amenaza patente fuera un supuesto Georg con sueño y malhumorado al verse privado de éste.

—Tom –suspiró con desgana. Sus manos sudaban de los nervios, pero logró contener el temblor de su voz para no delatarse. Irse con pies de plomo era la mejor opción así que aparentando su papel lo mejor posible, bostezó con ganas antes de proseguir—. Déjame dormir, Kaulitz. Mañana hablamos.

Cruzó los dedos y esperó. Ni un mísero sonido. De no ser porque tenía un temple de acero, lo más probable es que ya para ese instante una embolia fulminante lo hubiera matado. Siendo realista, un ataque cardiaco le estaba dando problemas, lo mismo que la pose de Gustav, quien seguía riéndose y con las piernas abiertas lucía terriblemente decadente.

¿Era indecencia en estado puro que a pesar de lo precario de la situación, su erección no se dignara a irse? Se lamió los labios. “No, ni de broma”, pensó al degustar al rubio aún en su boca y en su lengua. Y es que tendido de espaldas y desnudo, su cuerpo, pese a las sombras casi totales que invadían el cubículo, se perfilaba con asombrosa claridad. Si acaso había que imaginar algo, Georg rellenaba los huecos de su memoria con sus cinco sentidos sin errores de ningún tipo.

Quería saltarle encima y devorarlo por completo como un minuto antes, pero entonces Tom optó por dar señales de vida y si bien el corazón no le saltó fuera del pecho, si lo hizo su pene de su regazo.

—Te extraño, Georg… —Las palabras le llegaron amortiguadas no sólo por la barrera que entre ambos se interponía, sino porque su mente divagó lejos de su cuerpo cuando las manos de Gustav se situaron a cada lado de sus muslos internos y presionaron. El gesto de su cara era ya bastante malicioso como para dejarlo pasar así que el bajista apenas y prestó atención a lo extraño del comportamiento de Tom.

Gustav sólo inclinó la cabeza entre sus piernas y Georg tosió con todas sus fuerzas al intentar sofocar como fuera un gemido que juraba, haría retumbar las paredes si se le permitía salir.

—¿Qué…? –Alcanzó a farfullar.

Su espalda dio contra lo que se suponía era uno de los muros que limitaban su espacio de dormir y sentirse apoyado en algo le dio la capacidad mágica de derretirse en su sitio sin la más mínima oposición. ¿Acaso tenía sentido recular por una mamada bien realizada que su adorado Gusti le daba? ¡Pero ni pensarlo!

—Ya, no te creas que es una mariconada. Vamos, que ni gay soy. No tengo nada contra ellos, pero yo no lo soy –resopló Tom al otro lado—, y Bill tampoco así que… No sé… Aquello que pasó… Hizo una pausa muy larga—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Oír, sí; escuchar, ni de broma. Lo segundo requería de al menos un par de neuronas y Georg las ocupaba todas en su mejor intento de autocontrol al no eyacular de buenas a primeras, lo mismo que no gemir como puta ante el buen trabajo que Gustav le hacía.

Si le excitaba aquello de verse envueltos en el peligro y ser atrapados, Georg no lo sabía, pero lo disfrutaba cuando la callosa mano del baterista masajeaba sus testículos casi con amor antes de darle rítmicos apretones que sin llegar a ser bruscos, le proporcionaban una deliciosa sensación de flotar. Si aparte sumaba la tibia cavidad que su boca proporcionaba a su miembro, no tenía queja alguna.

Con todo, no era para distraerse que aunque disfrutaba de aquello como poseso, no era como para que por un segundo de locura temporal causada por las hormonas de adolescente que ya no era, se dejara atrapar.

—Sí, sí. No eres marica, Tom. Sólo, uh… —Sus manos aferraron el borde del colchón y sus piernas abiertas temblaron sin control cuando al mirar en su regazo, el par de ojos castaños de Gustav le devolvieron una mirada cargada de lujuria. Apenas un brillo en la oscuridad, pero eso bastaba para que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran casi dolorosamente y su mente flotara—. Abrevia, chico, que me quiero dormir –mintió con falsa impaciencia. Al menos en motivos.

Le bastaba con que Tom se fuera un par de metros, que a cómo veía aproximarse su orgasmo, una distancia de cien metros apenas sería suficiente para eludir lo que sería un orgasmo fulminante y ruidoso.

Ok… —Aspiró aire Tom para darse valor, muy ajeno a lo que sucedía a escasos centímetros de él y soltó su perorata.

Una enorme confesión en la que se explicaba solo… Abandonado. No que Georg fuera a suplantar a Bill o algo parecido, pero sí una en la que explicaba que tras el cavilar mucho al respecto sobre el tema, entendía que no era malo que el bajista supiera de la relación que mantenía con su gemelo. Es más, que resultaba en parte como un vínculo de cercanía malogrado. O algo por el estilo… Avergonzado y casi patético, Tom no encontraba cómo explicar que quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Olvidar lo que ya se sabía era por descarte imposible, pero al menos ya no quería que fuera una relación plagada de silencios hoscos o una especie de culpa.

Tom lo dijo con tal seriedad que cuando repitió su ‘te extraño mucho, Georg’, pensó que se explicaba como nunca en su vida. Estaba en paz al fin y si bien no quería que todo cambiara más allá de lo necesario, le hacía falta recobrar la seguridad.

Bill actuaba como siempre al lado del bajista y Tom quería que fuera lo mismo en su caso. Tampoco es que planeara contarle detalles de su vida privada que salieran sobrando en la amistad que mantenían, pero quería todo lo anterior de regreso. Salir de noche alguna vez, bromear y demás.

Lo dijo ya al final seguro de que iba por buen camino, cuando un gruñido bajo y parecido al de un animal, se dejó escuchar por todos lados…

—Duh –dijo Georg al asomar la cabeza por entre la cortina y soplar aire para apartarse un par de mechones de cabello pegados a la frente y al cuello con su sudor—. Perfecto, genial. Tan amigos como siempre pero vete a dormir.

Tom alzó una ceja. —¿De verdad oíste lo que dije?

—Tú, Bill, incesto, regresar a nuestra profunda amistad, uf –resopló de nuevo—. ¿Algo más? Si me perdí de algo ven mañana. Buenas noches –y como apareció, se volvió a ocultar.

A Tom no le quedó de otra que regresar a su litera y yacer con Bill invadiendo su espacio vital, pensando que por alguna razón, algo en todo aquello parecía raro…

 

Georg tenía ojeras a la siguiente mañana cuando se levantó del colchón y siguiendo un aroma irresistible, fue a dar a la cocina donde Gustav hacía su mejor intento de desayuno con magros y pasados ingredientes.

Olía como a tostadas con mantequilla y café. No mucho considerando que eran supuestas estrellas del rock, pero tras varios años sobreviviendo a la tacañería que Jost les ordenaba seguir cuando viajaban en el autobús, ya estaba acostumbrado, así que tras sentarse frente a su plato y dar un sorbo a su taza, recuperó el color.

Las palabras de Bill eran más que ciertas al respecto del café, porque el calor que le corrió desde el vientre hasta la punta de los dedos le dibujó una sonrisa suave que Gustav vio y correspondió regresando frente a la parrilla con espátula en mano.

¿Podía ser algo mejor que aquello? Georg no encontraba un modo de superarlo, excepto quizá si en lugar del atestado autobús de la gira, fuera una casa de dos pisos, un par de niños y un perro que moviera la cola cada que lo viera. Con Gustav por descontado en esa fantasía, pero entonces los niños no podrían estar… Tal vez no era algo tan agradable de pensar, pero la simple fantasía entró en su cabeza dando vueltas como torbellino y dejando una estampa de absoluta armonía familiar que quería vivir. Vivir con su Gusti…

—Hey, Gus, ¿Gato o perro? –Le preguntó de la nada. De momento era preferible guardarse los sueños imposibles, pero no pudo evitar averiguar al menos un detalle que le confiriera realidad a si fantasía. No era ningún crimen.

—Ambos –respondió el baterista. Se giró a verlo con una ceja alzada—, ¿Por qué? Mi cumpleaños no es hasta el próximo año. Preferiría calcetines o ropa interior.

—Ya, pero entonces sería tu abuela. Simple curiosidad –e ignoró el gesto que su amante le daba.

Gustav se volteó de nuevo, no muy convencido de la respuesta que había obtenido, pero tampoco tan picado en su curiosidad como para forzar la verdad. La suya le gustaba más: Brutus y Bolita de nieve le gustaban como nombres para el perro y el gato que podrían tener juntos. Quizá hasta ponerles Tom y Bill por pura venganza o Bom y Till para hacer todo aquello más bizarro…

Denegó con la cabeza mientras cortaba un poco de fruta para su desayuno y casi era un auto regaño de su parte por caer tan temprano en la mañana con los sueños que a veces le daban de vivir en la misma casa con Georg y compartir el resto de su vida.

Un par de meses atrás todo aquello podría haber sido bizarro, pero ahora… Suspiró mientras ponía la fruta recién cortada en un tazón y agregaba un poco de azúcar, ahora era una especie de deseo oculto que quería tener al menos una mínima esperanza de poder llegar a cumplir.

—Georg –dijo en voz baja, mirando por encima de su hombro—, ¿Tú crees que…? –“¿… tendremos un final de cuento de hadas?” quiso preguntar, pero le pareció bastante cursi. La cara le ardía ya así que bajó la mirada y rezó porque la tierra se lo tragara.

Lo cual el 99.9999% a la infinita no resulta, ya bien porque la tierra no tiene hambre y los terremotos no ocurren a deseo cada que a alguien se le antoja uno, como porque aclararlo todo siempre era una mejor opción.

Georg lo sabía, y atento a cada mínima fluctuación en el ánimo del baterista, dejó su asiento para abrazarlo por detrás y besar su nuca. Todo un placer que el rubio tuviera su cabello corto pues le dejaba libre acceso a zonas que nunca antes había disfrutado con ninguna chica.

Su mano serpenteó por su cintura y aunque no era el cuerpo de una mujer con su cintura estrecha o su trasero abultado contra su entrepierna, estaba mucho mejor. Gustav encajaba tan bien en su anatomía que fue natural el cerrar los ojos y aspirar su tenue fragancia justo por detrás de las orejas antes de plantar un beso y estremecerse. De lograr que por igual, Gustav temblara ante su caricia.

—¿Piensas en hacerlo en la cocina? –Jadeó el menor agarrándose del borde de la alacena porque las piernas le empezaban a fallar.

—Nah –respondió el bajista al morder su cuello con cuidado para no dejar marcas visibles—, sólo pensaba que el perro se podría llamar Tom y el gato Bill. Oh vamos, ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Le picó el costado al darse cuenta de que reía.

—Uh, uh… —Siseó al baterista, dándose media vuelta y moliendo sus caderas contra las de Georg. Ambos estaban duros, lo cual no era nada de alarmarse siendo jóvenes, sanos y fuertes, por no mencionar excitados el uno con el otro, pero la mini cocina no parecía el mejor lugar—. Justo pensaba eso. Tendremos que compartir mascotas –susurró al levantar el rostro y sin perder un instante los ojos de Georg, besarlo en los labios.

—¿Y compartir casa? –Murmuró con los labios aún unidos, su respiración entrecortada de nervios por la posible respuesta. Sus manos, inquietas, bajaron de la espalda del rubio y apretaron su trasero con tanta fuerza que un quejido se dejó oír.

—Ya en esas compartimos la habitación principal –y deslizó su lengua por entre los labios del mayor, quien quiso profundizar el beso y hacer de aquello una escena clásica del cine mudo inclinando a Gustav y besándolo casi en horizontal, cuando un par de pies se hicieron notar por el pasillo.

Fue apenas una milésima de segundo en la que ambos se quedaron paralizados, aún usando de conector la lengua de Gustav, antes de casi saltar de sus pieles y correr en direcciones distintas tal cual si hubiera caído una bomba en la mesa.

El cuadro que encontró Tom no fue extraño a su particular visión del mundo, en la que si no eran cambios significativos, se le escurrían de la atención. Georg sentado encima de la mesa del comedor y Gustav con un cuchillo en la mano y al parecer, dispuesto a cortar… Aire. Una cara de ausente y un color pálido que contrastaba con una respiración entrecortada.

—Gus –le palmeó el hombro—, ¿Estás…?

—¡Bien! –Gritó el baterista dándose vuelta y evitando por poco, muy poco, apuñalar a Tom. Casi sin intenciones, que debía admitirse que ese ‘casi’ era la pieza fundamental en la oración; no que fuera hacerlo, pero las ganas que de pronto le dieron eran muy justificadas.

—Iba a decir loco –dijo Tom con ambas manos alzadas y dando pasos atrás. Justo iba a comentarle a Georg que Gustav parecía listo para el manicomio cuando se dio cuenta que más que un aliado, iba a encontrar que el ingreso sería doble.

Georg estaba cruzado de piernas encima de la mesa, lo cual podría ser de algún modo normal, pero para nada explica que estuviera relajado en una pose de súper modelo apoyado en un brazo que daba y terminaba justo en un plato. Una mano posada en su mísero desayuno de pan con mantequilla y los dedos temblando.

—Ok, sólo tengo que decirles que si descubrieron la hierba que estaba escondida en el retrete y la fumaron, no es mi culpa –y como si nada fue directo a la cafetera para servirse una taza que disfrutó a sorbos, para luego desaparecer, al parecer, para despertar a Bill.

—Nuestro perro se llamará Tom, eso te lo juro –gruñó el bajista al bajarse de la mesa—. Y me aseguraré de que sea un perro castrado…

 

Bill aprovechó un receso entre dos entrevistas de medios impresos para acercarse a Georg y lo más discreto posible, pasarle una pequeña botellita.

—Ahí tienes –canturreó, esperando un ‘gracias’ que nunca llegó—. Georg –lo pateó—, ¿Es el sabor? Puedo cambiarla. A Tom tampoco le gustan los de sabores frutales así que hay lubricante de piña, limón, manzana… —Enumeró contando con los dedos y mucha concentración—, kiwi y claro, tuti-fruti. Creo que tengo lubricante para regalar a todo mundo por culpa de sus manías con el coco —bufó.

—Hum –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, lo que bastó para conseguir su atención y sentarse a un lado de él lo más cerca posible. Por todos lados caminaban maquillistas y personal del staff así que en parte era seguro tener su conversación siempre y cuando no elevaran la voz más allá de lo que los demás hablaban.

—¿Mala suerte anoche? –Tanteó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—También en la mañana –gruño el bajista al finalmente prestarle atención al lubricante y tras contemplarlo unos momentos, guardárselo en la bolsa del pantalón—. Alguien –imprimió un tono diferente—, decidió interrumpirnos y…

—¡Te juro que no fui yo! –Se disculpó Bill desde antes, pero al ver que Georg lo miraba con extrañeza, se contuvo—. Ok, no fui yo. Punto aclarado, ¿Entonces…?

Georg rodó los ojos. –Tom –dijo.

Prosiguió a contarle su primer infarto en la madrugada y la repetición que se dio en la mañana sin importarle que el menor de los gemelos se contuviera de reírse, lo cual hizo una vez se enteró de todo. Se cubrió el medio con ambos brazos casi hasta rodar al suelo y orinarse, pero como también tenía una imagen que cumplir, se contentó con carcajearse por un par de minutos pero sin permitir que las lágrimas le estropearan el maquillaje.

—No le veo lo gracioso –masculló el mayor—, pensé que se me iban a caer los calzones del susto.

—Bueno, eso pudo haber sido algo bueno –dijo Bill al enjugarse el borde de los ojos—. Si se tiene que enterar tarde o temprano, mejor que sea antes de que pase mucho tiempo.

—Ugh, Gustav me cortaría las bolas –confesó—. Él prefiere… Ejem, preferimos mantenerlo secreto al menos por un tiempo. –Trató de ignorar la mirada inquisitiva de Bill, pero era imposible—. Bien, bien, él lo prefiere así. Yo también, pero ya sabes, me gustaría que tú y Tom lo supieran. Antes que la familia, incluso. No sé si esto vaya a durar, pero siento que si ustedes dos lo saben así será. Esconderlo es de muy, muy mal agüero.

—Yo lo sé –puntualizó Bill con énfasis.

—Pero Tom no… ¡Y no quiero que se entere… Así, demonios, no! –Agregó al ver que el vocalista parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca y replicar.

—Ya, Georgie Pooh –le susurró con tono maternal al ponerse de pie y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Un par de personas que pasaron por ahí les dirigieron miradas raras, pero no se separaron. Bill porque en verdad quería confortar al bajista y Georg porque… Necesitaba un abrazo.

 

Era lujo. Lujuria… ¿Serían sinónimos? Pensaba entre cortos el cerebro de Georg, cuando con la espuma tibia por todo el cuerpo y Gustav encima, se sentían tan bien.

Podía ser uno de esos días en hotel en los que Jost se portaba menos tacaño que de costumbre -permitiendo que hubiera tina en el cuarto- pero no tan suelto de bolsillo -como para no hacerles compartir habitaciones-, que por lo demás estaba bien.

Las camas eran suaves, la tina era amplia y Gustav… Gustav lo tenía loco desde el momento en que se les anunció un par de horas libres. Quince minutos después de la noticia y con la bañera repleta de agua tibia y espuma con aroma a eucalipto, Gustav lo había arrastrado al baño para desvestirse, desvestirlo y proceder a darse una ducha que fuera más allá de lo que hacían desde una semana atrás en carretera.

Por tanto, con esponja en la mano Georg procedía a limpiar cada rincón de Gustav sin molestarle en lo más mínimo que cada toque que le prodigara ocasionara un gemido más alto que el anterior. Al diablo con el decoro si estaban a solas por primera vez en semanas y tenía el tiempo necesario para desquitarse las ansías.

Gustav por su parte tiraba del cabello del bajista, en lo que según era un intento de masaje al cuero cabelludo, pero que a causa de las manos de Georg, no lograba llevar más allá de jalonearlo. Sentado en su regazo y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, agradecía de mil amores el poder estar con ese tipo de cercanía.

Más aún, el momento se tornó íntimo y juguetón cuando la esponja que Georg maniobraba fue suprimida y las manos del bajista subían y bajaban por todos lados delineando cada uno de sus contornos. Eran un gesto tan privado y que sólo habían experimentado el uno con el otro que tenía un matiz plagado de sentimientos el cual siempre degeneraba en ojos tiernos y labios suaves. Era su manera de hacer el amor, más allá de lo que pudieran definir con palabras.

Por eso, cuando Georg tanteó entre el trasero de Gustav con una mano experta e introdujo un dedo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a parpadear.

A su alrededor, el vapor del agua ascendió y se enroscó en torno a sus cuerpos quienes sin perder la cadencia mantenían el agua arremolinándose en torno suyo. Una quietud y una paz inexplicable que sólo era interrumpida por ocasionales jadeos o chapoteos de agua.

Gustav sonrió y sus ojos se estrecharon al sentir la deliciosa sensación de ser penetrado con un dedo más al que luego se le unió otro. Tres en total que se movían con delicadeza en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo con la fuerza necesaria para producir relámpagos en su interior.

—¿Estás listo? –Preguntó el bajista con el rostro en el pecho de su amante y mordisqueando una tetilla. Obtuvo un gemido lo bastante sonoro como para ser tomado como un rotundo ‘sí’ y procedió sacando sus dedos con cuidado y posicionando a Gustav en su sitio.

El menor se arrodilló con cuidado y atento a cualquier mínima reacción, Georg le ayudó a sentarse, lleno y tenso, sobre su regazo. Una sonrisa que parecía flotar en sus labios antes de besarse y dar tiempo a que Gustav estuviera listo para moverse.

Apenas un par de segundos antes de que un apretón se hiciera sentir y los ojos del bajista giraran al cielo del placer experimentado.

Como confirmación bastaba, sino, Gustav no sabía en lo que se metía dando falsas señales… Con eso en mente, Georg lo tomó de las caderas y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, empezó un ritmo que el menor imitó y en el cual ambos se perdieron. El agua a su alrededor comenzó a salpicarse y a correr por el piso de azulejo, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles.

Si todo iba bien, aquella hora en la tina los dejaría relajados. Y si la racha de buena suerte llovía como oro del cielo, podrían hacer un par de intentos en cada una de las camas.

Ambos rieron ante la idea con malicia y el ritmo de sus embestidas cobró velocidad mientras en sus vientres se acrecentaba la sensación de un torbellino dando vueltas al punto de tenerlos sin poder recordar ni su propio nombre… Hasta que…

Knock-knock… La mala suerte a veces tocaba a la puerta como en servicio a domicilio…

—No, no –casi chilló Gustav—, no te atrevas a detenerte, uh, deja que toquen lo que quieren… Ah, sólo no abras…

Georg ni siquiera tuvo palabras al respecto. Su respuesta fue un gruñido parecido al que hacen los animales en épocas de celo y con eso su cadera cobró vida propia. El agua saltó alrededor de ambos como géiser, pero el ruido de la puerta se escuchó más fuerte.

—Nooo, ¡Mierda! –Maldijo Georg perdiendo la concentración, el ánimo y hasta las ganas con los golpes que se dejaban escuchar. Ya no eran aquel par de suaves toques sobre la madera, como mano de niña, sino golpes recios y varoniles que no podrían provenir de nadie más que…

—Es Tom, por Dios santo… —Se resignó Gustav. Miró por encima de su hombro hacía la puerta abierta y resopló. Un quejido por parte de sus labios cuando Georg salió de su interior y otro más al abandonar la bañera y envolverse con una toalla—. Cámbiate –ordenó sin más al salir del agua.

—Uh –fue su respuesta. Georg golpeó el agua y se salpicó el rostro. De la frustración que le entró, hasta ganas le dieron de ahogarse en la bañera…

 

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? Bill, di algo… —Susurró Georg al ver que Tom entraba a la habitación que compartía con Gustav, cargando lo que parecía todo su equipaje. De hecho, era todo su equipaje, como después comprobó al ver que abría maletas y sacaba su colección de gorras para alinearlas en la cama tal y como hacía cuando reclamaba una habitación como suya.

—No me preguntes a mí –masculló el menor yendo directo al mini bar y sacando tres cervezas: la primera para él, la segunda para Georg, aún envuelto en la toalla y húmedo y la tercera para Gustav, que estaba en ropa interior y con expresión patibularia.

—Oh vamos, esto será divertido –dijo Tom al ver que todos se quedaban en silencio—. Hoy dormiré con Georg para disfrutar una noche de aquellas; beberemos cerveza, jugaremos póker, sacaremos mi consola de PlayStation –le codeó al bajista el costado e ignoró su mueca—. Te pondré una paliza en Guitar Hero II.

—Yo te pondré una paliza –masculló Gustav, uno de sus ojos casi saltando de su órbita.

—Lo siento, sólo cuerdas esta noche –rió Tom sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el aire—. De todos modos Gus, siempre te quejas de que Georg ronca. Esta noche puedes dormir con Bill y descansar.

Y sin darles tiempo de más, sacó sus maletas, lo sacó a él junto con Bill y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Lo mato! ¡Juro que lo mato! –Se escuchó un segundo después, pero a juzgar por las voces, según comprendió Georg, venían tanto de Bill como de Gustav.

 

En los días posteriores, Tom se las ingenió de la manera más casual y poco intencionada de seguir interrumpiendo a Georg y a Gustav… Una vez más en las literas, en el estudio de grabación, y para colmo, en un hotel anónimo al cual habían huido una mañana libre. Su llamada al móvil de Georg fue el acabose para Gustav, quien se lo quitó de encima y salió azotando la puerta mientras gritaba improperios.

Aquello era el colmo. Ni una pizca de intimidad se podía tener, pero tampoco era de reclamársela a Tom, quien con obviedad se esforzaba en tener una mejor relación con el bajista. La única opción posible de salir de aquel embrollo era confesarle sin más lo sucedía y por qué diablos sus interrupciones ocasionaban que la sangre corriera.

Claro que para decirle de su relación con Gustav, el mismo Gustav tenía que aprobarlo. Pensarlo ya era una pesadilla, decírselo sería ser eunuco sin uso de anestesia. Sólo imaginarlo le hacía tragar con dificultad y reducía su entusiasmo por acortar de algún modo su tortura.

Ser interrumpidos cada que la temperatura subía le estaba ocasionando un dolor de testículos que en un par de días sería tan grande como para no dejarlo caminar.

—Mierda… —Murmuró. En su oído, Tom seguía hablando—. Ok, saldremos. Ahora voy a colgar… Ajá… Sí… Esta noche. Temprano, lo sé… Yo también. Adiós.

—Parece tu novia;¡Argh! Por lo más sagrado de este mundo, me cago en Diox –resopló Gustav desde la puerta—. Te juro que si nos vuelve a interrumpir, si tú lo permites, pagarás junto con él –se cruzó de brazos—. Es en serio, Georg.

El aludido sólo se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza en su regazo. Aquello le daba dolor de cabeza. Su erección, en definitiva, había huido. Vaya día de mierda.

—¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Gustav manteniendo el tono frío de su voz.

—Seh –suspiró al pararse—. Nos vamos…

Se contuvo de agregar: “Al mismísimo infierno”. Esperándolo en el hotel, Tom prometía pizza, cerveza y una sesión de videojuegos… ¿En qué momento el mayor de los Kaulitz se había convertido en su novia? Eso Georg no lo sabía; negaba con la cabeza en repetida confirmación al respecto.

 

—Wow, sólo mírala –señaló el mayor de los gemelos con un dedo discreto a una pelirroja que avanzaba por entre el abarrotado bar y se contoneaba con su falda corta—. Georg, reacciona. Esa chica pide una buena meneada.

—No sé… —Intentó excusarse el bajista. A su lado, Gustav le lanzaba miradas de muerte—. No parece de mi tipo.

—Tú no tienes tipo. Anda, elije una. ¿Qué tal esa…? –Señaló esta vez a una preciosura de largas piernas y cabello lacio color negro que le enmarcaba el rostro que se dirigía a la barra con soltura.

—Esa es Bill –gruñó Gustav. Ignoró el que Tom se ahogara con su trago y directo a Georg, espetó—: me quiero ir. Ya.

El bajista arrugó el ceño. Él también quería irse del lugar. Desde que tenía a Gustav en su vida bajo una nueva perspectiva, sus noches de fin de semana ideales eran ellos dos retozando desnudos en la misma cama, si acaso con un tazón de maíz tostado y una suave manta encima, no en un bar con la música pulsando en sus oídos de manera dolorosa y Tom intentándole conseguir chicas bajo la mirada atónita de Gustav que no podía rezongar pero que lo tenía como amenazado con cuchillo de carnicero.

En cualquier otro momento le habría dado la razón, se habría puesto de piel y salido detrás de él, pero algo en el tono con el que lo dijo puso sus sentidos en alerta. De no ser porque Gustav no era una perra, pensaría, bueno, que se estaba portando como tal… Esa entonación no auguraba nada bueno.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al fingir que se inclinaba un poco. Su mano buscó la rodilla del baterista por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón.

—Me quiero ir. Esto no es divertido. Estoy harto –siseó todo de golpe—. Y si Tom no deja de buscarte chica le voy a romper un par de dientes.

—Wow, calma –intentó tranquilizarle—. Tú sabes que no me voy a ir con nadie. Y Tom fanfarronea; estoy seguro que se va a ir con Bill así que… —La mano subió por su muslo—, ¿Dentro de cinco minutos en el sanitario?–Le guiñó un ojo.

Gustav bajó el rostro. Georg sintió la compañía de una mano sobra la suya y el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar a la entrepierna del baterista. Bajo la tela de sus pantalones un bulto reclamaba atención y exudaba calor.

—Es un sí –dijo poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo en lo que Georg adivinó que era el baño. Miró su reloj y no pudo controlar su rictus facial cuando una sonrisa radiante se le extendió por el rostro.

—… Entonces es un sí –dijo de la nada Tom, alzó un brazo y dos chicas llegaron. Georg no pudo evitar preguntarse como Tom había decidido que era un sí a… ¿Conseguir un par de desnudistas? Cualquier seña que se le hubiera salido, en definitiva no podía ser una chica sobre su regazo.

—Ugh –gruñó después de las presentaciones y un par de frases torpes. No podía con la rubia que le intentaba lamer el cuello; era peor que tener un perro grande y peludo respirando encima y para colmo no tenía cinco minutos de retraso, sino diez. El tedio le robaba la vida.

Conclusión: Gustav lo iba a matar…

Lo mejor que pudo alegó ir por una nueva tanda de bebidas y corrió en dirección a los baños, que para rematar estaban sucios y atestados. Gustav, parado junto a la puerta, tenía mal aspecto.

—No te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo, pero yo me largo. Diviértete –murmuró al verlo llegar. Se dio media vuelta, al parecer rumbo a la salida y sin palabras, Georg lo siguió de cerca.

No lo tocó y la distancia que mantuvieron fue más que prudencial, pero Tom los vio marchar y sin darle aviso a Bill, los siguió.

Un poco ebrio ya, se tambaleó un poco hasta la salida, donde los encontró buscando un taxi lo más apartados posibles de la multitud que entraba y salía del local. Alzó una mano para hacerse ver, pero fuera el ruido o personas cruzándose por enfrente, no lo vieron. Optó por acercarse.

Con tan mala suerte, que el tiempo que tardó para llegar con ambos le hizo sentir un dolor de estómago. Algo en su interior se retorció de manera nada agradable mientras un par de piezas caían en el cuadro que dos de sus mejores amigos conformaban.

Fue apenas una mirada, quizá el ligero roce de sus hombros cuando intercambiaron una broma, pero lo supo en ese mismo instante y la carencia de inhibiciones le obnubiló el racionamiento.

—¿Qué diablos…? –Casi escupió. No era justificable, pero una bilis amarga, unas ganas de vomitar, lo invadieron de golpe. Se fue directo de rodillas contra el pavimento y por más que lo evitó, el estómago se le vació entre estertores.

—¿Tom? Hey, Tom… —Georg se arrodilló a su lado apenas lo vio caer y Gustav hizo lo propio, que si bien Tom les había estado cargando la última semana, seguía siendo su amigo. Antes tendría que interrumpirlo mil veces para dejarlo tirado en el pavimento como vil vagabundo.

—¡Tomi! ¿Qué tiene? –Chilló Bill. Tras ver a aquellos tres salir los había seguido de cerca. Dado que el ambiente seguía ligero, al inclinarse para ayudarlo a limpiarse la boca, se sorprendió de ver una especie de rechazo en sus ojos. Con las pupilas dilatadas, recordaba la mala imagen que solía tener cuando estaba furioso. Porque en aquel instante, Tom lo estaba.

—Qué va a ser, este idiota otra vez tomó demasiado –dijo Georg, antes de atragantarse con sus palabras cuando Tom levantó la mirada y fue como estrellarse de frente contra las peores malas noticias. Su boca se contrajo, incapaz de discernir porqué de pronto sentía que había recibido un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Tom se sacudió su mano del hombro y se volteó. Hizo su mejor intento de levantarse, pero casi se iba de costado. El dolor en el estómago acrecentado con la náusea sólo empeoraba y le daban ganas de soltarse gritando por la revelación que le acababa de llegar. Aquello era desagradable en extremo.

—¿Tomi…? –Bill intentó sujetarlo al ver que enfilaba por la calle a paso rápido—. Tom, espera… —Corrió por alcanzarlo, lo mismo que Georg y Gustav quienes seguían sin entender nada de aquello.

—Para ya, Kaulitz –le frenó por los hombros el bajista, antes de recibir de frente un empujón que lo hizo trastabillar—. ¡¿Y a ti qué putas te pasa?!

—Calma los dos –se interpuso Gustav. Todo aquello le daba mala espina, no sólo por lo errático del comportamiento de Tom, sino porque al parecer todo iba cuesta abajo.

—Oh por Dios, no puede ser cierto… —A Tom se le quebró la voz mientras se cruzaba ambos brazos por el estómago y se posicionaba en cuclillas, al parecer dispuesto a vomitar de nuevo.

—Ha bebido mucho –intento disculparlo Bill. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo de poner en pie a Tom para coger un taxi y salir lo más rápido de ahí pero era imposible con su nula cooperación.

Un par de transeúntes se acercaron y el pequeño grupo de curiosos comenzó a murmurar tanto el nombre de la banda como algunos nombres.

Por fortuna, entre todo aquel desastre, Gustav consiguió detener a un taxi en cual se subieron apenas la puerta se cerró. Una pesadez tremenda que se instauró en el ambiente y que empeoró con Tom vomitando por tercera vez, esta vez una plasta de saliva, y el taxista gritando en una mezcla de alemán con turco por lo que parecía ser la limpieza de su vehículo a lo que pedía indemnización.

—Ustedes dos me dan asco –escupió al fin el mayor de los gemelos. Se limpió la boca con el borde de la manga y clavó sus ojos primero en Gustav y luego en Georg, a quien miró con un desprecio capaz de perforar muros—. Ustedes par de… —Bill se aferró a su brazo y trató de acallarlo, pero las palabras igual salieron de su boca— maricas.

—Tomi… —Chilló Bill, incapaz de prever lo que sucedería—. Cállate, no digas nada…

—Paren el maldito taxi –balbuceó Gustav haciendo puños ambas manos y mirando sus rodillas sin enfocar nada más—. ¿Qué no me oyó? –Le espetó al taxista, quien empezó a orillarse sobre la acera—. ¡Detenga el condenado taxi de una vez! ¡Ya!

—Gustav, está bien. Yo, yo… Yo te entiendo –se atragantó Bill, pero en su intención de confortar no sirvió más que para acrecentar la rabia y la vergüenza que el baterista sentía—. Tomi sólo está ebrio, por favor. Gus, espera…

—¿Tú ya lo sabías?

—Gus…

—¡Responde a la maldita pregunta! –Gritó. Un asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para cobrar valor y alejarse.

Para entonces Georg despertó de su shock a tiempo de ver que Gustav abría la puertezuela y parecía dispuesto de huir.

Quiso llamarlo por su nombre, pero la puerta se azotó con estrépito y un segundo después, Gustav ya no estaba más. Se había ido…

—Ay no –musitó Bill.

—Ugh –dijo Georg—. Estamos jodidos.

—Condenadamente jodidos –confirmó Bill.

—El taxista quiere que le paguen; parece que alguien vomito… –hipó Tom con ojos pesados antes de deslizarse a un costado y comenzar a roncar…

 

/*/*/*/*


	16. … SU AUSENCIA SE HACE PRESENTE…

**… SU AUSENCIA SE HACE PRESENTE…**

—¡Pero quién se cree! –Azotó Bill la puerta del taxi convencido de que era una estafa pagar más de 100€ por la limpieza del tapizado que Tom había vomitado. En su opinión, el jugo gástrico favorecía ese terrible tono oscuro que recordaba al lodo, pero sus pretextos sirvieron de poco cuando el fulano se puso pesado y amenazó con conducirlos a la estación de policía en lugar de a su hotel sino l indemnizaban el estropicio hecho.

—Oh Bill, ya déjalo por la paz. Puf, muero por tirar a Tom en su habitación –exhaló al intentar evitar que el mayor de los gemelos se fuera de lado y se estrellase contra el suelo como madera vieja.

Ebrio, sin un zapato y sin miras de recuperarlo, por no mencionar la boca abierta y la resaca que parecía estar formándose en su interior, Tom colgaba inerte del costado del bajista. Apenas si parecía respirar, pero ni a Georg ni a Bill parecía interesarles aquello luego de lo sucedido.

—Ya, pero Tom pagará –murmuró al colocarse al otro lado de su gemelo y tras pasarse su brazo flácido por encima del hombro, ayudó a llevarlo por el desierto corredor que llevaba a sus habitaciones.

El transcurso por el elevador amainó los sentimientos de todos en su corto trayecto a la planta que ocupaban aquellos cuatro y unos cuantos más del equipo. Jost por ejemplo…

—Uh, mierda –murmuraron al unísono Georg y Bill al ver a su manager de brazos cruzados, en pijama y con el aspecto que deben de tener las esposas que esperan al marido pasada la medianoche y que reconocen el aliento alcohólico y las manchas de labial.

Claro que descontando lo último, y que Tom era el único ebrio, al menos el regaño no debería de ser tan fuerte o al menos eso pensaban al acercarse hasta que el rechinido de dientes que David hacía hizo eco por el pasillo.

—¡Ustedes dos, par de idiotas! –Puntualizó ante los gemelos, extendiendo un dedo largo que apuntaba amenazadoramente a un pálido Bill y a un inconsciente Tom. Se giró sobre sus pies con presteza—. ¡Y tú, grandísimo…! –La palabra que venía o era enorme o era una palabrota porque el tono de voz que se elevó, lo mismo que la rabia que exudaba, sacaron a Tom de su letargo, quien parpadeó y se quejó ante el repentino dolor de cabeza que lo atacó.

—¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! –Se quejó al recargar la frente en el cuello de Bill y desearse enterrar vivo en esa zona. Si contaba con que el alcohol aún fluía libre en su interior, entonces no quería ni imaginar cuál reacción tendría cuando al final saliera—. Tomi Pooh se quiere ir a dormir –gimoteó, ausente de lo que Jost les gritaba con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.

—¡¿Perdón?! –Jost se talló la cara con incredulidad.

—David, quiero decirte de antemano que lo siento. Lo sentimos –puntualizó Bill dando un par de tentativos pasos hacia atrás muy dispuesto a huir si la situación lo requería—. Nunca fue nuestra intención que ocurriera, pero si eres tan bueno y generoso como para darnos una segunda oportunidad, todo quedará solucionado y tal como antes de que sucediera –tragó con dificultad—. ¿Sí? –Intentó con sus mejores ojos de cachorro apaleado.

Jost soltó una carcajada tal que Tom arrugó el rostro entero por la migraña que le entraba cada ‘ja’ que soltaba. Sus tripas, delicadas ya de nacimiento y maltratadas por una noche de juerga, crujieron amenazadoramente de hacerle vomitar de nuevo.

—¿Perdonar qué, Bill? –Preguntó el adulto con una voz que rayaba en lo malévolo con su tono azucarado. Daba más miedo que con sus gritos, por lo que a Bill se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

—Eso que hicimos –barbotó el menor de los gemelos al ver que su treta no funcionaba. Soltó a Tom que se quedó colgando en el aire apenas sostenido por un petrificado Georg de ojos enormes y facciones aterrorizadas, para pulsar el botón del ascensor con ademanes repetitivos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron? –Continuó Jost como si todo aquello fuera un juego de preguntas y respuestas en el que el resultado se vislumbraría al final. Por evidencia, daba como resultados oraciones del tipo ‘Lo que los chicos de Tokio Hotel arruinaron’ que siempre eran tan variadas que querer atinar una de ellas era como no querer pisar la arena en el mar.

—Uhm –Bill miró por consejo a Georg, que cargando la pena de Gustav y además un regaño, estaba con la mente en blanco para inventar excusas—. ¿La abolladura en la esquina del autobús? Ops, pero alego en mi defensa que el conductor dejó las llaves y por ello la tentación. –Se fijó que los puños de su manager se apretaban y concluyó que no era la respuesta esperada, por no mencionar que se delataba de una travesura aún sin descubrir.

—Si es por aquella cuenta de películas porno en pago por evento –suspiró Georg al pensar en quién hacer recaer la culpa—¡Acuso a Tom!

—¡Yo igual! –Secundó Bill, que en vista de que el elevador no aparecía por ningún piso cercano al que se encontraban, prefería embarrar a su gemelo que morir a manos de Jost.

Por desgracia, nada de lo que le decían parecía amainar su furia. Conforme enumeraban sus ‘pequeñas travesuras’ a su manager, las cuales incluían un par desconocidas y sin autoría concreta como quién había tirado refresco sobre los amplificadores o el misterio de un incendio en el departamento de la banda hacía apenas unos meses atrás, parecía que a Jost le salían cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza y las llamas del infierno se le proyectaban en los ojos.

—¡Basta, ya no quiero saber! ¡Silencio! –Los calló, harto al fin de todo lo que se venía a enterar.

Con sus gritos, Bill y Georg se quedaron como estatuas, aterrados de la que se les venía encima. Una grande y gorda debía de ser para que ni las anteriores hicieran mella en el ánimo de David. Una que no tenía comparación o de otra manera, ya estaría haciendo barullo por lo anterior.

Pero mientras ellos dos permanecían quietos, Tom se arrodilló y lo más educadamente que pudo, dadas las circunstancias, vació su estómago contra el alfombrado, con tanta mala suerte, que un poco salpicó en las sandalias de peluche que Jost usaba.

—No me siento bien –murmuró limpiándose la boca, pero con evidente alivio al expulsar sus demonios internos—. Me voy a ir a dormir –anunció como si nada, pero al mirar alrededor descubrió que moverse no era bueno. Respirar tampoco—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Gustav… Dijo David sin más. Se cruzó de brazos por encima de sus ropas de dormir y tanto a Georg como a Bill se les vino el alma al suelo—. ¿Y bien, algo qué decir al respecto?

—Gustav, verás, él… Él… —Tartamudeó el menor de los gemelos. Sus manos gesticulando como con vida propia y los engranes de su cabeza haciendo los mismos ruidos que el Titanic antes de estrellarse contra el iceberg mientras pensaba en alguna excusa plausible para que el baterista no llegara con ellos—. No lo creerás, ni yo mismo lo creo y eso que lo vi –puntualizó abriendo mucho los ojos para dar énfasis a lo que decía, pero pareciendo loco.

—Vomitó en el taxi, ¿Puedes creerlo, Dave? –Dijo Tom, de cuatro patas y con la gorra torcida—. Una cosa horrible y maloliente. El taxista casi –eructó con fuerza –nos sacaba a patadas. De no ser porque me ofrecí a pagar la cuenta de la limpieza, no sé lo que habría pasado.

—¿Ah sí? –Buscó confirmación su manager con una voz dulce en extremo. Era como recibir una paleta de caramelo… En el trasero—. ¿Quieren agregar algo?

—¡Luego el muy borracho se salió del taxi y azotó la puerta! Tsk –negó Tom con la cabeza. En falso equilibrio, se fue de espaldas y su trasero golpeó el alfombrado del pasillo con un violento ‘tud’ que se escuchó por toda la planta—. No me extrañaría su mañana sale en los diarios por una conducta tan inapropiada a la imagen de la banda. De ser tú, hablaría muy seriamente con él.

Georg rodó los ojos al tiempo que rezaba a todo lo conocido y lo desconocido porque su suplicio llegara a un fin que no incluyera su castración. A sus ojos, Jost estaba que sacaba chispas porque era evidente que sabía la verdad, que se trataba de algo con Gustav y que las mentiras de Tom eran como limón contra la herida.

—Curiosa historia. ¿No hay por ahí una abducción de ovnis? ¿Un par de fangirl de grandes tetas que tengan algo qué ver? ¿Georg? –Preguntó mirando fijamente al bajista, quien enumeró los segundos que el silencio duró al hacerse presente. Su cuenta llegó a veinte antes de atreverse siquiera a volver a respirar. Su cuerpo dolía entero de los nervios por no mencionar un torrente de adrenalina fluyendo por cada extremidad y haciendo más difícil respirar.

—Uhmmm… —Salió de su boca entreabierta, lo que equivalía a pena de muerte.

—Verán –puntualizó su manager juntando ambas manos al frente de su pecho—. Hace escasa media hora llegó Gustav, ajá, el Gustav que todos amamos y respetamos. Gustav mi baterista y su baterista –guiñó un ojo a Bill que de nuevo parecía dispuesto a emprender la retirada con piernas ágiles—. Pues como os decía, el ya mencionado baterista de la banda de Tokio Hotel, ya saben, su banda, la banda que yo manejo con todo cuidado porque si no alguien patea mi trasero desde los altos mandos… —Sus nudillos crujieron al tronarlos uno por uno y con cada golpe del hueso era como esperar la tortura más sonada—. ¿He sido claro? ¿Sabemos que hablamos de Gustav?

—¿Schäfer? –Intentó bromear Tom, pero se le murieron las risas en la garganta—. Duh, veo que Gus se ha metido en líos.

—Cállate, Tom –murmuró Georg, con tan pésima estrella que todo el malhumor de Jost se arremolinó a su alrededor.

—Veamos que es tan importante como para callar a Tom –se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta a estar a escasos treinta centímetros. Jost podía ser más pequeño de estatura que el bajista, pero su aura maligna al estar furioso, no tenía símil posible. Era el mismísimo demonio.

—Yo… —Intentó excusarse—. Gustav…

—¿Tú y Gustav? –Arqueó una ceja David. Georg enrojeció al instante.

—Lo que Georg quiere decir es que han discutido –ayudó Bill, interponiéndose entre ambos e implorando al destino no estropear nada con su intento de salvación—. David, creo que exageras –intentó aligerar la situación. Actuando como críos, le daban poder; siendo adultos, no le quedaría de otra más que tratarlos como iguales.

—¡¿Qué exagero?! ¡Me dices eso cuando mi baterista estrella se ha ido! ¡Pero en qué jodido mundo vives tú! ¡Tanta laca en la cabeza ya te pudrió el cerebro según me dejas entender! –Sus palabras los golpearon con fuerza; a Tom más que se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y amenazó por redecorar el tapizado de la planta entera con sus vómitos.

—¿Gustav se…? –Las palabras se le murieron a Georg en los labios. Quiso decir algo más pero los ojos se le humedecieron de manera tan ridícula que temió comprometerse más, si es que era posible, llorando como el chiquillo que se sentía. Era como un abandono extraño que sólo había experimentado la primera vez que habían salido de tour y que había dejado su casa. Sólo que esta vez eran diez veces peor. Al menos, pensó, la vez pasada Gustav estaba con él. Entonces como amigo, ya consolaba.

—¡Se fue, se largó! Maletas y adiós –Suspiró con más fuerza de la necesaria para expresarse—. Ok, sólo por una semana. Pidió una semana de descanso de todos ustedes y por el aspecto que tenía, negársela era buscar que mañana amaneciera colgado en su cuarto. Es más fácil darle siete días que cubrir un suicidio; eso nos arruinaría…

—¿Tenemos vacaciones? –Preguntó Tom desde el suelo y con la frente arrugándose en concentración.

—No, Gustav tiene una semana de vacaciones. Ustedes tres… —Apuntó uno a uno con su dedo –estarán deseando morir esta misma semana…

Tres gruñidos. Genial, una semana con Jost… Una semana sin Gustav…

 

Por otro lado y ajeno a lo que sucedía en el hotel en el que hasta hace una escasa hora se hospedaba, Gustav recargaba su rostro contra el cristal del taxi mientras avanzaba casi por deslizamiento por extrañas calles. Por fortuna, no el mismo taxi que Tom había vomitado y mejor aún, con un conductor silencioso que obedeció instrucciones sin hacer preguntas o intentos de conversación insulsa. Quiero en su asiento, escuchaba la radio a tan bajo volumen que parecía música de ascensor.

Aplastado como un trozo de mierda que alguien pisa en la calle por error, era como Gustav se sentía. Una especie de desecho que valía poco, pero entonces y temiendo el riesgo de volverse alguna especie de guiñapo cursi, optó por sacar una barra de caramelo de su maleta y darle una buena mordida.

El dulce se derritió en su boca con tan delicioso sabor, que un calor le subió desde el estómago por su espalda y se extendió como agua caliente por brazos y piernas. En su opinión, nada mejor que un par de galletas de su abuela para contrarrestar cualquier decepción, amorosa o no, pero a falta de ellas desde que la abuela Schäfer había muerto años atrás, quedaba la solución de los chocolates.

Uno más y hasta se atrevió a salir de su mutismo para preguntar la hora al conductor y averiguar que dentro de poco serían las tres de la mañana. Un poco más por la ciudad y llegaría. No al amanecer ni haciendo su entrada triunfal al apartamento de siempre que compartían entre los chicos de la banda, pero era mejor así.

Algo en llegar solo por primera vez en su vida, matizaba todo con un velo de tristeza.

Recordaba que la última vez que habían estado ahí era meses atrás y ni siquiera entonces Georg estaba en su vida del modo en el que lo estaba ahora… O lo estaba al menos un par de horas atrás.

Mordió entonces lo que sería su tercer empaque de caramelo y se acomodó en el asiento pues faltaba por llegar. El trayecto podría ser deprimente pero se tenía que hacer, lo mismo que tomar esos siete días lo mejor que podía porque regresando no estaría más la excusa de un descanso de todos ellos. Jost no toleraría más.

Claro que el pobre hombre soportaba hasta una bomba nuclear. El fin del mundo lo encontraría en el negocio de la música al lado de las cucarachas porque el condenado parecía inmortal. Si ya había sobrevivido a incontables trastadas de los gemelos y una serie de calamidades una tras de otra al manejar a un cuarteto de adolescentes por años, lo haría una semana en su ausencia.

Por supuesto que también influía el factor de habérsele presentado de madrugada a la habitación y con expresión patibularia amenazar con una semana de vacaciones o el retiro de la banda. Una baladronada total, pero Gustav no estaba en aquel momento para meditar opciones. Pidió, obtuvo y por eso se encontraba viajando a 60 km/h rumbo a la semana más triste de su vida.

Las horas 168 más míseras desde que descubrió cuanto amaba a Georg… Ciento sesenta y ocho… Vaya número.

 

—Hey –le zarandeó un brazo. Gustav abrió un ojo para encontrarse de frente al conductor, un amable hombre mayor con sus maletas en la mano y enmarcado en el portal del viejo departamento que pertenecía a la disquera, daba un aspecto deprimente a la soledad que le esperaba al entrar a la propiedad—. Llegamos, chico.

Gustav gimió en queja. Sentía que no tenía más de dos minutos dormidos y de pronto su reloj le confirmó la extraña hora de las cuatro de la mañana en donde no se sabe si es exageradamente tarde o temprano. Como fuera, se limitó a pagar la cuenta y sacar la llave que David le había dado.

Entró al fin y sin molestarse en acomodar su ropa o verificar nada en el refrigerador, se dejó caer en el viejo sofá. Olía a viejo, a polvo y picaba, pero estaba tan cansado. Parpadeando un poco, se sacó los zapatos y cayó en un sueño que no tuvo nada que envidiar al de todas las noches.

Casi… La extraña sensación que le daba no tener a Georg abrazándole para no caer, se hizo patente. Un poco nomás.

 

Casi a la misma hora en la que Gustav caía dormido, sus compañeros de banda eran despertados… Jost les dijo que en vista de que no tenían baterista para ensayar y con todas las entrevistas, apariciones de radio y televisión, lo mismo que sesiones fotográficas, de firma de discos o lo que fuera que envolviera a Tokio Hotel estaban canceladas, lo que quedaba por hacer era…

—¿Ejercicio? –Intentó confirmar Bill al despegar la cabeza de la almohada, pero no más allá de un par de centímetros antes de volver a dejarse caer—. Ugh, eso es para…

—¿Gente sana? –Apuntó Georg—. Vamos, mis michelines son sexys y si los gemelos pierden un kilo parecerán anoréxicos. Más anoréxicos…

Tom no dijo nada. Tirado en el suelo al lado de lo que parecían los restos licuados de sus intestinos, rodó a su otro lado en un intento de evadir la luz ofensiva que le caía en el rostro, pero sin éxito. David le dio una patada en el costado y tuvo que sentarse frotándose los ojos e inquieto por la hora.

—Pero si nos hemos acostado hace dos horas –refunfuñó Bill al salir de la cama que compartía con el bajista y estremecerse al tocar el suelo frío con los pies descalzos.

Como parte del castigo, David decidió que dos habitaciones era un lujo impensable así que tras cancelar una, los redujo en el mismo espacio a los tres, dando como resultado incomodidad. “Un hombre sádico” en definición de Bill, que tras la regañina de la noche anterior, parecía cachorro apaleado.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, afuera sale el sol. Nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio subiendo maletas al autobús –les dijo tras consultar su reloj de pulso.

—¿Para qué? –Gruñó Bill a través de la almohada—. Yo acepto hacer aeróbics pero nada de pesas.

—Porque obviamente dormirán en el autobús esta semana. Un hotel es para cuando lo merecen, no cuando me tienen rozando la locura, así que todos en pie –jaló las cobijas hasta dejarlos destapados y temblando por el frío matinal –y manos a la obra. Tenemos que salir antes de las doce.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? –Barbotó Tom con la voz espesa por el sueño.

—Vacaciones de ensueño –dijo David con un tono que no auguraba lo que prometía—. Aprenderán a comportarse y a apreciar lo que tienen estando una semana en el autobús. No hotel, no baños de tina, camas de plumas y sueñen con comida caliente.

—Que te den, David –gruñó alguien, pero el aludido lo dejó pasar. Fuera quien fuera el que lo expresó en voz alta, hablaba por todos.

 

Gustav por el contrario, tuvo un mejor amanecer. Para cuando la habitación de hotel venció y todos estaban apretados en las cuatro estrechas paredes del autobús, él despertó, el día adquirió hasta un mejor color.

Ningún pájaro sonaba sus melodías a su ventana o el sol brillaba con resplandor por las ventas cerradas, pero ya era mejor que lo que Gustav pensaba. Ni exceso de polvo ni un desastre; después de su partida la última vez, era evidente que la limpieza había sucedido por el lugar. Si acaso un poco triste el ambiente, pero Gustav lo pasó por alto poniéndose en pie para ir al baño.

Orinando y planeando su desayuno, no se permitió ni tratar de enfocar su perspectiva más allá de los siete días libres que tenía; tener aquello en mente le podría cortar hasta las ganas de estar despierto, así que sacudiéndose el pene en la mano al terminar de orinar y tras guardárselo en el pantalón, decidió que serían huevos. Panqueques. Fruta. Un gran batido de chocolate. Nada más.

El resto de la mañana y ya tras haber comido como nunca antes, decidió sentarse en la sala a mirar el televisor, lo que pasó a ser una experiencia del todo nueva en ese lugar al no tener que pelear por qué programa o película ver, o por tener que soportar el constante cambio de canales al que Bill sometía a todos cuando el control remoto caía en sus manos.

Era toda una nueva gama de sensaciones subir los pies a la mesilla de centro, comer su maíz tostado sin tener que compartirlo y más aún, disfrutar del canal educativo sin soportar los ronquidos, las burlas o la eterna cantaleta de “Gus, cámbiale”. No que a fin de cuentas fuera algo que quisiese ver. Cinco minutos después optó por una vieja película y tras otros cinco, una caricatura infantil.

Sin remedio, suspiró decidiendo que un baño sería lo mejor.

 

Tres días después… Bill estalló en llanto histérico.

No, no por ser una princesa encerrada en el castillo, sino por ser una diva cautiva en un autobús maloliente con un hermano hipócritamente homofóbico y un amigo montado en cólera. Ambos gritándose hasta de lo que se iban a morir…

—¡Incestuoso del orto! –Reculaba Georg al lanzarle a Tom un puño de sus gorras con toda la rabia que venía acumulando de días atrás—. ¡¿Cómo carajos te atreves a decir algo al respecto si te tiras a tu hermano?! ¡Hipócrita de mierda!

—¡Pervertido! –Respondía Tom recogiendo sus preciosas gorras y dispuesto a matar—. ¡Es Gustav, por el amor de Dios, es casi un hermano!

—¡Casi es la maldita palabra que necesitas entender! ¡C-A-S-I! ¡No es lo mismo, joder! ¡Como un hermano no es lo mismo que un verdadero hermano! ¡Y gemelo; bombo y platillo!

Y continuaban… A Bill le rechinaban los oídos de escuchar lo mismo repetirse una y otra vez como disco rayado mientras intentaba hacer pasar su mísera semana lo más rápido posible. Lo cual era difícil, muy difícil. Tras hacerse las uñas el primer día, exfoliarse la piel e inclusive limpiar el desorden que reinaba en su propia litera, lo que ya era una tarea larga y complicada, aún le quedaban al frente cuatro largos e interminables días.

—¡… Tú y yo, Kaulitz! ¡Afuera! ¡Ahora mismo! –Gritaba Georg completamente rojo y señalando la puerta para un duelo a muerte en el aparcamiento en el que estaban estacionados.

Llegando a este punto, las opciones variaban. La primera vez, un puñetazo simultaneo que dejó sendas narices sangrantes, la segunda vez fueron labios y este tercer día… Bill detuvo la cuchara repleta de cereal para mirar la nueva variante que fue…

Jost en la puerta. Jost con un tic en el ojo. Jost claramente furioso…

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí?! ¡Atajo de locos! –Entró al quite para anotar una nueva opción a lo acontecido.

Ante eso, Bill salió del autobús. Era orden expresa no hacerlo, pero a riesgo de sufrir un colapso de nervios, prefirió desacatar órdenes a tener que escuchar una vez más lo mismo. Con una ligera sudadera y un cigarrillo en labios, se sentó en la entrada a esperar.

 

Y repitiendo: tres días después… Gustav consideró que se aburría.

Tomar largos baños, antecedidos de largos baños y continuados por largos baños con recesos de, bueno, largos baños, no era lo mejor que podía habérsele ocurrido jamás. Por el contrario, era su idea más ida de olla y eso que contaba una única vez de haberse ofrecido de teñir el cabello de Bill y que terminó con uñas en el rostro por el terrible resultado.

Hecho una uva pasa, el baterista se enrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió de la bañera goteando agua por todo el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

El tercer día y la… ¿Vigésima tercera ducha? ¿O era la vigésima cuarta? A falta de televisión por cable, un par de libros o dinero para salir, Gustav había pasado los últimos tres días tomando largos baños y para disgusto suyo, pensando.

La vida, la muerte, legalizar la marihuana o no, la existencia de seres en otros mundos, las experiencias extra sensoriales; un poco de incesto, más de los gemelos, su peculiar relación y el pleito ocurrido. Luego pensaba mucho en Georg… Empezara por donde empezara, seguía siempre una cadena que le conducía. Los aspectos más nimios de su relación salían a colación mientras se bañaba y se frotaba la ya sensible piel contra el estropajo y el quinto jabón desde su estancia.

Entre más vueltas le daba a todo aquello, más larga se volvía la lista de sentimientos. El dolor dio paso a la indignación, a la que siguió la añoranza, un llanto incontrolable, la pasividad, una nueva dosis de inconformidad por ser atrapados, la vergüenza, la sorpresa, y una colección variada que en ese momento se asentaba en su estómago y le producía ganas de salir.

Con todo, lo que le quedó al final fue más una sólida muestra de que pese a todo, extrañaba a Georg, quería volver con él y perdonarle. Lo mismo que darle un buen puñetazo a Tom y tener una larga charla con Bill… O mezclarlo todo. Se sentía capaz de besarlos a todos, lo mismo que hablarles con el corazón en la mano, que darles gritos y golpes.

Al fin y al cabo, tres días son siempre poco tiempo para pensar un mundo. Una relación entre amigos de años atrás. Una nueva ducha, la vigésimo quinta si quería exagerar, le esperaba para aclararse un poco más.

 

El séptimo día dio inicio con un largo suspiro por parte de David Jost. Con un ojo morado, producto de inmiscuirse en la pelea que mantuvieron Georg y Tom días atrás, avisó que podían salir si así lo deseaban, pero para no mostrarse blando, que también habría hora de queda -a las 20 hrs.- y que para que vieran que el castigo se cumplía, dormirían una última noche en el ya inhabitable autobús.

Bill entonces lo secundó con un segundo suspiro.

La noche anterior, al fin las paces se habían hecho. Tom con Georg en un abrazo épico y digno de ser recordado con una foto, pero a como estaban todos, hartos tanto del baño sucio como de la poca comida y el exceso de compañía mutua, se pasó por alto.

Tom dijo: “Entiendo lo tuyo con lo de Gustav. Tienen mi bendición” a lo que Georg respondió: “Acepto que tú y Bill están juntos, les deseó lo mejor” que se pactó mucho mejor de lo que se pensaba en un inicio. Y colorín colorado, cuento acabado, en parte…

Pasada la cuestión emotiva, quedaba Gustav que ni daba señales de vida contestando su teléfono, ni se dignaba de aparecer. Evidente que no lo iba a hacer, pero eso no restaba dolor al pobre Georg que con barba de días, se arrastraba como alma en pena por el pasillo del bus. Tan grave era su desaliño y tan palpable su tristeza, que incluso Tom y Bill decidieron aplazar su reconciliación amorosa estando él cerca porque su miseria se extendía por todos lados como un gas tóxico que debilitaba erecciones.

Fue así que Bill decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y poniendo su mejor cara dadas las circunstancias, fue directo con David a exigir el paradero de Gustav. Dar con él y hablar lo ocurrido hasta hacerle entrar en razón, usando fuerza bruta o no, rompiéndose las uñas o arruinando su maquillaje, no importaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Georg.

 

Una hora después, Bill entró al departamento con su propia llave.

Convencer a David no era fácil, pero de otro planeta sería sino caía rendido ante el encanto de sus pestañas batiéndose como colegiala. Truco sin precedentes y así encontró el paradero de Gustav.

Llegó a tan buen momento, uno que sucedía la mitad del día, que encontró a Gustav en la tina y desprevenido de huir. Apenas hizo rechinar la puerta al entrar y conteniéndose la risa, le quito el libro que le tapaba los ojos para hacerlo salir de trance.

—Si te duermes en la tina te ahogarás –fue lo primero que le dijo al ver que abría los ojos.

Gustav ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido. Siete días sin sus compañeros de banda era todo un premio celestial que no merecía. Era sólo cuestión de que alguno de ellos se mostrara y no fallando a sus cálculos, era Bill. El siempre metiche Bill.

—Hum –gruñó en respuesta.

—Sabes Gus, si te escondes en el departamento, no es por comodidad, sino porque de verdad no quieres ir muy lejos de Georg –señaló como obvio. Dando un elocuente gesto, bajó la tapadera del sanitario y se sentó.

—No quiero tener esta conversación…

—Pues la tendrás. No creo que quieras salir del agua mientras esté aquí así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Han sido malos días.

—No me hables de malos días.

—Lo que sea. Son malos cuando oyes día y noche a aquel par discutir. Es una pesadilla –rechinó los dientes al decirlo.

—¿No se parecerá a oírte a ti con Tom a través del muro? –Ironizó Gustav—. Si me hablas de ese tipo de tortura, creo que sé de qué hablas.

—¿Entonces sabes lo mío y lo de Tom? –Preguntó con toda tranquilidad la cruzar las piernas y apoyar las manos con delicadeza en las rodillas—. Ok, no respondas –agregó al ver la cara del rubio—. Sólo vine a decirte que ya puedes regresar. Tom ya lo superó y Georg te extraña. No puedes pedir más –agachó la cabeza hasta que el cabello suelto y lacio le cayó tapándole la frente—, yo también te extraño, Gus. Pelear con la familia nunca es bueno.

—No somos familia, Bill –dijo Gustav sin pensarlo, pero al instante se arrepintió. Bien, cierto que no eran familia, pero poco faltaba. Un poco de sangre y compartir padres no siempre lo es todo, Gustav lo entendía, sólo que no podía aplicarlo.

—Seh… En todo caso, David dijo que te da un par de días más. Es todo lo que pude conseguir –hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se quedó a medio camino—. ¿Entiendes que está bien? Enojarse y todo eso, pero al final vas a tener que regresar. Vas a querer hacerlo. No… No te hagas sólo mala leche sentado en esa tina. También aprende a perdonar.

Se alzó y enfiló a la puerta, pero antes de salir no se contuvo de agregar:

—La verdad es que a Georg te queda únicamente perdonarlo por, ya sabes, amarte tanto…

Cerró la puerta y dejó a Gustav creando pequeñas ondas en la superficie del agua. Meditando.

 

Fue una cena sombría. La última en aquel condenado bus. Al menos por un tiempo, que tras tan larga estancia obligada, necesitarían descontaminarlo y eso requeriría al menos un par de días.

Un poco de macarrones con queso y nada más, escueto alimento que Georg revolvía sin apenas darse cuenta de que jugaba con la comida, sobre su plato. De vez en cuando se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con su servilleta, pero era más un acto reflejo que una verdadera necesidad porque como no comía, no se ensuciaba.

Bill lo miraba y entristecido intercambiaba miradas con Tom que cada vez se sentía peor. Aquello era plenamente su culpa así que se mordía el labio inferior lamentando lo ocurrido, pero incapaz de disculparse más. Dijera lo que dijera, Georg ya no escuchaba, así que cuando finalmente lo vieron levantarse y dejar su plato en el fregadero con su comida intacta, no le reprocharon nada.

Con nada de sorpresa, lo vieron enfilar directo a la litera de Gustav, quitarse los zapatos e introducirse sin ruido. Un frufrú de tela y la cortinilla se cerró.

—Es triste –dijo Bill por lo bajo.

—Patético –denegó Tom—, pero también triste.

Bill buscó su mano y tras darle un apretón, se quedó muy quieto.

 

Georg pensó que lo que oía era un ladrón. Un par de pasos ligeros pero perceptibles por el pasillo y su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta que en el autobús reinaba el silencio y que quien fuera el que anduviera en visita nocturna, no era ninguno de los gemelos. Éstos hacían siempre un ruido descarado para aclarar y dejar en claro que era su hora íntima. No molestar.

Sin embargo, estos eran diferentes… Un peso un poco más completo, uno verdadero más allá de las delgadas figuras de los gemelos.

Conteniendo las ganas de bostezar, se incorporó en la litera y se dio en la frente con el bajo techo en vano buscando alguna luz con la que guiarse. Luego un correr de las cortinas y el terror de darse cuenta de que sonaban a un lado, justo en su litera…

—Tomi, alguien me está tocando el trasero… —Escuchó. Se contuvo de reír al darse cuenta de que los gemelos habían ido a su propio compartimiento de dormir, lo que indicaba un error enorme a quien le estuviera buscando.

—Déjalo, ya se cansará –murmuró Tom entre sueños.

Nuevo ruido y tras unos segundos de silencio, se abrió la cortinilla de Georg para dar pie el original dueño de aquella litera: Gustav.

—¿Estás dormido? –Susurró.

—No –se hizo a un lado dejando espacio y Gustav aceptó complacido el pequeño espacio.

Arropados hasta el pecho, tendidos sobre sus espaldas y en quietud total, la tensión creció entre ambos por largos y espesos minutos antes de que alguno dijera una palabra.

—Lo siento –dijeron en unísono, al darse vuelta para quedar cara a cara y abrazarse, darse un beso nervioso y un abrazo que comprimía el aire en sus cuerpos.

Georg pasó su pierna por encima de Gustav y lo estrechó más cerca al darse cuenta de que temblaba sin control.

—Oh Dios, extrañé esto –musitó Gustav enterrando el rostro en su pecho del bajista e incapaz de más. Lo mismo Georg, que apenas colocó un beso sobre su cabeza, cayó en un profundo sueño.

El primero para ambos, en exactamente siete días. Dormir separados ya no era opción. Dolía…

 

/*/*/*/*


	17. … SABE QUE SU PERRO SERÁ BOM Y SU GATO TILL…

**… Sabe que su perro será Bom y su gato Till…**

Luchando contra la inconsciencia, el sueño y también contra más de un par de tragos de alcohol, Georg abrió los ojos a la realidad para darse con ella de frente como lo hace un auto en un accidente contra el muro de contención. Siendo que estaba en su litera y con las cortinas cerradas la luz era poca, arrugó el rostro entero ante la más mínima partícula de iluminación que se dejaba entrever. Ciertamente ya el sol estaba en el cielo, pero el bajista lo quería apagado y deseó, quizá con el pensamiento irracional del ebrio, que ojala alguien le desconectara.

Más cruel que la luz, fue el tener que moverse, respirar siquiera. Su estómago dolía por no decir que amenazaba con voltearse y desparramar su contenido por todos lados. También hizo aparición una migraña detestable; un flash de luz y ahí estaba incordiando a su dueño, quien con todo, reconocía su culpa. ¿Es que quién era él para negarse a una noche de juerga? Luego de todos los malentendidos y lo que la banda entera había tenido que sufrir desde el día en el que el trasero de Gustav apareció resaltado como para una sesión fotográfica ante sus ojos, nada como una borrachera conjunta.

Todo olvidado y aceptado en partes iguales, los dejó con una cuenta enorme en el bar más cercano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a cada uno. O al menos hasta hace unas horas, que Georg sabía reconocer que en tiempo presente sus labios se curvaban hacía abajo, no hacía arriba.

—Oh Dios santo, quiero morir –gruñó al quererse poner de pie y recibir una descarga de malestares multiplicados al infinito con tan poco esfuerzo. No quiso ni pensar lo que sería salir de su litera y enfrentar la cotidianidad; vilmente, le vomitaría por todos lados.

—¿Georg, eres tú? –Preguntó una voz a un lado. Por la litera, la de Tom, pero quedaba ver cuál de los dos gemelos era el que le hablaba con el mismo tono de arrepentimiento que el suyo—. Si vas a la cocina me traes una, no, dos… Hum, tres aspirinas, por favor. Ah, y agua. Uh, uh y otras tres más para Tom…

—Y otro vaso de agua –confirmó el mayor de los gemelos antes de sumirse en quejas.

Georg rodó los ojos por lo que creía un descaro supremo por parte de los gemelos al saber su estado y lo pesado que le estaba resultando salir de la cama, como para aparte pedir que les trajera algo… Resoplando un par de maldiciones en su contra, se rascó el rostro con parsimonia esperando el momento ideal para abrir su cortinilla y salir al mundo real. Momento que no llegaba… Se detuvo de consultar un reloj imaginario, pero la broma no era graciosa si Gustav no estaba ahí para reír, así que…

Un segundo, ¿Y Gustav? Enfocó como pudo a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna pista de su paradero o mejor: una prueba de que hubiese dormido a su lado, la cual encontró con un par de bóxers blanco reluciente (por ser el único en la banda que sabía usar la lavadora correctamente) y lo que creía eran sus babas en la almohada. Tenían que ser y presa de un ataque romántico en extremo, se inclinó para olisquear y sonreír de la manera más boba al reconocer el aroma que él creía como el más delicioso, pero que si lo hacía Tom o Bill producía muecas de repugnancia.

Con ánimos ya, abrió la cortinilla de su litera portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le desvaneció con el resplandor que reinaba en el exterior y que reavivó su antigua amenaza de sacar sus intestinos por la boca. Un quejido y se dejó oír una patada contra su litera junto con una palabrota y un par de voces que en unísono gritaron: “¡Aspirinas, Georgie Pooh!” para hacer que su cabeza vibrara como gong luego de ser golpeado.

Así, sintiéndose como guerrero caminando al campo de batalla, enfiló por el pasillo con rumbo a la cocina, llevando consigo la almohada apretada en uno de sus costados. Más que por amor a las babas de su Gusti, por miedo a irse de bruces y darse un trastazo digno de ser recordado ya fuera con un dedo roto o la boca sangrante.

No pasó mucho antes de que el aire le empezara a oler como a… Olfateó un poco más y no había modo de dudarlo: un delicioso desayuno de Gustav. ¡Omelette de huevo! Por primera vez en la deprimente mañana sus tripas protestaron y fue más por hambre y antojo que por dolor, lo que le dio renovadas fuerzas para sonreír al tiempo que se acercaba a Gustav y lo contemplaba…

Un segundo… Dos segundos… Tres… Cuatro… La boca se le caía de la impresión y permanecía abierta como esperando la entrada de las moscas. Diez segundos… Veinte… Un minuto completo en el que sus manos sudaron y dejaron resbalar la almohada que traía produciendo apenas un sonido leve, pero conciso que dejó saber a Gustav que tenía compañía.

Se dio vuelta con la espátula en mano para encontrar a Georg con su mejor cara de asombro y una erección que se dejaba adivinar por la ligera tela de su bóxer ya fuera por lo abultada que se veía o por el gemido que soltó al verse atrapado mirando.

Claro que si Gustav no quería que lo mirara no debería usar eso… O al menos no con niños en casa, hablando por los gemelos que estaban en una litera.

—Pensé que sería un desperdicio no usarlas si tanto me gustaba —comentó el baterista llevándose una mano a la cabeza para tocar el par de orejas peludas de zorro que traía—, pero ya sabes, no todos los días me depilo las piernas para ponerme la falda, así que opté por revivir un clásico a mi manera –finalizó con un guiño. Se movió un poco más y a Georg se le terminó por escurrir un hilo de baba por la boca—. Oh, no me dirás que te ha desagradado.

—Es tan… —El bajista se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Miró por detrás de su hombro para comprobar que ninguno de los gemelos se acercara y al ver que no era así, dio cortos pasos hasta quedar de frente a Gustav y besarlo. Un turno rápido que demostraba la urgencia que tenía de mostrarse rudo tirando lo que hubiese en la mesa para poner a Gustav sobre su estómago, inclinarse sobre él y…

—Alguien parece ansioso –gimió Gustav aún con sus labios unidos a los de Georg. Sus caderas encajando con las del bajista y haciendo contorsiones dignas del resultado que obtenía cuando lograba que el mayor cerrara los ojos en placer—. No pensé que pasaría esto –comentó lo más casual posible, pero era evidente que se mordía la lengua para no gritar luego de que Georg empujaba su miembro duro contra el suyo y le arrancaba fogonazos de lujuria—. Ah, Georg…

Con sus palabras apenas susurradas, Georg tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por no cumplir su fantasía de la mesa al ver que estaba dispuesta con cuatro platas, cubiertos, la sal y la pimienta alineadas, vasos con jugo y para rematar el ambiente hogareño, una mantel blanco y un florero con una rosa dentro. En definitiva, aquello no podía ser, pero entonces su mirada se desvió el fregadero y a la baja base limpia. Vamos, que en su mente obnubilada lo que necesitaba era una superficie donde colocar a Gustav y el resto saldría sobrando.

Apurado, sin dar aviso de su intención, Gustav chilló ante la sorpresa de casi darse en la nariz con la llave del agua y encontrarse con el estómago apoyado en la fría superficie. Apenas y registró aquel par de sensaciones cuando una nueva se hizo presente: la delicia que era la lengua de Georg bajando por su nuca en trazos juguetones por su espalda y deteniéndose en el trasero, bajar un poco la escasa prenda que portaba para darle un beso… Justo ahí.

Bastaba eso y nada más para que Gustav sintiera las piernas doblársele de la excitación, pues si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacían, Georg se abstenía de besarlo mucho por aquella zona. Fuera un poco de vergüenza o no, seguía siendo algo nuevo para ambos y la idea de que pasase, era sexy. Atrevida. Una actividad que por lo poco que sucedía, se convertía en lo más especial que Georg podía hacer por Gustav. Todo aquello, le daba el coraje necesario para empujar su cadera y apreciar la lengua del bajista recorriendo con círculos su abertura y entrando con lentitud en una mezcla de permiso con tortura que hizo a la zona de su entrepierna contraerse placenteramente.

Sus manos se cerraron en torno al trapo con el que solían secar la vajilla y con los puños repletos de la tela, se contuvo de eyacular luego de sentir un dedo humedecido con saliva vencer la resistencia de su cuerpo y tocar dentro suyo aquel pequeño punto que lo volvía loco.

Gimió sin control y el cuerpo grande y caliente de Georg se pegó al suyo para producir ramalazos eléctricos entre ambos que poco faltaron para tenerlos al borde del orgasmo. Hubiera sido de no ser por el grito que se dejó oír y que les cortó la inspiración del mismo modo que se corta la leche.

—¡Ustedes dos! –Gritó Tom entre avergonzado y divertido al entrar a la cocina y descubrirlos a punto de hacerlo—. ¿Pero qué no tienen vergüenza? ¿Qué tal si Bill los ve? Es muy joven para contemplar este tipo de espectáculos –gruñó sin poder de convencimiento a la par que trataba sin éxito controlar una carcajada.

Bill, que salió detrás de su gemelo con el cabello parecido a un nido de pájaros y los ojos adormilados, apenas si dijo algo. Bostezó ante el espectáculo de sus dos amigos a punto de montarse su numerito sexual contra el fregadero y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas para poner los brazos arriba de la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos. Le dolía más la cruda realidad luego de una noche de parranda que atrapar a aquellos dos en in fraganti, y de los hizo saber murmurando “Aspirina, por favor” con la voz quebrada de dolor.

Tom, presto como buen hermano mayor y de paso, temeroso de que si no se recomponía no le dejaría acostarse con él, le tendió las tres pastillas y un vaso de agua que Bill bebió lo más rápido posible en espera de alguna mejoría.

La cual no fue tal, sino el levantar la cara de entre sus manos y olisquear al aire con la nariz fruncida. Según se olfato, algo se quemaba…

—¿Algo huele a… Humo o es mi imaginación? –Dijo un segundo antes de que el sartén en el que Gustav hacía su omelette con huevo saltara por los aires y cayera casi carbonizado a sus pies. Apenas y sucedió aquello, cuando al trapo que Gustav apretaba al ser descubiertos y que estaba enseguida del hornillo se prendió fuego. Una densa cortina de humo que cubrió la cocina en segundos y que no les dio tiempo ni de correr por el extintor.

Todos rumbo a la puerta huyendo por sus vidas, menos Bill que corrió a su litera y sacó su maletín de maquillaje entre toses cuando al fin salió al aire libre y recibió una reprimenda por parte de Tom…

Luego vieron entrar a los del equipo… Un camión de bomberos… Pero nada de aquello les dio tanto miedo como cuando Jost llegó al fin luego de hablar con el jefe de bomberos y con el sartén quemado en la mano y un rostro que daba miedo. Mucho miedo…

 

—¿Pero en dónde tenían la jodida cabeza? ¡Incendio, por Dios santo! ¡Un fuego! ¿Tienen acaso idea de lo que costará el autobús? ¡Casi un millón de euros! ¡Y una multa del departamento de bomberos! –Chilló con el rostro rojo de rabia a los cuatro. Pasó su mirada severa por cada uno de ellos esperando encontrar rastros de su arrepentimiento que le dieran fuerza para calmarse, lo que fue funcionando hasta toparse con Gustav… —¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos traes puesto?! –Se aceleró al ver su atuendo.

Sin explicación al menos aparente, su baterista portaba una especie de tanga que dejaba el 99% de su trasero al aire libre y que prendida en la parte posterior colgaba una especie de cola peluda y larga que asemejaba la de un zorro. Tenía que serlo porque en la cabeza, el rubio usaba una diadema con un par de orejitas felpudas que confirmaban su sospecha. Para completar el cuadro, un delantal de cocina blanco que le tapaba la parte de enfrente, gracias a Dios, pero que llevaba la leyenda de “Viole al cocinero si le gusta la comida” y que le cortó las ganas de regañarlos.

—No creerás lo que pasó anoche –dijo Bill para sacar a Gustav del apuro. Exprimiéndose el cerebro que todavía sufría los estragos de la cruda, sacó a colación lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. ¡Fue una fangirl loca!

—Sí, sí, ella… ¡Nos dio bebidas adulteradas! –Le secundó Tom—. Nos puso droga en los vodkas, quiero decir, en los jugos de naranja que pedimos y nos trajo al autobús donde…

—Donde vistió a Gustav así y… —Balbuceó Bill con apuro al ver que Jost les creía lo mismo que la vez pasada: nada de nada.

—¡Nos tuvo secuestrados toda la noche! –Aseveró Georg, convencido de que si al menos la historia no pegaba, Jost tendría que darles un premio de literatura por semejante cuento.

—Fue horrible –negó con la cabeza Tom, como espantando malos recuerdos—. Pero entonces… Entonces… —Miró a Bill como pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Un incendio comenzó! –Exclamó Georg abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo ademanes con la mano que parecía explicar una explosión nuclear más que el fuego en la cocina del autobús—. Ella corrió por la puerta, pero nosotros alcanzamos a huir.

Silencio total.

—David, sé que suena loco pero es la verdad –dijo Bill al ver que Jost los fulminaba con la mirada—. Lo juro por…

—¡Por mis bolas no! –Replicó Tom al ver por dónde iba todo—. No digas que se secarán en caso de ser mentira porque… Porque aunque sé que esta historia es verdad, no me gusta correr riesgos y…

—Ya, chicos –dijo Gustav con tono calmado al quitarse las orejas de la cabeza y enfrentar a Jost como un hombre—. La verdad es que Georg y yo nos la montábamos en la cocina y el omelette con huevo que hacía se quemó y –suspiró— el resto de la historia te la puedes imaginar.

Nuevo silencio denso.

—Ok, voy a creer que esa fangirl imaginaria de verdad existió –murmuró David tronándose los nudillos de la mano—, porque la historia de Gustav es una patraña peor que la anterior así que… No sé, veremos cómo solucionar esto. Retírense y… —Dirigiéndose hacía Gustav—, no más disfraces, ejem, al menos no en público.

 

—Pudo ser peor –murmuró Bill, pero se calló al instante siguiente cuando recibió una lluvia de zapatos por decirlo—. ¡Pero si es cierto! Cuando Gustav se tomó su semana de vacaciones y nos tuvimos que quedar en el autobús, fue tortura total. Prefiero esto que aquello –se mantuvo en postura, tozudo.

Encerrados en lo que sería el mes más cruel de su existencia, que era el tiempo en el que el bus del tour estaría reparado y en condiciones de salir a carretera, les quedaba instalarse en el departamento de la banda, pero con algunas limitantes. Su llegada se vio como el momento idóneo para cortar la televisión por cable, sacar la comida chatarra de los gabinetes de la cocina y cortar el agua caliente de los grifos. Que sería o no mucho, pero para Gustav era nada y para Bill lo era todo.

Acostumbrados a la vida de lujo, pese a la tacañería que a veces aquejaba a Jost, pasar un mes en el departamento en donde seguían teniendo una habitación para ellos cuatro y con las restricciones anteriores, era como para soltarse llorando.

Más que nada, lo de las camas…

—¡Quiero dormir con Tomi! –Chillaba Bill con la cara roja ante el contra esfuerzo de empujar su cama con todas sus fuerzas para unirla con la de su gemelo, pero imposibilitado puesto que Georg lo hacía al lado contrario indispuesto a pasar la noche oyéndolos gemir a un escaso metro.

—¡No, no y no! –Denegaba el bajista con la frente sudada. Empujaba entonces por su cuenta que para mucha de su decepción, Bill le igualaba en fuerzas y mantenían un precario equilibrio en el que el mueble no se movía más de un centímetro.

Mirando desde la puerta, Gustav y Tom, ambos con expresiones ilegibles. Que a diferencia de sus amantes, ellos no pensaban montarse sus acrobacias en la cama estando alguien más en la habitación.

Como fuera, explicarlo requería de tiempo y de ganas, por no mencionar que Bill sudando su maquillaje y Georg tirando pestes, ambos mientras tiraban de la cama, era gracioso, así que no dijeron nada.

 

—Gus, pst, despierta –susurró Georg a la oreja del mencionado. Era de madrugada y según la luna que se proyectaba en el suelo de la habitación, marcaban algo entre la una y las tres de la madrugada.

Sin esperar respuesta, el bajista se introdujo bajo las mantas tibias de su amante y se le pegó por la espalda, maravillado de cuán suave se sentía su piel desnuda en comparación con el sucio y helado suelo que segundos antes pisaba.

—Vamos, despierta. –Besó su cuello y recibió un gemido quedo que dejaba muy en claro que Gus seguía dormido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sin tomarse la molestia de preparar terreno, fue directo a su entrepierna para encontrar con gusto que le esperaba una erección ansiosa que apenas rodeó con su mano, se tornó más dura y caliente que antes.

—Ugh, Georg –gimió Gustav con la voz gruesa por el sueño. Una queja que se transformó en gozo cuando la mano libre del bajista apresó su cadera y tras una débil indecisión, optó por moverse a su trasero. No teniendo como quejarse si aquello de ser atrapados lo ponía caliente, aunque no lo admitiera, prefirió torcer la cabeza y besar a Georg con suavidad—. Bien, pero si haces algún ruido, te mato.

—Mira quién habla –se burló Georg al deslizarle la ropa interior por los muslo obteniendo así un gemido bajo pero claro.

—No te burles –le amonestó Gustav, que prefirió mantenerse lo más controlado posible, pero mordiéndose el labio inferior porque aquello resultaba complicado.

Estaba a punto de experimentar lo que creía era un dedo húmedo con saliva cerca de su entrada, cuando el ruido de un par de pasos en el suelo le hizo abrir los ojos lo más posible en un vano esfuerzo por discernir de quién era la figura que se movía en penumbras.

Su erección murió con aquello y para un ligero regusto amargo que lo invadió, Georg no le prestó atención pues restregándose contra su costado, mordía la piel de su hombro para acallar sus propios jadeos.

“Vaya mierda” pensó con desilusión al pellizcarle la pierna a su amante y acallarle la queja con la palma de la mano presionándose por completo en su boca.

—Bill, vuelve a la cama –pronunció con voz clara y fuerte. Los pies se detuvieron en su camino haciendo del silencio algo tan real que por un instante Gustav temió haberse equivocado.

—Uh, malvado –respingó al fin el menor de los gemelos en retroceso a su propia cama—. Sólo para que lo sepas, pensaba ser silencioso.

—Sí claro –ironizó Gustav. Se la pensó un segundo y agregó—: ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Di: “Georg, regresa a tu cama”, por favor.

Una risita.

—Georg, regresa a tu puñetera cama o patearé tu trasero por hipócrita –dijo Bill, agregando a la frase algunas palabras de su propia invención—. Si yo no duermo con Tomi, tú no duermes con Gusti.

Más pasos por el suelo seguidos del rechinar del colchón y Gustav cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Ah, amaba a Georg, vaya que lo hacía, pero no consentía ni los espectáculos ni la falta de intimidad. Mejor la castidad y convencido de que su solución era perfecta descontando bueno, la parte de la castidad, se durmió.

 

Como suele suceder con la represión y las normas ridículas, Gustav y Tom cedieron a las dos semanas con un pequeño acuerdo: dormir juntos. No entre ellos, eso por descontado que no, pero sí al permitir que Georg y Bill respectivamente, se colaran en sus camas. Mientras mantuvieran el ruido en nivel decente, nada podía salir mal. ¿Verdad?

 

—Tom, esto está jodido –dijo Gustav a la oscuridad, pero recibió una respuesta igual.

Bill era ruidoso, Georg era ruidoso, ¿Entonces por qué pretender que aquello de ‘mantenerlo en nivel decente’ iba a funcionar? Malhumorado al fin por lo del incendio que ocasionó la falta de privacidad en la vida de ellos cuatro, se quitó de encima a Georg y encendió la lámpara de noche sin importarle que en la cama de Tom un bulto enorme por la zona de su entrepierna delataba lo que Bill hacía en ese momento.  

—Voy a dormir a la sala –anunció con desgano sin esperar respuesta alguna. No se dignó ni de mirar a Georg porque le pareció que por primera vez en su nueva vida como pareja, no sabría cuál sería su ánimo y la idea lo deprimía.

 

—Ok, yo lavaré los platos sucios y la ropa hasta que estemos en el autobús, tenderé las camas y… Les daré esto –dijo Georg con una seriedad increíble al tiempo que sobre la mesa de las negociaciones, que no era otra sino en la que desayunaban en el departamento, deslizaba un indiscreto paquete de colores chillones en el que se leía con claridad “Condones de sabor: Coco” y que Tom no pudo sino recibir con una sonrisa total—. ¿Trato hecho?

—Claro que acep… —Empezó Tom con alegría, pero Bill le contuvo colocando una mano perfectamente arreglada con manicure por encima de su antebrazo.

—No tan rápido, ¿A dónde iremos? –Captó la indecisión en el rostro de Georg, que desde que Jost los tenía castigados, también los tenía sin dinero—. El Royal Hamburg Internacional cobra €650 la noche, pero… —Agregó al ver que la débil calculadora que Georg tenía como cerebro sacaba chispas—, acepto pasar la noche en un hotel de €200.

—Que sean €107.55 y acepto –murmuró el bajista al vaciarse los bolsillos sobre la mesa y contar infinidad de monedas y billetes de denominación pequeña. Apenas y los ahorros restantes para una semana que les quedaba de reclusión en el departamento, pero si eso valía el tener el lugar por toda la noche para él y su Gusti, lo pagaba con gusto.

—Trato hecho –selló Bill al tomar el dinero para subir a la habitación que compartían, hacer una maleta y no regresar sino hasta dentro de 24 horas como estipulaba el convenio.

Media hora después, ya en soledad y esperando a Gustav de su regreso del supermercado, Georg no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo al despedir en la puerta a los gemelos y azotarla con lo que consideraba malicia. Que los €107.55 valieran la pena…

 

—Mierda, oh no, mierda –maldijo Gustav al regresar con la bolsa de las compras oscilando peligrosamente en sus brazos y encontrar el departamento oscuro. Pensó al instante en un bajón de la luz, pero considerando con quienes vivía, era más factible que no hubieran pagado el recibo de la luz y la oscuridad se debiera no precisamente al exceso de pago.

La sorpresa que encontró al entrar, fue otra…

No las velas iluminando tenuemente la habitación, el aroma a incienso subiendo en espirales cadenciosas; tampoco un licor suave frío en cubeta de hielo o al menos una sorpresa romántica que se le acercará. Pedirlo, era tirar monedas al pozo mágico de los deseos: no se cumplían.

En su lugar, dio con Georg, que sentado en el sofá, estaba desnudo y… Esposado.

—Muy bien, Georg. Ahora inventa algo que lo justifique –se rió Gustav dejando las compras en la cocina y regresando para sentarse a su lado. En las manos del bajista, un cuchillo con el que intentaba vencer la cerradura sin ningún éxito—. ¿Y bien? ¿No es una historia de fangirls irrumpiendo en el departamento y abusando de ti como amazonas sin control? Uh, toma nota; puede ser la próxima historia que Jost escuchará de nosotros.

—No le veo la gracia –murmuró Georg con la lengua entre los dientes sufriendo por su pésima habilidad de forzar candados—. Pensaba darte una sorpresa…

—¡Vaya que si me la diste!

—No, así no –suspiró—. Esto –agitó sus cadenas— es un error. Pensaba ponerme sexy, darte un Georg último modelo a tu disposición, ejem, sexual y veo que lo he jodido.

Gustav lo contempló unos segundos y pasó la yema de su dedo por su mejilla. Se inclinó para besarlo y sin tomarse un segundo más, lo empujó hasta estar entre sus piernas. Recostados uno encima del otro aquello se sentía como el cielo.

—Me lo puedes dar. Las esposas siguen igual, ¿no? Es lo mismo –murmuró al arrodillarse en frente de Georg para dar batalla con sus pantalones y su camiseta.

—Ummm, no. Pensaba quitármelas cuando el momento fuera adecuado. –Se ruborizó al decirlo, pero poco le duró el color carmín por la vergüenza cuando la excitación le tiró como un gancho desde el estómago. Con Gustav desnudo y con ojos de psicópata sexual, lo único que podía hacer era ponerse duro y soportar lo que viniera.

Lo que fue Gustav buscando entre los sillones y sacando una botella de lubricante. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuestionando cómo rayos conocía las reservas secretas de los gemelos.

—Hey, no me mires así, esta es mía. Luego del fiasco con el coco –se burló—, prefiero mi sabor, mi aroma. ¿Qué opinas? –Le mostró la etiqueta que marcaba chocolate y sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, abrió el envase para tomar un poco en sus manos y untarlo por sus dedos…

Dedos…

—¿Gus? –Pronunció no muy seguro Georg. Estando de espaldas y con un par de esposas que no tenían llave por ser de la dudosa procedencia del cajón de los gemelos, no se sentía nada seguro. Mucho menos cuando Gustav se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

Por ende, el dedo que rozo por su entrada no fue nada que lo sorprendiera.

—¿Qui-quieres? –Tartamudeó. Si su Gusti decía que sí, no iba a poder negárselo. Para su sorpresa, el baterista negó con un poco de timidez.

—Nah, otra ocasión será –se inclinó para besarlo—. Hoy sólo quería probarte, porque la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para tratar con vírgenes. Lo que más deseo es… —Tomó el pene de Georg en sus manos húmedas y lo masajeó un par de veces hasta tenerlo brillante y mojado con el lubricante— sentarme en ti. Las esposas sólo ayudan.

—¡Gusss! –Siseó Georg al verse sorprendido con lo desinhibido que su amante se comportaba—. ¿Eres tú o los extraterrestres te han abducido, raptado, metido cosas por todos lados y regresado con una bolsa del supermercado repleta de frutas y verduras?

—Leche también –dijo Gustav al untarse más lubricante y ante la mirada atónita de Georg, usar su propia mano para prepararse. Un rictus de placer que era tortura por lo que el bajista veía, pero no tocaba—. Y fueron las fangirls; a Jost le encantaría el detalle. Lo único que te falló es que no me han metido nada por ningún lado… Todavía.

—Todavía –repitió como eco el bajista. Los ojos oscuros con su pupila dilatada al contemplar a Gustav retirar su mano y de rodillas, sentarse en su regazo. Un calor que lo abrasó incapacitándolo de algo más que ser un simple espectador—. Siéntate, uhm.

—Estoy sentado –contesto el menor retorciéndose un poco en su sitio—, ah, ¿O quieres decir…? Georgie Pooh sabe tener una boca limpia.

Sin más, se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para maniobrar sobre la entrepierna de Georg y tomando su miembro con una mano, se posicionó para tomarlo dentro de su cuerpo con una lentitud tal que el propio Georg se sentía morir en dulce agonía.

—Listo –sentenció al encontrarse del todo lleno e inclinarse para un beso suave como la brisa—. ¿Me muevo? ¿Bailo?

—Muévete, Gus. Vamos… —Tanteó Georg al empujar su cadera y obtener un gemido en respuesta—. Los gemelos no están y te aseguro que voy a gritar. Puedes gritar. Sólo ha costado €107.55; toda una ganga.

—Una oferta, vaya –ironizó el menor, pero su habitual tono cínico se desapareció igual que su seriedad al iniciar un ritmo pausado con su cadera que creció de intensidad y que los tuvo a ambos explotando en cuestión de minutos.

Un orgasmo fulminante que podría ser mejor muerte que un infarto o una embolia. Como fuera, tendidos uno al lado del otro en el pequeño sofá, cayeron en un reparador sueño que de semanas atrás necesitaban. Sólo durmiendo juntos podían descansar.

 

Para cuando los gemelos regresaron, ni Georg ni Gustav podían conseguir una erección.

Tras hacerlo de nuevo en el sofá, en la ducha, en la cocina, en las escaleras e incluso en la cama de los gemelos, estaban tan cansados que lo más que pudieron lograr después fue dejarse caer frente al televisor con un poco de maíz inflado y retozar juntos el resto de la tarde.

—¿Huele a chocolate o lo imagino? –Gruñó Bill como bienvenida al entrar al departamento y olisquear alrededor como si algo ofendiera su nariz—. Ugh, odio el chocolate.

—Mejor coco, ¿En, Bill? –Chanceó Tom a su gemelo dándole con el codo en el costado, pero lo que creyó era una broma en la que sólo ellos dos participaban, se tornó en muecas de disgusto por parte de Georg y Gustav—. ¿Qué? No neguemos que han tirado como conejos, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo –se excusó con Bill, quien decidió que era preferible eludir que negar el hecho.

Ya entonces los cuatro frente al sillón optaron por mirarlo.

Pasaron las horas, el día transcurrió y el sueño llegó…

Para los gemelos, la hora de ir a la cama. Cansados como estaban, caerían como piedras como mínimo por 24 horas y luego a esperar por Jost. Un mes de descanso de su presencia al menos debía otorgarle la paz necesaria para sobrellevar un par de años más sin una nueva crisis existencial. Aquello era normal, pero para Georg y Gustav…

Aquello era una especie de nuevo comienzo. Juntos, revueltos y el uno para el otro…

Viniera lo que viniera, en la mente de Gustav todo estaba bien. Observando a los gemelos retirarse a la cama, no pudo sino apretar la mano de Georg entre la suya y contener lo mejor que pudo de llorar. Los finales le ponían triste, aquel era el suyo; la vida en el departamento, el descanso más largo en años y el primero con Georg a su lado como pareja se finalizaba. Dolía en el pecho.

Pensar en ello acrecentaba la sensación de pérdida, pero se desvaneció con el abrazo en el que se vio envuelto y el cálido aroma que Georg exhalaba.

—No quiero –pronunció en un puchero. No había qué decir más; era algo sobrentendido que sólo hasta el final de sus carreras estarían en su propia casa… El final del sueño comenzaría otro, pero hasta pensar en el futuro lejano cortaba la respiración.

—Chist, Gus, no llores –le limpió las mejillas. Entendía cómo se sentía. La diferencia entre ellos dos estribaba que a Georg ya no le quedaba nada más en su interior que amor por Gustav; sabía que era recíproco, pero el baterista cargaba además con un ‘algo’ que no tenía nombre, pero podía traducirse como temor a los tiempos que vendrían. A sus tiempos juntos.

—No lloro –se pasó las manos por el rostro y las retiró húmedas—. Ok, lloro, pero estoy bien. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien –frunció el ceño—, incluyendo al gato y al perro. Tenemos que tener un par, y una casa grande y… —Viendo la duda en el rostro del bajista, lo acorraló contra el respaldo del sillón y le besó repetidas veces hasta tenerlo jadeando su nombre—. Me lo tienes que jurar…

—¿Casa grande, tú y yo? Bien, genial. Lo juro, pero… —Lo besó por su cuenta—, ya tenemos al perro y al gato.

Para confirmación de sus palabras, el techo retumbó con un fuerte golpe y un poco de yeso y pintura se desprendió encima de sus cabezas. Un par de risas y sus sospechas de que al menos por media hora, la entrada al cuarto en el que todos dormían, estaba vedada fueron ciertas.

—¿Bom y Till? –Se carcajeó; estaba en lo cierto. Aquel par de gemelos eran sus mascotas.

—Bom y Till, hecho –lo besó una vez más—. Perro y gato o gato y perro da lo mismo. Pelean como tales y hacen el mismo ruido.

Nueva lluvia de porquerías y sólo sonrieron. Su vida de ensueño ya estaba presente…

 

/*/*/*/*


	18. … AGRADECE POR SIEMPRE A ROXANE…

**… AGRADECE POR SIEMPRE A ROXANE…**

—No sé… —Dijo Gustav delatando la inseguridad que sentía con un tono de voz plagado de pánico—. ¿Por qué dices que vinimos? –Se llevó la mano a la boca con ese afán nuevo de morderse las uñas pero se contuvo a tiempo—. Mejor nos regresamos –pero antes de poder enfilar de vuelta, Bill lo cogió del brazo como una tenaza y no lo soltó para nada.

—Nop, dijiste que sí vendrías y ahora cumples. Además –prosiguió ante la puerta que bellamente decorada con letras platinadas nombraba “Der Orgasmus” a la sex-shop de Roxane—, hay alguien que te quiere conocer desde hace mucho. –Se detuvo un instante para buscar en sus bolsas y sacar un marcador indeleble junto con una fotografía suya de tamaño natural—. Ya sabes, se la firmas y la besas en la mejilla.

—¿Lo beso? –Preguntó Gustav, que ante la mención de la pantomima a montar con Roxane, el travesti que tan amigo de todos era, se asustaba.

—La besas –le corrigió Bill—. Es una dama, Gus. Sé educado. Nunca la mires a los senos por muy bonitos que los tenga, eh pillín.

El baterista se contuvo de girar los ojos sólo porque en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió de par en par y el mismo o a la misma Roxane, fuera el caso que fuera, abría los brazos para recibirlos con todo el encanto que se cargaba encima. Precisamente por ser domingo y por consiguiente día inhábil, aquella era una visita que si bien entraba en la categoría de negocios, también era especial.

—¡Bill! ¡Gusti! –Chilló apenas los vio—. Pero pasen, pasen… —Los condujo por detrás de un par de cortinas recargadas de perfume y Gustav al fin se enfrentó a lo más chocante de toda la tarde.

Abrió los ojos grande y la boca más, pero disimulando lo mejor que podía, optó por sonrojarse con modestia antes de pegarse a Bill y prensarse del borde de su playera.

—Tengo miedo –susurró—. De nuevo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Fue el turno de Bill de contenerse.

—Ya te dije, Roxane quiere conocerte. Oh Gus, suelta que me lastimas y no es del tipo de dolor que me suele gustar –se lo quitó del brazo que de tanta presión se le estaba acalambrando—, no sé qué te dijo Tom para asustarte pero te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada. Es una sex-shop cualquiera, sólo que mejor surtida, ¿Ves? –Y señalizó alrededor con embeleso—. Wow, eso no lo tengo; ha de ser nuevo –y sin darle tiempo a Gustav de recomponerse, se alejó para curiosear por un par de vitrinas que mostraban lo que parecían ser aparatos de tortura medievales.

Así que solo y a merced de un travesti que merodeaba por ahí con un servicio de té y un par de delicadas tazas, Gustav no tuvo de otra que sentarse en un silloncito tan pequeño y blando que sintió como si se hubiera ido al fondo de una nube que no pudo con su peso. Fue en vano cruzarse de pierna o buscar un mejor acomodo, así que renunció a moverse de aquella postura tan incómoda.

Suspiró con desgana. ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para terminar en las peores situaciones posibles? Si contaba con el siempre aterrador riesgo de ser atrapado por la prensa amarillista o alguna revista de adolescentes saliendo de una tienda de ese tipo y peor, en compañía de Bill que de seguro compraría sus dotaciones para un mes dado el tour largo que se les venía encima, los titulares imaginarios que ya casi podía leer le daban dolor de cabeza.

—¿Té? –Preguntó Roxane que sentada a su lado, se inclinaba con la tetera caliente para servirle.

Gustav asintió en un único movimiento, presa de la parálisis más extraña pues al inclinarse Roxane se dio cuenta de que más que una vampiresa con ganas de violarlo, aquella era una mujercita tímida que se sonrojaba como colegiala al conocer a su ídolo. Lo que a palabras de todos en la banda, él era para aquella criatura…

—Gracias –musitó muy consciente de cuánto significaba aquello para ella y bebió un sorbo delicioso de un rico té frutal. La expresión que obtuvo a cambio le maravilló por su candidez al grado que cuando le ofreció un par de galletas y sus manos se rozaron, no sintió el miedo inicial.

¿Era que su imaginación había exagerado todo aquello y en realidad esperaba un cuadro demasiado perverso para lo cotidiano? Vista de cerca, Roxane si vestía ropa entallada y un escote de vértigo que atrapó su mirada con un espectacular par de senos que cualquier mujer desearía tener, pero nada más. Ni era obsceno o vulgar y al pensarlo, Gustav se tuvo que corregir al olvidar que era una mujer y que la estaba tratando como igual.

—Oh Diosss –Exclamó Bill, atrayendo la atención de Gustav y de Roxane al mismo tiempo para encontrarlo descolgar un conjunto de falda, chaleco y saco negros a juego una camisa blanca y un par de gafas de montura gruesa. Para completar el disfraz que parecía ser de maestra estricta, dado que venía con botas de soldado, un pequeño látigo rígido y medias de red, Bill tomó un pequeño listón que presumiblemente iba anudando el cabello y una corbata que anexó—. ¡Me lo llevo! –Dijo con los ojos centelleantes de la emoción por su nueva compra.

Roxane aplaudió por los complementos y se dio a la tarea de empaquetar todo aquello en una bolsa con el logo de su negocio. Dejando su asiento libre, Bill decidió sentarse ahí con una sonrisa en labios que ni un puñetazo le habría podido borrar dado el caso.

—¿Sigues sin ver algo que te interese? –Le preguntó a Gustav, quien tomando un sorbo de té, casi se atragantaba—. No te quieras hacer el virginal conmigo que sé que has mandado varias veces tu uniforme de colegiala a la tintorería –se burló antes de servirse una taza de té y saborearlo.

—Georg me mata si sabe que vine aquí –masculló el baterista con el rostro rojo grana.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no. Georg, renovada su vieja amistad con Tom, pasaba las tardes con él comportándose como siempre y Gustav no tenía corazón para reclamar su tiempo común como pareja dado que religiosamente dormían juntos y pasaban sus tiempos libres uno al lado del otro. Ponerse celoso por Tom era infantil así que lo dejaba pasar del mismo modo que Bill hacía lo propio.

O casi, que tras un mes de abandono por parte de sus respectivos ‘peor-es-nada’ en los malos tiempos o ‘mi-seme-de-caramelo-Pooh’ en los mejores, quedaba que tanto Bill como Gustav entendieran que podían divertirse por su cuenta. En tiempos de la liberación sexual tampoco tenían que quedarse en casa haciéndose manicura sólo porque ‘sus hombres’ estuvieran enfrascados en lo suyo.

Y ahí estaban, ‘divirtiéndose por su cuenta’ aunque a Gustav le daban ganas de cambiar las palabras para definir la pena que sentía de haber terminado en semejante lugar. Con la promesa de ir a un sitio agradable y comprarle un regalo a Georg, engañado a fin de cuentas, Gustav acabó con Roxane en su tan particular tienda.

—No me siento cómodo –dijo de la nada el baterista. Era la verdad así que cruzándose de brazos, sin importarle el rico té o las galletitas, hizo lo más cercano a un berrinche dado su carácter—. No es nada contra Roxane, pero me siento de la mierda sentado aquí y… —Resopló—. No sé. Vámonos.

Bill lo miró de reojo bajo sus espesas pestañas antes de dejar su taza sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente y empezar a hablar.

—¿Te digo algo tan valioso que Georg moriría de vergüenza si sabe que tú lo sabes? –Se ahorró la parte de que Georg lo iba a matar por irse de lengua, así que en su lugar se tocó el labio con la punta de la lengua y viendo que la atención de Gustav era total, lo soltó—: Roxane ama tu trasero –dijo saboreando cada palabrada, encantado de cómo lograba incomodarlo—,por eso eres su favorito y nadie más que tú.

—Ugh, Bill, ¿Qué con eso? –Se intentó zafar, no muy seguro a dónde conducía aquella charla.

—Vamos, Gus. ¿No ves la conexión? –Arqueó una ceja—. No juegues al tonto.

—No –fue todo lo que respondió.

—Ok, lo haré con peras y manzanas –masculló Bill al pasar a sentarse en el regazo de un reticente Gustav. A sus anchas, señaló a Roxane, que guardaba las compras de Bill con mucho esmero, casi como si aquello fuera para un regalo—. Ella, sí ella –reafirmó al ver la cara de disgusto que el baterista ponía—, se fue de juerga una noche y se topó con alguien. Nop, no fui yo… Ni Tom. ¡Georg, bingo! ¿Qué crees que le dijo?

—Bill, en serio… —Quiso frenarlo el mayor, pero se vio silenciado con paciencia.

—Roxane le dijo a Georg que su chico favorito en la banda eras tú, que tenías un trasero para infartarse y que… No sé, de hecho Georg no me quiso decir más, pero si algo me quedó claro, es que a ella le tienes que agradecer todo lo bueno que tienes en la vida.

—¿Mi familia, mi salud y mi carrera como músico? –Inquirió Gustav sin entender.

—No, le tienes que agradecer tener a Georg –y sin decir otra palabra más, se levantó de sus piernas para ir a curiosear en un par de vitrinas que todavía no había visto.

Gustav, al fin con el velo fuera de los ojos, miró a Roxane bajo una nueva luz. La que fuera, no la volvía hermosa porque ya lo era, pero le confería la calidez humana que faltaba en su perspectiva. Bajó del pedestal de mujerzuela en la que la tenía para ser, pues ella. Aquella pequeña historia, burda y mal contada por el torpe de Bill, le apretaba el pecho al grado de que cuando Bill regresó cargando una dotación entera de lubricante de coco como para seis meses y los encontró hablando como viejos amigos, no se sintió para nada avergonzado.

Más que nada, deseoso de contar con una nueva amistad, una amiga…

—Creo que voy a comprar mi primer vibrador –dijo con ánimos festivos en vista de que pensaba comportarse un poco alocado y señaló uno rojo que orgulloso colgaba de la pared de enfrente. Silencio total. Miró a Bill que se contenía de reír a carcajadas y luego a Roxane que se tapó la boca con una delicada mano.

—Gusti, ese es un… Extintor de incendios…

Fracaso rotundo, pero al menos tuvo el humor de carcajearse de su propia elección.

 

—Georg va a pensar que soy un maniático sexual, en serio –aseguró Gustav por veinteava vez desde que montaron en el taxi y enfilaron de regreso a su hotel. En brazos, repleto el maletero y los asientos, lo que parecía ser la colección completa de ‘Der Orgasmus’ para el resto del año y quizá hasta el próximo. Tras mucha indecisión de su parte, el baterista había decidido que su lubricante tenía que ser clásico así que sabor chocolate en mano, se preparaba para darle una sorpresa a Georg.

—Lo va a pensar si lo atas a la cama y abusas de él, no si sólo le muestras lo que compraste –le codeó Bill con un guiño travieso de su parte.

—¡Bill! –Siseó Gustav al ver que el taxista que los llevaba de regreso tosía con embarazo. Para colmo, indiscreto como todos los chóferes, miraba ayudado por espejo retrovisor a los ocupantes del asiento trasero y a juzgar por ese brillo especial que se reflejaba en sus pupilas, se saboreaba ante lo que decían—. Basta pues. Shhh –le silenció—, ya veremos qué opina él –y dando por finalizada la charla, se reacomodó en el asiento para dedicarse a mirar por la ventanilla.

 

—Espero –suspiró Jost al decirlo— que esto sea para el bien de todos. No quiero verme como un tacaño –“¡Pero si lo eres!” se escuchó entre toses por parte de los presentes, pero el hombre decidió ignorarlo mientras continuaba con su perorata— así que he decidido que en vista de que están creciendo y necesitan su propio espacio, dividirlos en dos grupos. Para ello… –señaló a sus espaldas con orgullo.

Como gran espectáculo, dos autobuses, presumiblemente para giras europeas dada la decoración externa con logos de la banda en discreto fondo negro con rojo, permanecían estacionados sustituyendo el anterior que había muerto en servicio cumpliendo con su deber de transportar. Bill ahogó un grito de sorpresa dejando a los demás tiempo para recomponerse con las bocas abiertas y los ojos enormes abiertos de par en par como ventanas.

—Oh por todos los demonios del infierno –barbotó el menor de los gemelos cuando su sorpresa dio paso a un torrente de elogios—. ¿Para mí? –Preguntó olvidando que los autobuses eran para ellos cuatro no sólo para él—, no te debiste de haber molestado…

—Obvio que no, pero no es nada chic llegar a las grandes urbes europeas montados en un burro tirando una carreta así que… —Jost se encogió de hombros—. Con respecto a las parejas, creo que en este autobús podrán ir…

—Tomi y yo –dijo Bill, tomando la mano de su gemelo y desapareciendo en el interior del bus que eligió con un sonoro portazo.

—Ese par –suspiró Jost con resignación. Se giró para ver a Georg y a Gustav que compartían una ceja arqueada cada uno ante la actitud de los gemelos, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada—. ¿No les molesta ir juntos?

—Nah –dijeron en unísono, para darse vuelta e instalarse en su nuevo vehículo.

 

Y Georg tenía qué admitirlo: ¡Estar sin los gemelos eran vacaciones! Viajando a gran velocidad entre países –sólo el chofer sabría cuáles que lo suyo no era ni sería la geografía- con la única compañía de Gustav, no podía sino recorrer su nuevo paraíso anhelando que la hora de dormir llegara para irse a dormir con el baterista sin necesidad de tener que soportar las pullas hipócritas de los gemelos con respecto a que ellos dos dormían abrazados juntos si ellos mismos lo hacían cada noche.

Mejor que eso, no tendría que intentar suprimir los jadeos cuando él y Gustav decidieran… La idea lo hizo sonrojarse en pleno proceso de abrir su maleta en búsqueda de un par de bóxers limpios que ponerse para ir a la cama.

Ya con ellos en mano, enfiló directo al baño para cepillarse los dientes y disponerse a dormir cuando algo le interrumpió de su rutina… Colgando del pomo de la puerta una especie de vestido de niña se balanceaba invitadoramente. Intrigado, se inclinó para recibir una ola de calor en el rostro al darse cuenta de que aquello no era sino un escueto negligé de color negro que venía acompañado, por fortuna, de algo que no era una tanga. Apenas lo tuvo en la mano el cepillo de dientes se le zafó de los dedos para hacer un ruidito que lo sacó de ensoñaciones con respecto a la suavidad que la textura de la tela podría tener con su piel.

—Ehmmm… ¿Gustav? –Tanteó con un grito moderado al aire, sabiendo que el aludido ya estaba acostado en la litera que habían decidido sería su cama.

—Pensé que el negro te quedaría bien –susurró una voz a lo largo del pasillo. A Georg las orejas le ardieron ante el cumplido y no necesitó más de cinco minutos para estar listo.

Nervioso como nunca, aunque si se admitía para sí mismo, también un tanto excitado, caminó en línea recta tras apagar todas las luces del autobús hacía Gustav que con la cortinilla abierta, lo esperaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

—¿Qué tal me queda? –Bromeó Georg al tomar el negligé por ambos lados y abrirlo de par en par por enfrente. El aire helado se le coló por la abertura dándole un escalofrío que nada tuvo que ver con los ojos negros de Gustav que escrutaban cada centímetro de piel expuesto—. ¿Y bien? –Esperó con ambas manos a cada lado de la cadera como veía a Bill hacerlo en sus mejores poses. Aquel era su más burdo intento de comportarse sexy y seductor para obtener la copia pirata que era ‘zecsi y zeduptor’.

—Fatal, pero… Ven –dijo con voz ronca el rubio al hacerle una seña con el dedo índice y consiguiendo que el bajista, apoyado en manos y rodillas, gateara por encima de su regazo hasta quedar sentando en sus muslos.

—Hey, tú pusiste eso en la puerta del baño. Pensé que querías que yo… —Se apartó el cabello del rostro para inclinarse sobre Gustav, porque lo reducido del espacio lo tenía golpeándose la cabeza contra el bajo techo.

—Es un regalo de Bill –contestó el baterista al posar sus manos en los muslos de su amante y recorrerlos de arriba abajo un par de veces—. Me hizo prometer que te tomaría fotos para comprobar lo ridículo que lucías…

—¡Gusss! –Siseó el bajista al sentirse un poco ofendido.

—Pero, por Dios, déjame terminar –sus manos se afianzaron en el trasero del otro para apretar con un poco de rudeza y obtener así un grito ahogado— voy a tener que decepcionarlo.

—¿Temes que se parta el culo en ocho trozos iguales al verme así? –Ironizó el mayor tratando de mostrarse frío y distante ante la broma, pero imposibilitado de ello cuando las manos calientes de Gustav alzaban su negligé por detrás y tironeaban del elástico y encaje que componían la parte inferior.

—Nah. Ven para acá.

Georg se hizo un poco el del rogar moviéndose en su regazo sólo para descubrir que si él estaba excitado, Gustav estaba combustionando debajo de su trasero. Se frotó un par de veces ayudado de la fricción para obtener a su amante desesperado, que de un tirón a sus cabellos, lo tuvo tan cerca que sus bocas se encontraron en un beso totalmente apasionado.

—Te ves bien –murmuró el menor apenas sus labios se separaron un segundo. Georg tanteó en búsqueda de la mentira o la burla en sus pupilas dilatadas pero tuvo que contentarse con creer que aquello era cierto porque ningún asomo de risa se hizo presente.

—¿Algo más que tengas planeado para hoy? –Aventuró. Atento siempre a los ánimos del rubio, Georg sabía que sus intentos de ir más lejos en el terreno de lo sexual siempre tenían algo que ver con un deseo oculto de tiempo atrás. Por tanto, siempre se trataba de mostrar accesible a lo que su amante proponía. Por fortuna, obteniendo siempre resultados más que placenteros.

—Yo hacértelo a ti…

—¡¿Eh?! –Georg, del susto, fue a dar contra el techo en un intento de huir lo que ocasionó la colisión de su cráneo en el duro material del que el autobús estaba construido—. ¡Ouch! Perdón… ¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas el que no lo veía venir –giró los ojos Gustav al apoyarse en sus codos y resoplar por la escandalosa, en su opinión, reacción de Georg.

—Evidentemente no –alegó Georg con una mano en su cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aquello dolía peor que ir al dentista para extracción de muelas sin anestesia, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo más allá de rechinar los dientes—. Bien, quizá lo pude suponer.

—¡Claro sí! –Bufó Gustav, no dispuesto a dejar que aquello se le escapara—. La semana probamos un poco con mis dedos en tu trasero…

—¡Basta, basta! –Se tapó los oídos Georg, que no quería oír de cómo aquello le había gustado tanto como para reconsiderar el intentar una segunda, tercera e incluso millonésima vez más. Gustav, a pesar de su nula habilidad para los instrumentos de cuerda, tenía dedos mágicos. Eso por descontado su recordaba con una sonrisa ida lo que aquella noche había sido.

—… e incluso te viniste, así que no me vengas con esas –prosiguió el baterista sin darse aludido a un ‘te ignoro porque no me beneficia’ que Georg le daba como trato por sacar a colación que aquel trío de dedos tanteando en su trasero y golpeando repetidamente contra su próstata le habían otorgado uno de los más increíbles orgasmos de su vida—. Georg, por favor no actúes como niño.

—Perdona si no quiero nada en mi trasero –se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Entonces perdona su yo tampoco quiero nada ahí –sentenció el menor adoptando la misma postura de su amante y mirándolo con tanta determinación que Georg llegó a la conclusión de que o cedía o bueno… Cedía. Mejor por las buenas que se imaginaba que a las malas aquello sería como la pérdida de virginidad de una niña súper estrecha. Su odio al dolor y a la sangre lo convencieron.

—Ya, lo quieres, lo tienes –murmuró frunciendo las cejas para dar a entender que si bien nada de aquello le convencía del todo, estaba dispuesto a probarlo.

—¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Gustav, que sin su tono enojado, daba a su voz un matiz de sorpresa que provocó al corazón de Georg dar una voltereta en su sitio.

“Por ti lo haría todo, Gusti” pensó con un amago de sonrisa en labios, pero pensando que aquello era excederse en el terreno de lo almibarado al grado de hacerlos vomitar a ambos, cabeceó en negación para disipar semejante idea de su cabeza y dijo un simple “Sí” que arregló su pequeña disputa e hizo regresar el ambiente cálido que entre ambos minutos antes se formaba.

—Supongo que me querrás tener abajo –comentó lo más casual posible para así eliminar el nerviosismo de su voz, pero algo en el modo de decirlo lo delató.

—¿Qué tal sí…? –Gustav se atragantó con sus propias palabras, pero decidiendo que si aquello iba a ser algo para recordar tenía que valer la pena—. Hum, tú en cuatro, yo atrás –explicó lo menos morboso posible. En su cabeza aquella postura tenía el poder de hacer que su entrepierna se estremeciera de placer con sólo imaginarla. Decirlo en voz alta era como confirmar que detrás de aquella fachada de tranquilidad, era un animal lujurioso deseoso de sexo.

—¿Perrito? –Se carcajeó Georg, sabedor de que Gustav, en lo tocante al terreno sexual, era peor que una monja al grado de llamar a sus penes ‘pequeño Georgie’ y ‘pequeño Gusti’ como si eso restara lo que hacían con ellos.

Gustav se limitó a asentir con una mano cubriéndole el rostro por lo soez que el bajista podía llegar a ser pero encantado al mismo tiempo de que aquello fuera así. No podía explicar mejor cómo se sentía completo a su lado sino era diciendo aquel tipo de barbaridades que siempre lo tenían abochornado.

—Tus deseos son órdenes –aceptó con una sonrisa completa y malévola que Gustav no supo interpretar sino hasta que Georg se acomodó en sus cuatro extremidades y con al trasero al aire supo apreciar en todo su esplendor.

—Ugh –gruñó al darse cuenta de que el modo en el que todo se desarrollaba le tenía la mente trastornada y el cuerpo al borde de un accidente propio de un crío de trece años y no un adulto con plena experiencia en lo tocante al sexo—. Ok, tengo que aprovechar que te tengo así antes de que lo lamentes.

Maniobrando con dificultad dado lo incómodo que la litera era para probar nuevas posturas del kamasutra que él y Georg habían estado componiendo en aquellos meses juntos, se quitó los bóxers cortos que regularmente usaba para dormir y una vez desnudo, mirarse al regazo como pidiendo disculpas al ‘pequeño Gusti’ porque su momento de entrar en acción aún estaba lejano, alentándolo al mismo tiempo a esperar porque la paciencia se recompensa siempre de la mejor manera.

—Gus, quiero recordarte que soy virgen…

—Ajá –ignoró el aludido el comentario mientras buscaba debajo de su almohada el pequeño frasquito de lubricante que recién comprado en “Der Orgasmus” permanecía incluso con su etiqueta puesta esperando a ser usado.

—Hablo en serio. Mañana quiero ser capaz de… —La sábana bajo sus manos se hizo un nudo entre sus puños por la presión ejercida—, ejem, ya sabes.

—¿Poderte sentar sin poner una cara de dolor? –Adivinó el baterista con una nota de burla en sus palabras.

—No. Quiero poder ir al baño sin tener que sentir que comí un embutido de cerdo que sale completo y horizontal.

—Vale –aseguró Gustav. Ni se molestó en atragantarse por la honestidad que le castaño le dejó con lo chocante de su comentario.

Abriendo el lubricante, ambos se deleitaron con la suave fragancia que la resbalosa sustancia exudaba por el pequeño espacio. El chocolate alertó sus sentidos en un simple paso que tuvo el resultado de aliviar sus nervios para tenerlos con las sensaciones a flor de piel por lo que iba a pasar.

—Voy a… —Gustav extendió sus manos para tomar ambos pies de Georg e instarlo a abrir las piernas, lo que logró tras un poco de reticencia. Un leve masaje en los tobillos y la inicial terquedad del bajista por mantenerlos juntos tanto como le fuera posible, se desvaneció.

Exhalando un aliento tibio que erizó los vellos de ambos, el rubio procedió a seguir su camino desde las pantorrillas de Georg hasta tener las manos en la parte interna de sus muslos y con dedos temblorosos, pellizcar lo más suave posible para darle a entender que era momento de dejar aquello a la vista sin temores.

Georg tragó con dificultad porque trasero al aire y rostro enterrado contra la mullida almohada, no era lo mejor para sus ejercicios de respiración. Con todo, hizo lo que se le pidió y un calor que nació en su bajo vientre y corrió a raudales por sus extremidades temblorosas, lo reconfortó al instante. Los dedos tibios de Gustav recorrieron la tela de la ropa interior hasta el punto de tenerlo erizado por todos lados en ansías de verse despojado de cintura para abajo porque la expectación de todo aquello corría peor que toques eléctricos por su tensa espalda.

Ajeno a ello, Gustav por su parte disfrutaba lo mejor posible de aquello. No que viera mucho dado lo oscuro que estaba todo, pero el cuerpo del bajista le era tan conocido, tan suyo ya en toda extensión o al menos así lo sería en un par de minutos más, que lo disfrutaba con todos sus sentidos, no sólo con la vista cuando retiraba la pequeña prenda que los separaba y la dejaba por encima de sus rodillas sin molestarse en quitarla del todo.

—¿Vas a….? Uh, uh, está helado –musitó con una vocecita Georg, al sentir un par de dedos fríos y húmedos abriendo su trasero en dos y tocando de arriba abajo acostumbrándolo a ello.

—Lo siento –respondió Gustav con el mismo tono. Queriendo aliviar un poco el ligero malestar del bajista, se inclinó un poco hasta posar sus labios en la suave piel de su glúteo derecho y raspar con sus dientes un poco de ella.

El castaño estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa nerviosa cuando un dígito tocó muy cerca de su entrada y consciente de que la vacilación con la que se detenía de ser algo más que una leve presión eran los modales de Gustav, requebró su cadera hasta hacer que el primer falange se introdujera en su cuerpo con una facilidad asombrosa.

Apretando la mandíbula, le costó un poco más de valor proseguir en lo que Gustav estaba más que aterrado por continuar, pero igual lo hizo hasta el punto de encontrarse con un dedo completamente en su interior y su espalda curvada en un ángulo doloroso.

—¿Se siente igual que la otra vez? –Susurró Gustav posando su otra mano en la espalda baja de Georg, aún cubierta por el resto del negligé y moviéndola en círculos concéntricos que aliviaban de algún modo la ligera incomodidad que el mayor sentía.

—No, la vez pasada no pensé que llegaríamos más allá de tres dedos –pronunció el bajista lo más serio posible. La tensión en su parte inferior se desvaneció a pasos agigantados hasta que él mismo se sorprendió de encontrarse diciendo a Gustav que podía continuar con más soltura—. Estoy listo –afirmó del todo convencido.

El rubio tomó aire y tras torcer su muñeca en un hábil movimiento perfeccionado en sus fantasías, introdujo dos dedos con un poco más de rudeza que la primera vez. Al mismo segundo el bajista siseó no muy seguro si aquello era placentero o doloroso, pero enredado en ello sin saber en qué punto empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Vamos por tres –raspó desde lo más bajo de su garganta apenas pudo hablar y Gustav lo complació empujando tres dedos con tan buena puntería que dieron en su próstata haciéndole ver el cielo estrellado en la más oscura de las profundidades—. Mieeerda… —Gimoteó ya no tan seguro si la idea de dejarse tomar por su amante era buena o malo, sino preocupado porque la inmensidad de aquello lo abrumaba confusamente.

—Georg, hey… —Besando su espalda e inclinándose a buscar su rostro y besar sus sienes, el baterista no podía ser más considerado, lo que el bajista agradeció como nunca antes y le dio lo que necesitaba para saber que como fuera que sucediera, estar con Gustav era lo mejor jamás habido en su vida—. ¿Estás bien? –Un nuevo beso y Georg ahogó un nuevo chillido, esta vez de un inmenso placer quemando sus entrañas para dejarle saber que estaba listo.

—Yap –se sonrojó—, disculpa que yo no… —Su seña lo dijo todo pero al rubio aquello no le molestó. El gesto le pareció encantador. En lugar de las manos callosas del bajista, usó las propias para untarse la loción por encima de su endurecido miembro en largos y suaves tirones que impregnaron aún más el espacio con aroma a chocolate.

Listo del todo, se arrodilló detrás de Georg y saboreando el momento, balanceó sus caderas de adelante a atrás un par de veces por encima de la larga línea que componía la finalizada columna vertebral hasta tener enfrente un cuerpo que pedía ser penetrado.

—Oh, tú quieres que te lo ruegue –se quejó el mayor al verse torturado de aquel modo.

—Quizá –contestó el menor, pero de cualquier modo tomó aire y posicionándose en su abertura, aventuró el primer punto de presión que tras un poco de resistencia, cedió ante su fuerza.

Una tensión increíble que centímetro a centímetro creció cual burbuja en espera de reventar.

Apenas un par de segundos de espera, pero en el instante en que las caderas de Gustav se presionaron directamente en el trasero de Georg, algo cambió. Ambos dejaron escapar sus alientos contenidos y el momento se volvió surreal tanto en la postura como el cambio que aquello significaba, algo que meses atrás no existía para nada y que en el pequeño espacio que compartían de sus cortas vidas, ambos entrelazaban a su particular decisión.

Era tan simple e igualmente especial que la pompa de jabón que habían construido a su alrededor no pudo sino estallar y regresarlos al aquí y al ahora que los bombardeó con sus sensaciones corporales.

Un quejido mutuo que explicaba la infinita cadena del placer más exquisito y el dolor más puro dando vueltas sobre un mismo punto y concentrándose en la unión de sus cuerpos cuando Gustav tomó con manos sudorosas los costados de Georg e impulsándose con ellos, dio su primer tentativo empujón.

Un shock total que abrió sus ojos a sabiendas de que incluso en la oscuridad más completa, encontraban la manera de complementarse.

—Se siente tan bien –habló entre dientes Gustav, no pudiendo evitar moverse una vez más dentro y fuera del bajista. Aquello les arrancó de los labios una inentendible sucesión de palabras dulces que se transformaron en guturales ruidos pronto el dolor inicial fue superado y un torbellino de éxtasis lo sustituyó de una buena vez.

Georg sólo dijo “Tócame” una vez para tener a Gustav buscando entre sus piernas hasta dar con su pene duro y húmedo de la punta y comenzar un ritmo idéntico al que tenía con sus embestidas para hacer de aquella litera un rechinar que fue aumentando de nivel paso a paso en el transcurso de los minutos más sentidos.

Al final, Gustav sólo atinó a hacer un ruido sordo cuando su cabeza dio contra el techo repetidas veces mientras su cuerpo, ya sin control de sí mismo, se dejaba guiar al borde del abismo y saltaba en un orgasmo que lo bañó de sudor hasta el último de sus poros mientras se corría dentro de Georg en tres fuertes embestidas que dejaron sus piernas temblando como gelatina.

—Sentí eso –susurró el bajista con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo. Su mano se perdió entre sus piernas y con el rostro hundido en la almohada unió su mano a la de Gustav en una última y larga caricia que lo hizo descargar su carga contra el colchón antes de caer desplomado con su amante encima.

El tiempo pasó sin diferenciarse entre los segundos y los minutos que permanecieron tendidos, aún uno dentro del otro, acompasando sus respiraciones en necesidad de decir una palabra que lo definiera todo aquello.

—Te amo, Georg… —Murmuró contra la piel de su cuello una y otra vez Gustav. Presionando su entrepierna en su trasero, en lo último que pensaba era en apartarse. El cansancio que lo dominó por completo hizo de sus extremidades entes ajenos a su cuerpo al grado de considerar seriamente el dormirse en aquella posición sin nada más.

Claro que para romper el romanticismo, el número de Georg necesitaba ser colocado en la guía telefónica por ser un experto en la materia…

—¿Gus? –Alzó la voz Georg desde su lugar. El aludido esperó las más dulces palabras de amor.

—¿Sí? –Cuestionó besando un hombro disponible.

—Me aplastas. Me matas con tu peso.

—Oh, perdón –se abochornó Gustav al ver que el bajista respiraba aún con pesadez.

Se retiró de su cuerpo con un largo gemido, incrédulo de ver como aún permanecía su miembro rígido. Un poco de semen salió y no pudo evitar el tomar un poco entre sus dedos y succionarlos directamente. Georg, que en ningún momento lo perdió de vista, lo atrajo en un abrazo que culminó en un beso donde aquel sabor se compartió por medio de sus lenguas.

—Ve por la cámara –susurró apenas se separaron.

Divertido, Gustav arqueó una ceja ante la petición que en un principio el mayor había negado alegando indignación.

—¿Quieres que Bill te vea así? –Se atrevió a imaginar aquella escena. El menor de los gemelos quería ver el negligé puesto, pero suponía que la escena de Georg post-coital y post-orgasmo no era lo que esperaba.

—Nop, quiero que me tomes una foto así porque será la última vez que lo haremos de esta manera. –Ante sus palabras, el baterista hizo un puchero que divirtió al mayor—. Bien, lo pensaré…

Gustav rodó los ojos… Bajó sus manos entre las piernas de Georg y con un dedo aún resbaloso por la loción, lo penetró sin darle aviso de ningún tipo. El primer siseó de sorpresa se convirtió en un gemido quedo.

—Creo, Georgie Pooh, que tus palabras son vanas.

Entrelazando manos, entonces se besaron una última vez para dormir.

 

La mañana los sorprendió en el suelo pero juntos. Las literas eran buenas para los gemelos que entre sus dos figuras delgaduchas se hacían una normal, pero no para Gustav y Georg que eran todo menos un par de desnutridos como el otro par.

Bostezando y eliminando la modorra de encima, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos les importó gran cosa. Aún desnudos exceptuando por el negligé de Georg, compartieron un beso húmedo de buenos días que se vio interrumpido por un par de gritos que les erizó los vellos del cuello al reconocer las voces de sus tan adorados gemelos.

Gruñendo por semejante interrupción, abrieron la puerta para ver que cualquiera que fuera el destino locacional de esa semana, estaban en tierra firme y en el estacionamiento en el que los autobuses estaban aparcados, corría Tom desnudo perseguido por un Bill en tanga roja…

—¡Tomi, ven acá!

—¡NOOO! –Gritaba el aludido corriendo en círculos para no ser atrapado.

—¡No dolerá! ¡Lo juro! –Prometía Bill, que extintor de fuegos rojo en mano, corría hasta alcanzarlo y tumbarlo al asfalto.

La boca de Georg dio casi contra el suelo sin entender aquel cuadro tan extraño. ¿Un incendio? Olisqueó el aire en espera de humo o de Jost que como primera advertencia en memoria al viejo autobús, había advertido cuidarse de accidentes en la cocina. Olfateó de nuevo y nada. De fuego y humo, cero. Sospechoso en extremo, pero por alguna razón no quiso averiguarlo. El extintor le inspiraba tan poca confianza como Bill y Tom con sus sonrisas maquiavélicas.

—No me interesa saber –señalizó a los gemelos para luego encogerse de hombros. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de Gustav que recargó la cabeza en su hombro y optó por no atormentar a Georg con sus sospechas de que Tom no tardaría en ceder ante Bill y su… Extintor.

—¿Georg? –Volteó a verlo para encontrar unos ojos que lo miraban con adoración—. ¿Me contarás la historia de Roxane?

—¿No hay de otra? –Se sonrojó el mayor. La sonrisa de Gustav lo dijo todo. Las opciones viables eran narrar el inicio de su historia juntos o correr detrás de Bill con el negligé hasta cobrar venganza por ser tan boquifloja. La primera era mala, pero la segunda peor. “Qué remedio” pensó ya sin ganas de eludir nada con su Gusti. Contar el inicio de todo parecía simplemente lo correcto y adecuado dado lo que ya llevaban a cuestas juntos.

—No, cuenta.

—Ok… —Cerrando la puerta del bus, lo guió al interior para contar aquella historia que tituló “De cuando Georg mira a Gustav y…” todo es gracias a un travestí llamado Roxane.

—¿Qué título es ese? –Se rió el baterista sirviéndose café a sí mismo y a su novio—. Suena a novela barata.

—Barata o no, cuando Georg mira a Gustav… —Alzó sus cejas repetidas veces—, lo que encuentra es amor…

—¿Amor? –Repitió abrazando a Georg.

—Yep, amor –y lo besó...

 

/*/*/*/* 


End file.
